Griffin & Woods
by Esys
Summary: Afin d'arrêter l'organisation A.L.I.E, les inspecteurs Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods sont contraintes et forcées par leur hiérarchie de faire équipe. Le problème ? Elles ne se supportent pas...
1. Collaboration forcée

**Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! :D**

 **J'avais parlé à certain d'un autre genre de fic mais finalement je reviens à nouveau avec du policier.**

 **Beaucoup plus légere que ma précédente fic "Résilience" et beaucoup plus courte (dix chapitres).**

 **Pour cette histoire je me suis inspirée des "buddy movie", plus particulièrement de "Les flingueuses" et "Tango et Cash" donc si vous trouvez des ressemblances, c'est normal, voulu et assumée :p**

 **Je vous laisse donc sans plus attendre à votre lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Griffin & Woods**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de « The 100 » ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg. Cette fanfic n'a aucun but lucratif, son unique but est de divertir.**

 **CH1-Collaboration forcée**

* * *

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'alarma son équipier dans son oreillette.

\- Ca se voit non ? Je me rapproche, répondit-elle avec nonchalance.

\- On n'est pas censé intervenir…

\- Détends-toi Bellamy, le coupa-t-elle en jetant un regard vers la terrasse de l'étage d'où il surveillait les lieux en sirotant un café et lisant un journal.

Elle l'entendit soupirer en se rendant à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis et Clarke continua d'avancer à couvert des stands et de la foule présente dans le grand centre commercial d'Arkadia. Elle se rapprochait de trois hommes installés à la terrasse d'en face et qui passaient totalement inaperçu, se mêlant parfaitement aux visiteurs des magasins, pourtant ils n'avaient rien en commun avec eux. Ces trois types étaient des dealers et pourtant ils ressemblaient à monsieur et madame tout le monde. C'était le problème avec cette nouvelle organisation, A.L.I.E, qui déversait sa drogue depuis presque un an sur la ville. Leurs dealers ne faisaient pas parti des petites raclures habituelles, non, c'étaient des gens propres sur eux n'ayant jamais eu d'histoire avec la loi, en revanche, ils leur manquaient une case, persuadés de distribuer du bonheur aux gens via leurs pilules et rendant ainsi le monde meilleur. En somme, une secte qui s'était lancée sur le marché de la drogue…

\- T'es assez proche, la rappela à l'ordre Bellamy alors qu'elle ne quittait pas les hommes des yeux.

\- Pas pour les arrêter, rétorqua-t-elle sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- On a des ordres !

\- C'n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrêtera cette merde, Bell.

-Clarke…

Mais elle n'entendit pas la suite alors qu'elle retira son oreillette puis n'attendant pas de voir si Bellamy allait venir l'arrêter, elle se dirigea vers les trois dealers.

\- Salut les gars ! Alors on fait une pause ? S'immisça-t-elle soudainement dans leur conversation et plaquant son badge sur leur table.

L'effet fut immédiat, l'un des hommes renversa la table, l'obligeant à se reculer pour l'éviter.

\- Typique, grogna-t-elle avant de partir à leur poursuite à travers la foule.

Les trois hommes renversèrent plusieurs personnes et stand sur leur passage puis ils se séparèrent. Clarke n'hésita pas sur lequel suivre, elle savait parfaitement qui il lui fallait. Elle suivit donc le troisième homme qui dévala à toute vitesse l'un des escalators, renversant d'avantage de personne mais elle les ignora poursuivant sa cible. Une fois en bas, le dealer se retourna vers elle et constatant toujours sa présence, il sortit une arme et tira.

\- Couchez-vous ! Couchez-vous ! cria-t-elle par-dessus les hurlements de panique et se mettant elle-même à couvert.

Sortant son arme, elle tira dans sa direction mais il était déjà reparti en courant, elle reprit donc sa poursuite et le vit disparaitre par l'une des sorties de secours. Entrant à sa suite, elle découvrit un long couloir qu'elle traversa à toute vitesse puis passant une autre porte, elle déboucha dans une ruelle déserte à l'arrière du centre. Elle vit sa cible et tira une balle juste devant lui, le stoppant dans sa course.

\- Arrête-toi et pose ton arme ou la prochaine est pour ta jambe, le menaça-t-elle.

Le dealer jeta son arme puis il leva les bras avant de se retourner, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Griffin, je ne peux pas dire que le plaisir est partagé, lança-t-il ensuite alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

\- Efface-moi rapidement ce petit sourire Murphy ou je le fais, grogna-t-elle en sortant ses menottes.

-Pourquoi alors que les choses deviennent amusantes ?, la nargua-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant alors qu'il regardait derrière elle.

Clarke ferma les yeux, rangea ses menottes puis se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec trois gorilles.

\- On ne pourrait pas faire les choses simplement pour une fois, je ne veux pas vous blesser les gars.

Ils lâchèrent chacun un rire guttural puis leurs poings volèrent dans sa direction. Elle esquiva les deux premiers mais le troisième l'envoya contre le mur, d'où elle vit Murphy s'échapper à l'autre bout de la rue. Elle grogna de frustration alors qu'elle venait de perdre l'un des piliers du trafic mais pour l'heure elle avait d'autres problèmes. L'un des gorilles attrapa le col de sa veste en jean et la jeta dans les bras d'un de ses camarades qui referma sa poigne forte autour de ses bras, l'immobilisant tandis que le troisième lui décocha un coup dans l'estomac puis au visage et encore un autre... Au quatrième, Clarke s'agrippa à celui la retenant puis elle propulsa ses pieds dans l'abdomen de son assaillant qui sous le coup emporta dans sa chute son autre camarade. Celui la retenant, la lâcha, la retournant dans le même temps pour lui envoyer une droite qui lui fit rencontrer à nouveau le mur. Légèrement pantelante, elle bloqua de justesse une attaque avant de retourner la faveur d'un puissant coup de poing qui éclata la mâchoire de son adversaire. C'est alors qu'une porte claqua fortement et se retournant tous dans sa direction, ils découvrirent Bellamy. Sans attendre les trois gorilles prirent la fuite et Clarke se laissa glisser contre le mur.

\- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Bellamy en venant s'accroupir à ses côtés.

\- Nan… je ne les ai pas eus.

\- Mais eux t'ont eu, la sermonna-t-il.

\- Ne commence pas…

\- Allez viens, on va soigner ça, dit-il en désignant une vilaine coupure sur sa joue avant de l'aider à se lever.

* * *

Au même moment de l'autre côté de la ville, une camionnette déboula d'une rue, ses pneus crissant sur le sol faisant sursauter de surprise les piétons, puis alors qu'elle s'éloignait à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les véhicules, une Camaro noire sortit tout aussi rapidement de la rue. Concentrée sur la route, la brune au volant appuya sur l'accélérateur bien décidée à les rattraper. Chose qu'elle fit rapidement en roulant avec l'expertise d'une pilote de course à travers la circulation. Presque plaque contre plaque, elle freina néanmoins pour s'éloigner lorsque les portes arrières s'ouvrirent violement et que les balles commencèrent à pleuvoir sur son capot. La brune braqua brutalement à droite puis accéléra afin de les dépasser. Se faisant, elle sortit son arme, passa son bras pas la fenêtre et lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la roue avant, elle tira, le pneu éclatant sur le coup. Perdant instantanément le contrôle de la camionnette, le conducteur fit une embardé et la camionnette roula sur plusieurs tonneaux avant de se stabiliser sur le toit. La brune stoppa sa voiture et en sortit, repassant son costume et replaçant le col de sa chemise avant d'avancer vers le véhicule accidenté.

BOOM !

Le souffle de l'explosion la déséquilibra quelques secondes, ses bras levés devant son visage pour se protéger des retombées avant de se redresser.

\- Et merde, grogna-t-elle face à la camionnette en flamme et aux kilos de drogues partant en fumé.

Mais sa frustration se calma lorsqu'elle aperçut l'un des criminels se trainant sur le sol à quelques mètres du véhicule. Elle le rejoignit d'un pas calme et se planta devant lui, le stoppant dans sa tentative de fuite rampante. L'homme s'arrêta sur ses chaussures avant de relever le regard sur elle.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara-t-elle calmement.

L'homme blessé et brûlé se mit à rire en se laissant rouler sur le dos.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il avec ironie alors qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus trace de drogue.

\- Conduite dangereuse, répondit-elle platement alors que les sirènes de police se faisaient entendre à l'horizon.

\- Vous ne me garderez pas avec ça Woods, insista-t-il en riant.

\- Peut-être… mais au moins je t'aurais pourri ta journée.

Et c'est un avec un sourire mutin qu'elle s'éloigna pour accueillir les renforts.

* * *

Dans un cri de rage, le verre s'écrasa violemment contre le mur puis le silence s'abattit sur les occupants qui fixaient le liquide couler lentement sur la peinture blanche.

\- Woods, Griffin, Griffin, Woods ! Quand ce n'est pas l'une, c'est l'autre ! hurla de fureur leur chef et envoyant un frisson de peur à travers ses deux partenaires.

\- Vous devriez vous calmer, lui intima sereinement l'homme assis en face de son bureau.

\- Que je me calme ?! Alors que vous n'êtes pas foutu de vous occuper d'elles ?! S'emporta-t-il d'avantage.

\- Il a raison, elles n'ont rien contre nous, intervint la plus jeune du trio.

\- Elles n'ont rien mais les affaires en souffrent. Nous perdons cargaisons sur cargaisons et le personnel commence à manquer depuis qu'à défaut de les arrêter, elles les descendent !

Un silence de plomb s'abattit ensuite, s'éternisant jusqu'à ce que leur chef reprenne d'une voix glaciale.

\- Il est grand temps qu'on les élimine…

* * *

Gustus, capitaine du commissariat d'Arkadia, faisait silencieusement face à ses inspecteurs Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods qu'il avait convoqué dans son bureau suite à leurs derniers _exploits_. Il ne savait plus quoi faire d'elles. Elles étaient toutes deux d'excellents flics, les meilleures qu'il ait jamais eu mais elles ne faisaient pas dans la demi mesure et cela commençait à agacer les grands pontes de la ville, à commencer par le Maire Jaha. Griffin agissait à l'instinct, ne respectant aucune règle et ne se gênait pas pour ignorer les ordres, de l'autre côté, Woods, disciplinée, suivait les règles à la lettre mais avait tendance à faire beaucoup de dégât pour atteindre son but.

\- Cela ne peut plus durer, rompit-il enfin le silence.

\- Capitaine…

\- Silence Griffin, la cloua-t-il de son regard dur avant de continuer, vous avez désobéit aux ordres, mettant ainsi en danger des civiles et vous-même par la même occasion.

\- Cet ordre était bidon, on ne pouvait pas juste observer alors que Murphy était à porté de main, contra Clarke.

\- Et l'arrêter pour quel motif ? Pour ce que l'on sait il prenait un café avec des amis, trancha-t-il de son imposante voix.

\- Vous savez que c'était plus que ça !

\- On le saurait si vous aviez suivi les ordres ! Ordres qui étaient de couvrir l'équipe qui enregistrait leur conversation mais vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête et tout fait foirer !

Woods qui était debout à côté de Griffin, se permit un léger sourire.

\- Si j'étais vous je ne sourirais pas Woods ! L'apostropha-t-il. Vous n'avez guère brillé ! Course poursuite en voiture, résultant plusieurs carambolages, l'explosion d'une camionnette, deux morts et un blessé !

\- Camionnette pleine de drogue, Capitaine, se défendit-elle.

\- Drogue partit en fumé donc tout ce bordel pour rien !

\- Vous n'avez rien à me reprocher, certes il y a eu de la casse mais j'ai tout fait dans les règles.

Clarke roula des yeux tandis que Gustus ne sut que répondre car elle avait raison. Bien qu'un échec car les avocats du criminel blessé trouveraient rapidement un moyen de le faire libérer sous couvert d'arrestation musclé, coups et blessure… etc.… Woods avait suivi les règles, enfin si ce n'est cette balle soit disant perdue qui avait touché le pneu. Quoi qu'il en soit, la Mairie lui mettait la pression pour calmer ses inspecteurs mais également pour stopper la menace que représentait l'organisation A.L.I.E sur la ville et cela dans les plus brefs délais. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Malgré leurs défauts, Woods et Griffin étaient ses meilleurs agents et travaillaient depuis des mois sur A.L.I.E, bien que séparément… Gustus les observa tour à tour, tout en frottant sa barbe de quelques jours, réfléchissant jusqu'à ce que son regard s'illumine d'une brillante idée :

\- Vous allez faire équipe, asséna-t-il finalement.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson.

\- Woods, vous apprendrez peut-être à Griffin à suivre les règles et vous Griffin apprendrez peut-être à Woods à être plus subtile dans ses interventions.

Elles commencèrent à se plaindre et à tenter de lui prouver que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

\- C'est un ordre ! Trancha-il durement.

Woods se tut immédiatement, serrant les dents et prenant sur elle, disciplinée comme toujours à suivre les ordres.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, roula des yeux Clarke à la réaction de la brune avant de continuer, Capitaine, j'ai déjà un équipier…

\- Blake va prendre en charge une bleue.

\- Woods et moi ça ne peut pas marcher, on ne s'aime pas et enfin regardez-la on a rien en commun, la pointa-t-elle des mains.

\- Je suis là Griffin, grinça la brune, et aussi difficile que cela me soit, je suis d'accord avec elle, Capitaine.

\- Et bien voilà un bon début ! Se réjouit faussement Gustus.

Elles allaient protester à nouveau mais il les stoppa.

\- Vous faite équipe sur l'affaire A.L.I.E, avec effet immédiat, maintenant sortez.

Le regard sévère qu'il leur lança était indiscutable alors elles sortirent sans un mot de plus et à peine dehors que Bellamy vint à la rencontre de Clarke.

\- Tu es au courant ? L'alpagua la blonde.

\- Les murs ne sont pas fins, tout le commissariat est au courant de ton nouveau duo avec Miss. Coincée.

\- Répètes un peu, s'avança la brune menaçante.

\- Détends-toi Woods, l'arrêta Clarke, ça ne doit pas être la première fois que tu l'entends.

En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, elle était plus qu'au courant du sobriquet que tout le commissariat lui avait attribué mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était prête à se laisser ouvertement insulter.

\- Ecoute Griffin, je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par ce benêt qui te sert de co-équipier et encore moins par une irresponsable de ton style.

\- Benêt ? Mais qui dit encore ça de nos jours ? Choisit de répondre avec amusement Clarke et au contraire de Bellamy qui s'énerva.

\- C'n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas un balais dans le cul comme toi qu'on est irresponsable.

Elle retint sa colère et s'efforça de répondre calmement, sachant pertinemment que son stoïcisme agacerait le grand brun.

\- Non mais c'est le cas lorsqu'on part en poursuite sans son équipier, dit-elle en lorgnant la blonde, ou bien en étant assez bête pour se faire semer, continua-t-elle en revenant sur lui.

Clarke allait dire quelque chose lorsque Bellamy la devança.

\- Au moins nous on a un équipier, cracha-t-il presque.

Autant Clarke n'appréciait pas Woods, autant elle savait que cette remarque était de trop. Si elle n'avait pas d'équipier c'était pour une bonne raison et ils connaissaient tous l'histoire, une affaire compliquée et douloureuse alors elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'explosion de colère qui allait suivre. La brune vit rouge dès l'instant où ses paroles franchir ses lèvres, elle avança d'un pas dangereux, de même que Bellamy qui ne se démonta pas, prêt à en venir aux mains mais la porte du bureau qu'elles venaient de quitter s'ouvrit.

\- Un problème ? Lança Gustus, surpris de les voir encore là et soudainement conscient de la tension ambiante. Bellamy se recula immédiatement, légèrement tiré vers l'arrière par Clarke tandis que la brune ne bougea pas.

\- Woods ? L'interpella Gustus mais toujours aucune réaction. Lexa ?! Insista-t-il un peu plus fort.

Et cette fois, la brune sortit de sa transe furieuse. Elle les regarda tour à tour puis le calme revint sur son visage.

\- On se voit demain, 8h tapante. Soit pas en retard, Griffin.

Et avec ça, elle se détourna pour quitter le commissariat.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais de mal, Capitaine ? Se tourna-t-elle vers Gustus en roulant des yeux d'exaspération aux ordres de Woods.

Pour toute réponse son Capitaine rit et retourna dans son bureau.

* * *

Clarke claqua la porte de son appartement, retira vivement ses vieilles converses dans l'entrée puis jeta sa veste en jean sur le porte manteau mais elle tomba à terre. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas alors qu'elle rageait intérieurement contre la décision de son Capitaine, une décision qu'elle avait eu le temps de ruminer sur le trajet. Elle entra dans le salon où une quelconque série tournait sur l'écran télé et distingua la chevelure brune de sa colocataire assise sur le canapé. Elle contourna ce dernier et s'écrasa comme une masse dessus, complètement dépité par le tournant de sa journée.

\- Dure journée ? lui demanda Raven.

Elle se tourna vers la Latina qui semblait sincèrement intéressée par la raison de sa contrariété. Cette dernière avait quitté le suivie de sa série pour pleinement tourner son attention sur elle.

\- C'est peu dire… on m'a collé une nouvelle équipière, le genre intello de la classe, tu vois ? Se plaignit-elle.

\- J'étais l'intello de la classe alors je vois parfaitement, rit Raven avec nostalgie.

\- Toi ? Une intello ? Coincée et collée au règlement. J'ai du mal à le croire, s'étonna Clarke.

\- Ouais… enfin c'était avant… depuis j'ai enfreins plus d'une règle, sourit-elle tristement.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire triste en songeant à la personne qu'elle devait être avant de passer d'étudiante en ingénierie à junkie sillonnant les rues d'Arkadia. Raven n'était pas vraiment une colocataire et tout juste une amie, elle l'avait arrêté quelques mois en arrière en possession de drogue lors de l'arrestation d'un dealer appartenant au réseau d'A.L.I.E. Elle aurait dû terminer en prison mais après avoir découvert son histoire, Clarke lui avait proposé un marché. En échange d'information sur ses fournisseurs de drogue et la promesse d'aller en cure de désintox, elle serait libre de partir sans poursuite. Comme elle le pensait Raven avait vite accepté et quelques jours plus tard, elle était entrée dans un centre. Quelques mois plus tard, elle sortait et Clarke se proposait de l'héberger en attendant de remettre sa vie sur les rails.

\- Comment s'est passé ton entretien ? lui demanda-t-elle en se rappelant qu'elle avait eu un rendez-vous pour l'un des boulots en informatique auquel elle avait postulé.

\- Comme d'hab… j'ai dû expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas terminé mes études et bien que je sois un génie de l'informatique, ils ne veulent pas d'une ancienne junkie, répondit-elle amèrement.

\- Je suis désolée…

Raven haussa les épaules, ayant accepté les choses depuis longtemps.

\- Bon et ton équipière, reprit-elle avec un enthousiasme forcée, c'est quoi son nom ? Elle est sexy ?

\- Woods… soupira Clarke.

\- Attend Woods ? LA Woods ?!

Clarke acquiesça car pas besoin d'en dire plus, Lexa faisait autant la une des journaux qu'elle avec leurs arrestations musclées, tout le monde les connaissait en ville.

\- Oh Dios Mios, la ville est foutu… asséna très sérieusement Raven.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le commissariat où elle avait soigneusement tapé son rapport sur son arrestation, Lexa traversa la rue pour rejoindre le bar le « Grounder ». En approchant, elle put voir par la fenêtre de la porte que la plupart des agents du poste étaient déjà présent, décompressant entre collègues après une journée de travail. Elle n'aimait guère quand le bar était plein mais ce soir, elle avait bien besoin d'un verre alors elle poussa la porte et entra. L'ambiance tamisée l'enveloppa ainsi que les conversations bruyantes aux différentes tables et banquettes alors qu'elle traversait la salle jusqu'au bar. Elle se hissa sur l'un des tabourets, ignorant les quelques regards curieux dans sa direction, et quelques secondes plus tard un verre glissa devant elle.

\- Merci Linc', remercia-t-elle un grand basané au crâne rasé, propriétaire du bar et ami.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue, remarqua-t-il avec une inquiétude dissimulé alors qu'il essuyait un verre avec son torchon.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne venait plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant. Après le décès de son équipière, elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre et avait passé toutes ses soirées au bar. Ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis presque un an...

\- J'ai eu une dure journée… répondit-elle en buvant un gorgée de son whisky.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On m'a collé une équipière, répondit-elle amèrement.

\- Oh… ça doit pas être facile mais…

\- Hey Lincoln ! Une autre tournée ici ! L'interpella une tablée.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, bouge pas, lui indiqua-t-il.

Lexa fit tourner son verre, jouant avec le liquide ambré, avant de le boire d'une traite et de le reposer dans un claquement sur le comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lincoln lui remplissait à nouveau son verre.

\- Tu te doutais bien que ça finirait par arriver, lui dit-il tout en rangeant la bouteille de Whisky sous le bar.

\- Je sais… souffla-t-elle de dépit avant de brusquement s'emporter… mais pas avec _elle_! Elle ne sait pas travailler en équipe, elle est irresponsable, ne respecte aucune règle, elle, elle… ce n'est pas possible ! Termina-t-elle en abattant ses mains sur le comptoir.

\- Okkk… et ce _elle_ a un nom ? demanda prudemment Lincoln.

\- Griffin… grommela-t-elle.

\- Clarke est ton équipière ? S'étonna Lincoln.

Il connaissait bien l'inspecteur. D'une part parce qu'elle venait régulièrement boire un verre avec ses collègues au bar et d'autre part car elle était également la meilleure amie de sa petite amie Octavia. Il était donc parfaitement au courant du caractère impétueux de la blonde, total opposée de la brune. Ce duo plus qu'improbable promettait de faire des étincelles…

\- Si le Capitaine voulait me punir, c'est réussi, lança-t-elle acide.

\- Laisse-lui une chance avant de…

\- Hep ! S'il-vous-plait ! lui fit signe un client au fond de la salle.

\- Attends une minute… s'excusa-t-il auprès d'elle.

Il s'éloigna et Lexa termina son verre avant de déposer un billet sur le comptoir et se lever. Elle quitta les lieux et la fraicheur extérieure l'assaillit. Lexa prit alors la direction de son appartement. Une marche d'à peine quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans un immeuble et d'en gravir les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle pénétra dans son appartement, déposant ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée avant de retirer sa veste qu'elle accrocha au mur puis elle retira ses chaussures. Elle avança ensuite dans le petit couloir et pénétra dans le salon, glissant une main sur le mur pour allumer. Le silence pesant des lieux l'accueillit, renforçant sa solitude dans ce lieu autrefois plein de vie. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre où elle détacha son arme qu'elle rangea dans un tiroir de la commode. Se faisant, son regard accrocha une photo reposant sur le dessus. Elle prit le cadre et dans une tendre caresse, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le visage de son équipière, sa petite-amie… Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd au souvenir douloureux de son amour arraché, de ce jour funeste où elle avait failli à son devoir, le jour où Costia fut tuée par sa faute. Elle les rouvrit et reposa le cadre avec colère alors qu'on l'obligeait à la remplacer par Griffin. Pour Lexa, accepter un autre équipier c'était comme abandonner Costia, accepter sa mort et tourner la page. Seulement, elle n'était pas prête à le faire et encore moins avec Griffin qui ne respectait rien ni personne, une irresponsable qui finirait par se faire tuer… Le Capitaine comptait sur elle pour la faire rentrer dans le rang, pour veiller sur elle mais Lexa ne se sentait plus capable d'être responsable d'une vie. Aussi insupportable que pouvait être Griffin, elle ne supporterait pas d'échouer une nouvelle fois à la protection de son équipière… Enfin bon, compte tenue de leur tempérament respectif, elles allaient surement s'entre tuer dès le premier jour.

\- Ca va être l'enfer… soupira Lexa avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Et elle n'avait pas idée d'à quel point elle avait raison…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Petit chapitre d'introduction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Et déjà un grand merci pour être venu lire ce premier chapitre. :D**

 **J'espère vous revoir sur le prochain :)**


	2. Une journée en enfer

**CH2-Une journée en enfer**

 **Hey !**

 **Tout d'abord Merci, merci, merci pour tous vos retours. :D**

 **Ensuite je n'avais rien dit sur le rythme de publication, je posterais donc un chapitre tous les dimanches, ce qui fait que vous avez celui-ci avec un peu d'avance car ce week-end je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper.**

 **Avant que j'oublis, un guest m'a posé une question sur "Résilience" et comme je ne peux pas y répondre, je vais le faire ici au cas où : C'était pour savoir si j'avais écris et publié une fic "once upon a time", alors oui c'était le cas mais je l'ai supprimé suite à un malentendu avec une partie du fandom. J'ai écouté, entendu et compris la critique qui suivant le point de vue était justifiée... pour faire court je jonglais avec tous les ship et un "groupe radical" du swanqueen m'est tombée dessus... bref dégoûtée par les éternelles guerres de ship et ne voyant plus mon histoire de manière positive j'ai préféré la supprimer.**

 **Voili, voilou pour la joyeuse parenthèse...**

 **Sinon petit avertissement pour cette fic. N'attendez pas de la grande romance, l'histoire ira évidemment vers cette conclusion mais pour éviter toute frustration retenner surtout "conclusion". Comment dire les choses sans cramer l'intrigue XD**

 **Sur ce je crois ne rien avoir oublié donc je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Appuyée contre le capot de sa Camaro, les bras croisés, lunette de soleil sur le nez, Lexa attendait l'arrivée de Griffin. Toujours en avance, elle regardait sa montre depuis dix bonnes minutes, s'impatientant déjà et certaine que son équipière serait en retard et elle ne s'était pas trompée alors que l'aiguille venait de dépasser l'heure. Elle soufflait d'agacement lorsque Clarke fit enfin son apparition. Cette dernière portait son éternelle veste en jean, déchirée et usée par le temps, un leggins noir et ses vieilles converses, un look rebelle et désinvolte, reflet de sa personnalité qui l'agaçait tant.

\- Tu es en retard, pointa-t-elle à son approche.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Retourna platement la blonde.

\- 8h c'est 8h, pas 8h02, appuya-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Sérieusement, Woods ? Tu vas bouder pour 2 min ? S'agaça Clarke.

\- T'es en retard point barre… et je ne boude pas, conclut-elle en se décollant de la voiture et rejoignant la portière conducteur qu'elle ouvrit.

Clarke roula des yeux, déjà exaspérée par la brune qui s'installait derrière le volant.

\- Hey Clarke ! L'interpella la voix familière de Bellamy qui sortait du commissariat.

\- Bell ! Retourna-t-elle tout en remarquant la jeune femme l'accompagnant alors qu'ils approchaient.

\- Clarke voici Echo, la bleue voici Clarke Griffin, fit-il les présentations.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, gronda Echo.

\- Comme tu veux, la bleue, insista Bellamy, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans le bras.

\- T'en fais pas Echo, tu apprendras à le supporter, s'amusa Clarke.

\- Hey ! S'offusqua Bellamy. Ose dire que je ne te manque pas !

C'est alors qu'un klaxon les fit tous sursauter. Ils se tournèrent vers la voiture où Lexa fit signe à Clarke de se dépêcher.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, répondit-elle dans un soupire à Bellamy. On se voit plus tard !

\- Bon courage ! lança ce dernier.

Clarke rejoignit le côté passager et se laissa tomber sur le siège avec nonchalance. La seconde d'après la Camaro s'engageait sur la route, le bruit du moteur berçant ses occupantes.

\- Alors où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Clarke après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je dois voir l'un de mes indics, répondit-elle simplement et sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- C'est tout ? Pourquoi être aussi pressée ? Un indic peu attendre… se plaignit-elle.

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux, prenant sur elle alors que la blonde jouait dangereusement avec sa patience.

\- Tu n'as peut-être rien à faire de tes indics mais en ce qui me concerne, nous avons des protocoles…

\- Des protocoles ? La coupa Clarke. Mais de quelle planète tu viens Woods ? Un indic on le chope, on le secoue et obtient nos infos.

\- Avec tes voyous de bas étages peut-être, mordit Lexa.

\- Parce que tes indics ont plus de classe peut-être ? Cingla Clarke.

Lexa braqua fermement son regard sur la route, arrêtant là la discussion, tandis que Clarke se focalisa sur le paysage de la fenêtre passager. Cette dernière évitant tout autre commentaire mais n'épargnant pas un petit sourire narquois lorsque leur véhicule prit la direction des bas quartiers d'Arkadia. Elles roulèrent encore quelques minutes pour arriver dans les quartiers pauvres, vieilles maisons proches du mobile home, s'alignant les unes après les autres avec leurs petits jardins délabrées et grillagés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur le territoire des Trikru ? S'inquiéta soudainement Clarke.

Les Trikru étaient l'un des Gang leader d'Arkadia et par conséquent l'un des plus dangereux alors autant dire que la police n'était pas la bienvenue dans leur quartier.

\- Mon indic est ici, répondit Lexa tout en restant concentrée sur la route.

Le silence reprit alors qu'elles quittaient les habitations pour la petite rue abritant les commerces du quartier. Commerces tout aussi délabrés et peu accueillant que les pauvres habitations. Lexa gara la voiture devant un vieux gymnase faisant la jonction entre les deux rues.

\- Reste ici, ordonna-t-elle à Clarke.

\- Tu comptes aller là-dedans toute seule ? lança-t-elle presque avec effroi tout en fixant le groupe de jeunes délinquants attroupés devant les portes.

\- Bien que tu te fondrais parfaitement parmi ces voyous, commença-t-elle avec moquerie, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule.

\- Ok alors de un, je t'emmerde Woods, et de deux, même si je te déteste je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, ce sont des Trikru dont on parle, contra-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas la première fois que je traite avec eux, ils me connaissent, me font confiance, ce qui n'est pas ton cas alors reste ici.

\- Hors de…

\- Putain Griffin ! Fait ce que je te dis ! Perdit-elle patience.

\- Ok, ok, ok… mais ne compte pas sur moi pour fleurir ta tombe, capitula-t-elle en levant les mains.

Lexa n'attendit pas plus et quitta la voiture en claquant la porte.

* * *

Lexa marchait vers les portes du gymnase tout en fulminant intérieurement contre son équipière. A peine une heure qu'elles travaillaient ensembles et elles n'avaient fait que se disputer pour tout et rien. A ce rythme là, elles n'arriveraient à rien mise à part s'entretuer. Elle chassa son équipière de ses pensées à l'approche de l'entrée du vieux gymnase. Les jeunes gardant la porte se tournèrent vers elle mais ne firent rien pour l'arrêter, s'écartant presque de respect sur son chemin. Détail qui la fit légèrement sourire alors que depuis la voiture Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et le bruit familier du ballon rebondissant sur le parquet l'accueillit. Lexa marcha calmement vers les gradins, qu'elle grimpa avant de s'installer pour observer le match de basket se déroulant. Enfants et adolescents du quartier s'affrontaient en deux équipes sous la supervision de leur coach, une grande femme à la peau sombre et au regard sévère. Au bout de quelques minutes, la coach fit signe à son assistant de prendre le relais puis elle monta les gradins pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Lexa ? lui demanda-t-elle sévèrement et ne quittant pas des yeux le match.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Indra, répondit-elle dans un sourire narquois.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je ne peux pas simplement être là pour le match ? répondit-elle.

Indra hoqueta avec sarcasme avant de suivre des yeux le joueur qui courait balle en main et qui marqua un panier.

\- Il est doué, constata Lexa.

\- Pas aussi bon que toi à son âge, rappela avec nostalgie Indra.

Son regard se tourna ensuite pleinement sur la brune, la fixant avec intransigeance en attendant qu'elle daigne enfin répondre à sa question.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un, cessa-t-elle de jouer tout en continuant d'observer le terrain.

\- Et pourquoi les Trikru aideraient un flic ? Retourna Indra.

Lexa sourit faiblement, s'attendant à cette réponse, réponse qu'elle lui donnait toujours car cela faisait partie de leur jeu. Jeu qui consistait à lui rappeler qu'elle était flic et elle Chef de gang, à lui rappeler qu'en choisissant le chemin de la loi, elle avait rompu tout lien avec elle, tout lien qui pourrait lui valoir une faveur, bien que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas déjà reçu une balle en soit une.

\- Parce que tu veux autant que moi éradiquer cette drogue de la ville.

\- Tu en as après A.L.I.E ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Apparemment je ne fais pas assez les gros titres, s'amusa-t-elle de son ignorance.

\- Si je ne les ais pas encore dégagé de ma ville, c'est pour une raison, ils sont dangereux Lexa, reprit-elle gravement.

\- Même si tu ne les combats pas, continua-t-elle en ignorant son inquiétude, je suis certaine que tu les surveilles.

\- Qui cherches-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un soupir de capitulation.

\- Un certain John Murphy, c'est un de leur dealer.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir te lancer dans cette guerre ? S'inquiéta-t-elle sincèrement.

Lexa se tourna pour la première fois vers elle, plongeant ses émeraudes emplit de détermination dans ses yeux.

\- Certaine, confirma-t-elle fermement.

Indra hocha doucement de la tête avant de soupirer d'abandon.

\- Quand il ne deal pas dans les rues, il se planque dans ce club huppé sur la huitième.

\- Le Dropship ?

Indra acquiesça puis se leva pour rejoindre le terrain.

\- Merci pour ton aide, lança Lexa en se levant à son tour.

Indra s'arrêta dans sa descente des marches et se tourna légèrement vers elle.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je ne te fais aucune faveur, nous avons seulement un ennemi commun, claqua-t-elle durement.

Lexa accusa le coup, acquiesça silencieusement et Indra se détourna tandis qu'elle en fit de même, quittant le gymnase de son enfance d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Clarke n'était bien évidemment pas restée sagement dans la voiture. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas suivi Lexa, bien consciente que tout irait bien pour elle après la réaction des jeunes à son arrivée. Et bien que cela l'intrigue, elle n'avait pas cédé à sa curiosité. En revanche, elle avait repensé à ce début de matinée où elle n'avait fait que s'engueuler avec sa nouvelle partenaire et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle y était pour beaucoup. N'ayant fait aucun effort pour ménager la patience de son équipière. C'est ainsi qu'elle entreprit de faire un geste de paix en allant leur chercher des cafés à la petite épicerie de l'autre côté de la rue. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut accueillie par les regards méfiants des quelques clients déjà présent. Elle évita toute provocation, faisant profil bas en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Lorsqu'elle put enfin passer commande auprès du commerçant, un costaud en marcel, elle ne put empêcher son regard de trainer sur le tatouage ornant son épaule, un arbre de vie dans le style tribal, symbole des Trikru. L'homme fit une pause, attendant sa réaction prévisible, mais toujours dans l'optique de ne pas faire de vague, Clarke prit sur elle et commanda ses cafés au lieu de sortir sa plaque de flic. Une minute plus tard, elle retournait à la voiture et tombait sur une Lexa furieuse.

\- Bordel Griffin ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans reste ici ?! L'accueillit-elle avec colère.

Lexa était en colère, oui, mais également inquiète même si elle ne l'avouerait pas. Lorsqu'en retournant à la voiture, elle n'avait pu que constater la disparition de la blonde, une multitude de scénario l'avait assailli, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres et terminant tous avec son équipière blessée ou pire.

\- Ce que tu voulais c'est que je ne te suive pas et c'est ce que j'ai fait, se défendit-elle calmement.

\- Non, je voulais que tu restes dans la voiture, pas que tu te ballades dans le quartier ! Contra vivement Lexa.

\- Ecoute Woods, commença-t-elle à perdre patience. Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre et il ne s'est rien passé alors arrête de nous piquer ta crise.

\- Je pique ma crise ? Nan mais je rêve… tu… je… continua-t-elle de fulminer, en devenant rouge de rage.

\- Calme-toi, la réprimanda Clarke. Tu attires l'attention sur nous, ajouta-t-elle très sérieusement.

Lexa regarda autour d'elle et effectivement tous les regards se tournaient sur elles. Cela eut pour effet d'instantanément la calmer, bien que la colère marque encore ses joues rougis.

\- Comment je peux travailler avec toi, si je dois toujours m'inquiéter de ce que tu vas faire d'irresponsable ? grogna Lexa déjà fatiguée par la situation.

\- En me faisant confiance ? Retourna Clarke tout en lui tendant son gobelet de café dans une offre de paix.

\- La confiance ça se gagne, claqua-t-elle durement.

\- Bon sang Woods, prend ton café qu'on passe à autre chose, asséna-t-elle avec ferveur tout en lui fourrant son gobelet dans les mains, manquant de peu de le renverser.

Pendant que Lexa réceptionnait maladroitement son gobelet, Clarke souffla d'exaspération. Elle qui était prête à faire la paix en venant avec deux cafés, se voyait déjà perdre patience et tout envie de faire des efforts.

\- Je bois uniquement mon café bien…

\- … noir et sans sucre, la coupa Clarke dans un sourire effronté.

\- Comment tu…

\- J'ai mes sources, la coupa-t-elle à nouveau dans un clin d'œil.

Lexa n'ajouta rien et bu une gorgée de son café qui était effectivement bien noir et sans sucre. De son côté, Clarke riait intérieurement en songeant à sa _source_ qui n'était autre qu'elle-même, ayant un jour piqué le café de la brune sur son bureau alors qu'elle était trop flemmarde pour aller s'en chercher un. Une flemme et un vol qui lui values de boire cet infecte café, immonde goût encore bien vivace et qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer avec son cappuccino. Tout en buvant, elle marcha vers le côté passager du véhicule.

\- Hein hein ! Pas de café dans la voiture ! L'arrêta Lexa.

Clarke se figea, espérant une blague mais le visage très sérieux de la brune la convaincu du contraire. Elle hurla intérieurement alors qu'elle découvrait qu'elle pouvait ajouter maniaque de la propreté à la longue liste des insupportables défauts de Lexa Woods. Clarke roula des yeux d'exaspération puis pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur et entra effrontément dans la voiture avec son café. Lexa ravala l'élan de colère qui l'assaillit, refusant d'accorder la victoire à la blonde qui la provoquait ouvertement. Elle alla jeter son gobelet dans la plus proche poubelle puis monta dans la voiture en claquant la porte et se retenant d'étrangler sa passagère qui souriait effrontément en buvant son café. Lexa démarra et se concentra sur la route

\- Alors où on va maintenant ? demanda Clarke au bout de quelques minutes d'un lourd silence.

\- On va planquer devant le Dropship, répondit-elle platement.

\- Euh, tu m'expliques parce que là tu m'as perdu…

\- Je viens d'apprendre que Murphy passe le plus clair de son temps là-bas.

\- Ok et donc ton plan, dit-elle lentement, c'est de passer la journée dans cette voiture à attendre qu'il se montre ?

\- Autant ne pas le rater et l'attraper à la première occasion, se justifia Lexa.

\- T'es conscientes que ça implique qu'on va devoir se supporter dans cette boite de conserve toute la journée ?

\- Malheureusement oui… répondit Lexa qui en avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.

De son côté Clarke n'en pensait pas moins, cette journée empirait de minute en minute mais l'idée d'attraper Murphy égayait ce cauchemar…

* * *

Des heures, une éternité était passée depuis qu'elles s'étaient postées devant le Club pour attendre l'apparition providentielle de Murphy. Le plus difficile n'étant pas l'attente mais le lourd silence qui les écrasait. Tandis que Lexa avait l'habitude de planquer seule, ce n'était pas le cas de Clarke et la présence de Bellamy lui manquait grandement en cet instant. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour un peu de distraction mais le problème c'est qu'aucune d'elles ne souhaitaient entamer une discussion. D'une part parce qu'elles n'avaient aucun point commun et de l'autre parce qu'elles savaient que peu importe la discussion, elle terminerait en dispute et ce n'était pas souhaitable alors qu'elles devaient cohabiter encore plusieurs heures dans un espace réduit. Cependant, l'ennuie de Clarke finit par se manifester sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses doigts commençant à pianoter frénétiquement sur le rebord de la portière tandis qu'elle observait silencieusement le Club par la fenêtre. Elle ignora combien de temps elle le fit mais cela finit par irriter Lexa qui pourtant tenta d'en faire abstraction.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de retenir son agressivité.

Clarke sortit de sa rêverie tout en stoppant son pianotement, réalisant qu'effectivement cela devait être pénible.

\- Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle presque inaudible.

Elle retourna à sa surveillance, tout comme Lexa, et le silence revint, s'étendant inlassablement. L'ennuie revenant à la charge, Clarke commença inconsciemment à taper du pied, faisant ainsi exploser les nerfs de Lexa.

\- Tu cherches à me rendre dingue ou quoi ?! L'agressa-t-elle cette fois.

\- Pas besoin, tu l'es déjà, retourna Clarke en souriant fièrement de sa répartie.

Lexa inspira profondément, se retenant de l'étrangler.

\- Tu dois bien avouer qu'on s'emmerde prodigieusement, reprit sérieusement Clarke en énonçant les faits.

\- C'n'est pas pour autant que je rends la situation encore plus insupportable, grogna Lexa.

\- Non mais tu es responsable de notre situation, c'est ton plan et il est stupide, attaqua Clarke.

\- Stupide ? S'offusqua la brune.

\- Oui ! Appuya la blonde. Tu es consciente que Murphy doit être en train de dealer dans les rues et qu'il va seulement venir ici ce soir pour s'éclater ? Ou bien le concept de journée de travail puis sortir pour décompresser t'es complètement inconnue ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu connais son emploie du temps ou pourquoi il vient ici peut-être ? Moi non… et je sors merci de t'en inquiéter, claqua-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu au bar ? Pointa Clarke du tac'o'tac.

\- Parce que l'ambiance est nulle, je vais autre part, mentit-elle après une fraction de silence.

\- C'est pas ce que dit Lincoln mais il va être ravie d'apprendre ce que pense réellement son amie de son bar, piqua Clarke.

\- Comment tu sais que Lincoln et moi sommes amis ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'il t'a en haute estime et qu'il te défend à chaque fois que quelqu'un se plaint de toi devant une bière… chose qui arrive tous les soirs vu que tu emmerdes tout le commissariat, cingla-t-elle en ignorant sa seconde question.

Dire que Lexa fulminait était un euphémisme. Cependant, elle n'ajouta rien, se concentrant à nouveau sur le Club alors qu'intérieurement elle se promettait d'avoir une discussion avec Lincoln sur le fait de parler d'elle aux autres. Que se soit pour la défendre, elle s'en fichait, elle pouvait se défendre seule et à dire vrai elle se foutait complètement de ce que pouvait penser les autres. En revanche, elle détestait que Griffin sache des choses la concernant alors qu'elle non, elle n'avait pas le contrôle et elle détestait ça. De son côté, Clarke était ravie d'avoir gagné cette partie mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus elles s'étaient disputées pour rien, elle en eut assez et décida d'aller prendre l'air.

\- Je vais faire un tour… annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la portière et se fichant royalement d'être en planque et de risquer ainsi de se faire découvrir.

\- Qu… Griffin non ! entendit-elle Lexa avant de claquer la porte, étouffant ses plaintes.

Clarke claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant son équipière s'énerver toute seule dans la voiture. Elle s'éloigna sous le soleil encore haut dans le ciel et rejoignit sereinement un petit kiosk ambulant, vendant journaux, nourriture et boisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ma ptite dame ? lui demanda le vendeur un peu bourru.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se stoppa. Elle était venue pour se rassasier avant de continuer cette insupportable surveillance mais soudainement, elle songea à son équipière qui tout comme elle devait avoir faim et surement besoin d'un remontant. Elle oublia donc quelques secondes son égoïsme et commanda pour deux.

\- Grabuge au paradis ? demanda le vendeur alors qu'elle s'était mise à fixer leur véhicule.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? crut-elle avoir mal entendu.

\- Je vous ai vu vous disputer avec votre copine dans votre voiture, expliqua-t-il.

\- Que… quoi… non… s'étouffa-t-elle presque… ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, juste une _amie_.

\- C'est sûr pour vous engueuler comme ça, lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

Elle allait protester à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit de la poche de sa veste et grimaça en apercevant le nom s'affichant sur l'écran. _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un karma aussi pourri »_ songea-t-elle en le laissant sonner et le plongeant à nouveau dans sa poche. Elle attrapa ensuite les sandwichs et les cafés qu'avait terminé de préparer le vendeur puis retourna à leur voiture. Les bras chargés, elle frappa à la vitre passagère et la brune se pencha pour lui ouvrir dans un souffle d'agacement.

\- Je nous rapporte de quoi manger, annonça Clarke en s'asseyant dans la voiture et tendant sa main tenant les sandwichs dans sa direction.

\- Merci, répondit Lexa tout en prenant le sien.

\- Pas de quoi… retourna Clarke en lui tendant ensuite son autre main qui tenait les cafés.

\- Toujours pas de café dans la voiture, refusa-t-elle toujours butée sur ses règles.

Clarke soupira mais n'insista pas, évitant le conflit en coinçant son gobelet entre ses cuisses avant de poser celui de Lexa sur le tableau de bord, le bloquant entre le tableau et le pare-brise. Elle mordit ensuite dans son sandwich et sentit à nouveau son téléphone vibrer. Elle l'ignora, même si dans le silence de la voiture il était difficile de ne pas entendre les vibrations. De son côté, Lexa mangeait également, continuant de fixer le club, restant imperturbable bien qu'elle ait pris conscience du téléphone de la blonde. Clarke but une gorgée de son café et son téléphone sonna à nouveau mais cette fois elle le sortit de sa poche et refusa l'appel, le faisant immédiatement taire puis le rangeant avec colère.

\- Un problème ? S'enquit Lexa.

\- Non, c'est rien, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard.

Lexa la regardait avec un sourcil levé, ne croyant pas à sa réponse, mais Clarke n'avait aucune intention de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Si ça interfère sur ta concentration, ça n'est pas rien, ajouta Lexa.

Clarke allait la rembarrer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que derrière sa remontrance, la brune semblait concernée.

\- C'est juste mon ex qui ne veut pas comprendre que s'est terminé entre nous, finit-elle par lui répondre en espérant qu'elle lâche l'affaire.

\- Tu parles de Collins, le journaliste qui présente le JT ?

\- C'est exact… grinça Clarke qui ne supportait même plus d'entendre le nom du brun.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu as fini par apprendre qu'il te trompait, lança-t-elle presque avec nonchalance.

Le regard blessé et confus que lui lança Clarke fut sa réponse et avant qu'elle ne lui demande comment elle le savait, elle ajouta :

\- Il m'a fait une proposition plutôt indécente un jour où il passait te prendre au commissariat et qu'il attendait que tu termines ta réunion avec le Capitaine.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir ? n'en crut-elle pas ses oreilles.

\- De un, tes relations ne me concerne pas et de deux, je me suis retenue de lui refaire le portrait, ce qui aurait gâché ta soirée donc je pense t'avoir rendu service.

\- T'es pas croyable, grogna Clarke.

\- Et si je te l'avais dis, tu m'aurais cru ? Se défendit Lexa.

Elle ne répondit rien car elle n'avait effectivement aucune raison de la croire. Elle la croyait maintenant parce qu'elle avait douloureusement découvert qui était réellement Finn mais avant ça, elle l'aurait défendu contre Woods. Après tout, elles ne s'étaient jamais appréciées et la veille elles n'étaient encore que de simples collègues qui ne faisaient que se croiser…

\- C'était il y a combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle finalement, fermant les yeux d'appréhension.

\- Un peu plus d'un an.

Clarke accusa le coup, hochant la tête avant de regarder vers l'extérieur, cachant les émotions qu'elles ne pouvaient contrôler et qui filtraient dans son regard à la brune. Ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer s'était produit au tout début de leur relation, ce qui voulait dire que Finn la prenait pour une conne depuis le départ. Elle serra les poings alors qu'elle aurait voulu se trouver devant lui pour les lui coller en plein visage.

\- Si tu veux mon avis… commença Lexa.

\- Je me fiche de ton avis, Woods, claqua Clarke avant de mordre avec vergogne dans son sandwich.

La brune leva les mains en signe d'apaisement puis reprit également son repas, laissant le silence les envelopper à nouveau.

* * *

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Clarke avec soulagement lorsqu'à la nuit tombée Murphy fit son apparition.

Elles l'observèrent traverser la rue, rejoindre le Club, dépasser la file d'attente déjà longue pour saluer amicalement le videur et entrer comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Très bien allons-y, ordonna Lexa lorsqu'il eu disparu à l'intérieur.

La brune sortit du véhicule et Clarke en fit de même avant de rapidement faire le tour pour la stopper.

\- Attend, attend, tu ne peux pas y aller habiller comme ça, l'arrêta-t-elle brusquement.

\- Que… quoi ?! demanda Lexa avec confusion.

\- Si on ne te prend pas tout de suite pour un flic avec cette tenue, on te prendra pour l'inspecteur de l'hygiène qui fait une descente surprise, expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement bien que l'amusement brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Nan mais t'es sérieuse ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Et tu dis que tu sors… grommela Clarke.

\- Ok, c'est bon, c'est quoi ton idée ? Que je reste ici à attendre pendant que tu vas jouer les casse-cou sans renforts ?

\- Bien sûr que non, se défendit-elle.

\- Alors quoi ? Appuya Lexa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches agacée et attendant la suite.

Clarke recula d'un pas et prit quelques secondes de réflexions en l'observant.

\- Enlève ta veste, lui ordonna-t-elle brusquement.

Aussi étonnant soit-il, Lexa obéit retirant sa veste avant de la jeter par la fenêtre de la voiture restée ouverte.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ?

\- Oh que non… sourit sournoisement Clarke tout en s'approchant pour porter ses mains au premier bouton de la chemise de la brune.

\- Bat les pattes ! La repoussa-t-elle en tapant frénétiquement sur ses mains.

\- Ok, ok, alors déboutonne ta chemise toi-même, se recula Clarke. Boutonnée jusqu'en haut on dirait une bonne sœur…

Lexa souffla bruyamment tout en s'exécutant, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

\- Encore un, exigea Clarke alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, voilà parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsque la brune défit en grimaçant un bouton de plus.

Clarke s'attarda furtivement sur sa chemise qui laissait maintenant apparaitre la naissance de ses seins puis enchaina en attrapant son bras et remonta sa manche jusqu'au coude, elle en fit de même avec l'autre, s'efforçant de rendre sa tenue moins stricte.

\- Bon ben on va faire avec, dit-elle avec dépit.

\- Très gratifiant, merci Griffin, grogna Lexa.

Clarke se recula en lui lançant un clin d'œil amusée puis elle prit le chemin du Club avec la brune sur ses pas. En approchant, Clarke se dit que la file d'attente était trop longue, jouer dans les règles leur ferait perdre trop de temps voir même perdre Murphy. Elle eut alors une idée, qui elle en était certaine allait déplaire à son équipière. C'est donc avec un petit sourire machiavélique qu'elle attrapa la brune par la main, entrelaçant sans prévenir leurs doigts puis l'entraina d'un pas jovial vers l'entrée.

\- Stop mes jolies, les arrêta brutalement le videur. On fait la queue comme tout le monde.

Avant même que Lexa ne puisse protester contre l'attitude de Griffin ou même envisager de répondre au videur afin d'entrer, elle se sentit brusquement attirer en avant, son corps rentrant en contact avec celui de son équipière. Clarke sentit Woods se tendre contre elle alors qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à passer un bras autour de sa taille, la collant d'avantage à elle.

\- Je vais arranger ça, bébé, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

Elle se détacha ensuite d'une Lexa sous le choc et s'approcha du videur, entrant dans sa zone de confort, à deux doigts de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Ecoute, Mec, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire la queue. Tu vois ce n'est pas tous les soirs que j'ai l'occasion d'avoir une beauté pareille et j'aimerais que ma soirée se termine bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle dans un regard graveleux.

\- Pas mes affaires, grogna le videur en faisant entrer un groupe de jeune.

\- Oh allez, en plus d'être canon, elle est friquée, t'as tout a gagné à nous laisser entrer plus tôt.

Le videur se tourna sur Lexa, la scrutant de haut en bas avec un air malicieux, elle eut l'impression d'être un bout de viande, ce qui la dégouta.

\- Y a qu'une riche coincée pour venir fringuée comme ça, ajouta-t-elle, aide-moi à la rendre plus _ouverte_ , insista-t-elle lourdement tout en se détestant pour cette remarque déplacée, même s'il s'agissait de Woods.

\- Ok, allez-y, accepta le videur tout en souriant de connivence avec Clarke.

Cette dernière sautilla de joie pour l'effet de scène puis retourna prendre Lexa par la main.

\- Allez viens, bébé, intima-t-elle à la brune en l'entrainant avec elle à l'intérieur et pointant son pouce en l'air à l'attention du videur lorsqu'elles le dépassèrent.

A l'intérieur la musique techno et assourdissante, les enveloppa immédiatement.

\- Nous voilà dedans, bébé, sourit victorieusement et moqueusement Clarke tout en lâchant la main de Woods.

\- Un _bébé_ de plus et je t'arrache la langue ! La menaça dangereusement la brune en la poussant à l'épaule.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur, renchérit Clarke en mimant un baiser de ses lèvres.

Elle évita une nouvelle tape de la brune et s'engouffra dans le Club en riant. Lexa la suivit tout en grommelant dans la foule. Elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bar, là, Clarke fit signe au barman de leur servir deux verres afin de se fondre dans la masse. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et à l'étonnement de la blonde, Lexa prit son verre et le but d'une traite, grimaçant avant de le reposer.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Clarke face à cette attitude surprenante, elles étaient en service et jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir la brune transgresser cette règle, même elle, ne buvait jamais en service.

\- Maintenant oui… répondit Lexa tout en se mettant dos au bar et s'appuyant contre pour observer la salle.

En vérité, elle se surprenait elle-même mais ce verre avait fait redescendre sa colère et chassé le gout des lèvres de son équipière sur les siennes. Autant ce geste l'avait agacée, prise par surprise, autant son corps semblait avoir grandement apprécié et c'est ce qui l'avait énervé en plus du sobriquet dont elle l'avait affublé.

\- Murphy est dans le coin VIP, indiqua-t-elle en se concentrant sur leur travail.

Clarke se tourna discrètement, suivant le regard de la brune et effectivement elle aperçut Murphy installé en bonne compagnie sur les canapés du coin VIP.

\- Un autre s'il-vous-plait ! Commanda-t-elle un nouveau verre.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'un c'est déjà trop ? La sermonna Clarke.

Lexa attrapa son verre dans un sourire espiègle puis elle s'éloigna du bar pour pénétrer dans la foule dansante qui les séparait de leur cible. Elle se glissait avec aisance et fluidité à travers les corps lorsqu'à quelques mètres de la sortie de la piste une main l'attrapa par le bras. Lexa se tourna à peine vers son équipière et se défit de sa prise avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle sortit enfin de la piste de danse, Clarke toujours sur ses talons alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas décidé vers l'espace VIP dont l'entrée était gardé par un agent de sécurité du Club.

\- Hey, hey ! cria la blonde en la dépassant et l'arrêtant en se plantant devant elle. Attends, on pourrait en parler ? demanda-t-elle prudemment plus d'info sur son plan alors que juste derrière elle se tenait le vigil.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ! S'emporta brusquement Lexa et pour la plus grande incompréhension de Griffin qui sursauta. Je t'ai parfaitement vu te trémousser et te coller à cette pétasse ! L'accusa-t-elle ensuite avant de lui jeter le contenu de son verre à la figure.

Clarke se figea totalement, d'abord surprise puis passant par toutes les émotions, compréhension, humiliation, colère et colère… son visage trempé d'alcool virant presque au rouge tandis que Woods continua son spectacle en la poussant brusquement avant de reprendre sa marche et s'éloigner d'elle au plus vite.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris c'est terminé entre nous… _bébé_ ! lança-t-elle avec un amusement dissimulé tandis que Clarke tombait dans les bras du vigil qui l'a rattrapa dans sa chute.

Provoquant ainsi la diversion dont avait besoin Lexa pour entrer dans l'espace VIP et foncer tout droit sur Murphy.

\- Police ! Personne ne bouge ! John Murphy vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! annonça-t-elle en sortant son badge.

Ce dernier se leva vivement en poussant dans sa direction les deux femmes qui l'accompagnait, ces dernières s'écrasèrent lamentablement aux pieds de Lexa tandis qu'il prenait la fuite.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils courent ? Se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi avec un plan pareil, _génie_ ?! Lança avec sarcasme Clarke en la dépassant en courant pour poursuivre Murphy.

Lexa en fit de même et c'est ensemble qu'elles se lancèrent à sa poursuite à travers la foule du Club. Le dealer avait pris de l'avance poussant les gens sur son passage et atteignait presque la sortie tandis qu'elles enjambaient les clients à terre et s'extirpaient de l'affolement de la foule. Elles arrivèrent à l'extérieure quelques secondes après lui mais Murphy avait déjà stoppé une voiture et en éjectait son conducteur pour prendre le volant et s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

\- La voiture ! dirent-elles en cœur avant de traverser la rue en courant et de se jeter à l'intérieur de leur véhicule.

\- Dépêches-toi ! Il est déjà au bout de la rue ! Pressa Clarke alors que Lexa démarrait tout juste le moteur.

La brune accéléra dès que possible, sortant sans douceur leur véhicule de sa place, braquant violemment pour se lancer à la poursuite de Murphy qui disparaissait au coin de la rue.

\- Ah putain ! Bordel de… s'exclama soudainement Clarke.

\- Voilà pourquoi les boissons sont interdites, déclara calmement Lexa alors que le gobelet de café venait de sauter du tableau de bord pour se vider totalement sur la blonde.

\- La ferme ! Et chope-le ! La rembarra une Clarke vexée et qui tentait vainement d'essuyer le café qui tachait entièrement sa veste et son haut.

Sourire mutin aux lèvres, Lexa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, accélérant d'avantage alors qu'en pleine droite, elle rattrapait le véhicule de Murphy. Il faut dire que sa Camaro était un bolide en comparaison de celle qu'il avait volé pour s'enfuir.

\- Tir sur son pneu, ordonna calmement Lexa alors qu'elle maintenait leur véhicule dans son sillage.

\- Hors de question ! protesta Clarke. Je suis justement coincée avec toi pour que tu arrêtes ce genre de connerie !

\- Faut bien l'arrêter ! Contra Woods.

\- Et bien fait comme tout le monde, dépasse-le et coupe-lui la route ! Retourna-t-elle.

D'énervement, Lexa appuya violemment sur l'accélérateur, leur vitesse augmentant brusquement et entamant le dépassement. Heureusement pour elles, la soirée étant avancée les rues étaient presque vides… presque étant le mot-clé… car Lexa dû se rabattre brusquement derrière Murphy pour éviter de justesse une collision.

\- Oh bon sang… grogna Clarke en s'accrochant inconsciemment à la portière.

\- C'est toi qui l'a voulu, grinça Lexa.

\- Est-ce que t'as au moins regardé si la voie était libre ?!

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle espiègle tout en tentant à nouveau de le dépasser.

\- C'est pas drôle, Woods !

Lexa était sur le point de dépasser Murphy lorsqu'il tourna brusquement, quittant la rue principale pour tenter de s'échapper par une artère annexe.

\- Et merde ! S'insurgea-t-elle avant de tourner violemment le volant.

Un crissement de pneu accompagna leur embardée puis elles entrèrent dans une ruelle. Ruelle si étroite qu'elles perdirent un rétroviseur dans la manœuvre. Ce dernier faisant éclater la vitre de Clarke avant de voler dans les airs.

\- Putain ! Mais t'es complètement cinglée ! cria-t-elle à une Woods en concentration extrême pour ne pas heurter de plein fouet les murs de briques éloignés de seulement quelques centimètres.

Elles sortirent de la ruelle et aperçurent Murphy au carrefour et qui continua à filer droit devant lui mais au lieu de braquer pour le rejoindre, Lexa continua tout droit vers la ruelle d'en face, roulant ainsi en parallèle de Murphy.

\- Oh non… grogna Clarke en appuyant sur une pédale de frein imaginaire.

\- Oh si… répondit Lexa alors qu'elle accéléra encore et les fit entrer dans une ruelle, certes plus large mais pleine d'imposantes poubelles.

Poubelles placées de chaque côté, créant ainsi un véritable slalom. Clarke ferma les yeux au premier obstacle tandis que Lexa le passa haut la main, idem pour le second et ainsi de suite. Entre temps, Clarke avait rouvert les yeux et devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt admirative des talents de pilote de son équipière. Elle-même se vantait de belles courses poursuites mais jamais elle n'avait tenté de parcours aussi dangereux, sortir de la ruelle précédente était déjà un miracle mais celle-ci… Woods était officiellement cinglée pour tenter des trucs pareils. Elle sortit de sa courte réflexion et retrouva son souffle lorsqu'elles sortirent enfin de la ruelle. Cependant, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle ne vit aucune trace de Murphy. Lexa tourna brusquement, rejoignant le carrefour et freina, les pneus crissèrent, une odeur de brûlé s'éleva et Clarke rencontra presque le tableau de bord avec sa tête. Mais elle n'eut le temps de s'en préoccuper qu'un véhicule était sur le point d'entrer en collision avec le leur, instinctivement et bien inutilement, elle se recula de la portière. Le véhicule s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de leur voiture et c'est là qu'elle reconnut Murphy au volant. Elle entendit ensuite une portière claquer et quelques secondes après, Lexa le sortait violemment du véhicule pour venir le plaquer sur le capot.

\- Hey ! Ca fait mal ! protesta-t-il alors qu'elle le menottait.

\- Estime-toi heureux que t'es pas volé dans les airs, lui répondit-elle froidement tout en donnant un regard complice à Clarke.

Cette dernière, relâcha la tension et rit doucement à sa remarque puis Lexa balança Murphy sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture avant de reprendre sa place au volant. Elles n'échangèrent aucun mot, laissant l'adrénaline retomber alors qu'elles roulaient en direction du commissariat…

* * *

Minuit était largement passé, le commissariat était presque vide, seul quelques policiers de gardes évoluaient encore dans les lieux. Un silence pesant planait dans les couloirs plein de vie en journée. Après leur longue journée, Woods et Griffin étaient épuisées, la fatigue les gagnants d'avantage à chaque minute passé mais il leur restait encore une tâche à accomplir avant d'aller quérir un sommeil bien mérité. Elles approchaient de la salle d'interrogatoire où Murphy avait été placé lorsque Lexa fit volte-face, faisant barrage de son corps devant la porte. Clarke faillit lui rentrer dedans et recula d'un pas sous la surprise.

\- Je m'en charge, asséna Lexa, dossier en mains.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre toute la gloire après m'avoir fait poireauter toute la journée, jeter un verre à la figure et foutu en l'air ma veste avec ton café, contra Clarke en tentant de la dépasser.

Lexa suivit son mouvement et continua à faire barrage. Après quelques secondes d'un combat inutile, Clarke battit des bras d'exaspération et stoppa toute tentative.

\- De un je t'avais prévenu pour le café, reprit la brune, ce qui lui valu une grimace puéril de la part de Griffin et ce à quoi elle roula des yeux avant de continuer, de deux, j'ai besoin de calme pour l'interroger, pour comprendre son profil et gagner sa confiance…

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… grogna la blonde. Oublis un peu la procédure. Un bottin dans la tronche et il parle !

\- Griffin, s'il-te-plait, demanda-t-elle épuisée.

\- D'accord, vas-y, abandonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Merci.

Et sans attendre, Lexa entra dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire. Murphy était installé à une petite table, mains menottées à sa chaise. Elle referma la porte tout en le jaugeant rapidement. Il avait le regard confiant, l'esquisse d'un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle sut d'entrée de jeu qu'obtenir des réponses ne serait pas facile. Elle se dirigea vers la table, soutenant le regard du dealer, tira la chaise avant de s'y assoir puis elle déposa le dossier qu'elle tenait jusque là devant elle et l'ouvrit.

\- Bien John… tu permets que je t'appel John ? demanda-t-elle sourcil levé.

Il ne répondit rien, gardant un regard déterminé sur elle, laissant ainsi le silence s'étirer entre eux. Lexa esquissa un bref coup d'œil vers la vitre sans tain, derrière laquelle elle était certaine que Griffin les observait avec impatience.

\- J'ai quelques questions…

\- Auquel je ne répondrais pas, la coupa Murphy, vous n'avez rien contre moi, aucune raison, aucun droit de me retenir ici. Quand mon avocat…

Un grand fracas les fit tout deux sursauter de surprise. Lexa eut tout juste le temps de se tourner vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec violence, qu'un projectile non identifié passa à quelques centimètres de son visage pour aller s'écraser contre le visage de Murphy.

\- Argg ! Putain ! Elle m'a éclaté le nez ! hurla ce dernier alors que le bottin qui l'avait frappé tombait à terre et que son nez se mettait à saigner.

\- Griffin ! Pesta Lexa en se levant de sa chaise.

Mais la blonde l'ignora, fonçant droit sur Murphy tout en sortant son revolver de secours puis elle tourna brutalement sa chaise vers elle afin qu'il lui fasse pleinement face.

\- Je te garanti que tu vas me parler, grogna-t-elle en vidant le chargeur de ses balles avant de n'en remettre qu'une seule dedans.

\- Griffin ! Arrête de déconner ! Commença à légèrement paniquer Lexa.

\- Dit nous ce que tu sais sur A.L.I.E où cette balle mettra fin à tes bijoux de famille, le menaça Clarke en pointant son arme sur son entre jambe.

\- . , accentua Murphy.

Clarke appuya sur la détente. Le cliquetis mit leurs nerfs à vifs mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Putain Woods, arrête-la ! Paniqua Murphy.

\- Griffin, donne moi ton arme, ordonna calmement Lexa en tentant un pas dans sa direction mais elle s'arrêta brutalement lorsque la blonde pointa son arme sur elle.

\- Fout-moi la paix Woods, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de ramener son arme sur Murphy. T'as eu de la chance, ce sera peut-être pas le cas pour la prochaine, annonça-t-elle.

\- Bordel, je te dis que je ne sais rien !

\- Pourtant tu traines bien avec Ontari ? Retourna-t-elle en appuyant à nouveau sur la gâchette mais à nouveau rien ne se produisit.

\- Putain Griffin ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir ! lança Lexa avec colère face à la folie de la blonde.

\- Oh ça va ! répondit-elle avec désinvolture et tout en gesticulant le canon de son arme en direction de la brune qui tint sa position. Plus que trois, Murphy, à quel point tu peux être chanceux ?

Elle pointa l'arme sur un Murphy tremblant et transpirant de peur. Pour jouer un peu plus avec ses nerfs, elle prit un malin plaisir à appuyer lentement, très lentement sur la gâchette alors qu'elle sentait qu'il allait craquer…

\- Stop ! Stop ! Je vais parler !

\- Eh bien voilà ! Se réjouit Clarke sans pour autant retirer l'arme de sa cible.

Murphy ne quitta pas l'arme des yeux, déglutissant lourdement avant de commencer à parler.

\- Je… je sais vraiment pas grand-chose… Ontari me confit uniquement la drogue que je dois dealer, on parle pas beaucoup…

\- On est au courant que tu couches avec elle, interrompit Lexa pour faire court à ses préoccupations.

\- T'as surement quelques confidences sur l'oreiller, railla Clarke.

\- Pas vraiment non… grinça d'embarra Murphy car oui il couchait avec une personne influente d'A.L.I.E mais il n'était qu'un pion, son jouet, alors non ils ne discutaient pas après le sexe.

Clarke souffla d'exaspération et appuya à nouveau sur la gâchette, le faisant sursauter ainsi que Woods.

\- Merde ! Je suis en train de parler pétasse ! Se rebella-t-il sous la peur.

Clarke lui mit une puissante baffe sur la tête qui le calma instantanément.

\- Griffin, est-ce qu'une fois tu as lu le manuel ?! S'insurgea Lexa qui se voyait déjà poursuivi pour complicité de coups et blessures sur un prévenu.

\- Parce qu'il y a un manuel ? Sourit narquoisement la blonde.

Lexa souffla d'exaspération, complètement abattue.

\- T'as dû le laisser dans ton derrière au lieu de le ranger pour les autres, ajouta-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule désinvolte tandis que Woods fulminait.

\- Parle qu'on puisse enfin sortir d'ici ! lança furieusement la brune.

Se sentant cerné entre la blonde en folie et la brune en colère, Murphy craqua définitivement.

\- Demain… je l'ai entendu parler au téléphone…

\- Demain quoi ? Pressa Lexa.

\- Une cargaison, en début d'après-midi sur les docks, je peux vous donner l'adresse…

\- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile, s'exclama Clarke en lui tapotant la joue avant de sortir de la salle.

\- Je reviens, prévint Lexa avant de suivre la blonde à l'extérieure.

Elle referma la porte et trouva Clarke quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Nom de dieu ! C'était quoi ça ?! S'égosilla-t-elle en la rejoignant d'un pas furieux.

\- Un interrogatoire, répondit-elle simplement et continuant sa marche jusqu'à l'espace des bureaux.

\- C'était un putain de pètage de plomb, oui ! cria-t-elle avant de brusquement se calmer lorsqu'un officier leva la tête de son bureau pour les observer avec surprise. Tu lui explosais les couilles et après quoi ?! reprit-elle presque en murmurant.

\- Celle qui pète un plomb c'est toi, Woods, contra Clarke en parlant normalement. On a eu nos infos, de quoi tu te plains ?

\- De quoi je me plains ? S'offusqua-t-elle. T'as braqué une arme sur lui et sur _moi_! Continua-t-elle doucement.

Clarke soupira lourdement et ressortit son arme, ouvrant le barillet pour le révéler à la brune qui s'étonna de ne trouver aucune balle.

\- Rassurée ? Trancha la blonde. Et je te remercie de ta confiance, claqua-t-elle durement avant de ranger son arme et lui tourner le dos en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

 _« C'était qu'une mise en scène »_ réalisa honteusement Lexa mais en toute mauvaise foi, elle lança :

\- Le bottin était bien réel lui !

Ce qui lui valu un beau doigt d'honneur de la part de Clarke qui s'installa à son bureau et qui ne daigna lui accorder un regard. Lexa fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la salle d'interrogatoire pour en finir avec Murphy et bien inconsciente que Griffin l'observait s'éloigner, songeuse. Cette dernière revenait sur leur journée et malgré leurs incessantes disputes et clair manque de coordination, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été surprise par Woods. Bien que coincée et collant au protocole, elle était un excellent flic. Elle n'ignorait rien de sa réputation, ni de ses exploits tout comme Woods connaissait les siens mais cette journée avait confirmé que rien n'était faux. Seulement, travailler en équipe n'était pas gagné, d'autant qu'elles ne se faisaient pas confiance. Et elle devait admettre que le manque de confiance de Woods, l'avait quelque peu déçu. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que son arme était réellement chargée ? Au moins, elle pouvait se consoler en se disant que son tour de passe-passe était réussi, Lexa et Murphy n'ayant vu que du feu lorsqu'elle n'avait remis aucune balle dans le barillet… mais tout de même, son manque de confiance la touchait plus que nécessaire…

\- Alors ? l'interrompit Bellamy qui faisait également des heures supplémentaires.

\- Une journée en enfer… répondit-elle en accompagnant pourtant sa complainte d'un fin sourire.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ? Suffisamment explosif pour vous ? :p** **Que pensez vous de Lexa et des Trikru ? Et notamment Indra ?** **Et Finn on en parle ? :p (J'ai beau le détester, je sais pas pourquoi fallait que je le case quelque part...)**

 **Sinon j'adore Murphy mais j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le malmener :p**

 **Pour info, l'attaque au botin et la roulette russe viennent du film "les flingueuses", j'ai tellement adoré cette scène dans le film que j'ai voulu la remettre à la sauce Clexa. :p**

 **Encore un grand grand merci pour tous vos retours, vos fav et follow.**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. :D**


	3. Piégées

**CH3-Piégées**

 **Et voilà une livraison express du chapitre trois !**

 **Les choses vont devenir un peu plus sérieuses mais je vous laisse découvrir :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était encore tôt lorsque Lexa bailla aux corneilles tout en préparant deux cafés dans la petite salle de pause du commissariat. Elle lança la cafetière et s'appuya contre le comptoir en se frottant les yeux pour terminer de se réveiller. Après l'interrogatoire de Murphy, elle avait travaillé une grande partie de la nuit à son bureau avant de littéralement s'endormir sur ses dossiers, alors autant dire qu'elle était épuisée et des courbatures malmenaient son corps. Un café était donc de rigueur pour entamer cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait tout aussi mouvementé avec la transaction d'A.L.I.E qu'elles devaient intercepter. Le café prêt, elle se servit deux tasses et retourna d'un pas plus éveillé vers les bureaux. Cafés en mains, elle remarqua les regards étranges que posèrent sur elle les agents déjà présents mais elle ne releva pas plus que d'habitude, si ce n'était la légère nervosité ambiante. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle traça son chemin parmi les bureaux pour rejoindre celui de Griffin. Cette dernière avait également passé la nuit au poste et dormait le visage écrasé sur ses dossiers. C'est dans un sourire machiavélique que la brune donna un coup de pied dans le bureau, réveillant Griffin dans un sursaut.

\- Hein ?! Nan ! J'ai pas volé les bonbons ! s'exclama la blonde en se redressant, un papier collé sur la joue.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la brume des songes se dissipant et réalisant enfin la présence de Woods qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour Griffin, la salua-t-elle d'un sourire moqueur.

La concernée grogna tout en retirant vivement la feuille qui lui collait au visage avant de se figer lorsque Woods lui tendit un café.

\- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin, expliqua presque timidement la brune.

\- Il est empoisonné ? demanda Clarke en acceptant avec scepticisme la tasse tendue.

\- Non… répondit-elle platement avant de reprendre plus hésitante… j'ai simplement pensé qu'on devrait reprendre sur de bonnes bases.

Clarke se laissa tomber dans le fond de sa chaise, jaugeant clairement la sincérité de la brune. Quelque part, elle n'en doutait pas mais elle était tout de même surprise par son geste… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque :

\- Woods ! Griffin ! Dans mon bureau ! Tonna la voix imposante de leur Capitaine.

Elles se regardèrent avec surprise mais avec la même conviction qu'elles ne devaient pas le faire attendre. Ainsi elles abandonnèrent leurs cafés et coururent presque jusqu'au bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna un Gustus visiblement très énervé, même s'il tentait de se contenir.

Elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles et obtempérèrent, s'asseyant telles des enfants prises en faute et attendant les remontrances de leur père.

\- Ce matin, commença-t-il en serrant les dents, j'ai dû me démener pour que John Murphy ne porte pas plainte à votre encontre pour abus de pouvoir et coups et blessures…

\- Je peux vous expliquer…

\- Un bottin ! Et la roulette Russe pour méthode d'interrogatoire ! C'est inadmissible Griffin ! La coupa-t-il en sortant de ses gons. Je devrais vous retirer votre plaque sur le champs pour avoir pointer une arme sur un détenu retenu sans aucune raison valable et sur votre équipière qui plus est !

Apparemment Murphy n'avait pas été avare de détail. Ainsi Clarke prenait entièrement le blâme pendant que Woods était écartée de toute complicité et mise sur le banc des victimes de sa folie, ce qui en soit était sa juste place. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la blonde en resta sans voix, sentant que cette fois elle était allée trop loin et elle ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

\- Griffin ne m'a pas menacé et encore moins mise en danger, intervint calmement Lexa.

Gustus cessa de fusiller du regard Clarke et se tourna sur elle, tout comme la blonde.

\- C'était une mise en scène, l'arme n'était pas chargée, continua-t-elle.

\- Vous étiez d'accord avec ça ? S'enquit avec étonnement le Capitaine.

\- On savait que Murphy n'allait pas parler alors on s'est mise d'accord sur ce stratagème pour le faire craquer, répondit-elle avant d'asséner avec aplomb, alors si vous devez lui retirer sa plaque, il faudra aussi prendre la mienne.

Clarke la regarda complètement estomaquée, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'elle prenne sa défense et encore moins risquer sa plaque pour elle.

\- Une journée ! Une journée et vous me la détraquez ! s'exclama avec horreur Gustus à l'attention de Clarke mais pointant Lexa.

La blonde remise du choc, leva les mains en signe d'innocence tandis qu'il retournait son attention sur la brune.

\- Woods, je vous ai demandé de l'empêcher de faire ce genre de folie ! Pas de devenir complice et l'encourager ! Cracha-t-il furieux.

\- Capitaine…

\- Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre, coupa-t-il Lexa. Je devrais vous suspendre toutes les deux…

Un silence se fit, un silence où elles attendirent la lourde sentence tandis qu'il les observait tour à tour. Gustus soupira lourdement en songeant qu'il ne devait pas être surpris de la tournure des choses étant donné le pédigrée des deux jeunes femmes. Déjà un cataclysme seules alors ensembles… et il était le seul à blâmer pour leur terrible association.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez eu des informations utiles ? Souffla-t-il avec résignation.

\- Oui, répondit sobrement Lexa.

\- Et des bonnes, s'enthousiasma Clarke.

\- Besoin de renforts ? S'enquit Gustus.

\- Non, ça ira, refusèrent-elles de concert.

\- Alors dégagez de ma vu avant que je ne change d'avis.

Elles se levèrent sans attendre, sortant presque en courant mais il les arrêta :

\- Je ne veux plus de connerie de ce genre, c'est clair ?!

\- Très clair Capitaine, répondirent-elles en s'éclipsant définitivement.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter… grommela Gustus la porte à peine refermée.

A l'extérieur, Griffin et Woods firent face à tous leurs collègues qui se remirent au travail comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train d'écouter la colère du Capitaine quelques secondes plus tôt. Lexa les ignora et s'apprêtait à partir prendre l'air lorsqu'une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

\- Merci de m'avoir soutenu, la remercia Griffin.

Pendant un instant, Lexa se perdit dans l'océan de son regard. Ses émeraudes ne percevant aucune bravade, aucune désinvolture, seulement reconnaissance et sincérité, sans aucun détour.

\- C'est… c'est rien, déglutit la brune, je suis ton équipière, je couvre tes arrières.

\- Il aurait pu te prendre ta plaque, appuya Clarke.

Lexa haussa les épaules, comme si ce fait ne lui faisait rien. Perdre sa plaque l'aurait complètement abattu mais son devoir envers son équipière, et même si c'était Griffin, passait avant tout.

\- J'ai une dette envers toi, Woods, attesta-t-elle.

\- T'es pas obligée de faire dans le mélo, charia Lexa tout en roulant des yeux d'amusement.

\- Je suis sérieuse, lui reprocha-t-elle en la poussant à l'épaule.

Elles échangèrent un sourire amusé tout en réalisant silencieusement que c'était la première fois qu'elles avaient une conversation à peu près normale.

* * *

\- Allez Griffin, on a du boulot qui nous attends, lança Lexa en lui faisant signe de la suivre en direction de son bureau.

\- Avec Murphy libéré tu crois que ce rendez-vous aura encore lieu ? S'enquit Clarke alors qu'elles sortaient.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va aller leur dire qu'il a cafté ? Retourna-t-elle.

\- T'as raison, il est débile mais pas suicidaire.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as dis que j'ai…

Lexa ne termina pas sa phrase, se figeant sur place alors qu'elles étaient arrivées à la Camaro. En arrivant la veille, occupée avec Murphy et prise dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'état de sa voiture. Un état déplorable dont elle réalisait seulement l'ampleur avec la portière passagère complètement défoncée, la vitre éclatée et le rétro manquant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne comprit pas Clarke.

\- Je… je n'avais pas réalisé les dégâts, répondit douloureusement la brune qui ne lâchait pas sa Camaro des yeux.

Clarke se tourna vers la voiture et observa à son tour les dégâts qu'elle avait bien remarqué la veille, notamment parce que c'est elle qui avait presque fini écrasé par la voiture de Murphy, mais elle se fichait des dommages car après tout ce n'était que de la tôle.

\- A quoi tu t'attendais ? Je te rappel que tu as coupé la route à une bagnole,… attends ? Tu pleures ?

\- Non... serra-t-elle les dents en fixant toujours sa voiture. Voiture qu'elle avait récupérée il y a plusieurs années et qu'elle avait entièrement retapée avec amour. Certes, elle connaissait les risques en la conduisant en service mais tout comme Zorro avait Tornado, Lexa avait sa Camaro…

\- Mais si. C'est une larme, insista la blonde en portant un doigt à sa joue.

\- Bien sûr que non ! La chassa-t-elle d'une main tout en essuyant la dite larme avec l'autre.

\- Si c'en était une ! Persista-t-elle en riant. Je ne te savais pas sentimentale, la charia-t-elle ensuite.

\- La ferme Griffin, pesta Lexa en rejoignant sa voiture.

Clarke rit à cœur joie mais s'arrêta presque subitement lorsqu'elle vit la brune ouvrir la portière conductrice.

\- Attends ? Tu n'espères pas la conduire dans cet état ?

\- Comment tu veux qu'on aille au rendez-vous sinon ?

\- Avec la mienne, retourna-t-elle l'évidence.

\- Hors de question que je monte dans ton vieux taco, contra-t-elle.

\- Mon vieux taco est actuellement plus fiable que ta poubelle en devenir.

\- Répète un peu ça ?! S'offusqua Lexa en claquant si fort sa portière qu'un gond endommagé sauta et la porte passagère lâcha, se mettant à pendre dans un claquement ferrailleux contre le béton.

Le visage de Lexa se crispa entre colère et affliction avant de définitivement virer au rouge lorsqu'elle fit le tour pour faire face à la portière démontée.

\- Ok, Woods, on respire, ça va aller, vint la chercher Clarke en lui massant brièvement les épaules tout en la tournant en direction de sa propre voiture. On va appeler un gentil garagiste qui va te réparer ça…

\- Personne, je dis bien personne, ne touche ma voiture, se défit-elle de sa prise en se tournant vers elle.

\- Très bien alors on va la faire remorquer chez toi ou tu pourras la bichonner avec amour, se moqua-t-elle doucement.

Lexa lui jeta un regard assassin puis elle dégaina son téléphone pour appeler un remorqueur. L'appel prit quelques minutes puis elle raccrocha et Clarke l'invita dans une révérence et un sourire narquois à prendre la direction de sa voiture. Lexa souffla de défaite et dans un dernier regard pour sa Camaro, elle rejoignit à contrecœur la voiture de la blonde.

\- Je parie que tu lui as donné un nom, la taquina Clarke en venant à sa hauteur.

Pour toute réponse, Lexa allongea le pas, la devançant d'un bon mètre tandis que la blonde riait…

* * *

Au coin de la rue, elles ne virent pas Murphy qui les observait de son œil perçant et de son sourire malin. Quelques minutes de chamailleries et il les vit enfin démarrer dans un véhicule différent de la veille et en bon état. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Après quelques sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha enfin :

\- Elles sont en route.

Son sourire changea, satisfait d'avoir réussi sa mission et il raccrocha alors que la voiture disparaissait au bout de la rue. Il disparut à son tour dans les rues, n'ayant que faire de la suite des évènements.

* * *

\- On aurait peut-être dû accepter les renforts, déclara Clarke alors qu'elles attendaient dans leur véhicule à proximité de l'entrepôt indiqué par Murphy.

\- On peut gérer, ils font dans la discrétion, il n'y aura que quelques hommes, rétorqua Lexa tout en scannant du regard les alentours du port.

Tout était calme, bien trop calme pour un début d'après-midi si elle devait être honnête. En général, le port débordait de vie et même si elles n'étaient pas du tout du côté touristique de la baie, pêcheurs et ouvriers devraient être en train de s'activer sur les quais pour décharger les bateaux et remplir les entrepôts. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, seules quelques mouettes tournoyaient aux abords de l'océan.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dirent-elles en même temps.

Elles esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord, constata Clarke.

\- J'aurais aimé que ce soit sur une autre chose, répondit Lexa.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement à sa remarque car c'était effectivement de mauvais augures.

\- Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'ils devraient être là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle à la brune.

\- On entre… soit Murphy s'est payé nos têtes et il n'y a rien dans cet entrepôt, soit ils sont vraiment en retard et dans ce cas on les attend à l'intérieur pour les cueillir.

\- Ca me va… répondit Clarke… et s'il s'avère que Murphy nous a baladé, cette fois je lui explose vraiment les couilles, précisa-t-elle avant de quitter le véhicule.

Lexa rit doucement, bien que certaine qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, puis elle sortit à son tour. Elles marchèrent calmement jusqu'aux portes de l'entrepôt puis elles sortirent leurs armes. Clarke s'appuya contre le mur, prenant position d'un côté de la porte et Lexa en fit de même de l'autre côté. La brune se mit ensuite à faire des signes avec ses mains, elle les agitait en tout sens avec conviction et précision mais Clarke n'y comprenait rien et cela finit par l'agacer.

\- Tu ne peux pas parler comme tout le monde ?! L'arrêta-t-elle vigoureusement mais gardant la voix basse.

Exaspérée, Lexa roula des yeux car évidement Clarke n'avait rien compris des ordres qu'elle venait de donner.

\- T'as pas non plus suivi de formation sur le terrain ? S'agaça-t-elle.

Clarke grogna d'agacement et entra sans prévenir dans l'entrepôt. Le temps que Lexa réagisse, il n'y avait plus trace de la blonde lorsqu'elle entra. Elle la maudit intérieurement d'être aussi irresponsable en partant seule puis elle s'engagea à son tour dans les méandres du bâtiment. Elles étaient entrées par la partie abritant les bureaux, ainsi elle trouva rapidement plusieurs couloirs devant elle. L'un continuait tout droit, l'autre sur sa droite et un dernier sous forme d'escaliers menait au deuxième étage. Le rendez-vous ayant surement lieu dans le hangar, elle décida de continuer droit devant elle, favorisant le rez-de-chaussée. C'est alors que plusieurs coups de feu retentirent à travers le bâtiment. Son cœur bondit d'inquiétude en songeant au pire pour son équipière et elle se précipita dans sa direction, passant couloirs après couloirs, bureau après bureau et puis soudainement, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un. Elle pointa son arme sur le visage de son adversaire tout comme elle se retrouva avec le canon d'une arme dirigée sur elle.

\- Putain Woods, reconnut-elle la voix de Clarke.

\- Griffin ?! Réalisa-t-elle soulagée avant de continuer avec colère. T'es inconsciente de partir comme ça ! Baissa-t-elle son arme en la sermonnant et s'efforçant de garder une voix basse.

\- J'n'allais pas rester dehors à t'écouter me lire le manuel.

Lexa inspira profondément, se recomposant en laissant disparaitre sa peur de trouver son équipière blessée ou pire et reprit :

\- Les coups de feu venaient du hangar, dit-elle en indiquant la porte à leur côté.

Elles se placèrent à nouveau de part et d'autre de la porte.

\- A trois… indiqua Lexa. Un… deux…

Mais Clarke n'en fit à nouveau qu'à sa tête et disparut par la porte.

\- Trois… grogna Lexa en la suivant, furieuse.

La brune entra à son tour et constata que cette fois Clarke l'avait attendu. A travers le silence assourdissant de l'entrepôt, elles entendirent quelques cliquetis sur le sol, sans doute les rats s'enfuyant à travers l'amoncellement de caisses stockées aux quatre coins des lieux. Elles échangèrent un nouveau regard et armes pointées en avant, elles avancèrent ensembles à travers les caisses, attentives aux moindres mouvements, aux moindres bruits. Le barrage de caisses s'amenuisant, elles distinguèrent une camionnette dans le fond ainsi que plusieurs cartons amassés les uns sur les autres. Elles contournèrent les dernières caisses et s'en approchèrent.

\- Bon sang, lâcha Clarke en découvrant les premiers corps étendus sur le sol.

Lexa resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle observait la scène devant elle. Plusieurs hommes gisaient dans une marre de sang, tués avec précision d'une balle en plein cœur ou dans la tête. L'un deux s'était écroulés sur des cartons, les renversant et répandant leur cargaison de drogue au sol. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'ils s'agissaient d'hommes travaillant pour A.L.I.E mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi un tel carnage et laisser la drogue sur place ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ? S'étonna Clarke qui s'était approchée de l'homme gisant sur les cartons.

Griffin s'était comme figée, fixant le sol avec incompréhension. Lexa ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, inquiète par son attitude. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit l'objet de l'attention de la blonde. Au sol, non loin du corps gisait une arme, un 357 magnum, un revolver bien étrange pour des malfrats qui préféraient les calibres 9 mm. Elle ne voyait donc pas pourquoi Griffin réagissait ainsi…

\- C'est mon arme, souffla-t-elle alors.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça c'est ton arme ? S'alarma Lexa.

\- Je… c'était l'arme de mon père, il me l'a offert quand j'ai terminé l'académie de police, il y a ses initiales sur la crosse… Jack Griffin…

Lexa baissa les yeux sur l'arme et effectivement il y avait bien les initiales JG sur la crosse alors elle paniqua à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?!

\- J'n'en sais rien ! Je la garde chez moi, elle ne sort jamais de mon appartement, pas même de son tiroir.

\- Il faut qu'on parte… décida trop tard Lexa.

Les portes de l'entrepôt s'ouvrirent violemment et une équipe d'intervention armée jusqu'aux dents les encercla.

\- DEA, Jetez vos armes ! ordonna sans doute le chef de l'équipe.

\- Attendez, on est flics ! C'est un malentendu ! Tenta Clarke.

\- Jetez vos armes ! S'énerva-t-il, son visage devenant rouge sous la pression.

Elles échangèrent un regard et obtempérèrent. Leurs armes touchèrent à peine le sol qu'elles furent violemment forcées à poser genoux à terre et leurs mains vigoureusement menottées dans le dos.

\- Vous faites une terrible erreur ! Les informa Lexa.

\- On est de la police d'Arkadia ! ajouta Clarke.

\- Prenez au moins nos plaques dans nos poches, continua la brune alors qu'ils les relevaient.

Le chef fit signe à ses hommes et ils fouillèrent leurs poches, récupérant effectivement leurs plaques qu'ils donnèrent à leur supérieur. Ce dernier les observa attentivement.

\- Griffin et Woods ? Leur jeta-t-il un regard mauvais.

\- Quoi ? Ca ne vous suffit pas ? S'énerva Lexa.

\- Appelez notre Capitaine, il vous confirmera qui on est, ajouta Clarke tout aussi énervée.

\- Je vous crois mais là n'est pas le problème… retourna-t-il d'un regard froid.

\- Comment ça ? demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

\- Je viens de vous trouver sur une scène de crime…

\- Et alors ? On faisait notre job, le coupa Clarke.

\- Et alors, l'un de ses hommes était sous couverture et son dernier message indiquait… traina-t-il tout en cherchant dans sa poche son téléphone… oh mais vous voulez peut-être le lire par vous-même ? lança-t-il sarcastique avant de s'approcher pour les laisser lire le message.

 _« Nouveau rendez-vous demain matin avec Griffin et Woods, inconnus jusqu'à présent, recontacte après rendez-vous pour plus d'information »_

C'est avec effroi qu'elles quittèrent l'écran des yeux, réalisant qu'elles étaient véritablement dans le pétrin. Prenant leur réaction pour un aveu, il cessa de jouer et ordonna avec virulence :

\- Qu'on me les embarque !

\- Vous faites erreur ! Se défendit Clarke.

Elles furent entrainées vers la sortie sans douceur et quelques secondes plus tard poussées à l'arrière d'un véhicule. Clarke commença à tirer sur ses menottes, chose bien inutile que lui rappela Woods, alors elle cessa, se résignant en se laissant tomber dans le fond de son siège.

\- On est dans la merde… souffla-t-elle alors qu'elles étaient seules dans le véhicule.

\- Sans blague, rit faussement Lexa.

\- Il y a de forte chance que mon arme ait tué tous ces types, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- T'as une idée parce que moi, non ! S'emporta Clarke face au calme de Woods.

\- On reste calme et on se tait en attendant notre avocat, répondit-elle sereinement.

Clarke laissa tomber sa tête contre le siège, fermant les yeux dans un souffle résigné.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que le fait d'être d'accord sur un mauvais pressentiment était vraiment vraiment mauvais signe… soupira-t-elle.

\- Alors on aurait été doublement d'accord, lui rappela Woods.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle, les saphirs agités rencontrant brièvement les émeraudes apaisants avant d'ajouter :

\- Alors on est doublement foutues…

Pourtant le calme de Woods, l'apaisa et la confiance de son regard la rassura, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette galère. Galère qui, elles l'ignoraient encore, allait vite tourner au cauchemar…

* * *

Assise face à la petite table carrée de la salle d'interrogatoire, Lexa serrait imperceptiblement les dents alors que les menottes trop serrées irritaient ses poignets. Pour ne rien arranger, elles avaient été fixées à la table, l'obligeant à garder les bras tendus mais appuyée dans le fond de sa chaise elle restait stoïque, sachant parfaitement qu'on l'observait par la vitre sans tain. Ces derniers jouaient avec leurs nerfs avant de venir les interroger, un coup classique qui n'allait pas les désarçonner, du moins elle espérait que Griffin saurait garder son calme dans ce petit jeu. Elles avaient été séparées dès leur arrivée au poste, menottées et trainées devant tous leurs collègues jusqu'aux salles d'interrogatoires. La DEA n'ayant pas d'antenne à Arkadia avait été obligé d'occuper les locaux du commissariat, ce qui en soit était un atout pour elles. Malgré l'ampleur de la situation, elles étaient entourées d'alliés qui allaient vite arranger les choses. Un brouhaha se fit entendre sur sa droite, on aurait dit que quelque chose venait de frapper le mur. Lexa ferma les yeux, laissant brièvement tomber son masque en jurant intérieurement alors qu'elle perçut les cris de colère de Griffin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un agent. Son visage se ferma immédiatement alors qu'elle étudia l'homme, un afro-américain au regard dur, vêtu d'un costume presque trop lisse.

\- Je suis l'agent Pike des affaires internes, se présenta-t-il durement tout en jetant un dossier sur la table.

Lexa fixa le dossier venant de claquer devant elle puis elle releva un regard toujours imperturbable sur lui.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demanda-t-elle simplement alors que le temps jouait contre elles.

\- Vous venez d'abattre un agent fédéral, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoi ce soit, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Lexa esquissa un sourire effronté alors qu'il voulait la jouer à la dure mais s'il croyait l'intimider ou bien la faire réagir, il se trompait lourdement sur son profil. Elle n'était pas aussi impulsive que Griffin…

\- Vous devriez vite effacer ce petit sourire, menaça-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez rien de valable, nos noms dans un message ne veulent absolument rien dire, retourna-t-elle avec confidence.

Il lâcha un rire confiant avant de se pencher sur le dossier qu'il ouvrit, révélant tout d'abord une photo de l'arme de Clarke.

\- L'arme de votre équipière a tué tous les hommes présent dans cet entrepôt, y compris _notre_ agent, clarifia-t-il durement et une colère visible dans le regard.

\- Elle a passé la journée avec moi, c'est un coup monté, défendit-elle.

Il rit à nouveau et elle n'aima vraiment pas l'éclat de confiance, celui de la victoire dans son regard.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un bon alibi pour l'inspecteur Griffin, se moqua-t-il clairement.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer avec interrogation et crainte, se sentant acculée sans même savoir pourquoi.

\- Nous avons fouillé votre appartement, nous avons trouvé la drogue, asséna-t-il.

\- Qu… quelle drogue ? S'étonna-t-elle avec crainte.

\- Cessez donc ce petit jeu ! S'emporta-t-il en tapant violemment sur la table. Depuis quand Griffin et vous travaillez pour A.L.I.E ?

\- Vous vous trompez complètement ! C'est un coup monté ! S'emporta-t-elle à son tour et sans pour autant manquer le sourire victorieux de Pike pour lui avoir fait perdre son calme.

\- Un coup monté ? Rit-il de plus belle. Les empruntes de Griffin sont partout sur son arme, uniquement les siennes ! Et chez vous nous trouvons un kilo de drogue !

\- Avec Griffin on a mit au trou plus de membre d'A.L.I.E que n'importe qui ici, se défendit-elle.

\- Surement pour vous faire la part belle ensuite ! Contra Pike. Quelle meilleure couverture que de combattre A.L.I.E au grand jour pour mieux commercer avec eux dans l'ombre ?

\- Vous vous plantez complètement, secoua-t-elle la tête en sentant qu'elle était royalement fichue.

\- On vous a ni plus ni moins prises en flagrant délit sur une transaction qui a mal tourné. Vous saviez qu'il y avait un agent infiltré et vous l'avez descendu ! Asséna-t-il furieux.

\- Non ! On ne savait rien ! Se leva-t-elle brusquement mais brutalement retenue par ses menottes lorsqu'elle voulut avancer sur lui. On était là sur les renseignements d'un indic, on…

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, les surprenant tous les deux alors qu'une femme élancée, respirant la classe et la confiance dans son tailleur fit son entrée.

\- Anya Lowell, avocate de l'inspecteur Woods, se présenta-t-elle incisive. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser seules.

\- Hors de question, c'est un interrogatoire, protesta Pike furieux d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Et ma cliente ne dira plus rien avant que nous ayons pu nous entretenir et encore moins sans ma présence, trancha-t-elle sévèrement, son regard amande transperçant l'homme.

Pike vociféra dans sa barbe et quitta la salle d'un pas furieux tout en lançant qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec elles. L'avocate ferma la porte tandis que Lexa se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je suis dans la merde An'… souffla-t-elle alors que ses nerfs lâchaient finalement.

\- Je te le fais pas dire… répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant devant elle.

* * *

Griffin faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule. Toujours furieuse suite à son entrevue avec Pike. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle perde toute notion de calme. Il avait suffit qu'il confirme que son arme était bien l'arme du crime et osé dire qu'elle avait bafoué le souvenir et l'honneur de son père qui avait été un brillant flic avant de se faire tuer en service. Depuis, elle ne décolérait pas, tournant comme une lionne en cage alors qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, que se soit sur son cas ou celui de Woods dont elle avait été séparée. Même si elle se doutait que Pike devait être en train de l'interroger... Elle faisait un énième aller-retour lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du couloir s'ouvrir puis des pas se rapprocher. Clarke se colla aux barreaux dans l'espoir de voir qui approchait et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit arriver la brune. Woods était toujours menottée et flanquée d'un officier de police à sa droite tandis qu'à sa gauche se tenait une grande blonde en tailleur. Une femme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement pour avoir régulièrement échangé avec elle sur des affaires. Anya Lowell était une brillante avocate dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. L'officier ouvrit la cellule voisine dans laquelle Lexa entra avant de lui tendre ses poignets. Il les lui prit et retira les menottes.

\- Merci, Miller, le remercia-t-elle tout en frottant ses poignets rougis.

L'officier sourit tristement, souhaitant pouvoir faire plus pour aider ses deux collègues, avant de se reculer et refermer la porte. Il leur fit un signe de tête et s'en alla, laissant Anya seule face à la cellule de Lexa.

\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour te sortir de là, indiqua cette dernière à sa cliente et amie.

\- Je vois que tu as les moyens de t'offrir le meilleur du meilleur, ironisa Clarke depuis sa cellule, bien que tu n'ais pas besoin de te défendre, ce n'est pas ton arme qui a été retrouvée.

\- Non mais c'est chez moi qu'il y a un kilo de drogue, retourna durement Lexa tout en allant s'assoir sur le lit de béton de la cellule.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle face à la nouvelle et se rapprochant des barreaux les séparant.

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux dans une sale affaire, reprit Anya, mais je n'ai encore jamais perdu un procès alors je ne vais pas commencer avec vous.

\- Comment ça un procès ? Paniqua Clarke. Et comment ça _vous_ ?

\- Lexa a insisté pour que je vous défende également…

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de vous payer… la coupa-t-elle.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça Griffin, on est ensemble dans ce merdier, on se défendra ensemble.

Clarke acquiesça doucement en remerciement tandis qu'Anya reprit :

\- Quant au procès, il est inévitable. Les preuves sont accablantes…

\- Accablantes ? Ironisa Clarke. S'il-vous-plait, je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire tomber les preuves. Mon arme m'a été volée et placée là, idem pour la drogue, n'importe qui peut entrer dans un appartement et la cacher à notre insu.

L'avocate détourna brièvement le regard. Griffin avait raison, elle pouvait faire tomber ces preuves mais pas la plus problématique…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? demanda Lexa en se relevant et la transperçant du regard.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter plus que nécessaire, la journée a été suffisamment difficile pour vous…

\- On est plus à ça près, l'encouragea Clarke.

\- Très bien… souffla l'avocate. Ils ont un enregistrement audio.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Poussa Lexa.

\- L'agent qui a été tué avait un micro et dessus on vous entend parler durant l'échange puis le menacer avant les coups de feu…

\- C'est impossible ! Réfuta Clarke.

\- Elle a raison, on a jamais été présente, An'.

\- Je sais, je vous crois mais c'est impossible à réfuter. Notre seule chance est de convaincre un jury de votre version.

\- On est foutu, souffla Clarke tandis que Lexa ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer son amie qui malgré sa conviction affichée, ne pouvait lui cacher qu'au fond elle non plus n'y croyait pas.

\- Je dois y aller, s'excusa Anya.

\- Merci pour ce que tu fais, lui dit Lexa avant d'échanger un sourire et qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Lorsque la porte du couloir claqua à nouveau, Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent avec pour seule compagnie le silence. La brune retourna s'assoir sur son lit et la blonde en fit de même, s'allongeant sur le béton froid.

\- Tu crois qu'on a une chance ? demanda Clarke après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence.

\- Anya est la meilleure, souffla Lexa mais bien que convaincue des compétences de son amie, elle avait peu de foi en ce qui concernait leur victoire.

Et ça, Clarke le discerna parfaitement dans sa voix…

\- Hey Woods ? L'appela-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Quoi ? S'exaspérait-elle déjà.

\- Rappel-moi d'exploser les couilles de Murphy la prochaine fois qu'on le voit.

Seul un rire léger lui répondit et elle sourit bêtement de son petit effet, profitant d'un peu de légèreté avant la tempête …

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la porte du couloir grinça à nouveau puis des pas les sortirent de leur nuit sans sommeil. L'inquiétude, l'inconfort du béton et l'humidité de leurs cellules les avaient tenu éveillé, ainsi la fatigue était visible sur leur visage, des cernes se dessinant déjà sous leurs yeux. Lexa se redressa, le dos douloureux d'avoir souffert contre le béton, elle se massa la nuque et s'étira quelque peu tandis que la clé dans la serrure de sa cellule cliqueta. Elle se leva sans faire d'histoire et tendit ses poignets à Miller qui entra et qui lui passa les menottes, pinçant tristement ses lèvres.

\- Debout là-dedans ! Cogna avec sa matraque un second officier contre les barreaux de la cellule voisine.

Lexa ne l'avait pas remarqué alors qu'il attendait en retrait de Miller, couvrant les arrières de ce dernier tandis qu'il la « neutralisait ». Griffin qui était toujours allongée sur son lit de béton ne bougea pas, feignant de dormir alors que Woods savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit. La blonde n'ayant cessé de faire les cents pas, de se tourner et retourner sur le béton et tenter de discuter alors que Lexa n'aspirait qu'au calme. Si elles n'étaient pas séparées par des barreaux, elle aurait sans doute terminée par l'étrangler dans la nuit. Au moins, elle serait enfermée pour une bonne raison.

\- J'ai dit debout ! Gronda-t-il à nouveau tout en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

\- Griffin ne fais pas d'histoire, ordonna sévèrement Lexa.

\- Ca va, ça va, se redressa finalement la blonde, j'aspirais seulement à quelques secondes de plus.

Elle s'avança ensuite tout sourire en lui tendant ses poignets, sourire faussement innocent qui termina d'enflammer l'officier. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et la poussa fortement contre les barreaux, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise sous le choc avant de plaquer sa main autour de sa gorge mais ne serrant pas.

\- Tu feras moins la maline une fois en taule ! grogna-t-il, bavant presque de rage.

\- Hey ! S'avança Lexa prête à la défendre malgré la présence des barreaux.

\- Emerson, lâche-la tout de suite ! Intervint Miller en passant devant la brune et l'éloignant des barreaux.

\- Tu défends cette raclure de ripou, Miller ? Personne ne va nous reprocher de leur avoir mis une bonne correction, cracha-t-il en commençant à serrer la gorge de sa captive.

\- Le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire elles sont innocentes.

\- Arrg sale garce ! cria Emerson alors que Clarke venait de lui planter son genou dans les parties.

Il se recula en portant ses mains à son entre-jambe et la blonde en profita pour sortir de la cellule en refermant la porte sur lui. Réagissant immédiatement, Miller bondit hors de la cellule voisine pour lui bloquer le passage dans le couloir, portant machinalement une main sur son arme de service.

\- Du calme Miller, l'arrêta Clarke en lui tendant ses poignets.

L'officier se relaxa, ignorant les appels de son équipier, puis fit signe à la brune de se rapprocher. N'ayant pas de second jeu, il libéra l'un des poignets de Lexa pour entraver celui de la blonde, les liants ensembles.

\- J'espère que t'es contente, grogna Lexa.

\- Comme si être littéralement attachée à toi était mon but, se plaignit Clarke.

Pendant qu'elles se chamaillaient, Miller ferma à clé la cellule contenant Emerson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je te laisse le temps de te calmer, lui répondit-il avant de se détourner de la cellule. S'il-vous-plaît, avancées sans faire d'histoire, demanda-t-il ensuite aux deux prisonnières.

Elles acquiescèrent silencieusement puis il leur fit signe d'ouvrir la marche. Lexa se lança d'un pas ferme, surprenant Clarke en la tirant en avant. Cette dernière grogna une injure tandis que la brune demandait leur destination.

\- Salle d'interrogatoire trois, votre avocate vous attend.

Connaissant le chemin, ils se faufilèrent facilement à travers les couloirs du commissariat. Pendant leur marche, elles prirent consciences d'une chose. Emerson n'était pas le seul à les avoir déjà condamnées. Sur leur passage, nombreux furent les regards haineux. Les plus blessants venant de ceux qu'elles côtoyaient depuis plusieurs années. Ils se connaissaient, s'étaient épaulés et protégés plus d'une fois à travers leurs enquêtes et pourtant ils les condamnaient sans détours, sans une once d'hésitation. Cependant, à travers les visages de haine, elles aperçurent tout de même quelques lueurs. D'abord Miller qui les accompagnait et veillait que personne n'essaye de suivre l'exemple d'Emerson mais également Bellamy qui affichait son soutien dans un regard déterminé et se voulant rassurant. Malgré tout, elles avaient l'amer sentiment que les alliés de la veille étaient maintenant les ennemis d'aujourd'hui… et s'il y avait bien une personne dont elle redoutait le jugement dans ce commissariat, c'était celui de leur Capitaine qui les attendait à l'entrée du couloir menant à la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- On est innocente, lui dit Lexa alors qu'elles s'arrêtèrent brièvement à sa hauteur, Miller leur accordant cette bref pause.

\- Je sais, répondit-il sobrement, le visage impassible mais plein d'assurance.

Après cette simple réponse qui les rassura, heureuse de ne pas l'avoir déçu, de ne pas avoir perdu sa confiance, elles entrèrent sans complaintes dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Anya les accueillit…

* * *

Gustus les regarda disparaitre d'un air songeur dans la salle d'interrogatoire puis il se tourna sur ses hommes qui observaient toujours la scène et comme un signal, ils se remirent au travail. Satisfait par son autorité, il prit le chemin de son bureau pour être brusquement arrêté par Bellamy.

\- Capitaine, on doit les aider, on ne peut pas les laisser les accuser comme ça, s'interposa-t-il avec véhémence.

Son intervention ramena plusieurs regards sur eux dont celui de Miller et Echo, cette dernière observant la situation appuyée sans inquiétude contre un mur. Il faut dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement les deux femmes, elle n'avait que les rumeurs et leurs réputations pour se faire une idée, de fait elle n'avait pas d'avis tranché sur leur innocence ou non. En revanche, elle faisait confiance à son partenaire qui clamait haut et fort que tout cela était un coup monté, soutenant ainsi la version de Griffin et Woods.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, le coupa Gustus.

\- Capitaine…

\- Blake ! L'arrêta-t-il. La justice fera son travail.

\- Vous savez comment ça va finir ! S'emporta Bellamy. On doit prouver que ces preuves sont bidons, qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté !

\- Et comment voulez-vous faire ça ? Retourna-t-il calmement. C'est bien l'arme de Griffin, la drogue était chez Woods et c'est un moindre problème comparé au reste.

\- Laissez-nous enquêter, on…

\- Non ! Vous allez laisser tomber cette histoire, il n'y aura aucune enquête, vous m'entendez.

\- Les croyez-vous réellement innocentes ?! Accusa soudainement Bellamy.

Gustus posa un regard sombre sur son inspecteur, n'aimant guère son reproche mais il ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de le dépasser en le bousculant avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Quant à Bellamy, il retourna d'un pas rageur vers son équipière qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? lui demanda-t-elle platement mais scrutant son visage.

Il releva un regard brûlant de conviction sur elle.

\- Clarke a bien des défauts en tant que flic mais une ripou ? Jamais, dit-il catégorique.

\- Même les meilleurs se laissent corrompre… le poussa-t-elle.

\- Elle ne trahirait jamais la mémoire de son père, Jack a donné sa vie à ce boulot, c'est un héros, jamais elle ne le bafouerait. Et utiliser son arme pour tuer des flics ? Connerie ! S'emporta-t-il tout en gardant leur conversation privée.

\- Très bien… et Woods ?

Personne n'ignorait qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur mais Woods était une excellente flic au sens du devoir exacerbé, alors Woods une ripou ? C'était une blague que ses collègues faisaient autour d'un verre.

\- C'est Woods qui arrête les ripoux, pas l'inverse… admit-il avec respect. Et cette fille a littéralement manger le manuel du flic parfait alors enfreindre les règles pour de la drogue ? Bien trop coincée pour ça, rit-il acerbe.

\- Ok alors allons prouver leur innocence, le soutint Echo.

Bellamy acquiesça dans un fin sourire reconnaissant puis ils quittèrent leur commissariat à la recherche de réponses…

* * *

\- Quels sont les nouvelles ? demanda Clarke la porte aussitôt refermée.

Miller les avait laissées seules en compagnie de l'Avocate mais il n'avait pas oublié de les attacher à la table avant de sortir. Leurs mouvements déjà limités par le fait d'être menottées ensembles, l'étaient maintenant d'avantage.

\- Mauvaises, asséna Anya sans détour.

\- A quel point ? demanda Lexa.

Anya ne répondit pas, fouillant dans ses dossiers avant d'en sortir un en particulier et de l'ouvrir face à ses clientes et plus particulièrement vers Clarke.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle ?

La blonde fronça des sourcils alors qu'elle observait une photo de Raven.

\- C'est ma colocataire… traina-t-elle avec confusion.

\- Vous voulez dire ancienne junkie travaillant pour A.L.I.E que vous hébergez, clarifia Anya.

\- En quoi est-ce important ? Retourna-t-elle.

\- C'est important depuis qu'elle a disparu, aucune trace d'elle chez vous depuis votre arrestation. Ce qui fait d'elle notre première suspecte en ce qui concerne le vol de votre arme et sans doute l'enregistrement au vu de ses capacités en informatique.

\- Ou bien elle était présente lors du vol et on l'a enlevé ou pire, contra-t-elle.

\- Aucune trace d'effraction ou même de bagarre, trancha Anya.

\- Je vous dis qu'elle n'a rien fait, s'emporta-t-elle vivement.

Dans son emportement, elle fit un mouvement brusque qui emporta le bras de Lexa avec elle, cette dernière s'écrasant presque contre la table.

\- Griffin… grogna la brune.

\- Désolée…

Lexa se recula de la table alors que Clarke lui donnait du mou puis elle se tourna légèrement vers la blonde.

\- Tu es certaine qu'elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans ? demanda Lexa.

\- Certaine… Raven nous a aidés par le passé et elle n'est pas sortie de cette merde pour replonger dedans. Elle cherche vraiment à reprendre sa vie en main. Je lui fais confiance.

\- Ok alors au lieu de chercher à l'incriminer, on devrait la chercher pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien, se tourna-t-elle vers l'avocate.

Cette dernière acquiesça à contre cœur, soufflant de frustration en rangeant le dossier de Raven Reyes. Cette junkie étant leur meilleure piste, pour ne pas dire la seule, et était sans doute sa chance de discriminer ses clientes. Mais si aucune d'elles ne la suivait sur ce plan, il ne tiendrait pas la route donc autant l'abandonner avant de faire naufrage.

\- Passons au problème suivant, annonça-t-elle en allumant la télévision qu'elle avait fait installer un peu plus tôt dans la pièce.

Sur l'écran s'afficha le journal télévisé, du moins un enregistrement du journal de la veille, et dont le sujet principal n'était autre qu'elles-mêmes. Apparut ensuite le présentateur vedette, Finn Collins et ex-petit ami de Clarke. Cette dernière se crispa immédiatement de colère en l'apercevant mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de sa fureur lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'était pas présentateur mais interviewé à son sujet.

 _« Oui, j'ai été choqué d'apprendre que Clarke était corrompue… je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait tuer un homme pour de l'argent… »_ Dit-il faussement chamboulé.

\- Je vais le tuer… grogna Griffin.

\- Ca ne nous aidera pas, tenta de la calmer Lexa.

 _« Mais maintenant je comprends mieux toutes ses heures supplémentaires et ses allées-retours en pleine nuit, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas nette chez elle… »_

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Se leva brusquement Clarke.

\- Arg ! Griffin putain ! cria Lexa.

La blonde se retourna pour trouver la brune face contre la table. Elle se rassit immédiatement et Lexa se redressa en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Il vous enfonce depuis hier soir, ses interviews passent en boucle, expliqua Anya, j'ignore ce que vous lui avez fait mais il vous déteste.

\- Ce que _je_ lui ai fait ? S'énerva Clarke. Ce connard m'a trompé et maintenant il se venge parce que je l'ai largué et refuse de le reprendre, claqua-t-elle.

\- Je vais utiliser ça pour le discréditer, répondit Anya avec détachement. Mais en attendant ce n'est pas la seule chose que les médias étalent pour vous descendre en flèche.

Elle fit une pause, rendant les choses soudainement bien plus dramatique, et le regard attristé qu'elle tourna sur Lexa n'arrangea rien.

\- Ils utilisent la mort de Costia contre toi, reprit-elle avec plus d'égard qu'elle n'en avait eu pour Clarke.

Lexa inspira profondément, déstabilisée uniquement par ce douloureux rappel.

\- Que disent-ils ? Réussit-elle à demander.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin des détails, tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

\- Que disent-ils ? Claqua-t-elle presque dangereusement.

\- Que Costia avait découvert ton double jeu et que tu aurais facilité sa mort…

Clarke vit Lexa serrer les poings contenant une colère et une douleur sourde en elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit Anya, ils ont aussi interrogé John Murphy au sujet d'un interrogatoire musclé…

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… grogna Clarke.

\- C'est donc vrai ? demanda l'avocate.

\- Malheureusement oui, répondit Lexa, Griffin lui a bien balancé un bottin et joué à la roulette russe avec ses bijoux de famille.

\- Je pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, se défendit la blonde.

\- C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de conséquence que les règles et les protocoles existent, argua la brune.

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'énonce un fait…

\- Non, tu te pavanes fièrement avec ta foutu droiture en faisant un sermon, s'agaça-t-elle avant de volontairement tirer sur les menottes, attirant en avant la brune mais cette fois Lexa lui rendit la pareille, tirant fortement son bras vers elle en représailles.

\- Et sinon le mariage est pour quand ? Se moqua ouvertement Anya tandis que Clarke se rattrapait à la table.

Contrariées par sa boutade, elles voulurent croiser leurs bras sur leur poitrine mais les menottes les retinrent, arrachant un léger sourire à l'avocate lorsqu'elles bougonnèrent en harmonie.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit… reprit-elle très sérieuse… tout ceci fait beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup trop du point de vu des politiques. Le Maire Jaha veut que l'affaire se termine au plus vite. A vrai dire s'il pouvait l'enterrer il le ferait dans l'instant mais au lieu de ça, il ne peut que faire accélérer les choses. Le procès a donc été avancé à demain.

\- Demain ?! S'étonnèrent-elles.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Lexa.

\- Peu importe quelles ficelles à dû tirer le Maire pour faire accélérer la justice, répondit-elle gravement. Le fait est que je n'ai pas assez de temps pour préparer votre défense. Tout est contre vous, je n'ai aucun élément pour démonter leurs arguments…

\- Je crains de comprendre, s'inquiéta Clarke.

\- Je ne vois pas comment vous sortir de là, avoua-t-elle presque honteusement alors qu'elle évita de croiser le regard de son amie. Tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire, c'est réduire au maximum la peine encourue… Je suis désolée mais l'unique conclusion de ce procès, c'est…

\- La prison… termina avec acceptation Lexa.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ? Les choses se gâtent pour notre duo :p**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos retours :D**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, et les prochains d'ailleurs, le ton deviendra plus sérieux alors qu'on retrouvera nos deux héroïnes directement en prison...**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine :)**


	4. Prison

**CH4-Prison**

 **Voili, voilou le chapitre de cette semaine et il m'aura donné du fil à retordre.**

 **Encore merci pour vos retours, vous êtes formidable. :D**

 **Ambiance plus sérieuse en prison, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

La route caillouteuse fit trembler le fourgon qui les transportait vers leur nouvelle maison. Assises sur un banc à l'arrière, pieds et poings liés, chaines accrochées au sol et étroitement surveillées par deux gardiens armés, Griffin et Woods n'étaient plus que deux vulgaires criminelles aux yeux du monde. Clarke entendait encore le juge énoncer leur sentence, la rendant irréversible dans un coup de marteau tonitruant qui résonnait encore avec effroi dans tout son être. Anya avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais la bataille était perdue d'avance. Tous les accablaient, personne n'avait témoigné en leur faveur, au contraire de la partie adverse qui avait une pléthore de témoins pour les accuser, dont Finn qui s'en était donné à cœur joie. Elle serra inconsciemment les poings en y repensant.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, énonça la brune assise en face d'elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Silence ! La rabroua immédiatement le garde assis à ses côtés.

Lexa lui jeta un regard assassin tout en retenant un commentaire désobligeant.

\- Sinon quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Clarke.

\- Griffin, voulut-t-elle la ramener à la raison avant que le gardien ne réagisse.

\- Non ! L'arrêta-t-elle. T'as peut-être envie de courber l'échine mais pas moi ! On a des droits et je te rappel qu'on est innocente !

Dans sa tirade, elle s'était penchée vers Lexa pour décharger sa colère mais le gardien la repoussa avec force contre la paroi du fourgon.

\- T'as buté un flic ! Cracha le gardien à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ca fera de toi une star en prison mais ici, maintenant, t'es qu'une crevure qui n'a aucun droit si ce n'est celui de se la boucler !

Le gardien la secoua une dernière fois puis il retourna s'assoir tout en continuant de la foudroyer d'un regard plein de haine. Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais le cliquetis de chaines secouées attira son attention sur Lexa qui secoua négativement la tête, lui demandant silencieusement de se taire. La blonde souffla en abandonnant toute tentative de défense. _« Une star ? »_ ressassa-t-elle ses paroles en essayent de s'assoir confortablement. Elles n'allaient surement pas être des stars, sauf si être la cible des criminelles les plus dangereuses de cette ville était considérée comme telle. Le juge n'avait pas tenu compte de leurs états de service, ce fut comme si elles n'avaient jamais travaillé pour la justice, jamais été flic. On voulait soit faire d'elles des exemples, soit A.L.I.E avait acheté tout le monde pour en finir avec elles. Ce qui était probablement le cas. C'est ainsi que Griffin et Woods jusqu'alors exemplaires inspecteurs de police, héroïnes d'Arkadia, allaient être écrouées dans une prison hautement sécurisée et entourées des pires criminelles qui soient. Le fourgon commença à ralentir et elle jeta un regard anxieux à travers la fenêtre protégée par une grille. Elle n'y vit pas grand-chose mais elle entendit le conducteur parler avec quelqu'un après un arrêt. Le véhicule repartit sur quelques mètres puis il s'arrêta brutalement, le moteur s'éteignant. Les gardiens se levèrent, détachèrent leurs chaines du sol tandis que Clarke et Lexa échangeaient un regard soucieux. Sur leur ordre, elles se levèrent sans un mot puis les portes du fourgon s'ouvrirent et elles descendirent. Le soleil couchant les aveugla quelques secondes puis poussées par les gardes, elles avancèrent en essayant de ne pas trébucher avec leurs entraves.

\- Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure ! Se moqua l'un des gardiens.

Bien qu'encore à l'extérieur, des grillages les entouraient, grillages formant un couloir menant jusqu'à l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment tristement gris et aux fenêtres presque inexistantes. Bâtiment entourées de plusieurs autres, plus petits, et le tout surveillé par de grandes tours de guets. Les gardiens les poussèrent à reprendre leur marche qu'elles avaient cessée sans s'en rendre compte. Elles obtempérèrent en déglutissant avec anxiété alors qu'elles se rapprochaient vers ce qui semblait être la porte des enfers…

* * *

Seule et nue face à une gardienne dans une pièce bien trop étroite, Clarke venait de terminer les tests réglementaires avant toute entrée définitive en prison. Si elle pensait avoir atteint son quota d'humiliation, le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait venait de lui être enlevée après cette désagréable et honteuse séance de fouille. La gardienne n'ayant que faire de ses états d'âmes, lui fourra une pile de vêtement dans les bras en lui ordonnant de les enfiler rapidement. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser, ayant bien trop envie de cacher son corps nue de sa vue et chasser ce sentiment de vulnérabilité qui l'habitait. Elle enfila les sous-vêtements peu glamour puis un t-shirt blanc dont la rugosité irrita immédiatement sa peau et enfin elle passa l'immonde combinaison orange criarde qui serait maintenant sa tenue quotidienne. Elle ramassa ensuite ses anciens vêtements qu'elle avait retirés plus tôt et les apporta à la surveillante qui prit sans hésiter les restes de sa vie de liberté. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de la petite pièce et lui fit signe de sortir. Pénétrant dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Woods qui sortait de la pièce voisine et qui s'était également changée pour sa tenue orange. Flanquées de leur gardienne respective, elles s'engagèrent silencieusement dans le couloir. Clarke et Lexa n'échangèrent aucun mot et presque aucun regard alors qu'elles se perdaient toutes deux dans leurs pensées, se remettant toujours du choc, ayant encore du mal à réaliser. Elles arrêtèrent leur marche devant des grilles sécurisées. Clarke observa les barreaux avec une légère angoisse tandis que Lexa ne laissa rien paraitre. L'une des gardiennes parla dans sa radio puis la première grille coulissa.

\- C'est parti… souffla Clarke en fixant son regard droit devant elle.

Elle sentit alors un bref effleurement contre le dos de sa main. Elle se tourna vers Lexa mais cette dernière regardait devant elle et ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Avait-elle rêvé ou Woods venait furtivement de lui signifier qu'elle était avec elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elles passèrent la seconde grille puis marchèrent dans un court couloir avant qu'une dernière porte ne soit ouverte. Le silence fut alors écrasé par une cohorte de cris sauvages et chaotiques. On les poussa à avancer dans une longue allée de cellules dont les occupantes, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, les hélaient, les insultaient et leur promettaient milles tourments. Les deux nouvelles prisonnières regardaient devant elles, les ignorants superbement.

\- J'ai envoyé la moitié d'entre elles ici, parla pour la première fois Lexa.

\- Et moi l'autre moitié, retourna Clarke.

Elles sourirent fièrement malgré leur espérance de vie plus que réduite dans cette fausse aux lions.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens… mais ne serait-ce pas ma très chère Lexa ? Chantonna joyeusement une voix prédatrice qui malgré les cris se fit clairement entendre.

Lexa se figea devant la cellule d'une grande blonde au regard glacial et au visage marqué par les années puis elle se tourna calmement vers elle, bien que Clarke l'ait senti se tendre de colère à l'entente de sa voix.

\- Nia… la salua froidement Lexa.

\- Et qui est cette jolie blonde ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire mielleux mais ses yeux grisâtres trahissant son envie de la dévorer.

Lexa se décala instinctivement, bloquant Clarke de sa vue et provoquant un petit rire dément chez la criminelle.

\- Je me demande si elle criera aussi fort que Costia ?

C'en fut trop pour Lexa qui d'une rapidité déconcertante passa sa main à travers les barreaux pour lui attraper la nuque et lui fracasser le visage contre le métal.

\- Si tu la touches, je te tue, grogna Lexa avant que les gardiennes ne l'écartent violemment de la cellule.

Malgré son nez en sang, Nia éclata d'un rire fou tout en reculant dans le fond de sa cellule sur ordre des gardiennes. Ces dernières poussèrent Clarke et Lexa à avancer, reprenant leur marche à travers les cris de _bienvenue_ de leurs codétenues. Elles grimpèrent une volée de marche puis arrivées au second étage, on les poussa dans leur petite cellule composée de couchettes superposées, d'un WC peu ragoutant et d'un trou dans le mur faisant office de fenêtre. Le fait qu'elles soient ensembles était le seul privilège qu'Anya avait réussi à leur obtenir, leur donnant ainsi le moyen de mutuellement se protéger à toute heure de la journée. La porte de la cellule se referma dans un douloureux fracas, résonnant tel le glas de leur liberté.

\- Tu nous as fait quoi avec cette tarée ? S'enquit immédiatement Clarke. On t'a jamais appris à faire profil bas le jour de la rentrée ?

\- Griffin me prends pas la tête, la prévint la brune tout en s'asseyant sur la couchette du bas et enfouissant de lassitude son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je vais te prendre la tête, Woods, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de me faire buter dans mon sommeil parce que t'es pas foutue de garder ton calme !

\- Elle a assassiné Costia ! cria-t-elle en explosant soudainement et se levant pour se planter furieusement devant Clarke. Alors si j'avais perdu mon calme j'aurais fait bien plus que lui briser le nez !

Elle s'arrêta là, le visage rougis par la colère, le souffle anarchique alors qu'elle se tempérait en se perdant dans les yeux de la blonde. Des yeux qui auparavant étaient furieux, s'étaient maintenant calmés, la laissant se perdre dans un océan serein et plein de compassion qui l'apaisait doucement. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, une bulle s'étant comme formée autour d'elles. Une bulle que Clarke finit par rompre :

\- Tu la laisses rentrer dans ta tête, tu joues son jeu, reprit-elle calmement.

Lexa détourna le regard. Clarke avait raison mais elle refuserait de l'admettre, ce que savait pertinemment la blonde.

\- Je prends la couchette du haut et j'espère que tu ne ronfles pas… laissa-t-elle tomber la conversation avant de contourner la brune pour grimper sur le lit du haut.

Un sourire fantôme glissa sur les lèvres de Lexa puis elle s'approcha des barreaux de la cellule. La nuit étant tombée, elles étaient maintenant plongées dans l'obscurité. S'appuyant doucement contre les barreaux, elle observa les alentours. De leur place, elle pouvait voir la cellule de Nia et presque sentir son regard prédateur croiser le sien. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de ne pas laisser ses pensées s'attarder sur l'enfer de leur situation. Etre enfermées parmi les plus dangereuses criminelles n'était pas suffisant, il fallait également qu'elles soient responsables de leur arrestation, déjà une cible de part le fait d'être flic, la vengeance venait s'ajouter à l'équation. Et Nia… elle était maintenant son plus gros problème, cette psychopathe nourrissait une véritable obsession à son égard. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait tué Costia, c'était un jeu, un moyen de l'atteindre et maintenant c'est après sa nouvelle équipière qu'elle en avait. Nia lui avait fait clairement comprendre mais cette fois, Lexa n'échouerait pas, elle protégerait sa partenaire, elle ne laisserait rien arriver à Clarke…

* * *

 _La journée avait été longue et épuisante lorsqu'elle rentra enfin chez elle. Lexa ferma doucement la porte et retira sa veste avant de continuer vers le salon._

 _\- Tu avais dit une heure, la sermonna la voix exaspérée de sa petite-amie._

 _\- Désolée, répondit-elle penaude en trouvant Costia assise devant la télé, je voulais relire le dossier, être certaine qu'on a rien oublié._

 _\- Il faut que tu apprennes à décrocher, lui dit-elle concernée et se levant pour la rejoindre._

 _\- Pas tant que cette dingue est dehors à tuer librement, refusa-t-elle d'accepter l'idée._

 _\- Je sais… souffla Costia en entrelaçant leurs mains… mais ce n'est pas en t'endormant chaque soir sur ce dossier que tu trouveras la solution, il faut que tu te détendes… conclut-elle l'œil espiègle._

 _Lexa l'attira brusquement contre elle, lui arrachant un léger rire puis l'enveloppa de ses bras avant de capturer ses lèvres. Toute fatigue oubliée, le cœur revigoré, elle l'emporta dans un baiser passionné._

 _\- C'est ce que tu avais en tête ? demanda-t-elle le souffle agité, sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Tu m'as manqué… souffla Costia tout en repassant délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille._

 _\- On bosse ensemble, on ne se quitte pas de la journée, joua-t-elle l'incompréhension._

 _\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire… la réprimanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement._

 _Oui… Lexa savait. Elles travaillaient ensembles, se voyaient toute la journée, chacune étant l'ombre de l'autre mais cela était en tant qu'équipières, pas en tant que petites-amies. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées ainsi. Costia arrivait à décrocher, à rentrer tôt mais pas Lexa qui restait au poste, plongée sur ses dossiers, rentrant tard pour trouver sa petite-amie endormie dans leur lit, bien que la plupart du temps elle ne rentrait même pas, s'endormant sur son bureau. Elles avaient besoin de se retrouver mais plus que tout, Lexa avait besoin d'elle, besoin de la sentir contre elle, réalisant à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Elle se laissa emporter par la fièvre de Costia, l'embrassant avec autant de fougue, ses mains prenant rapidement possession de son corps, parcourant ses courbes. Son cœur s'emballant, son corps s'enflammant, elle la poussa doucement vers la chambre…_

 _\- Lexa ?! entendit-elle crier d'étonnement et d'horreur._

 _Elle quitta les lèvres de Costia pour se tourner vers cette soudaine intrusion et c'est avec stupeur et incompréhension qu'elle découvrit Costia dans l'entrée du salon, la fixant avec effroi et douleur._

 _\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? demanda-t-elle sous le choc et les larmes coulant sur son beau visage._

 _Ne comprenant toujours rien, Lexa se tourna vers celle qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle. C'est alors que sa confusion se transforma en stupeur lorsqu'elle aperçut des boucles blondes puis rencontra deux saphirs emplit de désir._

 _\- Clarke… lâcha-t-elle en se séparant violemment de la blonde, comme brûlée._

 _La seconde d'après, elle vit Costia sortir en courant de leur appartement. Sans hésiter, elle lui courut après mais lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée, elle n'atterrit pas dans le couloir mais dans leur chambre. D'abord surprise, elle reconnut bien vite la scène et paniqua, sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur menaça de déchirer sa poitrine alors que sur leur lit reposait une boite. Elle connaissait son contenu mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer. L'odeur acre enrobant la pièce aurait dû l'avertir, lui dire de faire demi-tour mais comme ce jour-là, elle continua. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'approcha de la boite puis en retira le couvercle, révélant un visage familier… mais pas celui auquel elle s'attendait, pourtant la douleur fut la même, son cri déchira la nuit alors qu'à la place de la tête de Costia, elle venait de découvrir celle de Clarke…_

Lexa se redressa vivement dans son lit, leur cœur battant, la sueur collant ses vêtements, le souffle anarchique, cherchant presque son air… Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce cauchemar elle le faisait presque toutes les nuits mais cette fois, il avait été différent, que faisait Clarke dans son pire souvenir ? Elle commença à paniquer en se rappelant, son cœur avait mal pour Costia et en même temps, il avait peur pour Clarke. Soudainement, une main se posa sur son bras, elle la fixa quelques secondes avec surprise puis elle entendit une voix et enfin elle croisa deux saphirs inquiets.

\- Hey, tout va bien… la rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce… c'était juste un cauchemar.

\- Non… non… c'était plus que ça… refusa-t-elle encore confuse.

Clarke la regarda, hésitante, car elle se doutait des raisons de ce cauchemar. Revoir Nia faisait tout ressortir et elle l'avait entendu murmurer le prénom de son équipière et petite-amie à plusieurs reprises avant de se réveiller dans un cri.

\- C'était Costia ? demanda-t-elle prudente.

Cette simple question eut l'effet de ramener Lexa à la réalité. Son regard perdu se raffermit instantanément en songeant à la présence de la blonde dans son rêve, de ce que cela pouvait signifier mais plus que tout, le souvenir de la trahison dans le regard de Costia la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se décala brusquement, comme brûlé par le touché pourtant rassurant de la main de Clarke… Cette dernière ne dit rien, bien qu'elle fût blessée par cette soudaine fuite, même si sur le moment, elle n'en prit guère conscience, bien plus concernée par la détresse qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de la brune.

\- Tu veux que je reste là, le temps que tu te rendormes ? demanda-t-elle en s'étonnant elle-même par tant de mièvrerie mais elles étaient en prison, l'endroit n'était pas propice pour chasser ses démons alors si elle pouvait l'aider, lui apporter un semblant de sécurité pour se rendormir.

\- Je n'ai pas cinq ans, l'éconduit-elle un poil agressive avant de se rallonger sur le côté, lui tournant superbement le dos.

Clarke accusa le coup et ravala toutes répliques avant de se redresser. Cependant, elle ne retourna pas sur sa couchette. Elle s'éloigna du lit et alla s'appuyer contre les barreaux, fixant l'extérieur où les cellules étaient légèrement éclairées par la lune se frayant un chemin parmi les fenêtres du toit. Elle laissa glisser ses yeux sur les cellules et rencontra deux orbes glacés. Nia appuyée contre ses propres barreaux fixait leur cellule dans un sourire délectable. Sans nul doute avait-elle entendu le cri de Lexa, personne n'avait pu manquer un cri aussi déchirant et Nia se délectait de sa victoire sur la brune. Elle avait réussi à lui faire revivre le pire moment de sa vie et à en être témoin à nouveau mais il ne valait pas celui dont elle avait été témoin quelques années plus tôt alors qu'elle observait secrètement sa proie découvrir son _cadeau_ …. Ce cri déchirant lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Costia avait accompagné toutes ses nuits en prison, s'en délectant encore et encore mais un souvenir ne valait rien en comparaison de la douleur et de la peur qui venait de traverser la nuit. Les poings de Clarke se refermèrent sur les barreaux, se promettant d'éloigner ce monstre de son équipière, tandis que le sourire de Nia s'étira d'avantage en songeant qu'elle pourrait bientôt à nouveau entendre ce cri déchirant car ce n'était pas le nom de Costia que Lexa venait de crier…

* * *

Au petit matin, une sonnerie stridente les réveilla en sursaut puis les portes des cellules s'ouvrirent dans un raclement commun.

\- Achevez-moi tout de suite, grogna Clarke tout en s'enterrant sous son oreiller.

\- Debout Griffin, ordonna une Lexa pleinement réveillée et déjà debout.

\- Je dois ajouter lève-tôt à la liste de tes défauts ? lança avec sarcasme la blonde tout en descendant de sa couchette.

Woods ne répondit rien et s'engagea dans le couloir où leurs codétenues avaient presque toutes disparu, prenant le chemin de la cour pour leur balade matinale. Sous le regard de plusieurs gardiens, les deux nouvelles détenues suivirent le groupe tout en gardant néanmoins une bonne distance de sécurité.

\- J'aimerai qu'on oublis ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, déclara discrètement Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Retourna immédiatement Clarke qui comprenait son souhait.

Lexa secoua la tête d'appréciation tout en craquant un infime sourire, sourire qui se refléta sur le visage de la blonde avant que le silence de leur marche ne reprenne place. Elles laissèrent les prisonnières s'entasser et se bousculer pour sortir en fil indienne dans la cour puis se fut leur tour. L'air frais du matin les revigora dès l'instant où elles mirent le pied dehors, chassant la désagréable sensation de ne pas avoir vu l'extérieur depuis des mois. Cependant, ce court bien-être fut chassé par les centaines de regards qui se tournèrent sur elles. Menaçant, curieux, vicieux, ils les clouèrent sur place.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as parlé du jour de la rentrée ? demanda Lexa entre ses dents.

\- Oui… lui répondit imperceptiblement Clarke.

\- D'où je viens on ne fait pas profil bas, on trouve le plus costaud et on le remet à sa place, annonça-t-elle l'œil malin.

\- C'est pas ce que t'as fait avec Nia ?

\- Nia est folle mais elle n'est pas la patronne ici.

\- Alors qui ? demanda-t-elle tout en scannant les détenues qui les fixaient toujours.

\- On se sépare, on cherche et on fait connaissance, répondit malicieusement Lexa tout en s'écartant et s'éloignant sans prévenir.

\- Je craignais que tu dises ça, grogna Clarke tout en partant dans la direction opposée.

Les détenues les suivirent encore quelques secondes du regard puis elles reprirent leur activité. Enfin pour la plupart car dans un coin de la cour, entourée de sa clique, Nia ne lâchait pas des yeux Lexa. Un regard que la brune sentait brûler sur elle mais dont elle fit abstraction en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Une tâche peu évidente alors qu'elle observait les différentes factions tout en faisant le tour de la cour, longeant le grillage surmonté de barbelé. Si les factions étaient évidentes à remarquer, réunis proche du terrain de basket, une autre sur les bancs du fond de la cour ou encore à l'opposé contre le grillage, il n'en était pas de même pour le loup qu'elle cherchait parmi les brebis. De son côté, Clarke en était venue à la même conclusion et déjà las de ce petit jeu, elle s'appuya contre le mur de béton de la prison, observant simplement son nouveau lieu de vie.

\- Ca ne paye pas de mine, hein ? lança une blonde maigrichonne tout en s'appuyant à ses côtés. Mais on se fait vite à la poussière et au béton, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire rassurant.

\- Pas vraiment le choix, souffla Clarke tout en laissant glisser son regard sur la cour de béton et de gravier sablonneux.

Un silence passa durant lequel Clarke put sentir le regard de la détenue la scruter de haut en bas, elle finit presque par en trembler de gêne.

\- Je suis Niylah, se présenta-t-elle soudainement d'une voix ferme.

\- Clarke… retourna-t-elle sur le même ton et gardant son regard sur la cour.

\- Je sais.

Bien sûr qu'elle sait, songea Clarke. Maintenant la question la plus importante était de savoir après qui en avait-elle, Woods ou elle ? En tout cas cette femme ne lui rappelait rien, elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir arrêté. Bien évidemment, il y avait tout de même certaines détenues qui n'avaient jamais croisé leur route mais ces dernières devaient justement vouloir rester loin d'elles. Tout d'abord pour éviter les ennuis mais surtout pour ne pas risquer de marcher sur les plats de bandes des détenues voulant leur mort. Alors que voulait cette Niylah ?

\- Tout comme je sais qu'une bonne partie de la prison te veut morte, continua-t-elle en tournant son regard perçant sur la cour, tu es en sursis et la plupart des paris ne te donne qu'une journée à vivre.

\- J'ai déjà botté le cul de la plupart de ces femmes, contra Clarke avec confiance.

\- Peut-être mais tu es sur leur terrain de chasse, elles ont l'avantage et tu es seule…

Seule ? Les yeux azur trouvèrent immédiatement sa partenaire de galère à l'autre bout de la cour qui observait patiemment les prisonnières. Clarke sourit finement car non, elle n'était pas seule.

\- Cependant, je peux t'offrir ma protection…

Clarke se tourna vers elle, clairement intriguée par cette soudaine proposition.

\- Ta protection ? Retourna-t-elle sceptique. Rien n'est gratuit ici, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Niylah rit délicatement, un rire qui charma ses oreilles et Clarke dû bien s'avouer qu'en d'autre circonstance, elle aurait pu se laisser aller avec cette femme assurée et séduisante. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à la fixer tel un vulgaire bout de viande. Niylah se décolla du mur et se rapprocha pour venir lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Juste un peu de plaisir partagé…

Le souffle sur son oreille la fit frissonner alors qu'elle croisa le regard prédateur et charmeur de la prisonnière puis la seconde d'après, le contact fut brisée. Niylah se retrouva poussée à terre et Woods s'interposa entre elles.

\- T'approches pas d'elle, menaça Lexa.

\- Woods, je maitrisais parfaitement la situation, argua la blonde.

La brune l'ignora, gardant son regard brûlant sur Niylah tandis que les autres détenues commençaient à former un large cercle autour d'elles.

\- Chasse gardée ? Lança effrontément la prisonnière en se relevant.

\- Surement pas ! Plutôt mourir ! S'offusqua Griffin.

Woods se tourna vers elle, _« Tu crois vraiment que c'est un truc à dire ici ? »_ lui lança son regard exaspéré.

\- Ca peut s'arranger, lança Niylah comme pour confirmer, mais ma proposition tient toujours.

\- Elle n'est pas intéressée, contra Lexa.

\- _Elle_ peut répondre toute seule, claqua durement Clarke avant d'ajouter par-dessus l'épaule de la brune, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Lexa roula des yeux face à ces enfantillages puis se focalisa à nouveau sur Niylah dont une dangereuse aura émana soudainement.

\- Dommage, les Trikru peuvent vous protéger.

\- Les Trikru ? répéta Clarke en se doutant alors que Niylah et Woods devaient avoir un quelconque lien.

\- On n'en veut pas, refusa Lexa.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre un non pour réponse.

La seconde suivante, Niylah se jeta sur Lexa. Son poing passa à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune qui avait esquivé. La blonde lança un second poing qu'elle esquiva également puis Lexa riposta, son coup atteignant la joue de son adversaire. Niylah recula d'un pas, puis furieuse, elle se jeta violemment sur la brune, la prenant par la taille pour l'emporter avec elle à terre. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur Lexa qui tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter ses poings. Les bras tendus devant son visage, elle encaissait douloureusement les coups. Clarke voulut s'élancer dans la bagarre pour l'aider mais elle fut solidement retenue par les comparses de Niylah. Lexa s'écarta sur le côté et le poing de la blonde s'écrasa douloureusement au sol, profitant de l'ouverture elle contre-attaqua d'un coup de tête qui propulsa son adversaire loin d'elle. La brune se releva, essoufflée, tout comme Niylah qui lui faisait face, prête à continuer. Elles échangèrent un étrange sourire sous les cris galvanisant des détenues puis l'échange de coups reprit. Lexa prit un puissant poing au visage qui lui entailla la pommette puis elle riposta par un coup à l'estomac qui coupa le souffle de son adversaire avant de lancer un uppercut qui l'envoya à terre. Niylah, étourdit, tenta de se redresser mais elle glissa sur le gravier, les prisonnières l'encourageaient à se relever pour qu'elle termine la nouvelle mais le combat dû s'arrêter là alors que les gardiens surgirent de toutes part pour les séparer. Le combat se termina sur une victoire potentielle de Lexa, ce qui était suffisant pour leur assurer un minimum de sécurité car que personne ne s'y trompe, une brebis venait de battre le loup…

* * *

\- Tu vas te décider à me décrocher un mot ? demanda Lexa à une Clarke fixant désespérément la bouillie de son assiette.

Après leur promenade dans la cour, les détenues avaient été ramenées à l'intérieur, zonant dans leur cellule et circulant dans les allées. Clarke ne lui avait pas décroché un mot depuis la bagarre et bien que le silence lui convienne plutôt que de se chamailler avec elle, elle devait avouer que cela commençait à l'agacer. D'autant que sa colère envers elle était plus que palpable alors maintenant qu'elles étaient installées à une table du réfectoire, elle en eut assez de la voir ruminer, surtout si elle devait le supporter durant son repas. Enfin si tant est qu'elle mange quelque chose car la bouillie verte venait de lui couper l'appétit.

\- Parce que je peux parler par moi-même ? Mordit la blonde.

\- Evidemment, ne comprit-elle pas.

\- Oh parce que j'ai cru que tu le faisais à ma place en plus de me traiter comme une demoiselle en détresse, mordit-elle d'avantage.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- D'abord tu convins Anya de me défendre, ensuite tu t'interposes entre Nia et moi… oui j'ai vu, appuya-t-elle sous la surprise visible de la brune… puis tu te bats avec Niylah alors que je gérais parfaitement les choses, claqua-t-elle.

\- Tu es mon équipière, c'est mon devoir de…

\- Oh épargne-moi le couplet du devoir d'équipière, la coupa Clarke. Tu ne me traites pas en équipière, pas en égal mais en petit chose fragile que tu te dois de protéger.

\- Non, je…

\- Mais tu sais quoi, Woods, je sais me défendre, je suis une grande fille alors je me passerais de ta surprotection maladive, trancha-t-elle durement avant de se lever.

Clarke partit d'un pas furieux et Lexa voulut la suivre, refusant de la laisser seule, mais une arrivée impromptue l'en empêcha.

\- Elle peut se défendre seule et puis j'ai quelqu'un qui la surveille, annonça la voix féline de Niylah.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé et je ne te rendrais pas service, retourna une Lexa incisive.

\- C'est gratuit… sourit malicieusement Niylah tout en piquant dans le plateau que Clarke avait laissé.

\- Rien n'est jamais gratuit, insista Lexa, sceptique.

\- Indra a donné ses ordres… révéla-t-elle… quoi ça t'étonne ? Retourna-t-elle au regard surpris de la brune. On ne quitte jamais la _famille_ , tu le sais, tu es sous sa protection.

\- J'ai quitté cette _famille_ , contra-t-elle, et Indra m'a parfaitement fait comprendre que je ne suis plus la bienvenue.

\- Tu l'as connais, rit doucement Niylah, toujours sérieuse à jouer les dures mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais et feras toujours partie de cette _famille_.

Lexa détourna le regard…

\- Elle a été blessé par ta décision mais au fond tu sais ce qu'il en est, souffla-t-elle à sa seule attention, partageant un secret.

Elle reporta son regard sur elle à cette confidence, à cette révélation qui n'en était pas une, sachant pertinemment qu'Indra tenait à elle.

\- Et concernant ta petite copine, elle est sous ma protection, reprit-elle sournoisement.

\- Elle n'est pas ma petite copine, c'est mon équipière, retourna-t-elle blasée.

\- Ah Lex'… soupira Niylah, tu as toujours été longue à la détente, comme avec Patty Wilson.

\- J'avais treize ans, se défendit Lexa.

\- Et tu as réalisé que tu avais le béguin pour elle que lorsque j'ai commencé à la draguer, rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Griffin, s'agaça la brune.

\- Il y a que je me suis suffisamment battue avec toi pour savoir quand tu te bats pour ce qui est à toi, rit Niylah.

\- Griffin n'appartient à personne, grinça Lexa.

\- Faux. Pour toutes les criminelles de cette prison, elle m'appartient maintenant, corrigea-t-elle d'un sourire sournois.

Lexa serra les poings, se retenant de ne pas passer par-dessus la table pour lui faire ravaler son sourire.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est juste de l'esbroufe, j'ai bien compris que ta petite copine est chasse gardée, clarifia-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite copine, grogna Lexa.

Niylah rit ouvertement avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa propre table. Agacée et l'appétit coupé, Lexa se leva à son tour. Rageant intérieurement contre Niylah qui avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de bagarre qu'elles avaient eu durant leur enfance, la plupart étant pour les beaux yeux d'une fille mais malgré leur adversité, elles avaient un respect mutuel. Un fait que le temps n'avait pas changé alors Lexa lui faisait confiance lorsqu'elle disait protéger Clarke. En songeant à son équipière, elle se rappela qu'elle était partie en colère et c'est dans un soupir qu'elle prit la direction de leur cellule…

* * *

Lorsque Lexa entra dans leur cellule, elle trouva Clarke allongée sur son lit. La blonde ouvrit les yeux à son entrée mais ne lui offrit aucun regard, se contentant de fixer le plafond. D'un pas quelque peu hésitant, elle s'approcha, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour réparer son erreur. Enfin si, Lexa savait ce qu'elle devait dire mais s'excuser ne faisait pas réellement partie de ses habitudes alors elle ne savait par où commencer. Cependant, après une minute d'un silence inconfortable, elle se lança maladroitement :

\- Ecoute Griffin… je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que mon comportement était…

\- Tu sais quoi ? La coupa Clarke en se redressant subitement et descendant de son perchoir. J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses.

Lexa fronça les sourcils de confusion alors que la blonde approcha d'un pas presque menaçant de détermination.

\- En revanche ce que je veux ce sont des explications, claqua-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi et Niylah par exemple ? Et ta relation avec les Trikru ? demanda-t-elle tranchante.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta-t-elle.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une bleue, s'agaça-t-elle. Tu connais Niylah, j'ai vu votre regard, claqua-t-elle en avançant d'un pas.

Lexa recula mais Clarke n'avait aucune intention de la laisser filer, avançant d'avantage tout en continuant :

\- Tout comme j'ai vu les détenues qui nous surveillent, d'où sort cette protection ? Bizarrement ce sont toutes des sbires de Niylah et toutes Trikru je suppose.

Lexa continua de reculer afin d'échapper à ses yeux inquisiteurs.

\- Alors ? Aboya la blonde.

Son dos heurta les barreaux de la cellule et Lexa se sentit complètement acculée. Elle détourna les yeux, une fragrance de honte les traversant alors qu'elle songea à son passé. Un passé honteux qu'elle n'était pas prête à révéler, un passé qu'elle préférait oublier alors elle se braqua et répondit de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait :

\- A toi de me le dire ? Retourna-t-elle agressive et approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la blonde. N'aurais-tu pas céder à la proposition de Niylah par hasard ?

\- Comment oses-tu ?! S'emporta Clarke en l'attrapant par le col et la plaquant fortement contre le métal froid.

Plongées les yeux dans les yeux, elles s'observaient, se challengeaient, mais aucune d'elles n'attaqua d'avantage. Lexa avait remarqué la blessure de ses paroles dans son regard et elle les regrettait. Puis elle ne sut si c'était l'effet des paroles de Niylah mais être si proche de Griffin la déstabilisa. Son corps frissonna à leur proximité et soudainement ses lèvres devinrent appétissantes. Le fantôme de leur baiser devant le club s'imposa, son regard dériva dangereusement sur sa bouche accompagné par l'envie grandissante de la capturer avec la même ferveur que dans son rêve alors qu'irradiant de colère leur souffle se mélangeait. De son côté, Clarke avait remarqué la honte et la tristesse dans ceux de la brune ainsi que son trouble toujours apparent. Alors, elle ravala sa colère, comprenant que ses paroles n'étaient autre qu'un mécanisme de défense, que Lexa ne la jugeait pas si bassement donc elle la libéra de sa poigne et décida de partir.

\- Attend ! La retint la poigne ferme de la brune. Ce n'est pas le moment de se diviser, ce n'est pas sûr.

Résonna alors une sonnerie qui les stoppa dans leur dispute puis la voix des gardiens se fit entendre :

\- C'est l'heure des activités ! Toutes en rangs devant vos cellules pour l'attribution des postes !

Clarke s'arracha à sa poigne mais ne sortit pas pour autant et planta un regard déterminé droit dans le sien.

\- Je ne suis pas Costia, souffla-t-elle gentiment mais fermement, je ne suis pas ta mission ou une quelconque rédemption mais ton équipière alors quand tu seras prête à me faire confiance, tu sais où me trouver, termina-t-elle plus durement, trahissant sa blessure avant de sortir.

Lexa contempla quelques secondes ses paroles puis sortit à son tour…

* * *

Clarke circulait à travers la buanderie, passant de table en table avec sa benne, récupérant le linge sale trié pour la prochaine étape. Elle marchait par automatisme, son esprit divaguant bien loin de la pièce chaude et humide grouillant de détenues travaillant telles des fourmis. Sa colère avait repris le dessus et heureusement pour Woods cette dernière avait été affectée à un autre atelier. Ce qui l'arrangeait également car au lieu de s'en prendre à elle, Clarke pouvait réellement faire le point sur la provenance de cette colère. Elle était tout simplement en train de craquer. Depuis le début de ce cauchemar, tout allait de travers et elle se sentait impuissante. Une frustration qui n'avait fait que grandir, surtout lorsque Woods passait son temps à voler à son secours pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle savait que son passé rendait la brune surprotectrice et elle ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir pour ça. Tout en effectuant sa tâche barbante, elle jeta le contenu de sa benne dans l'une des grandes machines à laver puis reprit sa marche. En revanche, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal avec son flagrant manque de confiance, non seulement en ses capacités mais également pour lui confier son lien avec les Trikru. Peut-être que Clarke exagérait ? Après tout, elles ne travaillaient ensembles que depuis quelques jours et elles avaient passé tout ce temps à se disputer, il n'y avait rien pour bâtir une quelconque relation de confiance et pourtant… Le fait qu'elle la garde dans le flou concernant les Trikru, la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux et son regard n'avait pu mentir.

\- Perdue dans tes pensées, blondie ? La ramena la voix mielleuse de Niylah.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit-elle en prenant la nouvelle pile de linge qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Woods ? lança-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Cette fille est une plaie, lui accorda-t-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire…

C'est là que Clarke eut une idée. Si elle ne pouvait avoir de réponse auprès de la brune peut-être que Niylah les lui donnerait.

\- Depuis quand tu l'as connais ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Bien tenté mais si Lexa ne t'as rien dit, je ne vais pas le faire.

\- Loyal ? releva Clarke. Vous deviez être proche…

\- Pas vraiment, rit Niylah avant de reprendre très sérieusement, mais tu devrais éviter de jouer les flics ici.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Un conseil, rectifia-t-elle gravement.

Clarke soupira lourdement, sa colère revenant sous la surface alors qu'une nouvelle impasse lui rentrait dedans.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as besoin de lâcher la pression… sourit doucement Niylah.

\- Même pas en rêve, grimaça Clarke en prenant une autre pile de linge.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi, retourna la grande blonde dans un sourire narquois, si tu veux un autre conseil, ce qui se passe en cellule reste en cellule.

\- Tu... Tu parles de Woods… s'écœura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle est canon…

Ce qu'effectivement Clarke ne pouvait nier. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle s'était déjà attardée sur les courbes de la brune lors de longue nuit au commissariat alors qu'elle travaillait à son bureau pendant que Woods, à son propre bureau, était perdue dans ses dossiers.

\- Ce serait un bon moyen de passer cette frustration qui est prête à exploser, renchérit-elle.

Clarke attrapa la dernière pile de linge et la jeta dans sa benne.

\- Ce qui me ferait du bien, c'est que Miss. Coincée se dégèle et me donne des réponses, bougonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Miss. Coincée ? Ca lui correspond tellement, répéta Niylah tout en ricanant.

 _« C'est officiel Woods va me tuer »_ se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.

Clarke reprit son chemin tout en l'ignorant lorsqu'elle lança : « Suit mon conseil Griffin ! ». Elle s'éloigna sous son rire et choisit de l'ignorer durant le reste de leur travail car Clarke n'était pas prête à s'avouer et accepter que pendant une seconde l'idée de fricoter avec Woods lui fut tentante...

* * *

C'est étroitement surveillé que le petit groupe auquel Lexa avait été affectée s'occupait de nettoyer les cuisines. Ainsi elle plongeait assiette après assiette, couvert après couvert dans l'évier lui faisant face. Seule à sa tâche tandis que d'autre s'occupaient d'essuyer, de frotter les fourneaux et les plans de travail, elle agissait par automatisme tout comme l'aurait fait le lave-vaisselle dont ne disposait pas la prison. Plongeant, frottant et passant la suite à celle qui devait essuyer les ustensiles ayant servit au repas des centaines de détenues. Elle aurait pu s'offusquer de cette tâche, déjà qu'elle détestait faire la vaisselle chez elle alors ici, mais elle fut bien vite happée par ses pensées. Sa dispute avec Clarke occupant son esprit. Elle occulta cependant l'instant incompréhensible, voir effrayant durant lequel elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser et songea surtout à ses dernières paroles et à son regard blessé _« Je ne suis pas Costia… mais ton équipière… confiance »_ Lui faisait-elle confiance ? Bien sûr… Peu importe qu'elles fassent équipe depuis peu ou qu'elles se disputent tout le temps, le fait est qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais elle ne l'aurait emmené avec elle sur le territoire Trikru, hormis Costia, personne n'avait été témoin, même de loin, de son lien avec eux. En y réfléchissant, cette confiance avait été instinctive. Pourtant après Costia, on avait tenté de lui donner d'autres équipiers, chaque tentative avait été un fiasco car elle refusait de leur faire confiance, de tisser un quelconque lien qui aurait pu la remplacer et avec le temps, ils avaient arrêté de vouloir la coller avec quelqu'un. Travailler seule était plus simple, moins douloureux… Bien qu'imposée, la présence de Griffin ne lui avait pas été douloureuse, elle avait été presque naturelle et quelque part cela l'effrayait car au fond d'elle-même, elle craignait que cela puisse dire qu'elle était prête à tourner la page et peut-être de plus d'une manière. Elle s'attela à une grosse casserole dont le fond avait légèrement brûlé, l'obligeant à frotter avec plus de hargne alors qu'elle en revenait à sa question principale, lui faisait-elle confiance ? Oui, mais pas suffisamment pour lui expliquer son lien avec les Trikru ? Là n'était pas le problème… Lexa n'était pas fière de son passé, elle en avait même honte et elle détestait le regard que les gens posaient sur elle après le leur avoir confié. Costia avait été une des rares personnes à ne pas la juger pour son passé mais pour ce qu'elle était maintenant. En vérité, Lexa avait peur de la réaction de Clarke. En faite, elle était même certaine que la blonde la jugerait. Après tout ne l'avait-elle pas catalogué Miss. Coincée comme tous les autres sur le seul fait des apparences et des rumeurs ? Elle passa la casserole maintenant propre à sa voisine et enchaina avec une nouvelle assiette, frottant toujours avec force. Lexa avait tout fait pour oublier son passé, elle avait coupé tout lien avec, y compris avec des êtres chers mais aujourd'hui il semblait vouloir revenir en force et elle ne semblait pourvoir y échapper. Que ce soit par Niylah ou en parlant à Clarke, elle allait devoir lui faire face… La maigrichonne détenue à ses côtés s'arrêta lorsqu'une détenue massive s'approcha et la délesta de l'assiette qu'elle allait lui passer. Elle laissa sa place sans demander son reste et sa remplaçante tendit l'assiette dans sa direction. L'atmosphère autour d'elle était soudainement devenue plus lourde, cependant, elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser terminant comme si de rien était de frotter le plat dont elle s'occupait, le passant à l'étape suivante avant de tendre la main pour prendre l'assiette tendue. Assiette qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol de la cuisine alors que sa main se referma sur le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroite… s'affola faussement la détenue.

Lexa ne broncha pas, n'étant pas dupe quant à la provocation. Elle prit tout de même sur elle pour ne pas faire ravaler son sourire dédaigneux à cette femme. Au lieu de ça, elle se baissa et commença à ramasser les morceaux.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, un accident est si vite arrivée, la menaça-t-elle sans subtilité tout en s'agenouillant et commençant à l'aider.

Geste qu'elle trouva étrange à moins que ce ne fut un moyen subtile de révéler le tatouage sur son poignet, ce discret symbole de l'infini, armoirie officielle d'A.L.I.E. Elle se figea une fraction de seconde en comprenant le danger puis elle continua sa tâche, bien qu'attentive à la moindre action de la détenue, prête à se défendre.

\- Tu n'auras pas toujours tes sbires, souffla-t-elle dangereusement avant de se relever.

 _« Mes sbires ? »,_ s'étonna Lexa en relevant la tête pour découvrir deux prisonnières observant d'un regard menaçant l'envoyée d'A.L.I.E. Les épaules de Lexa s'affaissèrent sous la réalité et le poids de son passé en ce doutant qu'il s'agissait de Trikru assignés à sa protection.

\- Remettez-vous au travail ! Les secoua un gardien.

Ce qu'elles firent toutes sans exception mais cette fois Lexa frotta encore plus fort les plats qu'on lui donnait, un phrase résonnant encore et encore dans son esprit : _« que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais et feras toujours partie de cette famille. »_

* * *

Clarke retournait tranquillement à la zone commune après avoir terminé son travail à la buanderie. Elle avait pris son temps pour finir et était donc sortit avec les dernières détenues. Quelque peu dans ses pensées, songeant à sa discussion avec Niylah, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se faisait distancer par le groupe, se retrouvant à trainer pour rapidement finir seule dans les couloirs. En revanche, elle sentit rapidement l'atmosphère pesante et dérangeante qui s'installa. Clarke s'arrêta et réalisa qu'elle était maintenant seule, à l'exception des deux détenues se tenant de part et d'autre du couloir. Elle se rendit alors compte de son erreur mais loin de prendre peur, elle leur jeta un sourire effronté.

\- Venez un peu qu'on s'amuse, les provoqua-t-elle sans peur.

Les deux détenues avancèrent lentement, sourire sadique accroché au visage.

\- Un problème Griffin ? Les interrompit soudainement une Lexa détendue, main dans les poches et sortant de nulle part.

Clarke soupira de ce énième sauvetage tandis que les deux détenues rebroussaient chemin face à son arrivée impromptue mais surtout face aux deux sbires l'accompagnant.

\- Des amies à toi ? Retourna-t-elle provocatrice quant à la présence des Trikru.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi leur présence, se défendit Lexa.

\- Peu importe, souffla-t-elle d'agacement en reprenant sa marche.

La brune lui emboita le pas et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement encadrées par les deux Trikru.

\- Tu peux dire à tes sbires de nous lâcher ? S'agaça d'avantage Clarke.

\- Si tu crois qu'elles m'écoutent, bougonna Lexa, mais je dois avouer qu'avec les sbires d'A.L.I.E dans le coin, on n'est pas en position de refuser l'aide de Niylah.

\- A.L.I.E ? Tourna-t-elle un regard interrogateur sur elle.

\- Une détenue au tatouage de l'infini sur le poignet est venue me menacer alors j'imagine que ces deux là en faisaient également partie.

\- Mais on ne le saura jamais puisque Super Woods est arrivée, trancha-t-elle.

\- Bon sang ! C'est quoi le problème ? L'arrêta-t-elle brusquement par le bras. J'admets qu'après Costia je peux en faire trop mais on est une équipe, tu ferais la même chose si j'avais des problèmes.

En l'attrapant Lexa l'avait attiré contre elle, plongeant ses émeraudes perdus dans ses saphirs en colère. Pour la seconde fois dans cette journée, leur souffle se mêlèrent avant de venir caresser leur visage mais cette fois, elles baissèrent toutes les deux leurs yeux sur les lèvres de l'autre. Une fraction de seconde, une furtive tentation qui les secoua, se détachant mutuellement l'une de l'autre.

\- Tu sais ce que je ferais d'autre ? Ne rien cacher à mon équipière, souffla Clarke toujours en colère sur ce sujet et se libérant de sa prise tandis que Lexa recula d'un pas.

Il y eut ensuite une légère pause durant laquelle, elles prirent conscience de l'envie qui venait de les traverser, une gêne furtivement apparente avant que Clarke ne lui tourne le dos, reprenant sa marche, la distançant clairement. Lexa, qui intérieurement paniquait à la seule idée qu'elle ait eu envie de l'embrasser pour la seconde fois de la journée, n'essaya même pas de la rattraper.

\- Et vous deux allers voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! S'énerva-t-elle sur les deux Trikru.

Les deux femmes ne bougèrent pas d'un cil, ce qui termina de l'énerver et elle reprit sa marche en bougonnant pour elle-même.

* * *

Après un repas toujours sous le signe d'une guerre froide, Clarke et Lexa se retrouvaient à faire la queue pour l'heure de la douche. En file indienne, les détenues attendaient leur tour, les gardiens les envoyant par petit groupe.

\- Pas vous, les arrêta une gardienne lorsque ce fut enfin leur tour. Vous passez en dernière, ajouta-t-elle face à leur surprise.

\- Vous plaisantez ? On vient de se taper toute la file pour rien ! S'exclama Clarke.

\- Question de sécurité, répondit avec autorité la gardienne.

\- Allez vous mettre sur le côté, intervint une autre gardienne.

\- Et si je refuse ? Insista Clarke.

\- Bon sang, Griffin. Ca t'arrive de faire les choses sans histoire ? Intervint Lexa qui obéissait déjà aux ordres en sortant de la file.

\- Oui quand les choses sont justes, logiques et normales, tout ce qu'était ma vie avant que je me retrouve coincée avec toi, retourna-t-elle tout en quittant néanmoins la file.

\- Je peux en dire autant, trancha-t-elle.

Dans la file qu'elles remontaient se trouvait Niylah qui n'avait rien manqué de leur petite chamaillerie et elle ne se priva pas d'envenimer les choses lorsqu'elle les croisa :

\- On dirait que Miss. Coincée boude.

Lexa sursauta comme si elle venait d'être giflée puis elle fit volte-face sur Clarke qui reculait déjà en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je vais te tuer, grogna la brune.

\- Tu m'as énervé et ça m'a échappé, se défendit-elle.

\- Parce qu'en plus ça va être de ma faute si t'es une vraie commère ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- C'était un accident, je ne passe pas mon temps à parler de toi, te crois pas si importante ! S'emporta à son tour Clarke.

Les deux femmes se jetaient des éclairs, la tension a couper au couteau entre elles.

\- Faut vraiment que vous vous envoyez en l'air, rit ouvertement Niylah.

Elles se tournèrent sur elle et malgré les éclairs meurtrier, la Trikru rit de plus belle tout en avançant dans la file. Furieuse, Lexa s'éloigna pour aller se poser en bougonnant contre un mur. Clarke l'imita et s'est silencieusement, qu'elles observèrent la file se réduire au fil du temps et réalisant progressivement qu'elles allaient se retrouver seules et nues sous les douches.

\- Etre équipière ne veux pas dire qu'on doit tout faire ensemble, bougonna-t-elle lorsque le dernier groupe ressortit, bougonnement cachant sa véritable panique.

\- Si tu crois que ce tête à tête me fait plaisir, lança Lexa tout en se décollant du mur pour obéir au signe de la gardienne.

A l'entrée des douches, on leur donna une serviette propre et du savon puis on les poussa à entrer dans la première pièce au carrelage usé par le temps et aux lavabos de béton décrépis. Clarke les contourna pour aller déposer ses affaires sur un banc de métal, Lexa en fit de même de l'autre côté, se gardant bien de franchir la frontière que formait les lavabos, leur conférant ainsi une illusion d'intimité. Clarke lui tourna le dos et commença à se déshabiller, déboutonnant sa combinaison orange, presque hésitante à la présence de Lexa non loin d'elle. Elle n'était pas spécialement pudique mais de savoir la brune à quelques mètres derrière elle, la dérangeait. Elle entendit soudainement l'eau couler et réalisa que Lexa était déjà sous la douche. Soulagée de sa présence, elle termina de se dévêtir puis elle passa dans l'autre pièce carrelée, où les douches s'alignaient sans aucune séparation le long du mur. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Woods qui s'était installée à l'autre bout de la pièce mais alors qu'elle l'avait regardé par réflexe, elle se figea soudainement hypnotisée par son corps. L'eau coulait sur sa peau alors que les bras appuyés contre le mur, la brune laissait ruisseler le liquide salvateur sur sa nuque puis glissait le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins pour terminer sur ses fesses pleines et… Clarke sursauta, quittant sa contemplation lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur familière s'emparer d'elle. Elle se précipita sous la première douche, accueillant l'eau glaciale qui éteignit instantanément le feu indésirable qui s'emparait d'elle. Perdait-elle la tête ? Etait-ce dû à sa conversation avec Niylah ? Ou bien… _« Non ! Non ! C'est Woods, bon sang ! »_ Se gifla-t-elle mentalement. Elle risqua un nouveau regard vers la brune et se figea mais pour une toute autre raison. Woods s'était tournée et bien que ses yeux auraient dû être hypnotisés par l'exposition de sa poitrine, c'est à tout autre chose qu'ils s'accrochèrent. Sur le haut de son bras, Clarke pouvait clairement distinguer un tatouage, et pas n'importe lequel, l'arbre de vie tribal des membres des Trikru. A cet instant cela lui apporta des réponses mais tout autant de questions et la plus importante étant : qui était Lexa Woods ? Faisait-elle équipe avec une criminelle sans le savoir ? Mais plus que tout, elle se sentit trahie qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit, comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance après lui avoir caché une chose pareille ? Alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle croisa les émeraudes qui la fixaient avec appréhension. Lexa ayant capté son regard sur son tatouage. Cette dernière n'avait pas une seconde pensé à dissimuler cette marque de son passé qui lui collait littéralement à la peau. Elle y aurait peut-être songé si elle n'avait pas été plus occupée à fuir Griffin, se précipitant sous la douche pour éviter de la voir se dénuder, tournant le dos à son entrée pour éviter de croiser son corps nu… tant d'effort pour finalement l'observer avec envie tout en lui offrant une vue parfaite sur son tatouage. Elle trembla d'anxiété et croisa les saphirs une fraction de seconde avant que Clarke ne quitte précipitamment les douches, visiblement furieuse. Lexa resta quelques secondes de plus puis décida de la suivre. Seulement, elle se figea brutalement à ce qu'elle découvrit, manquant de glisser sur le sol. Clarke, nue et fermement maintenue par deux détenues, se débattit et tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais une main bouffie réduisit son avertissement à un grommèlement étouffé. Avant que Lexa ne réalise complètement, on la frappa à l'arrière du genou, la forçant à s'agenouiller avant de la saisir par les bras, l'immobilisant à son tour puis lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle fut glacée d'horreur lorsque Nia pénétra dans la pièce…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Ouuuuh la méchante Nia est là et elle est complètement barjo :p**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? La tournure des évènements vous plait ? Que pensez-vous de Lexa et des Trikru ? Clarke a-t-elle raison de lui en vouloir ou ça tient plus du caprice ?**

 **Prochain chapitre, on continu avec la prison et les choses deviennent toujours plus sérieuse.**

 **A la semaine prochaine et encore merci pour tous vos retours ! :D**


	5. Nia

**CH5-Nia**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde :D**

 **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelque soucis d'inspiration sur ce chapitre.**

 **Soucis qui ne sont pas réglé mais j'ai décidé de couper en deux le chapitre pour vous épargner une attente bien cruelle au vu de la fin du précédent chapitre. Du coup, il est bien plus court que les précédents mais tout aussi mouvementé. :p**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Nia approcha d'un pas prédateur, sourire machiavélique accroché au visage alors que sa proie se tenait à sa merci. Elle la surplomba quelques secondes de toute sa hauteur avant d'abaisser sa main vers son visage. Lexa tenta de s'écarter mais on l'empoigna fortement par les cheveux, la forçant à ne pas bouger. Serrant les dents et la foudroyant du regard, elle subit la caresse tortueuse des doigts frêles et froids sur sa joue.

\- Ce feu dans tes yeux m'avait manqué, souffla froidement la psychopathe tout en s'agenouillant devant elle et plongeant son regard glacial dans le sien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… reprit-elle songeuse avant de se pencher à son oreille… c'est quand tu m'as arrêté pour le meurtre de ta trainée.

Lexa se débattit violemment dans l'espoir de l'atteindre mais Nia se recula en riant. Elle se releva puis reprit un air sérieux mais toujours une lueur démente dans le regard.

\- Je me suis donnée tant de mal pour me débarrasser de cette trainée…

\- Appelle-la encore une fois comme ça et je… menaça Lexa avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par ses sbires.

\- … pour que l'on puisse enfin être tranquille, pour que tu m'appartiennes à moi et rien qu'à moi, l'ignora-t-elle en continuant son discours, mais il a fallu que tu t'en trouves une autre.

\- Quoi ? S'horrifia Lexa alors que Nia venait de dramatiquement se tourner vers Clarke qui s'horrifia également de compréhension.

\- Mais comment t'en vouloir ? lança-t-elle compréhensive tout en laissant glisser son regard dangereusement glacial sur le corps nu de la blonde.

Clarke chassa le désagréable frisson de vulnérabilité qui la traversa en se débattant vainement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire fou de Nia.

\- Non ! Tu te trompes ! On n'est pas ensemble ! C'est juste mon équipière ! Contra Lexa dans une panique grandissante.

\- C'est tout comme, haussa-t-elle nonchalamment les épaules.

\- C'est moi que tu veux alors tue-moi et laisse-la ! cria-t-elle de rage.

\- Lexa… Lexa… Lexa…se tourna-t-elle vers elle avec déception… je pensais t'avoir enseigné la leçon… pourquoi tuer lorsque l'on peut faire souffrir ? Énonça-t-elle dans un sourire s'étirant d'avantage.

 _« Non… non… non, non, non… »_ Paniqua-t-elle intérieurement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle songea un instant à appeler de l'aide mais elle n'était pas stupide, il n'y avait plus de surveillants dans les parages. Nia les avait sans aucun doute acheté d'une manière ou d'une autre pour qu'elles les laissent seules. C'est alors qu'un cri de douleur la fit sursauter, la sortant instantanément de son état de panique.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir où cette main a trainée, grogna de dégoût Clarke alors qu'elle venait de mordre la main bouffie qui la faisait taire.

Nia jeta un regard dédaigneux à la détenue qui avait lâché sa prisonnière sous la surprise de la douleur et qui permit ainsi à Clarke de se défendre. La blonde décochant déjà un coup de poing à son autre geôlière. La psychopathe roula des yeux alors que la détenue mordue se jeta sur elle mais n'ayant pour résultat qu'un coup de poing qui la propulsa contre le mur. Clarke se battait avec hargne, n'ayant aucune envie de terminer au menu de cette psychopathe. En plein échange de coups, un sifflement résonna et les combattantes se figèrent pour se tourner vers sa provenance.

\- Ca m'embêterais vraiment beaucoup d'en arriver là, menaça calmement Nia tandis que Lexa la suppliait des yeux de ne pas se rendre.

Clarke eut un petit sourire narquois pour la brune, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de l'écouter, puis elle baissa les poings. La seconde d'après, les deux sbires s'emparèrent d'elle et l'approchèrent de Nia. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait et elle refusa de laisser la peur la dominer alors elle afficha un visage serein mais défiant d'un fin sourire.

\- Ne la touche pas ! ordonna-t-elle de rage lorsque Nia attrapa Clarke par les cheveux pour violemment la jeter à terre.

Lexa se débattit comme un diable pour se libérer mais cela était vain, elle le savait tout comme Clarke le savait. Cette dernière se redressa de sa chute et croisa son regard. Le calme dont elle faisait preuve, la stoppa net et pendant un instant, elles furent seules.

\- Ca va aller… la rassura-t-elle et pendant une seconde, Lexa l'a cru mais la seconde d'après son visage se crispait de douleur, la ramenant à la réalité.

Clarke fut projetée sur le dos lorsque le premier coup de pied l'atteignit à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

\- Clarke ! hurla Lexa.

A travers sa douleur, Clarke releva que pour la première fois son équipière l'appelait par son prénom et sans qu'elle s'y attende son cœur se serra de contentement. Mais la seconde suivante, il n'y eut plus aucun soulagement, aucune échappatoire pour son esprit lorsqu'elle entendit et sentit une de ses côtes se briser sous le coup qu'elle reçut.

\- Je te tuerai pour ça ! Cria désespérément Lexa.

De peur qu'elle n'attire tout de même l'attention par ses cris de désespoirs, Nia ordonna qu'on la fasse taire et l'instant suivant, on força un t-shirt en travers de sa bouche, la bâillonnant solidement. Ensuite les coups reprirent et s'enchainèrent sous son regard impuissant. Clarke tenta de se protéger mais les coups des sbires de Nia étaient bien trop nombreux. Elles n'épargnèrent aucune partie de son corps. Elle ne sut combien de temps cela dura mais elles finirent par arrêter. Clarke respirait difficilement, toussant et crachant du sang sur le sol carrelé. Nia s'approcha d'elle et la redressa par les cheveux, lui arrachant une grimace en la mettant à genoux.

\- Je te l'ai pourtant dit… sermonna-t-elle… tu es a moi, Lexa, rien qu'à moi.

Elle lâcha Clarke et lui décocha un coup de poing au visage, éclatant son arcade et la renvoyant à terre. Lexa redoubla de rage, donnant du mal aux sbires la retenant captive, l'une d'elles la frappa au visage, fendant sa lèvre et le gout cuivré du sang emplissant sa bouche.

\- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! Explosa furieusement Nia en venant menacer son acolyte de sa lame.

Elle se baissa ensuite vers la brune, prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une douceur déconcertante.

Lexa planta son regard brûlant d'animosité dans ses yeux glacials puis cracha toute sa haine à son visage. Nia sourit d'une compréhension dérangée tout en essuyant la bave mêlée de sang qui la maculait. Une fois fait, son expression redevint dangereusement meurtrière, la folie dansant dans ses yeux. Elle se releva pour toiser une Clarke qui sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience, la douleur s'estompant, rendant l'appel du sommeil irrésistible.

\- Finissez-la, ordonna froidement Nia.

Les sbires redressèrent une Clarke somnolente avant de lui décocher le premier coup de poing au visage, puis un second dans l'estomac. Lexa tomba alors dans un gouffre de désespoir, priant tous les dieux susceptibles de l'entendre de leur venir en aide mais le temps sans réponse s'étira, devenant ce qui semblait être une éternité de coups s'abattant sur une Clarke ne réagissant plus. C'est lorsque tout espoir sembla perdu que le miracle arriva :

\- Les matonnes arrivent ! Surgit de nulle part une détenue.

La panique s'empara alors de leurs bourreaux. Nia rugit de déception mais ordonna leur fuite. En un instant, elles vidèrent les lieux. Clarke se sentit tomber mais le sol froid ne vint pas, rencontrant à la place un corps chaud et une étreinte solide.

\- Je te tiens, je suis là, assura Lexa en l'accompagnant doucement dans sa chute et la gardant contre elle.

Clarke hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis se sentant en sécurité, elle sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience…

* * *

\- Je veux la voir ! Se débattait une Lexa maintenant habillée et trainée par plusieurs gardiens à travers la prison.

Ses cris se heurtant à ceux des détenues enfermées dans leur cellule qui l'encourageaient à se débattre ou qui acclamaient l'attaque, répondant à l'appel du sang.

\- Tu la verras quand elle sortira de l'infirmerie, trancha l'un d'eux.

\- Du moins si elle en sort, marmonna un autre.

Lexa l'entendit et arrêta de se débattre, devenant presque molle dans les bras des gardiens alors qu'entendre que Clarke ne s'en remettrait peut-être pas lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle était bien consciente de la gravité de ses blessures mais sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et du choc, elle n'avait pas réellement réalisé. Les gardiennes étaient arrivées, lui avaient arraché Clarke des bras avant de la plaquer au sol pendant qu'elles l'emmenaient loin d'elle. Son instinct de protection avait pris le dessus et n'avait pensé qu'à la rejoindre, se débattant et ne pensant à rien d'autre. Elle ne fit pas attention à la fin du trajet et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva dans sa cellule, la porte se refermant violemment sur elle. Elle resta debout sans bouger à fixer les barreaux de sa cellule, le regard vide puis après quelques minutes d'un horrible silence, elle libéra un cri déchirant de rage et de désespoir. Un cri terrifiant qui fit taire les cellules voisines puis les suivantes jusqu'à ce que le silence reprenne ses droits. Lexa explosa littéralement, sa colère se libérant, sa culpabilité l'écrasant alors que la scène se rejouait sous ses yeux. Elle serra brusquement les poings et se tourna contre le mur qu'elle frappa de toutes ses forces. Elle frappa, frappa et frappa encore, reniant la douleur, déchargeant sa colère sur une Nia imaginaire puis très vite, elle fut la cible de sa propre rage, ses coups redoublant de force, le sang de ses mains déchirées marquant le béton. Au bout d'un temps interminable, c'est à bout de force qu'elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, les larmes de son échec s'échappant subitement sur son visage, coulant au rythme des gouttelettes de sang glissant de ses phalanges pour s'écraser sur le béton. Epuisée, elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au sommeil, s'endormant à même le sol. Désarmée face au démon du monde réel, elle le fut tout autant dans ses songes, revivant impuissante les évènements, se réveillant inlassablement sous le rire démoniaque d'une Nia tenant une Clarke en sang. Et à chacun de ses réveils, si elle n'entendait aucun rire dans la nuit noire de la prison, Nia arborait pourtant un large sourire satisfait, se délectant des réminiscences des cris de Lexa depuis sa cellule. La brune resta ainsi sur le sol, luttant avec ses démons jusqu'au petit matin où une gardienne la trouva, silencieuse, les yeux rougis, et les mains en sang…

* * *

C'est une Lexa épuisée et toujours sous le coup de l'émotion qui fut emmenée à l'infirmerie. La gardienne la guidait avec précaution, en total contraste avec leur brutalité de la veille, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne se brise. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle l'avait découverte assise dans sa cellule et blessée. Elles passèrent plusieurs sas de sécurité et atteignirent enfin les couloirs calme et lumineux de l'infirmerie, enfin lumineux, ils étaient surtout mieux entretenus que la section dédier à la vie des prisonnières. La gardienne l'arrêta devant une porte et frappa. Une vielle femme, rondelette et en blouse blanche en sortie.

\- Une patiente pour vous, indiqua la gardienne.

\- Installez-la dans la salle, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce en comparaison de son apparence bougonne avant de retourner dans son bureau.

La gardienne prit le bras de la brune et la guida à nouveau dans le couloir jusqu'à une autre porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de la pousser à l'intérieur. Elles pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce où une zone d'auscultation était installée puis plus loin plusieurs lits s'alignaient les un à côté des autres. La gardienne la poussa à s'assoir sur une chaise.

\- Attends le Doc ici, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Lexa ne bougea pas, attendant silencieusement, puis un mouvement dans le fond de la pièce attira son attention. Elle distingua une personne tentant de se redresser dans son lit puis des boucles blondes… _« Clarke ! »_ réalisa-t-elle. Elle sortit brusquement de sa torpeur pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers elle.

\- Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

\- Comme si je venais de passer sous un camion, grogna la blonde en grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'elle essayait de s'assoir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, intervint Lexa en tentant de la soutenir.

\- Tes mains ?! S'horrifia Clarke à la vue de ses blessures.

\- C'est rien, les ramena-t-elle le long de son corps pour les dissimuler.

Clarke ferma les yeux, apprivoisant sa propre douleur, puis les rouvrit pour fixer le plafond, le silence s'installant doucement entre elles.

\- C'est ma faute… souffla brusquement Lexa.

La blonde se tourna sur elle, surprise par sa déclaration puis atterrée par la détresse qu'elle vit dans son regard.

\- Non, contredit-elle sévèrement, c'est celle de Nia. Je t'interdis de penser le contraire.

\- Je suis aussi responsable pour Costia… continua la brune, semblant ne plus être là alors que son regard se perdait sur le sol. Je ne peux protéger personne…

\- Woods…

\- Nia semait des corps partout en ville, commença-t-elle sur le ton de la confession. On la traquait depuis des mois, cette affaire est devenue une obsession et je suis devenue une obsession pour Nia, je l'ai provoqué et elle s'en est prise à Costia… Je l'ai provoqué et elle s'en est prise à toi, termina-t-elle.

\- Woods, regarde-moi… lui ordonna Clarke mais elle ne réagit pas… regarde-moi, asséna-t-elle durement et cette fois les émeraudes la rencontrèrent… tu n'es pas responsable, je t'ai vu travailler sur cette affaire avec Costia, tu n'as rien fais pour la mettre en danger, tu as fais ton boulot, tu t'es donnée corps et âme pour arrêter cette dingue…

\- Et j'en ai payé le prix fort… ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux, repoussant à nouveau la douleur de son corps et laissant un peu de temps à Lexa avant de reprendre :

\- Tu n'es pas responsable et si je pouvais me lever, je te botterais le cul jusqu'à ce que ça te rentre dans le crâne.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune, se sentant toujours coupable mais comprenant ce que cherchait à faire la blonde, entamer leur chamaillerie pour la distraire. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Griffin, contente de voir que vous êtes réveillée mais vous devez rester allongée, la réprimanda la vielle doctoresse, quant à vous, venez par-là que je vous examine.

Clarke se rallongea, devant avouer qu'être assise accentuait sa douleur, notamment sur ses côtes brisées qu'elle malmenait. De son côté, Lexa rejoignit le médecin et se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en venant prendre sans délicatesse l'une de ses mains pour l'examiner.

Lexa grimaça sous la brusquerie de son geste et ne répondit rien.

\- Vous vous êtes battue ? Insista-t-elle face à son silence.

Clarke qui écoutait d'une oreille s'inquiéta soudainement que Lexa se soit battue avec Nia, craignant qu'elle ne soit allée trop loin dans son état de rage. Elle avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passée à partir du moment où l'inconscience l'avait menacé, se rappelant seulement d'un sentiment de sécurité et une voix rassurante. Ignorant en revanche l'arrivée des gardiennes et la fuite de Nia et sa bande.

\- Non, répondit finalement Lexa.

\- Qu'avez-vous frappé alors ? Continua-t-elle tout en appliquant du désinfectant qui la fit à nouveau grimacer.

\- Un mur… répondit-elle dans sa grimace.

\- Un mur ? Que vous a-t-il fait ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ? Mordit soudainement Lexa.

\- Non, bien sur que non… dit-elle avant de se consacrer à son autre main.

\- Alors foutez-moi la paix.

\- Woods, soit gentille, la réprimanda Clarke depuis son lit.

Lexa tourna un regard perçant dans sa direction alors qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu l'amusement dans sa voix. Il n'y eut ensuite plus aucunes paroles échangées. Le Médecin s'attela silencieusement à ses soins jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine en enveloppant ses mains dans un bandage.

\- Voilà, vous pouvez y aller mais évitez de vous battre avec les murs à l'avenir, lui dit la vielle femme, il y a suffisamment de danger ici alors n'en soyez pas un pour vous-même, ajouta-t-elle en allant ouvrir la porte afin de laisser entrer la gardienne.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ? S'enquit Clarke tandis que Lexa se levait pour rejoindre docilement la gardienne.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance Griffin mais je dois…

\- De la chance ? La coupa abruptement Lexa.

\- Oui de la chance car dans ce genre de rixe, ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie qu'on vous envoie mais à la morgue, trancha-t-elle à son tour.

\- Je sors quand ? répéta Clarke en voulant dissiper toute image intrusive de sa mort et détestant rester allongée à ne rien faire.

\- Vous avez une commotion, plusieurs côtes cassées, un poignet foulé et pour le reste vous êtes un hématome géant alors n'espérez pas sortir d'ici avant plusieurs jours, répondit sévèrement la vielle femme.

\- Oh non pitié… grogna-t-elle… Woods ne me laisse pas là.

\- Désolée, Griffin, répondit-elle alors que la gardienne la fit sortir pour refermer la porte sur elle.

Clarke fixa la porte, se doutant que ce « désolée » était pour bien plus que de l'abandonner ici contre son gré… Se résignant à son sort, elle souffla et laissa la vielle femme l'examiner, grimaçant lorsqu'elle approcha ses côtes ou encore son arcade recousue…

* * *

Sa fourchette jouant mollement dans sa bouillie du jour, Lexa n'avait pas faim. En fait, elle n'avait l'envie de rien. Enfin presque rien car le regard dangereusement noir qu'elle posait intensément sur Nia quelques tables plus loin indiquait clairement une envie furieuse de lui faire la peau. En réalité lorsqu'elle faisait tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette, c'est dans le cœur de cette psychopathe qu'elle imaginait l'enfoncer et lentement la tourner dans sa chair pour la faire souffrir…

\- Oublie ça tout de suite, vint lui couper la vue Niylah en s'installant devant elle avec son repas.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, grogna Lexa tout en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Traverser la pièce et l'embrocher sur ta fourchette ? Se moqua-t-elle avec défiance.

\- C'est une idée tentante, grinça la brune.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée et tu le sais, la crucifia-t-elle d'un regard sévère.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Mordit Lexa.

\- Indra me tuerai si tu te faisais tuer avant qu'elle ne te sorte d'ici, répondit-t-elle nonchalamment tout en plantant sa fourchette dans son propre plateau.

\- Attends, quoi ? Comment ça me sortir d'ici ? Oublia-t-elle soudainement tout envie de meurtre.

Niylah se retint de sourire à sa réaction, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de la provoquer mais intérieurement elle ne s'en privait pas, contente d'avoir réussi à la détourner de sa colère.

\- Indra prépare ton évasion, murmura-t-elle, alors ce n'est pas le moment de déconner.

Le cerveau de Lexa bloqua littéralement lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « évasion » puis il se remit brutalement en route en réalisant que c'était leur seul moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle savait qu'Anya continuait de chercher une faille mais il n'y en avait pas. Ils ne leur restaient alors que deux options : mourir en prison, ce qui arriverait rapidement, ou bien s'évader et s'innocenter par elles-mêmes.

\- Et Griffin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je veillerai sur elle si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, la rassura-t-elle d'un sourire espiègle.

\- Je ne pars pas sans elle, annonça-t-elle déterminée.

\- Elle ne fait pas partie des plans d'Indra, contra-t-elle tout aussi ardemment.

Lexa posa calmement sa fourchette à côté de son assiette puis dans un soupir de contrôle, elle revint planter son regard sur Niylah.

\- . . , appuya-t-elle de toute sa détermination.

Niylah l'observa quelques secondes, jaugeant son obstination à emmener la blonde avec elle et d'un regard elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait l'en dissuader. Il en avait toujours été ainsi quand Lexa Woods décidait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait. Un trait de caractère qui allait leur poser problème aujourd'hui mais à une époque pas si lointaine, les Trikru avait su grandement l'apprécier.

\- Tu as toujours été une emmerdeuse, grogna-t-elle à son tour.

\- Et si tu ne veux pas que je devienne ton cauchemar, tu vas dire à Indra que Griffin fait partie du voyage, menaça-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Ca va compliquer les choses… formula-t-elle pour la forme.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, la coupa-t-elle. Ensemble ou personne, c'est clair ? Claqua-t-elle avec autorité.

Niylah se redressa légèrement, observant attentivement la brune. En face d'elle, ce n'était plus le flic qui lui parlait mais une version de Lexa qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Sa menace était plus que sérieuse dans ses émeraudes perçants, son autorité plus qu'imposante à travers son aura.

\- Très bien, _Heda_ , sourit-elle narquoise.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, protesta-t-elle durement puis détournant le regard.

\- C'est ce que tu es pourtant, riposta-t-elle alors que l'ancienne Lexa avait à nouveau disparu.

\- Ce que _j'aurais_ pu être, je suis partie, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Tu peux te mentir, tu peux la dissimuler derrière ton masque de flic mais _Heda_ est toujours là, tu l'as dans le sang, insista-t-elle juste pour le plaisir de l'agacer.

\- Contente-toi de transmettre le message à Indra, grogna-t-elle.

\- A tes ordres _Heda_ ou bien tu préfères Miss. Coincée peut-être ? lança-t-elle narquoise alors qu'elle lui jetait un nouveau regard meurtrier.

\- Fait ton boulot, ordonna-t-elle fermement tout en prenant son plateau et quittant la table en maudissant intérieurement Clarke qui de toutes les personnes à qui elle aurait pu le dire avait choisi Niylah, comme si cette dernière n'avait déjà pas assez de moyen pour l'agacer.

* * *

Plus tard, Lexa se retrouva dans la cour avec les autres détenues. Elle sentait leur regard peser sur elle. Les évènements de la veille avaient vite fait le tour de la prison et maintenant elles attendaient la suite. Certaines ricanaient sur son passage, d'autres pariaient sur son avenir mais aucune ne ferait un geste contre elle, elle était à Nia, le message avait été clair. Lexa marchait vers le fond de la cour en espérant trouver un coin calme. Un peu d'espace pour échapper à tout ça et éviter de laisser libre court à la colère qui pulsait toujours dans ses veines. Cependant, les paroles de Niylah venaient s'ajouter à l'équation de ses sentiments. L'appeler Heda remuait beaucoup de chose et quelque part, elle avait peur qu'elle ait raison. A peine deux jours en prison et elle sentait que cette partie d'elle était toujours présente. Niylah ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi pour rien. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était glissé une fraction de seconde dans son ancienne peau, juste le temps de la menacer. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un groupe de détenues glousser non loin d'elle. Elle releva les yeux et vit le groupe de Nia pendu aux lèvres de cette dernière autour d'un banc.

\- Cette petit blonde écervelée ne faisait pas la maligne, elle m'a supplié de l'épargner, pleurnichant, gémissant… racontait-elle fièrement à son assistance en rire.

Le sang de Lexa ne fit qu'un tour et elle se dirigea droit sur elle.

\- Tiens, Lexa, se leva-t-elle toute souriante en l'apercevant, tu réalises enfin que ta trainée ne vaut rien ou dois-je la saigner à nouveau ?

Un poing en plein visage lui répondit. Nia tomba sur le banc d'où ses sbires s'écartèrent telle une volée d'oiseaux. A peine l'impact accusé que les mains de la brune se refermèrent sur sa gorge serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer. Tout en cherchant son air, Nia se mit à rire face à la rage qui habitait les émeraudes. Sa bien-aimée Lexa allait la tuer, cela ne faisait aucun doute et dans son esprit fou, elle s'en réjouissait car elle avait gagné…

Lexa serrait, elle voulait la faire taire, qu'elle arrête de rire, de fanfaronner sur le meurtre de Costia et surtout qu'elle ne fasse plus aucun mal à Clarke. Elle serrait et n'entendait pas les encouragements scandés par les détenues qui se rassemblaient autour d'elles. Inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait, son sang battait à ses tempes tandis que ses yeux transperçaient de rage ceux glacés de sa proie. La part la plus sombre de son être, la plus brutale, s'était libérée et rien ne semblait pouvoir la stopper, ce que Nia comprit. Acculée, la psychopathe qui bien que folle n'avait pas envie de mourir, décida de mettre fin à leur petit jeu. Difficilement, elle porta sa main à la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un petit objet tranchant qu'elle s'était elle-même fabriqué avec les moyen du bord. En un éclair, elle le planta dans l'épaule de sa bien-aimée avant de vivement le retirer lorsque cette dernière se recula. Lexa l'avait lâché sous la surprise de la fulgurante douleur.

\- Cette lame était pour le jolie cou de ta trainée, siffla Nia contrariée alors que Lexa se tenait l'épaule de douleur.

Une remarque qui galvanisa la colère de la brune qui dans un cri de rage se jeta sans peur, ou bien avec inconscience, sur elle. Elle percuta Nia de plein fouet, cette dernière ne s'y attendant visiblement pas, et tomba avec elle sur le sol. Lexa se plaça à califourchon sur elle puis bloqua le bras armée de la psychopathe qui tentait de viser sa gorge. Nia laissa échapper un rire fou alors que son bras pliait sous la force de la brune, sa propre lame se rapprochant de sa gorge.

\- Je l'entends t'appeler au secours toutes les nuits, se délecta-t-elle à nouveau, jusqu'au bout elle a cru que tu viendrais, rit-elle.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Perdit-elle la raison.

Des flashs de Costia envahirent son esprit et elle n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : tuer cette cinglée. Elle perdit conscience de son environnement, n'entendit plus les cris galvanisés des détenues, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit les gardiens lui ordonner d'arrêter avant qu'ils ne pointent leurs armes sur elle…

* * *

Clarke somnolait dans son lit à l'infirmerie lorsqu'un brouhaha provenant de l'extérieur la réveilla. Distinguant rapidement des cris galvanisés, elle se redressa doucement, piquée par la curiosité. Ses blessures lui firent rapidement mal mais elle serra les dents, bien décidée à satisfaire sa curiosité. Une main sur les côtes, elle grimaça de douleur en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Reprenant quelques secondes son souffle avant de tenter de se lever, les cris devinrent soudainement plus distincts. Sa curiosité se transforma en crainte lorsqu'elle crut comprendre ce que les détenues scandaient. Ignorant sa douleur, elle se leva et marcha péniblement jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la cours. Et c'est là qu'elle découvrit la foule de détenues encerclant Lexa en train d'étrangler Nia mais plus que tout ce sont les gardiens approchant armes en mains qui lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et traversa l'infirmerie en grimaçant de douleur mais lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'insurgea la doctoresse. Retournez tout de suite vous allonger !

\- Je dois aller dans la cours… lui dit-elle avec empressement.

\- Vous allez dans votre lit, oui ! Commença-t-elle en la prenant par le bras pour l'y guider.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, elles vont la tuer ! Paniqua-t-elle soudainement avant de la saisir par les bras. Aidez-moi à rejoindre la cours, s'il-vous-plait, la supplia-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit-elle en la forçant à reculer vers son lit.

\- Non, écoutez…

* * *

Noyée dans sa rage, Lexa forçait sur le bras de Nia, la lame se rapprochant de sa chair, encore quelques centimètres et elle mettrait fin à ses jours. La psychopathe continuait de rire, n'appelait pas au secours alors que les gardiens les encerclaient. Lexa n'entendait toujours rien, le regard sombre mais brûlant de haine pour sa proie.

\- Woods ! Woods ! Woods ! Scandaient les détenues avides de sang.

\- Woods, pose cette arme ! Ordonna un gardien.

\- Woods, nous obliges pas à tirer ! Cria un autre.

Aucun d'eux ne l'atteignirent alors que la lame frôlait dangereusement la chair de Nia. Lexa sentait presque venir le soulagement d'avoir mis fin à la vie de ce monstre, la satisfaction d'avoir venger Costia et Clarke… Plus rien ne traversait sa rage aveuglante, pas même le cliquetis des crans de sureté des armes des gardiens ne vint l'inquiéter et pourtant comme un écho lointain, une voix attira son attention, telle une étincelle pénétrant ses ténèbres. Parmi toutes les personnes qui hurlaient son nom, elle n'en entendit qu'une…

\- Woods !

Elle ne lâcha pas la pression sur la lame mais releva les yeux pour rencontrer deux saphirs glacés d'angoisse. Clarke se tenait à quelques pas devant elle, soutenue par la vielle doctoresse et cernée par deux gardiens visant Lexa. La blonde souffrait le martyre, respirant difficilement alors qu'elle tirait sans précaution sur ses blessures mais elle garda un regard solide sur la brune pleine de rage.

\- Woods, ne fait pas ça, lui dit-elle calmement.

Un calme qui malgré la cohue générale se fit parfaitement entendre par Lexa. Cette dernière baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Nia et serra les dents de rage.

\- Je dois mettre fin à tout ça, répondit-elle tout en luttant contre la poigne de Nia pour atteindre sa gorge.

\- Woods, on va tirer ! Menaça un gardien.

\- Non ! Attendez ! objecta Clarke tout en se libérant de l'aide du médecin pour avancer vers la brune et s'interposer entre elle et les gardiens. Woods, regarde-moi… demanda-t-elle doucement.

Cependant, Lexa l'ignora, se focalisant sur le regard et le rire fou de Nia.

\- Regarde-moi ! cria-t-elle désespérément alors qu'un gardien venait de l'attraper par le bras pour la faire reculer.

Spontanément et secouée par ce soudain désespoir, Lexa releva les yeux sur elle.

\- Tu joues son jeu ! Si tu l'as tue, elle gagne ! lui dit-elle avec véhémence avant de presque la supplier. Ne fais pas ça…

Clarke fut ramenée derrière les gardiens et immédiatement prise en charge par la vielle médecin.

\- Dernier avertissement Woods ! Lâche cette lame ou nous tirons ! la prévint un gardien.

Lexa reporta son regard orageux sur Nia qui continuait de rire et elle comprit enfin que la psychopathe continuait de jouer avec elle. Cette dingue se défendait pour sa vie, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir et pourtant elle souriait. Même si elle mourrait de sa main, Nia ruinerait sa vie, elle ferait d'elle une meurtrière en l'ayant poussé à bout et au bout du compte, elle gagnerait. Lexa n'était autre que sa marionnette et elle en prit douloureusement conscience. Sa rage se retourna contre elle pour avoir été aussi stupide et elle la libéra en brisant brutalement le poignet de Nia. La psychopathe hurla de douleur tout en lâchant la lame qu'elle tenait et Lexa se releva en s'éloignant rapidement d'elle. Cependant, elle retrouva tout aussi rapidement le sol lorsque les gardiens la plaquèrent violemment à terre pour la menotter, ces dernières lacérant sa chair.

\- Emmenez-la au trou ! Ordonna l'un d'eux.

Et avant de disparaître, Lexa n'eut que quelques secondes pour croiser le regard soulagé mais néanmoins inquiet de Clarke…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ? :p Et j'ai pas été trop méchante sur la coupure cette fois ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera centrée sur Clarke qui est maintenant seule face au danger. Et Nia continuera de roder... ainsi que Niylah :p... et d'autres personnages referont une brève apparition.**

 **Par contre le prochain chapitre n'arrivera probablement pas ce dimanche mais dans deux semaines, j'ai malheureusement pris trop de retard.**

 **En attendant, je vous remercie pour vos retours qui m'encouragent et me donnent des idées ;)**

 **A très vite !**


	6. Seule

**CH6-Seule**

 **Hem... je crois qu'on va pas se fier au rythme de publication que j'avais annoncer finalement.**

 **C'est donc encore une fois en retard que je vous livre le chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Une poigne ferme sur son bras la guidait à travers les couloirs de la prison tandis que son bras libre était replié en une protection inconsciente sur ses côtes blessées qui se remettaient lentement. Après quelques jours de convalescence à l'infirmerie, Clarke était ramenée à sa cellule. Malgré la médiocrité des soins disposés en prison, la plupart de ses hématomes n'étaient déjà plus douloureux. En revanche, son arcade recousue arborait toujours ses points et ses côtes cassées la faisaient toujours souffrir. Bien qu'elle supporte de mieux en mieux la douleur, étant donné le rationnement stricte que subissait l'infirmerie sur les antidouleurs. Elle grimaça légèrement lorsque le gardien boursouflé la tira en bifurquant dans un couloir. Ils le traversèrent jusqu'à une grille où les attendait une gardienne. Après un appel à sa radio, la grille s'ouvrit et ils reprirent leur marche, rejoint par la gardienne. Ils passèrent une seconde grille et ils se retrouvèrent dans la zone des cellules. Instinctivement, Clarke rabattit son bras le long de son corps alors que les détenues se tournèrent sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle était blessée. Les lionnes la guettaient telle une gazelle prête à être dévorée. Elle fit bonne figure, allant même jusqu'à lutter avec irritation sur la poigne du gardien qui ne fit que la resserrer dans une remontrance. Un groupe de détenues ricana, Clarke les reconnue comme étant les sbires de Nia, elle leur jeta un dangereux regard et elles se turent, craintives. Elle sourit en songeant que sans leur psychopathe de chef, elles n'étaient visiblement pas un danger. Avec Nia au trou, elles n'étaient qu'une bande de chiots sans leur maman pour les protéger. Trou duquel elle espérait ne jamais la voir ressortir mais dans ce cas, Woods aussi n'en reviendrait pas. Nia y était pour détention d'arme tandis que la brune y était pour avoir essayé de la tuer, un crime bien plus grave donc si cette psychopathe n'en sortait pas, aucune chance pour la brune. Comme ces derniers jours, Clarke se perdit à penser à son équipière. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis qu'ils l'avaient emmené et personne ne voulait répondre à ses questions. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le gardien qui la poussa sans douceur dans sa cellule. Une cellule toujours aussi petite mais immensément vide, la solitude la frappant alors que son regard tomba sur la couchette vide de son équipière.

\- Quand est-ce que Woods revient ? leur demanda-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

\- Je m'habituerais à être seule à ta place, répondit froidement le boursoufflé.

\- Je veux voir le directeur, attesta Clarke qui en avait assez de rester sans réponse.

\- Mets-toi sur la liste d'attente, la rembarra-t-il d'un sourire dédaigneux.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de la garder là-bas, elle n'a fait que se défendre face à cette dingue, elle a des droits, s'énerva la blonde en approchant dangereusement du boursouflé et de la gardienne stoïque.

\- Sort de ton conte de fée blondie, trancha-t-il, Woods a tenté de la tuer, ça n'avait rien d'un geste de défense.

\- Cette dingue veut notre mort ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Comme toutes les détenues de cette prison, retourna la gardienne, alors à ta place Griffin, je me soucierai de ma propre sécurité avant celle de Woods.

\- Vous n'êtes pas à ma place, grinça Clarke tout en serrant les poings de frustration.

\- Un conseil Griffin : Fait profil bas, tiens toi tranquille, claqua avec autorité le boursouflé avant de quitter la cellule avec sa comparse.

Clarke soupira et laissa vaquer son regard sur la cellule vide, la solitude la frappant un peu plus alors que l'absence de Woods se faisait lourdement sentir. Elle jeta un regard en dehors de la cellule et vit plusieurs détenues aux regards menaçants. Clarke était officiellement seule et en sursis. Elle commença à faire des allées retours entre ses quatre murs, essayant de réfléchir, son regard tombant inconsciemment sur la couchette vide. Réalisant qu'en cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une des exaspérantes remarques de Woods.

\- Arrête de tourner, tu me donnes le tournis… grommela-t-elle sans vraiment sans rendre compte… t'es en train de creuser le sol… agita-t-elle les bras dans une imitation inconsciente de la brune… fait pas ci, fait pas ça….

Elle s'arrêta soudainement face à la couchette vide, un petit sourire narquois au visage.

\- Faire profil bas, hoqueta-t-elle amusée, depuis quand je reste tranquille ?

Faisant volte-face, elle quitta d'un pas déterminé sa cellule. Elle n'allait pas rester sagement là à attendre alors qu'on essayait de la tuer et qu'elle ignorait tout du sort de Woods. La brune était peut-être insupportable mais elle était son équipière et elle n'aurait de repos avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Clarke ne baisserait pas les bras, on ne voulait pas lui répondre, très bien, mais elle ne lâcherait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas récupéré Woods. Bien qu'elle le lui ait reproché, Lexa n'avait eu de cesse de couvrir ses arrières, elle ne l'avait pas lâché et Clarke n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il était temps pour elle de lui rendre la pareille. C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'elle bouscula les détenues sur son chemin, avançant d'un pas solide vers la cours, refusant d'abandonner son équipière.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cours, Clarke s'arrêta quelques secondes, la scannant du regard. Les détenues l'observèrent avec curiosité, surprises par sa brusque arrivée. La blonde reprit soudainement sa marche, fondant à travers la foule sans aucune crainte. Ce que sentirent les autres prisonnières qui s'écartèrent de son chemin pour la laisser rejoindre sa cible. Une cible qui lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, parut nullement inquiétée au contraire de ses sbires qui prirent immédiatement une posture défensive.

\- Tout va bien, les retint Niylah en se décollant du grillage contre lequel elle reposait.

Clarke ralentit sa marche mais sa détermination intact, elle jeta un regard défiant aux sbires Trikru qui malgré leur relâchement étaient toujours prêt à intervenir. Elle les dépassa et se planta devant Niylah qui ne montrait toujours aucun signe d'inquiétude, bien au contraire.

\- Contente de voir que tu vas mieux, l'accueillit-elle d'un sourire, bien qu'intriguée par son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Woods ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Tu veux sa biographie ou un résumé ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, l'arrêta-t-elle en avançant d'un pas contrarié.

Pas, suffisamment menaçant pour que les sbires en face de même. Niylah leva immédiatement une main et elles reculèrent, reprenant leur position précédente.

\- Alors ne jouons plus, répondit-elle sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu as à échanger contre mes infos ?

Clarke fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Niylah marchande son aide, pourtant c'était logique.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien et Woods est ton amie.

\- C'est peut-être gratuit pour Lexa mais là, c'est toi qui me demande un service et je ne te dois rien, alors que serais-tu prête à faire pour elle ? Provoqua-t-elle tout en la reluquant ouvertement.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Etait-elle réellement en train de marchander des infos contre du sexe ? En même temps, elles étaient en prison et Niylah était loin d'être une enfant de cœur. Elle eut d'abord envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais ensuite, elle réalisa qu'en ayant rien de valeur à troquer, elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Niylah vit le conflit dans son regard et un sourire s'étira sur son visage avant de laisser filtrer un léger rire.

\- Tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Pointa-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

\- C'est mon équipière.

Niylah secoua la tête. Equipière oui, mais envisager d'aller aussi loin, même une fraction de seconde, elle était prête à parier qu'il y avait bien plus.

\- Tu vas me répondre ou continuer de te foutre de moi ? S'agaça sérieusement Clarke.

\- Hormis le chantage ma proposition est très sérieuse, sourit sournoisement Niylah tout en laissant vagabonder son regard sur ses courbes.

\- Je sais et la réponse est toujours non, claqua-t-elle, alors qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Lexa va bien.

\- C'est tout ? Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ? Tu dois bien en savoir plus.

\- Tout ce qu'i savoir, c'est qu'elle va bien, sourit Niylah, maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai des affaires dont je dois m'occuper, annonça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Clarke resta sur place, ne sachant que faire. Elle pensait réellement que Niylah lui apporterait plus de réponse mais elle devait se contenter d'un _« elle va bien »._

\- Elle va bien, répéta-t-elle d'un soulagement feint, tentant de s'en convaincre.

* * *

 _« Elle va bien »_

C'est ce que se répétait inlassablement Lexa. Seule, assise à même le sol d'une cellule à peine plus grande qu'un placard, deux pas séparant un bloc de béton faisant office de lit de toilette répugnant. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée mais une éternité semblait être passée. Isolée, coupée du monde et sans point de repère, elle était complètement désorientée. La tête appuyée contre le mur de béton, les yeux clos, Lexa n'avait que son esprit pour échappatoire mais en ce lieu ce n'était qu'un piège de plus. Au fil du temps, les sombres pensées avaient pris le dessus, dissipant les positives qui la maintenait à flot. Les démons de son esprit tentant de l'emporter. Cependant, pour Lexa ses pensées n'étaient pas ses pires ennemies car le pire de ses démons se tenait dans la cellule voisine, clamant haut et fort ses pires cauchemars. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire lorsque constamment, la voix de Nia s'élevait, rythmant atrocement ses journées.

\- Lexaaaaa… chantonna-t-elle à travers le silence, la faisant légèrement sursauter en lui rappelant sa présence.

Une torture qui l'atteignait un peu plus à chaque instant, grignotant ses nerfs, l'obligeant à revivre la mort de Costia lorsqu'elle lui dépeignait son calvaire, l'obligeant à lutter contre ses plus bas instincts lorsqu'elle menaçait la vie de Clarke.

\- Je marquerais sa peau si douce, je lui ferais découvrir les subtilités de la souffrance puis je trancherais son joli cou…

Lexa ferma à nouveau les yeux, contenant la rage destructrice la menaçant tandis que son esprit et son âme se déchiraient un peu plus.

 _« Clarke va bien »_ se répéta-t-elle, cette seule certitude éloignant son esprit de la folie.

* * *

Clarke quitta la cours en quête d'une autre source d'information. Niylah étant un échec, elle devait se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre mais qui ? Là était le problème. Les gardiens ne lui seraient d'aucune aide et espérer voir le directeur tenait de la chimère. Et même si elle y arrivait, elle n'aurait probablement pas de réponse. Marchant sans réel destination dans les couloirs de la prison, Clarke ne sentit aucunement le danger et fut donc surprise lorsqu'une détenue lui coupa la route. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais le même scénario se déroulait derrière elle. Elle se maudit intérieurement car c'était la seconde fois qu'elle se faisait piégée ainsi mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait compter sur l'arrivée impromptue de Woods. Elle dévisagea tour à tour, la grande rousse et la maigrichonne au crane rasé qui se rapprochaient menaçantes.

\- Tu fais pas la maline sans ta petite-copine, se moqua la grande rousse.

\- De un, ce n'est pas ma petite-copine, de deux, je fais toujours ma maline, les provoqua-t-elle en tentant de ne montrer aucune faiblesse alors que dans son état, elle était incertaine de l'issue du combat.

Crane rasé sortit une brosse à dent dangereusement brisée et afficha un sourire carnassier tandis que la grande rousse frappait ses poings l'un contre l'autre, prête à la briser. Cette dernière fut la première à s'élancer. Clarke évita avec aisance son poing, s'écartant pour la laisser se faire emporter par son élan. La rousse croisa crane rasé qui fendait l'air avec son arme, Clarke bloqua son bras à quelques centimètres de son abdomen avant de brutalement le lui tordre dans le dos pour ensuite la repousser sur sa comparse.

\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée, se moqua-t-elle alors qu'en réalité ce simple mouvement la faisait souffrir le martyre, ses côtes hurlant leur douleur.

Les deux femmes s'élancèrent à nouveau. Crana rasé leva le bras pour abattre son arme en direction de son visage mais elle la bloqua facilement, la repoussant ensuite d'un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Alors qu'elle se pliait en deux, la rousse lança son poing par-dessus sa camarade et cette fois Clarke le reçut en plein visage. Elle recula, allant rencontrer le mur sous la force du coup et elle ne put retenir un grognement de douleur au moment de l'impact. Elle ferma les yeux, domptant sa douleur, puis les rouvrit pour voir arriver un poing droit sur elle. Elle s'écarta in extremis et la rousse hurla lorsque son poing s'écrasa sur le mur. Profitant de l'occasion, Clarke l'attrapa par les épaules pour la ramener face à elle puis lui décocha un puissant crochet du droit qui l'envoya à terre, inconsciente. Cependant, sa victoire fut de courte durée lorsque crane rasé revint à la charge. Dans un réflexe de pure survie, elle se recula, la lame frôlant son ventre. Elle allait esquiver la prochaine attaque lorsque crane rasé fut brutalement plaquée contre le mur, une lame aiguisée sous la gorge.

\- Le mémo n'était pas clair ? Siffla dangereusement Niylah. Griffin est sous ma protection. L'attaquer c'est attaquer les Trikru.

\- A.L.I.E ne craint pas les Trikru, cracha crane rasé.

Niylah hoqueta un rire et lança crane rasé dans les bras des sbires qui l'accompagnait.

\- Apprenez-lui sa leçon, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours protégée, menaça crane rasé.

Les sbires la trainèrent ensuite hors de leur vue afin de lui enseigner sa _« leçon »._

\- Elles ne lâcheront pas l'affaire mais je vais les faire surveiller, annonça Niylah.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est Woods qui fait partie de votre gang, pas moi, dit-elle un peu durement.

Niylah s'étonna qu'elle soit au courant mais elle comprit rapidement que sa colère tacite signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas encore les détails. Détails qu'elle se garderait bien de lui révéler.

\- En effet, mais Lexa me tuera s'il t'arrive quelque chose et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de subir sa colère, clarifia-t-elle sans rien révéler.

Clarke soupira, las de ce jeu.

\- En attendant qu'elle revienne, tu auras toujours une Trikru avec toi et ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

\- Et moi qui pensais que ma vie ne pouvait pas être pire, grogna Clarke, bien que ce soit plus pour la forme car elle était consciente que ses blessures ne lui permettraient pas de se défendre convenablement, une attaque finirait par être fatale.

\- Ma compagnie n'est pas si terrible.

\- Ta compagnie ? Questionna-t-elle avec crainte.

\- Je vais personnellement m'occuper de ta protection, oscilla-t-elle de manière suggestive les sourcils, du moins pendant les repas et les douches.

\- Les douches ?!

\- Hein, hein, valida-t-elle.

Clarke lâcha une complainte alors que cette « protection » allait surtout dire aux autres détenues qu'elle appartenait officiellement à Niylah mais avec son équipière hors jeu, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix en termes d'alliés…

* * *

Dans l'après-midi c'est avec surprise qu'elle fut convoquée aux parloirs. Elle se demandait qui pouvait lui rendre visite car elle n'avait plus vraiment d'alliés depuis son arrestation. Menottée et accompagnée d'un gardien, sa première idée fut Anya mais c'est une tout autre personne qui l'attendait derrière la vitre blindée du parloir.

\- Bellamy ?! S'exclama-t-elle d'une surprise enrobée de joie.

Elle n'attendit pas l'autorisation de son gardien et se précipita pour décrocher le téléphone qui lui permettrait de parler à son ancien partenaire à travers la vitre blindée qui les séparait. Seulement, une fois prête à parler, elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son arrestation et n'avait donc aucune idée de la raison de sa présence.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Prit-il la parole.

\- Un vrai cinq étoiles, retourna-t-elle avec ironie.

Le brun sourit avant de reprendre d'un air inquiet.

\- Si je vais voir l'autre « gars », sa tête sera pire que la tienne ? demanda-t-il sérieusement en faisant référence aux ecchymoses encore visible sur son visage.

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle d'un sourire arrogant bien que ce ne soit que mensonge.

Ce que Bellamy sut immédiatement mais il n'insista pas.

\- Et Woods ? Questionna-t-il sincèrement et l'ombre d'inquiétude qui traversa le regard de son ex-équipière ne le rassura guère.

\- On a eu quelques problèmes, elle est au trou.

\- Je vois…

Il y eu un silence où le cauchemar de la situation s'imposa à nouveau à eux.

\- On est sur le coup, on va vous sortir de là, voulu-t-il la rassurer.

\- On ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a une contre-enquête officielle ? Qui nous soutient ? S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Il fut immédiatement hésitant à lui répondre.

\- Bell ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a qu'Echo et moi… et ce n'est pas officiel.

Elle se prit à nouveau la cruelle réalité en pleine face. Elles n'avaient aucun allié à l'extérieur, pas même leur Capitaine qui se pliait sans doute aux ordres de la hiérarchie. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, leur cas était une cause perdue.

\- On va jamais sortir d'ici vivante, souffla-t-elle la vérité.

\- Clarke tu dois t'accrocher, on va vous innocenter, tu m'entends, lui fit-il la promesse.

\- Comment ? Tout le système est contre nous, signifia-t-elle son abandon.

\- Clarke…

\- Vous avez une piste ? Le coupa-t-elle.

\- On a essayé de retrouver Murphy mais A.L.I.E doit le planquer et tous leurs dealers se font discrets… et nos indics n'ont jamais été aussi ignorant, répondit-il honnêtement.

Un énième cul de sac songea Clarke. A.L.I.E avait bétonné leur piège, ils n'avaient rien laissé au hasard. Bellamy et Echo ne trouveraient rien si ce n'est des ennuies.

\- Passe à autre chose, Bellamy. Ne fout pas ta carrière en l'air pour une cause perdue, lui dit-elle dans un sourire triste.

\- Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire ! protesta-t-il vivement.

Soudainement, elle eut une idée, il pouvait l'aider et d'une manière qui ne le mettrait pas en danger.

\- Woods.

\- Quoi Woods ? demanda-t-il confus.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, fait-la sortir du trou, répondit-elle avec expectation.

\- Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?!

\- Improvise, lança-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Clarke non attend ! Tenta-t-il de la retenir alors qu'elle raccrochait et se levait sans un regard en arrière.

Elle ne se retourna pas, tournant littéralement le dos à son dernier allié. Un allié, un ami, qu'elle refusait de faire couler avec elle. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il lâche l'affaire et se concentre sur Woods. Bellamy ne devait pas s'accrocher à cette affaire sous peine d'encourir le même sort qu'elles. Il n'avait aucune chance de les innocenter car soit leur hiérarchie l'écarterait soit A.L.I.E s'en chargerait et Clarke refusait de le voir sombrer pour elle. Non, la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter, la seule personne qu'elle ne craignait pas de voir sombrer avec elle n'était autre que sa partenaire de galère. Elles étaient déjà au fond du trou, c'est ensemble qu'elles en sortiraient…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, assise dans la cour, le dos reposant contre le grillage, Clarke prenait un instant de repos, loin des dangers de l'enceinte de la prison. Dehors, les gardiens étaient bien plus aux aguets mais ce qui la rassurait le plus était les différentes Trikru postées aux alentours. Elle avait d'abord eu du mal à s'accommoder de leur présence mais se rendant à l'évidence de leur nécessité, elle n'y faisait plus attention. Si ce n'est qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, ainsi, alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, profitant des brefs rayons de soleil perçant les nuages, elle ne s'inquiéta nullement de la personne qui vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Niylah resta silencieuse, respectant cette pause qu'elle s'accordait. Clarke devait l'admettre, elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver sa présence agréable. En quelques jours Niylah s'était montrée sous un jour plus que charmant. Au début, elle avait trouvé sa constante présence plus qu'agaçante. Oui, constante, car en plus des repas et des douches, la Trikru s'était carrément incrustée plus d'une fois dans sa cellule pour lui tenir compagnie. Son seul instant de paix venant avec la nuit lorsqu'elle se retrouvait enfin seule en ses quatre murs. Quoi qu'il en soit, Niylah prenait toujours un malin plaisir à sourire béatement de satisfaction en quittant sa cellule, faisant comprendre à toute la prison qu'elles ne faisaient pas que discuter. A défaut d'être la « trainée » de Woods, elle était devenue celle de la Trikru, ce qui actuellement était sa meilleure protection.

\- Je t'ai dégoté ça, rompit-elle finalement le silence en lui tendant un livre.

\- Cinquante nuances de grey, sérieusement ? lut Clarke avec dédain.

\- Pour les nuits froides et seule en attendant son retour, s'amusa Niylah.

Elle lui retourna son sourire amusée, ayant prit l'habitude de ses boutades et ses insinuations la concernant avec Woods.

\- Tu dois en avoir plus besoin que moi étant donné ton vœu de chasteté en t'obstinant à me suivre, lui rendit-elle le livre.

\- Où crois-tu que je m'absente ? Retourna-t-elle goguenard.

\- Tu pars à peine le temps d'un aller-retour au toilette… ok je ne veux pas savoir, rit-elle après que Niylah ait haussé les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Il y eut soudainement un mouvement de foule vers l'entrée de la cour. Elles y tournèrent leur attention et c'est avec effroi qu'elles virent Nia être accueillie par ses camarades. Vint ensuite l'espoir de voir Lexa apparaitre à son tour mais après quelques secondes d'attente, la brune resta absente.

\- Ils ont relâché cette dingue mais pas Woods, souffla amèrement Clarke.

\- Maya, va voir ce qu'il en est, ordonna Niylah avant de se tourner vers la blonde. C'est surement qu'une question de temps.

Cependant, Clarke s'aperçut de l'inquiétude que la Trikru tentait de cacher.

\- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle, on dirait ? constata-t-elle.

Niylah souffla et accorda une once de vérité à Clarke qu'elle commençait à considérer comme bien plus que sa mission de protection.

\- Nous sommes en perpétuel conflits avec Lexa mais j'ai appris à la respecter et… j'ignore ce qu'il en est pour elle mais en ce qui me concerne, derrière la rivale, il y a une amie.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne me dis rien sur elle, je respecte ça.

\- Ca t'embête vraiment qu'elle ne te dise rien ? Se tourna-t-elle vers elle, son regard semblant la sonder comme si soudainement elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

\- Qu'elle ne me fasse pas confiance tu veux dire, corrigea-t-elle amère.

Maya qui revenait de sa pêche aux infos les interrompit.

\- Je te confirme que Lexa n'est pas libérée.

\- Des infos sur son état ? demanda Niylah.

\- Non, si ce n'est Nia qui se vante de lui avoir tenu compagnie, de l'avoir soutenu en lui remémorant de bons souvenirs.

Clarke ferma les yeux alors que les bons souvenirs de Nia devaient être épouvantable pour Lexa qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'écouter. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Maya était partie et Niylah l'observait, compatissante.

\- Lexa est une dure à cuire.

\- Je sais…

\- Je trouve que pour deux personnes qui se détestent et qui se retrouvent coincée ensemble depuis si peu de temps, vous tenez beaucoup l'une à l'autre ? lança Niylah mi-amusée.

\- C'est mon équipière et… actuellement, elle est la seule personne qu'il me reste, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Un silence passa, chacune prenant conscience du poids de cette réponse puis Niylah choisit de revenir sur leur précédent sujet de conversation.

\- Tu sais la confiance va dans les deux sens, Clarke.

\- Je lui fais confiance, claqua-t-elle outrée par l'accusation.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter qu'elle ne te dise pas tout et lui faire confiance ?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma, incapable de répondre, frappée par l'évidence et la véritable raison de sa quête de vérité. Une douloureuse raison qui se trahit dans ses yeux.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Poussa doucement Niylah qui avait perçu sa blessure.

\- Pas à moi… murmura-t-elle alors que les souvenirs l'assaillait, qu'un fantôme refaisait surface… mais à mon équipier.

Un silence se posa à nouveau, Clarke composant ses pensées, jugeant si elle devait se confier ou non. Etrangement, Niylah la poussait en ce sens, elle n'avait aucune crainte à lui en parler, sa seule présence la rendant sereine. C'est donc sans grande hésitation qu'elle révéla :

\- La dernière fois que j'ai aveuglément fais confiance, j'ai perdu mon équipier, il s'appelait Wells. On faisait équipe depuis plusieurs années, je n'avais aucune raison de douter de lui, commença-t-elle avec aisance avant de reprendre plus triste… Un jour J'ai remarqué un changement, il partait tôt du poste pourtant il était épuisé le lendemain. Au bout d'un moment, je l'ai confronté, lui ai demandé s'il avait un problème, il m'a dit que non, je l'ai cru. Je lui ai fait confiance et quelques jours plus tard, il était tué.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre, le regard tourné vers le passé.

\- Il s'avère qu'il enquêtait officieusement sur un père battant sa fille, Charlotte, âgée de tout juste dix ans. Wells passait ses nuits devant leur maison, attendant de pouvoir le prendre sur le faite. Et lorsque le moment est arrivé, il est intervenu seul…

\- Le père l'a eu, termina Niylah.

\- Non… rit tristement Clarke… Charlotte l'a eu. Elle a pris l'arme de son père et tiré sur Wells pour le défendre… si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu le couvrir.

\- Je comprends tes réticences mais Lexa ne te cache pas son lien avec nous. J'en suis la preuve…

 _« Ainsi que cette étrange visite sur leur territoire… »_ Songea Clarke tout en écoutant Niylah.

\- … mais elle n'est pas fière de ce lien et elle préfère l'oublier, même si je me ferais toujours un plaisir de le lui rappeler, taquina-t-elle.

\- Mais si j'avais toutes les cartes en main, je serais plus efficace pour l'aider, rétorqua-t-elle bien qu'ayant compris.

\- Lexa a toutes les cartes, répondit simplement Niylah mais affichant néanmoins un sourire mystérieux et plein d'assurance.

Etrangement, Clarke se contenta de cette réponse, convaincue par l'assurance de la Trikru concernant Lexa. Cette dernière avait toutes les cartes et elle savait qu'elle saurait s'en servir, même si elle devait aveuglément lui faire confiance pour ça.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. Clarke avait passé le reste de sa matinée à l'abri dans sa cellule, préférant la sécurité et le calme que lui conféraient ses quatre murs de béton. Elle aurait pu y rester mais son estomac hurlant de faim avait gagné le combat. Elle sortit et les sbires de Niylah lui emboitèrent le pas, la Trikru s'étant absentée pour gérer ses affaires. Une fois au réfectoire, elle marcha avec assurance vers la file d'attente afin de recevoir son plateau repas. Une attente interminable alors qu'elle prit sur elle pour ignorer les rires et les messes basses, pas si discrètes, à son encontre. Une fois sa bouillie du jour obtenue, bouillie passée de verte à jaune, elle rejoignit une table encore inoccupée. N'attendant pas les sbires encore dans la file d'attente. Elle commença à manger tout en restant alerte au moindre danger mais après quelques minutes sans aucune menace apparente, elle baissa sa garde et c'est à cet instant précis qu'un plateau se glissa devant elle. Elle releva la tête et découvrit le sourire glaciale de Nia.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu es sortie de l'infirmerie, lança-t-elle presque normalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Retourna-t-elle tranchante.

\- Te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, énonça-t-elle l'évidence.

\- Surement pas la tienne, claqua-t-elle avec dégout.

Nia laissa tomber le masque dans un rire léger et dément.

\- Je me demande comment va ma Lexa. Le trou n'est vraiment pas un endroit agréable… seule avec ses démons, termina-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

\- Je le répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grinça-t-elle tout en retenant d'un geste de la main l'intervention des sbires maintenant proches de leur table.

\- Comprendre, répondit simplement Nia tout en la transperçant du regard.

\- Comprendre ? répéta-t-elle confuse.

\- Pourquoi elle t'a choisi ? Ce que tu as de spécial… persifla-t-elle.

\- Elle ne m'a pas choisi, on est équipière et de force, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair pauvre folle ? Retourna-t-elle en frappant légèrement la table du poing.

\- Elle voulait me tuer, elle allait me tuer, je l'ai vu dans son regard mais elle y a renoncé… pour toi, pointa Nia.

\- Elle a simplement entendu la voix de la raison.

\- La tienne… uniquement la tienne… sourit dangereusement la psychopathe… il n'y a rien de personnel mais tu es en travers de notre relation, je dois t'éliminer.

Clarke se pencha légèrement sur la table, se rapprochant sans crainte et la défiant ouvertement.

\- Le premier essaie n'a pas été très concluant, la provoqua-t-elle d'un petit sourire narquois.

\- Je ne faisais que m'amuser, se pencha-t-elle également dans un regard prédateur.

Clarke serra les dents pour ne pas lui répondre car elle n'avait pas du tout le même qualificatif pour leur rencontre dans les douches.

\- Je me demande comment réagirait Lexa si à son retour en cellule elle trouvait ta tête, est-ce que son cri serait aussi beau que la première fois ? se demanda-t-elle sérieusement dans un sourire nostalgique.

Clarke serra les poings, tentant de ne pas répondre à sa folie.

\- Si tu l'avais vu en découvrant sa trainée, sa mélodie déchirante, ses larmes de souffrance et son regard, son visage, c'est comme si j'avais son cœur brisée entre mes mains, se délecta-t-elle en levant sa main comme si elle tenait effectivement l'organe.

D'un geste fulgurant, Clarke lui attrapa le poignet pour le tordre et la forcer à se coucher sur la table afin d'éviter la cassure.

\- Et si on se calmait Mesdames, se glissa à son tour Niylah sur la chaise à côté de Clarke.

Nia rit pour défier Clarke d'aller jusqu'au bout tandis que cette dernière la fixait d'un regard implacable.

\- Clarke, les gardiens, prévint Niylah alors que plusieurs surveillants commençaient à regarder dans leur direction.

La blonde relâcha subitement le poignet de Nia qui, malgré la douleur, se redressa dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours protégée, menaça-t-elle en se levant.

\- Si tu l'attaques, c'est les Trikru que tu attaques, retourna Niylah.

\- Approche-toi à nouveau de moi ou de Woods et je te montrerais que je n'ai pas besoin de protection, clarifia et menaça Clarke.

Nia ramassa son plateau en riant et s'éloigna avec une promesse dans le regard : cette histoire n'était pas finie.

* * *

Si Clarke pensait en avoir terminé avec les surprises, elle se trompait. Elle s'assit sur la chaise faisant face à la paroi vitrée du parloir et observa calmement la femme au visage sombre et aux yeux sévères qui l'examinait. Elle lui était totalement inconnue et elle se demandait si cette femme était une amie ou une ennemie. Un imperceptible sourire fini par s'étirer sur son visage de marbre et la femme décrocha le téléphone de son côté de la paroi. Clarke en fit de même, méfiante et un regard impénétrable fixé sur elle.

\- C'est donc vous la femme pour qui Lexa me cause tant de problème, déclara-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

\- Et vous êtes ? Retourna Clarke en ignorant sa remarque.

\- Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les contretemps, détourna-t-elle la réponse.

\- Et si on jouait carte sur table au lieu de perdre du temps ? La défia Clarke.

La femme resta de marbre devant son audace mais intérieurement, elle était impressionnée par la force de caractère qu'elle dégageait.

\- Je m'appelle Indra, révéla-t-elle en pensant que cela évoquerait quelque chose à la blonde mais cette dernière ne marqua aucune reconnaissance. Lexa ne vous a rien dit avant de se retrouver au trou ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Me dire quoi ? Et comment savez-vous qu'elle est au trou ? Laissa-t-elle filtrer sa confusion.

\- Typique, grogna Indra qui savait que Lexa n'était pas du genre à partager ses plans. Disons que j'ai mes sources, reprit-elle.

\- Niylah ? La coupa-t-elle et affirma-t-elle à son plus grand étonnement. Lexa n'a pas beaucoup d'ami ici, expliqua-t-elle l'évidence.

Indra acquiesça et Clarke réalisa qu'elle devait avoir en face d'elle une Trikru, qui plus est son instinct lui hurlait qu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un de haut placé dans le gang.

\- J'ai fais informer Lexa de mon plan pour la faire sortir d'ici, l'informa-t-elle ensuite.

 _« La faire sortir »_ releva intérieurement Clarke tout en écoutant la suite.

\- Mais Lexa ne partira pas sans vous alors vous allez faire en sorte de rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, lui ordonna Indra.

Clarke ignora le bond que fit son cœur lorsqu'elle comprit que Lexa avait marchandé sa libération, refusant de partir sans elle et se concentra.

\- Comment allez-vous faire ?

\- Vous aurez les détails en temps voulu, refusa-t-elle de répondre. D'autres questions ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

Ce que Clarke comprit mais elle lui posa tout de même la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi Woods est si précieuse pour vous ?

Indra ne s'attendait pas à cette question et durant une fraction de seconde, elle laissa passer ses émotions ainsi Clarke pu voir un fragment de l'attachement que la femme portait à la brune. Un fait qui la prit au dépourvu…

\- Nous avons terminée, coupa court Indra qui réalisa son erreur, restez en vie, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher et partir.

Clarke raccrocha, toujours confuse par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir puis elle suivit la gardienne qui la ramena à sa cellule.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin et Clarke était installée sur la couchette de Woods, dos contre le mur et jambe dans le vide. Songeuse, elle fixait le mur lui faisant face, ignorant presque la présence de Niylah qui lisait assise à ses côtés. Clarke ressassait pour la énième fois, les évènements qui les avaient conduites en prison, cherchant un lien, une piste qui pourrait la guider à un moyen de les innocenter. Cependant, elle en revenait toujours au fait indéfectible qu'elles devaient elles-mêmes arrêter le coupable. Elles devaient sortir d'ici et démanteler A.L.I.E, seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer, ni même quand elles sortiraient de cette prison. Tout dépendait du retour de Lexa et de l'évasion planifier par Indra. Une évasion dont elle ignorait tous les détails…

\- C'est quoi le plan ? demanda soudainement Clarke, dérangeant Niylah dans sa lecture.

\- Quel plan ? Retourna la Trikru sans quitter son livre des yeux.

\- Tu sais très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Niylah sourit, fière d'elle et posant son livre mais sans pour autant lui répondre.

\- On va creuser un tunnel ? Entra-t-elle dans son jeu.

\- Si tu veux sortir dans une décennie, rit doucement la Trikru.

\- Les égouts ?

\- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas ramper là-dedans.

Clarke se mit à réfléchir, son regard allant se perdre sur le couloir où les détenues passaient pour rejoindre leur cellule, l'heure du couché approchant. Elle ne pouvait nier avoir pensé à l'évasion avant qu'Indra ne lui en parle mais tous les plans auquel elle avait pu penser, étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Soit ils étaient irréalisable, soit trop dangereux. Le plus fou ayant été :

\- Par le toit ?

\- Le toit ?

\- Les câbles électriques descendent tout droit vers l'extérieur, il suffirait de s'y laisser glisser.

\- C'est une bonne idée mais trop risquée, répondit la Trikru en secouant vivement la tête.

\- Alors quoi ? Insista vivement Clarke. Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Griffin, confia Niylah en se penchant avec complicité sur elle.

Ses yeux descendirent à plusieurs reprises sur ses lèvres, toujours avide de gouter Clarke, mais la blonde n'esquissa aucun signe dans sa direction.

\- Un baiser pour mon secret ? Susurra Niylah.

Clarke sourit doucement puis se pencha, allant effleurer ses lèvres d'un air joueur. La Trikru sourit victorieuse, prête à accueillir ses lèvres mais la blonde se recula soudainement. Au même instant, il y eut du bruit dans le couloir et Niylah n'aurait su dire si Clarke s'était jouée d'elle ou si l'intrusion l'avait surprise. Une certaine cohue s'élevait à l'extérieur et Clarke se leva pour sortir, poussée par la curiosité.

\- Recule, Griffin ! L'apostropha un gardien en apparaissant soudainement et la poussant loin de l'entrée.

Elle reprit tout juste son équilibre qu'une Lexa désorientée tomba dans ses bras, la rattrapant sans hésitation mais de justesse.

\- Pas de connerie, Woods ! Ou c'est retour au trou ! prévint le gardien avant de disparaitre.

Clarke stabilisa la brune puis elle s'écarta doucement, accrochant au passage son regard éteint, ses yeux bouffies de fatigue et rougis par les larmes osa-t-elle supposer.

\- Ca va ? S'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

Lexa sembla seulement réaliser sa présence et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Cinq jours enfermée avec moi-même alors d'après-toi ? Souffla-t-elle avec un humour presque éteint mais bien présent.

\- C'est vrai, tu es invivable, rit-elle doucement, rassurée par son trait d'humour, même si elle pouvait imaginer le cauchemar de se retrouver seule avec ses démons.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'assura-t-elle tout de même, inquiète de sa pâleur alors qu'elle la conduisait à son lit.

\- Ouais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'arrêta Lexa en réalisant la présence de Niylah qui s'était levée.

\- Je prenais soin de Clarke, répondit la Trikru qui cherchait à l'énerver par instinct.

Et ce fut réussi car Lexa n'aima pas du tout l'éclat qu'elle aperçut dans son regard. Un certain agacement l'envahie, lui tordant l'estomac et elle se défit de l'étreinte de Clarke pour rejoindre son lit seule. Elle s'y laissa tomber et s'allongea, fermant les yeux en quête de sérénité après l'enfer qu'elle venait de traverser.

\- Je vais vous laisser… annonça Niylah avant d'ajouter doucement en passant près de Clarke… prends soin d'elle.

Clarke acquiesça, son attention déjà toute tournée sur la brune qui s'endormait lentement…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus calme que les autres et entièrement centré sur Clarke (et Niylah :p). Bien qu'une brève apparition de Lexa. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si c'est le manque d'action ou Clarke tout simplement qui m'a bloqué mais j'ai vraiment galérépour écrire ce chapitre... et bizarrement les dix lignes sur Lexa sont sorties presque toutes seules XD**

 **J'espère vous livrer le prochain chapitre sans retard. Chapitre qui sera plus mouvementé avec l'évasion en approche ;)**

 **Encore merci pour votre suivie et votre patience ! :)**


	7. Evasion

**CH7-Evasion**

 **Enfin de retour, malgré la chaleur qui n'a pas aidé ma relecture !**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, fav et follow. :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Lexa reprit lentement conscience, sortant du pays des songes, elle se sentit lourde, son esprit embrumé dans du coton, ses muscles ankylosé par le sommeil. Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main las pour se réveiller. Elle les ouvrit puis les referma sous la clarté de la pièce avant de se redresser sur son matelas tout en papillonnant des paupières pour s'acclimater à la lumière. Cette dernière étant bien plus forte que ce dont elle avait eu droit pendant ses jours passés au trou. Habituée à la pénombre de sa petite cellule, il lui fallut presque une minute pour s'accommoder, lui laissant le temps de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Lorsqu'elle put enfin observer la pièce sans avoir mal, elle plongea dans un regard azur qui l'observait silencieusement. Clarke était assise au sol, genoux relevés, mains croisées dessus et dos appuyé contre le mur.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai la tête dans le cirage, répondit Lexa en se massant les tempes.

\- Pas étonnant, tu as dormi toute la journée.

\- Toute la journée ? releva-t-elle la tête de surprise.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu allais me la jouer belle au bois dormant, sourit-elle mi-amusée, mi-inquiète.

\- J'avais juste du sommeil en retard, la rassura-t-elle.

Elles échangèrent un sourire timide, ignorant toutes deux l'implication tacite de Nia dans son manque de sommeil, puis Lexa se leva. D'abord d'un pas peu assuré, ses jambes semblant être faites de coton puis rapidement plus sûr, ses muscles retrouvant leurs habitudes.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda-t-elle une fois dans l'encadrement de la cellule, observant l'extérieur.

\- Oh pas grand-chose, haussa-t-elle les épaules, le train-train quotidien, menaces de mort, attaques au couteau, Niylah qui me colle jusque dans les douches…

Lexa fit volte-face à ce fait, prête à demander plus d'explication et encore une fois portée par une colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.

\- et j'ai eu la visite d'Indra, asséna la blonde.

Lexa referma la bouche, oubliant toute colère, clairement surprise par ce dernier point.

\- Indra ? releva-t-elle surprise.

\- Comme tu n'étais pas disponible, c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en approchant d'un pas rapide.

Un mouvement un peu trop vif qui fit légèrement tanguer la pièce, une perte d'équilibre que Lexa tenta de masquer mais Clarke n'en avait rien manqué.

\- Hey, hey, doucement, l'arrêta-t-elle en se levant et se préparant à la rattraper, tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je me suis assez reposée, Griffin, mordit-elle et Clarke eut un léger recul sous l'attaque, désolée ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- C'est pas grave, la coupa-t-elle à son tour, piquée au vif. Quoi qu'il en soit, Indra est venue pour m'avertir de son plan, tu sais celui dont tu as omis de me parler ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps si tu n'as pas remarqué, contra-t-elle en s'éloignant à nouveau vers l'entrée.

Elle ne fuyait pas le regard accusateur de la blonde, elle avait simplement besoin de marcher. Le trou portait bien son nom, la cellule n'était pas plus grande qu'un trou dans le mur. Elle était restée trop longtemps assise dans cet espace réduit, elle avait besoin de bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? reprit-elle leur conversation initiale.

\- Qu'à ton retour, elle lancerait la machine. Niylah devrait rapidement nous donner des nouvelles.

Lexa acquiesça silencieusement puis tourna son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Et tu en as eu l'occasion, pointa-t-elle pour clarifier les choses, et si j'ai un problème de confiance, toi aussi, parce qu'entre ne rien dire et garder un jardin secret, il y a une sacré différence, précisa-t-elle avec plus de colère.

Clarke lui tourna également le dos, marchant vers le fond de la cellule en laissant le silence les séparer. Elle aurait pu une nouvelle fois, la pousser à parler mais elle avait retenu sa leçon de sa discussion avec Niylah, elle n'allait pas la forcer mais essayer de lui faire confiance, même si c'était difficile.

\- C'est pas une question de confiance… Indra, Niylah, les Trikru… je ne suis pas fière de ma connexion avec eux, c'est un passé que je préférerais oublier… la fit se retourner la voix timide de Lexa.

\- Mais c'est ce passé qui peut nous sauver aujourd'hui, retourna-t-elle en signe d'encouragement.

\- Ouais… répondit-elle amèrement.

Lexa avait longuement réfléchit à la question durant son séjour au trou. Un dilemme sur se confier ou non qui avait réussi à l'éloigner de la voix de Nia, du moins en partie. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que si cela lui posait temps problème, c'est que quelque part, elle en avait envie, malgré ses craintes, elle en avait envie. Elle inspira profondément puis se retourna pour affronter le regard azur et reprit :

\- J'ai grandi dans les bas quartiers, mes parents étaient d'honnêtes commerçants… sourit-elle d'une triste nostalgie… ils côtoyaient les gangs mais n'y prenaient pas part… ils auraient pu se faire tuer à de multiples occasions par les guerres de gang mais c'est un accident de voiture qui les a emporté… annonça-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla Clarke.

Lexa secoua la tête, chassant sa tristesse qui la submergeait par surprise, encore affaiblit moralement par son séjour au trou.

\- J'avais huit ans et j'allais me retrouver dans le système alors j'ai fugué… j'ai vécu quelques mois dans la rue et puis j'ai fais les poches de la mauvaise personne, sourit-elle finement… Indra m'a prise sous son aile, m'a donné un toit, à manger… elle est devenue ma seule famille, mon seul repère… je suis devenue membre des Trikru, recueillie et entrainée par leur chef…

\- Indra est leur chef ? Voulut-elle s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu.

Lexa acquiesça mais ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet, continuant simplement son récit, les yeux dans les yeux avec la blonde.

\- J'ai donc grandi avec les Trikru, je trainais la plupart du temps au gymnase avec les autres gamins, dont Niylah… du moins lorsque je n'étais pas dans les rues en train de dealer ou racketter les commerçants… expliqua-t-elle détournant honteusement le regard…

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? La poussa-t-elle à reprendre.

\- Je me suis faite arrêter, sourit-elle avec amusement et tendresse, ce qui déconcerta Clarke… j'avais seize ans lorsque je me suis retrouvée au poste avec Anya en face de moi… elle débutait en tant qu'avocate mais elle était déjà terrifiante, avoua-t-elle pour la première fois.

\- Je veux bien le croire, lui accorda-t-elle avec amusement ce point de légèreté.

\- Elle m'a laissé le choix entre plusieurs années de prison ou quelques mois dans un centre de redressement avec la promesse de rentrer dans le droit chemin avec un casier vierge… j'ai choisi le centre et à ma sortie, Anya m'attendait, elle m'a accueilli chez elle, m'a permise de faire des études… j'ai complètement coupé les liens avec les Trikru, dit-elle avec une certaine tristesse car quitter Indra n'avait pas été facile, pas la chef de gang mais la seconde mère qu'elle avait eu… voilà, tu sais tout, termina-t-elle épuisée par son récit.

Clarke l'observait intensément et Lexa attendait qu'elle lâche son jugement mais la blonde qui le cachait bien était tout simplement heureuse qu'elle lui ait fait confiance pour partager son histoire.

\- C'est tout ? Lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

\- Euh… oui… répondit-elle surprise et confuse par sa réaction.

\- Ok… retourna-t-elle en haussant les épaules et voulant grimper sur son lit.

\- C'est tout ? L'arrêta Lexa toujours surprise. Je viens de t'avouer que je faisais partie des Trikru… ajouta-t-elle comme si maintenant elle souhaitait se faire juger.

\- Tout est dans le mot clés, Woods… _faisais_ … tu _faisais_ partie des Trikru… le passé c'est le passé…

Lexa resta sans voix alors que le soulagement la submergeait et Clarke entreprit à nouveau de grimper sur son lit.

\- Griffin, l'arrêta-t-elle, ce qui arracha presque un souffle à la blonde… merci, souffla-t-elle sincèrement.

Clarke opina puis elles restèrent figées, les yeux dans les yeux, se renvoyant une confiance mutuelle et sincère, les derniers jours les ayant suffisamment mises à l'épreuve pour encore en douter.

* * *

Les conversations se turent instantanément lorsque Lexa et Clarke pénétrèrent dans la cantine. Affrontant par l'ignorance les regards curieux et assassins, elles rejoignirent la file d'attente et une fois leur plateau en mains, les conversations reprirent. Néanmoins certains regards persistèrent dont celui de Nia qui les observait attentivement depuis le fond de la salle. Une fois servies, elles s'installèrent à une table encore libre et contemplèrent le repas toujours peu appétissant. Du moins pour Clarke car Lexa se jeta dessus, avalant sa bouillie comme s'il s'agissait d'un repas quatre étoiles. La brune finit par sentir son regard complètement éberlué et se redressa dans un sourire contrit.

\- J'ai rien mangé au trou, se justifia-t-elle.

\- C'était pire que cette bouillie ? Avait-elle du mal à la croire.

\- T'as pas idée, répondit-elle avant de se remettre à manger mais avec plus de retenu.

Un silence serein s'installa entre elles, mangeant tranquillement, perdues dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que le plateau de Niylah glissant à leur côté ne vienne rompre le charme.

\- Ne serait-ce pas mes deux tourterelles préférées ? lança joyeusement la Trikru.

\- Laisse tomber, plus tu lui réponds, plus elle persiste, coupa Clarke avec connaissance de cause, Lexa qui s'apprêtait à la rembarrer.

\- Elle sait de quoi elle parle mais j'arrive toujours à mes fins, n'est-ce pas ? Nargua Niylah en se penchant vers Clarke à ses côtés.

\- Elle dit n'importe quoi, balaya Clarke au regard interrogateur de Lexa.

\- Et hier soir, tu vas me dire que j'ai rêvé ? Renchérit Niylah avant de boire une gorgée à son verre mais cela dissimula à peine son sourire goguenard.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi elle parle ? Accusa presque Lexa qui sentait de nouveau la colère l'envahir.

\- De rien du tout, répondit Clarke qui ne comprenait pas sa soudaine colère et qui avait réellement oublié ce presque baiser car ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais tour qu'elle avait voulu jouer à la Trikru.

\- Ouch… mima Niylah en portant une main sur son cœur… comment tu peux dire ça alors que je sens encore tes lèvres ? Insista-t-elle en observant sournoisement la réaction de Lexa.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, la brune devenant soudainement furieuse.

\- Je t'avais dis de rester loin d'elle ! L'accusa-t-elle.

\- On m'a ordonné une garde rapprochée, c'est ce que j'ai fais, se défendit Niylah mais restant calme.

\- Hey, calmez-vous ! Tenta de les apaiser Clarke mais aucune d'elle ne l'écouta.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu es longue à la détente, la piqua-t-elle sous couvert de la défense.

Lexa comprit parfaitement l'allusion à leurs histoires passées, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Clarke, bien qu'elle se refusait toujours d'admettre quoi ce soit, pourtant sa réaction était criante de vérité. Sentiment ou pas, Clarke était bel et bien chasse gardée, d'où sa réaction plus qu'immature.

\- C'est assez rapide pour toi ! Retourna-t-elle tout en lui lançant une poignée de bouillie en plein visage.

Toute la salle qui s'était tournée vers l'altercation se figea, à l'exception des gardiens qui tentèrent d'intervenir avant que tout cela ne dégénère mais ce fut peine perdue car Niylah retira d'une main la bouillie maculant son visage puis elle se jeta littéralement sur Lexa. La Trikru passa par-dessus la table telle un félin sautant sur sa proie. Lexa se retrouva violemment plaquée au sol, Niylah se redressa à califourchon sur la brune et bloqua ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- C'est bon t'es calmé ?

Lexa tenta de se défaire de sa prise. Niylah roula des yeux puis elle releva la tête vers ses sbires, leur faisant un léger signe de tête. La seconde d'après une bagarre générale se déclenchait dans la cantine. Quant à Niylah, elle fut fortement écartée de la brune.

\- Lâche-la ! lui ordonna une Clarke protective.

\- C'est bon, on se calme, ça fait partie du plan.

\- Du plan ? répéta Lexa en se redressant.

\- C'est le moment de sortir d'ici, sourit Niylah alors que l'enfer se déchainait autour d'elles, détenues et gardiens se battant, tables se renversant, chaises volant à travers la pièce.

\- Et vous étiez obligées de vous battre ? Accusa Clarke par-dessus la cohue.

\- Hey ! C'est elle qui m'a provoqué ! Se défendit Lexa alors qu'elles marchaient à travers les bagarres.

\- Rappelle-moi qui a lancé la première bouillie ? Accusa-t-elle en retour.

\- On fait monter les tensions depuis quelques jours mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part… et c'est tellement facile de te pousser à bout, ajouta Niylah tout en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendu en direction de Clarke.

\- Oh toi, la ferme, grogna Lexa qui au fond devait bien admettre que sa colère n'était autre que de la jalousie.

* * *

\- Une émeute ? C'était ça le grand plan secret ? Lança avec sarcasme Clarke alors qu'elles se frayaient un chemin à travers les détenues enragées.

\- C'est une diversion, se contenta de répondre la Trikru.

\- Quel est le plan d'Indra, demanda Lexa jusque là silencieuse.

\- On doit rejoindre la buanderie, répondit simplement Niylah.

\- Vous réalisez qu'on va devoir traverser cette émeute ? Argua Clarke.

\- Aucun plan n'est parfait, retourna-t-elle narquoise.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elles rejoignirent la zone des cellules où le reste des détenues s'étaient également lancées dans une vendetta entre gang et gardiens. La concentration de prisonnières était plus importante que celle de la cantine, rendant la zone encore plus dangereuse. Bien que par chance, la cohue principale avait été repoussée dans le fond, leur créant ainsi un passage plus sûr vers la buanderie. Il leur fallait encore traverser une bonne partie de cette _« zone de guerre »_ mais les quelques détenues et gardiennes présentes sur le chemin ne devraient pas leur poser trop de problème. Elles ralentirent leur course, se faisant plus discrète que les prisonnières en furie aux yeux des surveillants. Clarke aperçut une détenue sortir un objet tranchant pour se jeter sur une autre, puis deux autres tabasser une pauvre gardienne au sol tandis que plus loin plusieurs gardiens en faisaient de même avec une prisonnière… Clarke comme Lexa retinrent leur instinct de flic qui leur hurlait de leur porter secours, en se focalisant sur leur route, s'échapper étant leur priorité. Cependant, à mi-chemin une détenue attrapa Clarke et la plaqua violemment contre une des cellules. L'impact résonnant douloureusement à travers ses côtes.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'arracher la tête sale flic ! hurla-t-elle avant de la saisir à la gorge.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de serrer qu'elle était brusquement tirée en arrière par Niylah qui l'écarta de la blonde dans un coup de poing magistral.

\- Ca va ? S'enquit immédiatement Lexa.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle à Niylah tout en rassurant du regard la brune.

\- Pas de quoi, retourna-t-elle modeste avant de leur faire signe d'avancer à nouveau.

Elles reprirent leur marche rapide et rejoignirent finalement la porte conduisant à la buanderie. Elles s'y engouffrèrent discrètement et se déplacèrent à travers les couloirs mais une fois à destination, Niylah n'entra pas dans la buanderie, continuant son chemin vers la grille de sécurité qui séparait la prison de la zone administrative.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lexa.

\- Maintenant, nous devons rejoindre les quais de livraison.

\- Comment tu comptes ouvrir ces grilles ? Et les gardes ? S'enquit Clarke.

\- Patience, répondit-elle tout en jetant un œil à la caméra de surveillance.

\- Tu attends un miracle peut-être ? S'impatienta-t-elle en portant un regard anxieux derrière elles.

Niylah soupira d'exaspération tout en cherchant de l'aide auprès de Lexa.

\- La patience n'est pas son fort, haussa-t-elle les épaules pour tout réconfort.

\- Je vous en pris faite comme si je n'étais pas là…

\- Comment tu la supportes ? S'enquit Niylah tout en ignorant Clarke.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la grille se déverrouilla enfin, glissant lentement sur le sol ainsi que les suivantes. Leur libérant ainsi le chemin jusqu'au couloir libre de toute sécurité. Niylah reprit la marche, sourire satisfait en direction de Clarke qui l'ignora pour se concentrer sur la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais lui répondre ? La questionna-t-elle avec empressement.

Lexa lui retourna un sourire narquois et rattrapa Niylah d'un pas rapide.

\- Woods ! Woods, reviens là ! Tenta-t-elle de la retenir tout en accélérant le pas.

Clarke les rattrapa et jeta un regard noir à la brune qui souriait toujours.

\- Un vrai petit couple, se moqua Niylah, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part des deux femmes.

La Trikru rit tout en secouant la tête puis elle reprit sérieusement :

\- Avec les gardes occupés à gérer l'émeute, on ne devrait pas rencontrer de problème. Néanmoins on ne devrait pas trainer.

Clarke et Lexa se concentrèrent à nouveau. Cette dernière se doutait qu'Indra avait soudoyé des gardes, ce qui expliquait l'ouverture des grilles et elle ne serait pas surprise que d'autre les attendes pour les faire sortir d'ici.

\- Un gardien et nos hommes nous attendent sur les quais pour nous ouvrir le chemin, confirma-t-elle sa réflexion.

Elles coururent encore quelques couloirs sans encombre, bien que les cris des détenues et des surveillants résonnent à travers les murs.

\- On y est ! Informa avec soulagement Niylah alors que la grande porte menant au quai de livraison se dressait devant elles.

Niylah entra la première dans la zone logistique où cartons, caisses et palettes de matériels et nourritures s'entassaient en attendant d'être réceptionnées. Un camion de livraison ainsi qu'une camionnette étaient garés aux abords du quai de déchargement. La suivant de près, Clarke et Lexa faillirent lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'elle se figea à la vue des corps étendus sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Pfang ! Pfang ! La coupèrent deux sifflements dans un écho étouffé et la seconde d'après, Niylah s'écroulait sur le sol.

\- Niylah ! s'écria Lexa en tombant à genoux auprès d'elle.

La tache rouge s'agrandissant rapidement sur son abdomen lui sautant aux yeux, elle y apposa ses mains qui s'imbibèrent du liquide poisseux mais si la pression ralentie sa progression, il trouva un autre chemin, s'écoulant finement de la bouche de Niylah.

\- Sauvez… vous… gazouilla-t-elle en se noyant dans son sang.

\- Accroches-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Gardien… ses clés… le toit…

\- Tu vas venir avec nous, la coupa Lexa avec autorité.

Niylah hoqueta un douloureux sourire, un sourire lançant _« depuis quand je t'écoute »_ , puis un dernier regard espiègle mais plein d'estime et son dernier souffle la quitta… Lexa se figea, sous le choc, réalisant à cet instant que malgré leur rivalité, elle venait de perdre une amie. Son sentiment de perte se mua rapidement en colère, elle se tourna vers la provenance des tirs et découvrit plusieurs hommes encerclant une femme. Plutôt jeune, longue chevelure brune, chemisier noir, pantalon et long manteau de cuir noir, elle avait tout d'une dangereuse tueuse.

\- Ontari ! grogna-t-elle de fureur tout en se levant et partant pour se jeter sur elle.

Cependant, deux bras la saisirent fermement, l'arrêtant dans son attaque suicidaire avant de lui ordonner de se calmer.

\- Tu devrais l'écouter, conseilla Ontari alors qu'elle se débattait dans les bras de Clarke.

Réalisant seulement qu'il s'agissait de Griffin, Lexa s'arrêta immédiatement, revenant à la raison, qui plus est les armes que pointaient les sbires d'Ontari sur elles étaient plus que dissuasives.

\- Voilà, c'est bien, la félicita-t-elle alors que Clarke la libérait de son étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'enquit la blonde.

\- Vous tuer évidemment, énonça-t-elle l'évidence en la regardant comme si elle était stupide.

\- Alors qu'on en finisse ! S'emporta Clarke.

Lexa la regarda avec surprise, tout comme Ontari et ses hommes. Clarke avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter sous la menace de leurs armes.

\- Allez tirez ! Insista-t-elle.

\- Oh non, rit doucement Ontari. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Le chef veut que ce soit lent et douloureux.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… souffla Clarke avant de se tourner vers son équipière… fallait que tu les énerves, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Quoi ? Moi ? S'étonna Lexa. Je te rappel que tu as autant d'arrestation que moi sur le dossier A.L.I.E !

\- Ouais mais tu as surement fait quelque chose pour les énerver encore plus ! Retourna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Ontari et ses sbires. Voyez-vous, Woods est complètement infernale ! Elle trouve toujours un truc pour vous taper sur les nerfs ! leur expliqua-t-elle. Du genre « pas de café dans la voiture », « la procédure c'est la procédure » l'imita-t-elle. Alors imaginez être enfermée ici avec elle ! Achevez-moi pitié ! les supplia-t-elle.

\- Euh… je… bégayai Ontari prise au dépourvue.

\- Et moi alors ?! Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?! S'énerva à son tour Lexa. Tu n'écoutes rien, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Je te dis de rester dans la voiture, et bien non, tu vas te balader au milieu des gangs ! Je te dis pas de café dans la voiture, résultat tu te le renverses dessus ! Et je ne parle même pas de l'interrogatoire à coup de bottin ! C'est toi qui es invivable !

Woods ponctua sa tirade en poussant légèrement Griffin et cette dernière furieuse, lui retourna le geste mais avec beaucoup plus de force. Lexa recula de plusieurs pas sous le coup, se retrouvant à deux pas d'un des sbires. Le regard orageux, elles se lançaient des éclaires.

\- Bien que cela soit divertissant, reprit Ontari tout en ne voyant pas le bref regard que les deux femmes s'échangèrent, avant de comprendre son erreur lorsque Woods se saisit avec habileté du bras armé du sbire qui était derrière elle.

Lexa lui prit avec aisance son arme avant de lui décocher un coup de coude au visage qui lui éclata le nez et tandis qu'il reculait de douleur, elle tira sur le sbire le plus proche de Clarke. Cette dernière s'emparant de son arme avant de courir se mettre à couvert tout comme Lexa.

\- Butez-les ! ordonna une Ontari furieuse.

Clarke entendit les légumes contenus dans les cartons derrière lesquels elle se cachait éclater sous les balles. Elle resserra sa prise sur son arme en espérant qu'aucunes balles ne traversent. De son côté, Lexa avait eu plus de chance en se cachant derrière des caisses, les planches de bois résistant d'avantage aux balles. Aucune d'elles n'étant décidées à mourir ici, elles n'en prirent grand cas et sortir de leur couverture pour tirer. Sans pouvoir se concerter, étant à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, elles agissaient néanmoins dans une synchronisation parfaite…

\- Concentrez-vous sur Woods ! ordonna Ontari aux deux hommes qu'il lui restait.

Sous leur feu, Lexa dû se remettre à couvert, incapable de riposter et elle ne pouvait compter sur Clarke qui se faisait canarder par Ontari. Cette dernière concentrait son tir sur un carton, favorisant ses chances de le traverser. Ce qu'elle finit par réussir. Une balle traversa et vint érafler le bras de Clarke. Sous la surprise, elle lâcha un cri douloureux qui fit paniquer Lexa. Elle sortit brusquement de sa cachette, se jetant au sol dans une glissade et envoya deux tirs en pleine tête des sbires. Ils s'écroulèrent et la brune se releva prête à tirer sur Ontari. Seulement cette dernière l'avait vu venir et tira dans sa direction, l'obligeant à replonger au sol. Elle allait tirer sur Lexa lorsque Clarke tira dans sa direction, la touchant à l'épaule. Ontari en lâcha son arme puis se prenant le bras, elle partit en courant. Clarke voulut la poursuivre mais…

\- Laisse-la partir ! L'arrêta Lexa. On doit d'abord se tirer d'ici.

Clarke acquiesça puis la rejoignit alors que s'étant relevée, elle observait le corps sans vie de Niylah.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La brune hocha la tête, malgré la vague de tristesse présente dans ses yeux.

\- Et toi ? S'enquit-elle en venant délicatement toucher son bras qui saignait.

\- C'est qu'une égratignure... la rassura-t-elle.

\- Il faut pas trainer, reprit Lexa.

\- On ne sait même pas quel était le plan, déplora Clarke en regardant les corps du gardien et de Niylah. Et sans l'aide du gardien, on ne passera plus aucune sécurité.

La brune repensa aux dernières paroles de son amie et sous le regard de la blonde, elle marcha vers le gardien puis s'agenouilla pour prendre ses clés à sa ceinture.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lança-t-elle un regard curieux.

\- On va en avoir besoin pour atteindre le toit, répondit-elle en revenant vers elle.

\- Le toit ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

\- C'était le plan de Niylah, répondit-elle.

Clarke comprit que la Trikru avait eu le temps de lui expliquer son plan avant son dernier souffle.

\- Enfin elle m'a indiqué le toit mais j'ignore tout de son plan… soupira Lexa tout en cherchant à comprendre.

\- Moi, je sais, affirma-t-elle subitement car il ne s'agissait pas du plan de Niylah mais du sien.

Son regard s'illumina alors qu'elle balayait le quai des yeux jusqu'à s'arrêter sur les corps des hommes de mains, dont elle alla délester de leur ceinture en cuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Allez on file, l'entraina-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie et lui donnant une ceinture.

Elles quittèrent la zone de livraison en courant et sans un regard en arrière, manquant ainsi la silhouette qui s'empara d'une arme gisant sur le sol…

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu vas ? Questionna Clarke alors qu'elles couraient à travers les couloirs, Lexa ayant pris la tête.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, la brune continuant de courir alors que l'alarme sonnait toujours et que résonnait au loin cris de détenues et de gardes.

\- Par-là, lui indiqua soudainement Lexa, tout en tournant brusquement dans un autre couloir.

Un couloir donnant directement sur un garde leur tournant le dos. Elles ne ralentirent pas leur course et l'homme, d'un bon gabarit, se retourna à l'entente de leurs pas.

\- Ne bougez plus ! Cria-t-il en sortant son arme.

Clarke décocha un coup de pied à sa main armée, le pistolet tomba au sol puis Lexa enchaina par un puissant crochet du droit qui l'envoya directement au pays des songes. Toujours d'une synchronisation parfaite, elles reprirent leur course comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'obstacle sur leur chemin. Au bout du couloir et à proximité des bureaux, dont celui du directeur qu'elle avait eu l'honneur de visiter avant d'aller au trou, Lexa ouvrit une porte conduisant à une volé d'escalier en colimaçon. Redoublant d'effort, elles gravirent les marches qui les menaient tout droit au toit. C'est essoufflé par leur course effrénée qu'elles débouchèrent sur le toit, faisant claquer la porte métallique contre le mur en l'ouvrant.

\- Génial ! grogna Clarke alors qu'une pluie battante et un grondement de tonnerre les accueilli.

Le toit était recouvert d'eau, un bon centimètre recouvrait le béton, les grosses gouttes s'écrasaient lourdement dans un clapotis assourdissant et les trempant de la tête aux pieds en quelques secondes.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! lança Lexa avec emportement.

Clarke observait le toit, analysant les lieux avant d'établir la suite du plan. A première vu, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, ce qu'avait également constaté Lexa d'où sa colère. Il n'y avait en effet qu'un gros transformateur électrique dont les lignes à haute tension desservaient la prison. Lexa avança de quelques pas tout en serrant la ceinture de cuir qu'elle avait mise dans sa poche. Que voulait-elle faire avec ça ? Soudainement un éclair fendit le ciel, éclairant du même coup les lignes à haute tension qui descendaient du toit jusque par-delà la clôture…

\- Calme-toi, je sais ce qu'on doit faire et tu vas détester, annonça Clarke toujours vers la porte.

La brune la pressa de s'expliquer d'un regard d'impatience.

\- Il faut qu'on descende par les câbles à haute tension, lui dit-elle tout en montrant sa ceinture de cuire.

\- T'es malade ! Hors de question ! Refusa-t-elle vivement.

\- Woods, c'est notre seul moyen de sortir d'ici !

\- Dans un cercueil, oui !

\- Si tu crois que…

Un bras sortit de l'ombre et s'enroula vivement autour de son cou puis termina de s'avancer dans la lumière en la plaquant contre son corps avant de poser le canon d'une arme sur sa tempe.

-Jette ton arme par-dessus le toit, susurra une voix sinueuse à l'oreille de Clarke.

Clarke obtempéra, l'arme disparaissant dans les airs tandis que Lexa avait déjà sorti son arme et la pointait sur son agresseur.

\- En voilà une trainée obéissante, susurra la voix glaciale.

\- Nia, lâche-la tout de suite, menaça Lexa qui était dangereusement calme.

\- Pour que tu partes avec elle ?! Secoua-t-elle Clarke tout en avançant d'un pas furieux.

\- Je te laisse Woods avec plaisir, garde-la et laisse moi partir, négocia avec provocation Clarke.

\- Tu ne la mérites pas ! S'énerva la psychopathe en appuyant douloureusement le canon sur sa tempe.

Clarke serra les dents tandis que Lexa lui lança un regard d'avertissement car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de provoquer Nia. Un éclair déchira le ciel et le sourire sadique de la psychopathe se révéla. Si elle en doutait encore, la brune comprit qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de la faire lâcher prise, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle tuerait Clarke sur ce toit.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'en la tuant je vais te suivre ? Questionna froidement Lexa.

\- Non… répondit-elle après un ricanement glacial… mais ta souffrance sera à moi, je t'accompagnerais chaque jour de ton existence, se délecta-t-elle.

Lexa raffermit sa prise sur son arme, contrôlant ses émotions par ce simple geste alors que la folie de Nia cherchait à se saisir de sa raison.

\- Tu te trompes, asséna-t-elle durement.

Nia leva un sourcil, son intérêt piqué au vif, lui donnant toute son attention au point de légèrement relâcher la pression sur la tempe de son otage.

\- Ma douleur ne t'appartiens pas, elle appartient à Costia, chaque once de souffrance que j'ai ressenti et que je ressens est pour elle. Pas une seconde je ne pense à toi, Costia et uniquement Costia…

Au fur et à mesure de sa confession, Clarke pouvait sentir Nia se tendre progressivement de rage. Son visage n'en montrait encore rien mais son corps la trahissait et si elle le sentait, Lexa ne manquait pas les signes, discernant le léger tremblement naissant dans sa main armée. Elle était en train de réveiller le monstre…

\- Et aujourd'hui, si tu tues Clarke, c'est elle qui m'accompagnera dans ma souffrance… pas toi, pauvre folle, cracha-t-elle en conclusion.

Ce fut le déclic. Le monstre sortit de sa cage et Nia pointa son arme sur Lexa, lui offrant ainsi le parfait angle de tir pour ne pas prendre le risque de blesser Clarke. La brune fut plus rapide et la balle vint se loger dans l'épaule de la psychopathe. Sous la douleur, elle lâcha son arme et libéra son otage.

\- Jolie tir, la félicita Clarke en rejoignant la brune qui visait toujours Nia.

Cette dernière, folle de rage, se tourna vers elles, prête à attaquer tel un animal blessé.

\- Si tu bouges je tirs ! l'avertit Lexa.

Mais elle l'ignora et se jeta sur elle. La brune voulut tirer mais son arme tira dans le vide, elle était à court de balle. Nia la percuta de plein fouet. Son dos rencontra avec violence le béton, l'air s'évacuant violemment de ses poumons. Clarke réagit immédiatement en attrapant Nia par les épaules et la jeta loin de Lexa, qu'elle aida ensuite à se relever.

\- Elle est à moi ! Hurla Nia en direction de la blonde et sortant un couteau artisanal de sa poche avant de se jeter sur elle dans un cri fou.

Lexa poussa Clarke et la lame fendant l'air vint entamer son bras. Nia lança un nouveau coup mais Clarke lui attrapa le bras, bloquant la lame tranchante à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune. Elle la repoussa en lui décochant un coup de poing mais elle revint à la charge, s'attaquant avec violence à la blonde. La lame fendait l'air tandis que Clarke l'esquivait avec efficacité. Lexa revint dans la bagarre en ceinturant violemment Nia pour la plaquer au sol. En prise avec la brune, la psychopathe ne put empêcher Clarke de lui retirer son arme improvisée, la jetant à son tour par-dessus le toit. D'un coup de tête, Nia se défit de la prise de Lexa, cette dernière tombant à son tour sur le sol. La psychopathe se releva et attaqua à nouveau Clarke, bien décidée à en finir avec elle. Sonnée, Lexa ne se relevait pas, le monde tanguant autour d'elle mais la blonde dominait largement Nia dont les coups frappaient l'air plus que sa cible. Fatiguée, Nia lui donna finalement une ouverture et Clarke rendit coups pour coups, envoyant la psychopathe tituber à terre.

\- T'en as assez c'est bon ?! S'époumona Clarke sous l'orage.

Nia ne répondit rien, sa folie refusant de s'avouer vaincu et alors que la blonde attendait une réponse, sa main glissa lentement sur le sol trempé pour attraper une barre de fer providentielle gisant à terre. Elle s'en empara dans un sourire sournois puis se releva brusquement en frappant violemment Clarke dans ses côtes déjà blessées. La fulgurance de la douleur la terrassa et elle s'effondra dans un cri douloureux. Un cri qui réveilla instantanément Lexa, cette dernière bondit sur ses jambes et fonça sur Nia qui levait à nouveau son arme de fer pour fracasser le crâne de Clarke. Lexa bloqua la barre dans sa descente, engageant un face à face musclé avec Nia, chacune poussant pour prendre le contrôle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Quémanda Nia à quelques centimètres de son visage, son regard glaçant sondant le sien.

\- Pour commencer, elle n'est pas cinglée, répondit Lexa en la repoussant avec plus de force, gagnant du terrain.

Nia libéra son rire fou et renforça sa prise, gagnant à nouveau du terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? Chantonna-t-elle moqueuse.

Lexa ne répondit rien, luttant pour lui arracher la barre des mains mais Nia tenait bon.

\- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie… susurra la psychopathe.

Elle confronta son regard glacial, ses yeux brûlant de vengeance puis elle les détourna vers Clarke qui se relevait péniblement.

\- Elle ne te comprend pas comme je te comprends… la ramena Nia… libère ta rage, épouse-la et tu te sentiras enfin libre.

La tuer la libérerait de sa vengeance mais pas de sa peine et encore moins de la culpabilité qui l'écrasait chaque jour d'avoir failli envers Costia. De plus, la tuer serait un nouvel échec envers elle et un envers Clarke… Elle avait une responsabilité envers sa petite-amie et son équipière. Peu importe ce que Nia lui faisait, peu importe ce qu'elle lui arrachait car son sens du devoir, sa loyauté, ses sentiments, étaient plus fort que tout, s'accrochant aux vivants comme aux défunts. Et c'est une chose que Nia ne comprendrait jamais. Lexa libéra sa rage mais pas pour la tuer, elle délivra toutes ses forces dans un mouvement fluide et pourtant brutal, la délestant violemment de son arme tout en lui fracassant la mâchoire au passage.

\- C'est terminée ! Asséna-t-elle à une Nia à terre et hurlant de douleur en se tenant la mâchoire.

\- Il faut partir ! La pressa Clarke à travers l'orage.

Lexa jeta la barre de fer au sol et partit la rejoindre. Elles passèrent avec prudence à côté du transformateur qui émettait quelques étincelles sous la pluie et l'orage, puis elles s'approchèrent du bord du toit où les lignes à haute tension étaient assez basses pour s'y accrocher.

\- Cette histoire va finir en poulet grillé ! lança Clarke tout en regardant les lignes puis le vide.

\- Sérieusement, Griffin ?! s'indigna-t-elle de cette blague pourrie tout en notant sa sincère angoisse.

La blonde lui retourna un sourire narquois, fière de sa blague et tenta de ne pas lui montrer sa peur mais son effronterie ne la trompait pas.

\- Je passe la première, annonça-t-elle sérieusement tout en sortant la ceinture de cuir de sa poche.

Lexa s'approcha du bord pour jauger la distance puis inspira profondément avant de reculer de plusieurs mètres. Une fois prête, elle sprinta jusqu'au bord du toit. Un mouvement capta son attention et tournant la tête, elle vit Nia lui foncer dessus, la percutant de plein fouet. Elles touchèrent brutalement le sol, leur élan les emportant elles glissèrent jusqu'au bord du toit puis dans le vide. Lexa se rattrapa in extrémis au rebord et Nia à a sa taille, son poids faisant dangereusement glisser sa prise. La psychopathe tenta de remonter sur le corps de la brune mais ses mouvements firent lâcher prise à Lexa. Cette dernière se sentant avec horreur glisser dans le vide.

\- Je te tiens ! Surgit Clarke en lui rattrapant la main et enserrant fermement son poignet.

La blonde grimaçait d'effort et de peine alors qu'allongée sur le sol, elle supportait le poids des deux femmes, ses côtes encaissant d'avantage de douleur compressées contre le béton trempé. De sa main libre, Lexa tenta de poser une seconde prise sur sa main mais elle ne fit que glisser sur sa peau.

\- On est trop lourde ! rétorqua Lexa alors qu'elle se sentit doucement glisser de la poigne de Clarke.

\- Je te tiens ! répéta-t-elle fermement et renforçant tant bien que mal sa prise.

\- Nous allons mourir ensemble ! Lança joyeusement Nia, une joie qui la fit glisser, elle tenta de se raccrocher au vêtement de la brune mais sa blouse craqua et elle perdit prise.

Cependant, elle ne tomba pas dans le vide, Lexa lui attrapant le bras. Clarke serra les dents alors que le poids mort des deux femmes s'intensifia avec Nia pendant complètement dans le vide. _« Ne lâche pas, ne lâche pas, ne lâche pas… »_ Se répétait-elle en boucle. Elle tenta de les soulever mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est d'elle-même glisser un peu plus vers le vide.

\- Woods ! Lâche cette cinglée !

\- Hors de question ! Refusa-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Arrête tes conneries ou on va tomber avec elle ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Alors lâche-moi !

\- Putain Woods ! cria-t-elle entre angoisse et colère.

\- Je suis pas une meurtrière ! cria la brune.

Clarke la sentit glisser un peu plus, elle voulut raffermir sa prise mais ce fut une erreur car avec la pluie leur peau était plus que glissante et brusquement elle lui échappa telle une anguille. Elle perdit son poignet pour la rattraper avec effroi par la main. Paniquée, elle serra comme jamais sa prise, écrasant surement les doigts de la brune mais elle s'en fichait, il était hors de question qu'elle la lâche. Cependant, elle ne pourrait tenir encore longtemps, il fallait que Lexa lâche Nia mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Ce qui était assez ironique quand on songeait que Nia le ferait sans hésiter pour sauver sa peau. _« Mais oui ! »_ réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

\- Pourquoi tuer quand on peut faire souffrir ?! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis ?! S'adressa-t-elle soudainement à Nia.

Elle plongea son regard dans sa folie glaciale et elle vit la compréhension puis la satisfaction victorieuse l'éclairer. Nia afficha alors un sourire dément.

\- On se reverra en enfer… sourit-elle à Lexa tout en lâchant sa prise sur son bras.

\- Non ! cria la brune alors que la main de la psychopathe glissa entre ses doigts.

La seconde d'après, Clarke sentit le poids qu'elle tenait brusquement s'alléger alors que Nia avait lâché prise, chutant vers la terre ferme persuadée d'avoir gagné en rendant Lexa responsable de sa mort. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et commença à remonter la brune. Elle la tira jusqu'au rebord puis Lexa pu enfin s'accrocher, la soulager de son poids. Elle termina de l'aider et une fois saine et sauve, elle se laissa rouler sur le dos. Retrouvant doucement son souffle et laissant ses muscles se détendre.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? grogna Lexa, pleine de reproche et agenouillée à ses côtés, se remettant de ses émotions.

\- C'était elle ou personne. Le choix était vite fait, répondit-elle pragmatique, mais tu me remercieras plus tard.

Clarke se releva puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Lexa l'accepta et c'est ensemble qu'elles firent à nouveau face aux lignes électriques.

\- Ensemble ? demanda-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça et elles se placèrent chacune devant une ligne.

\- A trois, on y va… un… deux…

\- Attends ! L'arrêta Lexa. Au cas où on finirait en poulet grillé… Merci, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Clarke sourit en coin puis acquiesça modestement avant de reprendre le décompte. A trois, elles s'élancèrent dans le vide, se rattrapant à leur câble respectif puis elles balancèrent les lanières par-dessus avant de s'y accrocher et se laisser glisser, telle une tyrolienne. Elles glissèrent de plus en plus vite vers le sol, jusqu'à passer les clôtures et se laisser tomber dans le champ jouxtant la forêt. Forêt qu'elles rejoignirent en courant.

\- Rien de cassé ? demanda Lexa, une fois à l'abri.

\- Et toi ? Retourna-t-elle après l'avoir rassuré.

\- En un seul morceau.

\- J'ai dû mal à croire que ça ait marché, souffla Clarke soulagée.

\- Niylah savait que c'était risqué mais c'était un bon plan.

Clarke posa un regard désolé sur elle mais Lexa ne se laissa pas atteindre en pensant à son amie.

\- Faut pas qu'on traine, reprit-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord mais où est-ce qu'on va ? On n'a aucun renfort et… attend, tu saignes ? S'aperçut-elle de son bras ensanglanté sous la lumière d'un éclair.

\- C'est rien, tenta de se dérober Lexa.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Un peu plus et cette cinglée te sectionnait une artère, contra-t-elle en observant la plaie. Il faut qu'on commence par soigner ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa qui sous l'adrénaline n'avait pas ressenti le contrecoup de cette blessure, devait admettre qu'elle était maintenant bien douloureuse et la perte de sang commençait à quelque peu l'étourdir après leur évasion mouvementée.

\- Ok alors trouvons une voiture, retournons en ville et on cherchera un moyen de soigner ça, ça te va ?

\- Ca me va, accepta Clarke.

C'est donc d'accord sur la suite, qu'elles s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt afin de rejoindre la route et emprunter une voiture au premier innocent qui passerait…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, j'espère que l'évasion a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Elle est beaucoup inspirée du film Tango et Cash que les connaisseurs auront surement remarqué ;) Pour la présence d'Ontari qui fait capoter le plan, on aura l'explication un peu plus tard.**

 **Sinon on perd Niylah... :(... Et nous sommes enfin débarrassés de Nia :p**

 **Si je garde le rythme, le prochain chapitre sera là, dimanche prochain sinon je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! :D**

 **Prochain chapitre : Petit passage par la pharmacie, des retrouvailles et une petite baignade... :p**


	8. En cavale

**CH8-En cavale**

 **Rappelez-moi de ne plus faire de deal avec Kouan !**

 **Déjà peu de temps pour tenir la publication mais quand votre chat mange vos notes puis décide de pisser partout le J pour vous faire enchaîner les lessives et le ménage, ça devient infernal XD**

 **Bref chose promise chose dû ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Deux fines tiges de fer glissées dans la serrure, quelques cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit avec aisance, la cloche de la petite pharmacie tintant dans la nuit noire.

\- T'es certaine qu'il n'y a pas d'alarme ? S'enquit Clarke.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit Lexa en refermant la porte derrière elles.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle acide.

La brune la regarda surprise puis détourna les yeux, honteuse. Clarke réalisa alors le double sens de sa réponse.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ton passé mais de ta fierté mal placé de madame « je sais tout », s'empressa-t-elle de s'expliquer.

Un lourd silence tomba alors que Lexa la fixait impassible et qu'elle attendait un quelconque signe de pardon.

\- Et je suis censée me sentir mieux ? rétorqua finalement la brune avec néanmoins un petit sourire moqueur.

Clarke soupira puis s'engouffra dans la petite pharmacie à la recherche du matériel dont elles avaient besoin. De son côté, Lexa en fit de même, fouillant silencieusement les gondoles et sereine quant au déroulement du cambriolage qu'elles effectuaient. Même si ce n'est pas ce que Clarke avait voulu dire, elle n'en était effectivement pas à sa première effraction. Elle avait choisi cette petite pharmacie pour son absence visible d'alarme et de caméra de sécurité. Les gérants ne pensaient pas se faire braquer, la petite taille de leur structure indiquant un faible revenu donc peu intéressant pour des voleurs ou bien ils étaient simplement présomptueux, se croyant intouchables. Quant à crocheter une serrure ? C'était littéralement un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Elle attrapa une boite sur une étagère puis rejoignit Clarke au comptoir de la boutique.

\- Bandages, désinfectant et de quoi te recoudre, annonça la blonde en étalant son matériel. Aller installe-toi, lui indiqua-t-elle le siège derrière la caisse.

Lexa obtempéra sans discuter.

\- Retire ta blouse, ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

\- A vos ordres, se moqua-t-elle.

Clarke lui fit une grimace. Une réaction enfantine qui la fit doucement rire et son rire fit naitre un fin sourire sur le visage de la blonde. Lexa abaissa le haut de sa blouse orange criarde, révélant son t-shirt blanc dont la manche droite était légèrement coupée et entachée de sang là où l'entaille débutait. La plaie partait du haut de son biceps puis descendait profondément jusqu'à son coude.

\- Ca va piquer, la prévint Clarke en approchant une compresse imbibée de désinfectant.

Piquer était un euphémisme, mettre de l'acide directement sur la plaie aurait eu le même effet. Lexa serra les dents, contenant sa douleur et ne laissant échapper qu'un juron lorsque Clarke dû appuyer un peu plus fort pour retirer la saleté incrustée dans la plaie.

\- Encore un petit effort et tu auras droit à une sucette, annonça son infirmière improvisée en rangeant le désinfectant et revenant avec une aiguille et du fil.

\- Ah, ah, rit-elle faussement.

Clarke, concentrée, ignora sa réponse et après un sourire désolé, elle piqua sa chair avec l'aiguille. Elle vit immédiatement Lexa se contracter sous la douleur et fut une nouvelle fois admirative du self-control dont elle pouvait faire preuve. En ce qui la concernait, elle serait déjà en train de tourner de l'œil, elle avait une sainte horreur des aiguilles…

\- Tu es blanche, Griffin, constata Lexa.

\- Oui, c'est le cas depuis ma naissance et comme tu n'es sous l'effet d'aucun calmant, je m'inquiète des coups que tu as pris sur la tête.

La brune grimaça douloureusement alors qu'elle piqua une nouvelle fois sa chair puis elle ravala sa peine et ajouta :

\- Je veux dire plus que d'habitude, tu es toute pâle.

\- Ca doit être parce qu'il fait nuit, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en continuant de s'appliquer à sa tâche.

Lexa l'observa silencieusement et elle l'a vit légèrement trembler à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à piquer sa chair puis avaler difficilement lorsqu'elle tirait pour faire glisser le fil dans la plaie. Elle comprit rapidement la raison de cette soudaine pâleur et intérieurement, elle fut touchée que Clarke passe au-dessus de ses angoisses pour la soigner et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à la fixer en souriant, attendrie.

\- Bon ok, j'ai peur des aiguilles, voilà, alors maintenant arrête de me regarder comme ça, déblatéra subitement Clarke.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi… arrgg, fut-elle coupée par la vive douleur qui frappa son bras lorsque l'aiguille passa dans la partie la plus profonde de la plaie. Attention, grogna-t-elle.

\- Je fais ce que je peux…

Lexa serra les dents, prenant sur elle tandis que Clarke se concentrait, faisant de son mieux pour limiter la douleur alors que le silence de la nuit les enveloppait.

\- Tu as une idée d'où pourrait se cacher Raven ? demanda soudainement Lexa.

\- Raven ?

\- Elle sait peut-être quelque chose et…

\- Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, la coupa vivement Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, retourna-t-elle sur le même ton, ceci dit nous ignorons tout de son implication et elle reste notre meilleure piste, notre _seule_ piste, appuya-t-elle.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Raven peut nous aider ? Chercha-t-elle dans ses yeux la sincérité de ses motivations.

\- Elle a pu être témoin de quelque chose à l'appartement, sinon pourquoi disparaitre ?

\- …

\- Tu as dit qu'elle était clean, elle n'a aucune raison de fuir et pourtant.

Clarke n'ajouta rien, se concentrant sur son dernier point de suture puis elle coupa le fil, déposa l'aiguille sur le comptoir et entreprit de soigneusement bander son bras.

\- Merci, souffla Lexa tout en étudiant le bandage maintenant terminé.

Clarke rangea son matériel puis soupira de résignation.

\- Il est possible que Raven se cache dans une de ses vielles planques, un motel aux abords de la ville, avoua-t-elle enfin.

\- Bien alors c'est là que nous allons, se leva Lexa.

\- Attends ! On ne peut pas continuer à se balader fringuer comme ça ! L'arrêta-t-elle en se levant à son tour et lui attrapant le bras.

Seulement le mouvement brusque tira sur son flanc et la douleur de ses côtes la stoppa net, se courbant en grimaçant.

\- Hey doucement, tu devrais t'assoir, l'aida-t-elle à s'installer à sa place mais Clarke la repoussa.

\- Non ça va, c'est rien…

Lexa leva un sourcil sceptique mais ne tenta pas pour autant à la forcer à s'assoir, même si elle aurait facilement gagné la bataille.

\- Enlève ta blouse, ordonna-t-elle tout en prenant l'une des boites qu'elle avait ramenées.

Clarke la défia du regard, refusant clairement de lui obéir.

\- Ne m'obliges pas à le faire, menaça-t-elle en sortant un tube de la boite.

La blonde capitula, refusant de se lancer dans un combat qu'elle perdrait dans son état. Elle retira donc sa blouse puis souleva son t-shirt sans attendre que la brune ne lui ordonne.

\- « Ca va, c'est rien », répéta Lexa avec sarcasme en découvrant le bleu qui maculait presque entièrement le flanc de la blonde.

Clarke allait répondre mais une sensation de froid sur sa peau l'arrêta puis elle réalisa que Lexa était en train d'appliquer une crème sur sa blessure. Elle en oublia toute protestation, le délicat touché de la brune apaisant la douleur lancinante de ses côtes. Elle croisa ses émeraudes, la remerciant silencieusement alors qu'elle réalisait que la brune avait cherché de quoi la soigner alors qu'elle n'avait montré aucun signe de douleur, s'efforçant de ne rien montrer pour ne pas les freiner. Non seulement Lexa avait été attentive mais également attentionnée alors que sa propre blessure nécessitait des soins plus urgents. La brune détourna le regard, semblant gênée, et s'appliqua à sa tâche, appliquant la crème sur la moindre parcelle de peau blessée. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir Clarke frémir sous la légère douleur que son touché ne pouvait éviter mais également frissonner de l'apaisement qu'elle lui apportait. Frissons qui la traversèrent également, faisant battre son cœur plus vite, un sentiment qui la déstabilisa alors elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur la dernière parcelle de peau.

\- Prend ça aussi, dit-elle en lui donnant une boite d'antidouleur.

\- Merci Doc', la nargua Clarke tout en étant sincère.

Lexa sourit en coin puis la blonde se rhabilla.

\- Tu as raison pour nos vêtements.

\- Tu apprendras que j'ai souvent raison, retourna une Clarke espiègle.

\- C'est beau d'y croire, grinça Lexa.

\- Je t'ai entendu, claqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai vu une boutique de vêtement un peu plus bas dans la rue, l'ignora-t-elle.

\- Chouette du shopping, s'enthousiasma Clarke tout en allant vers la porte.

Lexa la regarda passer devant elle avec incompréhension puis elle ne bougea pas lorsque la blonde ouvrit la porte.

\- Quoi ? Je préfère penser shopping que cambriolage ! S'exclama-t-elle face à son stoïcisme.

La brune secoua la tête en retenant un sourire face à la grande rebelle Clarke Griffin dont le masque tombait chaque jour un peu plus puis elle franchit la porte pour aller faire du _« shopping »…_

* * *

\- Tu es certaine que c'est là ? demanda Lexa alors qu'elles planquaient devant un vieux motel à deux étages.

\- Certaine, confirma-t-elle en observant le bâtiment décrépit et crasseux qui devait faire le bonheur des cafards.

\- Ca doit grouiller de délinquant, personne ne nous aidera à la trouver, ajouta la brune en continuant d'analyser les lieux.

\- Heureusement pour nous que tu as laissé tomber ton costard aussi voyant qu'un gyrophare, cingla moqueusement Clarke.

Lexa lui lança sans hésiter un doigt d'honneur et sans pour autant se détourner de son observation.

\- Ouuuuuh nouveau look et te voilà déjà aux gestes obscènes, railla-t-elle la brune qui avait quitté sa tenue de prisonnière pour un jean, un chemise à carreau en guise de « veste » et une casquette pour dissimuler son visage.

Quant à elle, elle avait retrouvé le bonheur de porter une veste en jean, même si ce n'était pas la sienne…

\- Tu pourrais te concentrer, la reprit Lexa, il n'y a que toi qui peut la reconnaitre et j'aimerais ne pas m'éterniser ici.

\- T'es consciente que ton plan d'attendre sagement qu'elle sorte de sa chambre est la définition même de s'éterniser, railla Clarke.

\- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur le visage de la blonde, un sourire qui inquiéta la brune mais il était trop tard.

\- Griffin, non… Non ! protesta-t-elle mais Clarke était déjà dehors. Je ne pouvais pas la fermer, grommela-t-elle en la suivant.

Elle la rattrapa au pas de course au milieu du parking.

\- Tu aurais pu mettre une casquette, n'importe qui peut te reconnaitre, grinça-t-elle tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours.

\- Cette casquette hurle « je suis louche » à des kilomètres, contra-t-elle.

\- Et c'est quoi ton plan ? Demander poliment ? lança-t-elle alors qu'elles approchaient du bureau d'accueil.

\- Exactement, sourit-elle espiègle tout en entrant, l'empêchant ainsi de protester.

L'accueil était une petite pièce mal ventilée et l'odeur de renfermé les agressa immédiatement ainsi que la transpiration du gérant grassouillet qui assit derrière son comptoir, regardait la télévision sur un petit écran. Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa puis l'entraina jusqu'au guichet où elle s'y appuya sans grâce.

\- Hey ! Appela-t-elle le gérant.

Ce dernier se tourna sur sa chaise, lui jetant un regard contrarié d'avoir été dérangé puis il s'attarda sur son visage, tiquant légèrement alors qu'elle lui semblait familière.

\- Ma copine et moi, on cherche quelqu'un, l'empêcha-t-elle de fouiller dans sa mémoire tout en adoptant une manière de parler désinvolte et vulgaire.

 _« Copine ? »_ tiqua Lexa alors que la blonde venait de l'attirer contre elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour marquer sa possession, _« C'est pas vrai, elle recommence ! »_ s'insurgea-t-elle en tentant de se reculer mais Clarke la serra un peu plus.

\- J'ai l'air d'un bureau de renseignement ?! S'agaça le gérant tout en les lorgnant avec dédain.

\- Allez soit cool, l'encouragea Clarke, on cherche une Latina…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? La coupa-t-il méfiant.

\- Ca te regarde pas, le rembarra Lexa.

\- Mon cœur soit gentille, tenta de rattraper Clarke.

\- Je ne veux pas d'embrouille, répondit le gérant. Je ne veux pas d'affaire louche ici.

\- Nous aussi, leva-t-elle une main en signe d'innocence. On veut juste trouver notre amie pour passer une nuit sympa, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant avec convoitise vers la brune.

Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent tandis que ceux du gérant prirent une lueur perverse au sous-entendu de Clarke.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demanda-t-il d'un sourire vicieux.

Clarke attrapa Lexa par le col de sa chemise et la plaqua contre le comptoir avant de fiévreusement l'embrasser. Cette fois, bien que prise au dépourvue, Lexa répondit pleinement à son baiser. Une part d'elle se dit qu'elle jouait le jeu, qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant la blonde mais au fond, elle se délectait de ses lèvres contre les siennes. De son côté, Clarke s'en délectait tout autant mais ne perdait pas son objectif de vu, gardant son regard planté sur le gérant qui les convoitait avec envie. Le dégout qu'elle ressentit fut cependant engloutit par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à dévorer les lèvres de son équipière. C'est donc à contrecœur et à bout de souffle qu'elle se recula, se perdant quelques secondes dans les émeraudes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le gérant :

\- Un avant gout… souffla-t-elle à son attention.

Il sourit grassement en continuant de les reluquer.

\- Chambre 27, leur dit-il enfin.

\- Tu le regretteras pas, lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Elle entraina ensuite Lexa à sa suite, sortant rapidement de l'accueil pour rejoindre l'escalier du parking qui conduisait à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Raven.

\- Je me sens sale, grogna Lexa une fois hors de vue du gérant et se libérant de la main de Clarke.

\- Oublie-le… et puis le baiser n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire, la nargua-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, une gifle n'était pas vraiment adéquate comme réponse, lui reprocha-t-elle alors qu'elles montaient les marches.

\- Moi aussi j'ai apprécié, interpréta-t-elle sa réponse dans un clin d'œil alors qu'elles avançaient vers la chambre.

Lexa lui jeta un regard noir et Clarke l'ignora en rigolant.

\- Nous y voilà, annonça la blonde en frappant à la porte.

Elles attendirent quelques secondes mais n'entendirent aucune réponse. Clarke décida d'entrer. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte puis entra prudemment dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur puis se figea au son d'un cliquetis.

\- Bouge plus ou je tire, menaça Raven.

Clarke soupira de frustration, qu'avait-elle fait pour collectionner les flingues pointer sur sa tête ces derniers temps ? Elle allait raisonner Raven lorsque la porte fut brutalement poussée, terminant de l'ouvrir, et elle rencontra de plein fouet la Latina qui tomba à terre. Dans sa chute, elle lâcha son arme, arme qu'elle tenta immédiatement de reprendre mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

\- Ne Bouge pas ! La menaça Lexa qui l'avait ramassé.

\- Tirez pas ! Bordel ! J'avais un marché avec Ontari ! Paniqua-t-elle et se trompant sur leur identité.

\- Un marché ? Quel marché ? Questionna Clarke en se sentant soudainement trahie.

\- Que… Clarke ? S'étonna Raven alors que la lumière venait d'être allumée par la brune.

\- Réponds ! S'emporta la blonde et avançant d'un pas colérique.

\- Griffin attends, l'arrêta Lexa.

Clarke se stoppa en se tournant vers elle et la brune lui désigna la petite table de nuit juxtaposant un lit miteux. Elle découvrit plusieurs petits sachets et une seringue puis se tournant à nouveau vers Raven elle vit parfaitement les marques de piqures sur son bras.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois… bafouilla la Latina en tentant de masquer les piqures avec sa main.

\- Pas ce que je crois ?! S'égosilla-t-elle. T'as replongé ! Putain Raven, tu m'as vendu pour de la drogue ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

\- Hey ! Hey ! Griffin calme-toi ! S'interposa Lexa entre les deux femmes.

Clarke la foudroya du regard mais recula tout de même à l'autre bout de la chambre tandis que Lexa aidait Raven à se relever puis à s'assoir sur le lit. Contrairement à son équipière, elle s'était rendu compte de ses tremblements dû à la prise de drogue et à sa faiblesse visible. Raven n'avait visiblement que peu dormi et au vu des différents papiers de barre chocolaté et autres cochonneries trainant dans la chambre, elle n'avait pas eu de vrai repas depuis un moment.

\- Racontes-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je rentrais à l'appartement lorsqu'Ontari a débarqué avec ses sbires… commença-t-elle en jetant un regard anxieux en direction de Clarke qui s'était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés et qui la fixait avec intransigeance… ils m'ont poussé à l'intérieur et à peine la porte fermée que j'avais une aiguille dans le bras, continua-t-elle amèrement, Ontari m'a drogué de force…

Clarke se décolla légèrement du mur, commençant à regretter son emportement alors que des larmes se dessinaient dans les yeux de son amie.

\- Avec la dose qu'elle m'a mise, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer… mais je m'en suis sortie… sourit-elle tristement… et avant de tomber dans les vapes, je les ai vu prendre ton arme mais à mon réveil, il était trop tard. J'ai essayé de te joindre sans succès alors j'ai directement appelé le commissariat et j'ai appris ton arrestation. C'est là que je me suis sauvée, je savais qu'on ne me prendrait pas au sérieux et qu'on m'arrêterait…

\- Tu n'en savais rien, contra Clarke.

\- Ah oui ? Rappelle-moi combien de temps t'as mis pour me prendre pour l'ennemi ? Retourna-t-elle amèrement.

La blonde recula, honteuse d'avoir sauté aussi rapidement en conclusion, elle était le parfaite exemple de ce qu'aurait pensé les flics si Raven était restée pour la défendre, ils n'auraient vu que la junkie.

\- Ne la juge pas trop vite non plus, intervint Lexa à l'attention de la Latina, elle est la seule à avoir clamé ton innocence lorsque tout le monde voulait te crucifier à notre place au tribunal.

Clarke fut touchée que Lexa prenne ainsi sa défense. Un silence s'installa, un silence où Raven remercia silencieusement la blonde d'avoir cru en elle et cette dernière s'excusa de son emportement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censée être en taule ? Réalisa seulement Raven.

\- Le room service était déplorable, répondit simplement Lexa.

\- Je l'aime bien, pointa Raven après un ricanement.

Clarke roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la table de nuit, où elle prit la drogue avant d'aller la jeter dans la poubelle.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes cette merde…

\- On a besoin de ton aide, l'empêcha de protester Lexa, il faut que tu sois clean.

\- Comment je pourrais vous aider ? déplora Raven en se grattant machinalement le bras, déjà en manque.

\- Ils ont trafiqué un enregistrement pour faire croire qu'on a descendu ce flic, expliqua Clarke, il faut que tu prouves que c'est bidon.

\- Il parait que tu es un génie de l'informatique, ajouta Lexa.

\- C'est vrai, confirma fièrement Raven.

\- Mais tu dois le faire légalement et être clean pour que l'on te croie, précisa la brune.

\- Si Ontari apprend que je vous aide, je suis morte.

\- On va te protéger, répondit Clarke.

\- Et comment ? Vous êtes en cavale ! Pointa-t-elle.

\- Tu vas aller à cette adresse, tu expliqueras que tu viens de ma part, répondit Lexa en lui donnant un morceau de papier, tu seras protégée et le matériel dont tu as besoin te sera fournis.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement.

Elles parlèrent ensuite des derniers détails et cherchèrent à savoir si Raven avait une quelconque information à leur fournir concernant A.L.I.E mais il s'avéra que non. Une demi-heure plus tard, Raven s'apprêtait à partir, ayant décidé qu'il était plus judicieux qu'elles ne restent pas ensemble, étant donné la situation précaire de Clarke et Lexa, ces dernières pouvant avoir été reconnue sur le chemin. Une fois prête, Clarke l'accompagna à la porte, récupérant du même coup les clés de la chambre. Elles se regardèrent gênées puis soudainement Raven la prit dans ses bras.

\- Fait attention à toi, blondie…

\- C'est promis… lui retourna-t-elle l'étreinte, ces dernières minutes, la revoir plongée dans la drogue, la trahison, la peur qu'elle avait ressenti, lui avaient fait comprendre que Raven était plus qu'une colocataire, elle était son amie et elle tenait à elle…. Et toi promet-moi de ne plus déconner.

\- Promis, lui assura Raven en se détachant.

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis la Latina s'en alla.

* * *

L'eau de la douche résonnait à travers la petite chambre tandis que Clarke zappait sur les chaines de la petite télévision. Chaines dont leurs visages étaient pour l'instant absents. Les médias parlaient bien de l'émeute qui avait fait plusieurs morts mais rien sur elles, leur évasion n'avait sans doute pas encore été remarquée mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elles savaient qu'elles ne devaient pas s'attarder mais elles avaient décidé de s'accorder une douche et un peu de sommeil avant de reprendre leur route. Clarke passa une main dans ses cheveux encore légèrement mouillés puis se leva en éteignant la télé de frustration avant d'attraper sur la commode le téléphone prépayé que Raven leur avait laissé. Elle le contempla, le tournant entre ses doigts, indécise quant au bien fondé de l'idée qui lui trottait à l'esprit.

\- Tout va bien ? Surgit Lexa de la salle de bain tout en s'essuyant les cheveux et qui remarqua rapidement son air songeur.

\- Oui… je… je me demandais juste ce qu'on devait faire ensuite.

\- Et ? La poussa-t-elle consciente qu'il y avait plus.

\- Et on devrait peut-être contacter Gustus, se décida Clarke. On a besoin d'aide et il est convaincu de notre innocence et…

\- … et en tant que Capitaine il a du pouvoir, termina-t-elle sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est une bonne idée, vas-y.

Clarke hocha positivement de la tête puis tapa rapidement un message sur le téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle recevait une réponse leur donnant rendez-vous dans un parking de la ville.

\- On a quelques heures devant nous, on devrait dormir, dit Lexa.

\- Prends le lit, je vais dormir par terre, retourna-t-elle.

\- Soit pas stupide. T'as peur que je te saute dessus ou quoi ? S'insurgea la brune.

\- Tu veux qu'on partage ? S'étonna-t-elle dans un levé de sourcil sceptique.

\- Y a de la place pour deux, je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit-elle tout en s'allongeant sur le lit.

\- Y en a aucun, je pensais juste que t'aurais peur que je te saute dessus vu comme tu t'offusques pour un petit baiser, lança-t-elle narquoise.

Lexa grogna tout en se frottant les yeux d'exaspération puis tapa sur la place vide à ses côtés, lui ordonnant de venir s'allonger. Clarke obtempéra sans rien ajouter et elles profitèrent du silence reposant, bien qu'une certaine gêne ne s'impose entre elles. Elles somnolèrent plus qu'elles ne dormirent, restant sur le qui-vive mais leur repos fut de courte durée lorsqu'on frappa lourdement à la porte. Elles ouvrirent les yeux en même temps tandis qu'une voix s'éleva :

\- Mes beautés…, chantonna la voix grasse du gérant.

\- Je l'avais oublié celui-là, grimaça Clarke.

Lexa se leva brusquement, fit le tour du lit en attrapant quelque chose en chemin puis fonça sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit brutalement. Le gérant sursauta puis se figea lorsqu'elle plaqua le canon de son arme sur sa grosse joue.

\- Dégage d'ici tout de suite gros porc ou je repeins les murs avec ta cervelle, grogna-t-elle dangereusement.

Le gérant déglutit et partit en courant sans demander son reste. Lexa claqua la porte derrière lui et rangea son arme dans son dos puis elle fit face à une Clarke bouche bée.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais déranger ton sommeil.

-Parce que tu comptes dormir avec moi souvent ? Leva-t-elle un sourcil et souriant en coin.

\- On a partagé une cellule… dit-elle en se levant… maintenant un lit, ajouta-t-elle en venant se planter à quelques centimètres de son visage… on est plutôt bien partie, lui retourna-t-elle son sourire.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, chacune dérivant rapidement vers les lèvres de l'autre mais aucune d'elles ne passa à l'action. C'était une chose de _« jouer »_ pour leur enquête, s'en était une autre d'avouer qu'elles avaient une indéniable attirance physique, parce que ce n'était que ça : _« de l'attirance »_ songèrent-elles en se reculant en même temps.

\- Il va surement appeler la police, indiqua Clarke tandis que Lexa ramassait déjà leurs affaires.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on file tout de suite, lui lança-t-elle sa veste avant d'enfiler sa casquette. Sans commentaire, dit-elle avant qu'elle ne se moque d'elle.

Clarke leva les mains en signe d'innocence puis elles quittèrent le motel.

* * *

Le claquement des portières se répercuta à travers le parking souterrain. Au petit matin, il était encore vide, les touristes venant visiter les quais luxueux d'Arkadia dormaient encore contrairement aux deux femmes en cavale qui n'en avaient plus le luxe. Le parking bordant la mer était composé de six étages et Gustus leur avait donné rendez-vous au sixième. Attendant qu'il se manifeste, elles observaient les alentours, veillant à ce que personne ne les surprenne. Elles pouvaient sentir l'humidité dans l'atmosphère et voir les gouttelettes transpirant sur les murs.

\- Il aurait pu choisir un lieu plus accueillant, grinça Clarke.

\- Peur d'être enterrée ? demanda sérieusement Lexa.

\- Y a de ça mais ça ne te fait pas flipper d'être entourée d'eau en plus d'être sous terre ?

\- Je fais confiance aux bâtisseurs, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

Elles en restèrent là puis le silence les engloutis à nouveau jusqu'à ce que le téléphone dans la poche de Lexa sonne. Elles échangèrent un regard méfiant puis Lexa répondit en le mettant sur haut-parleur.

\- Un problème Capitaine ? demanda-t-elle sans hésiter puisqu'il était le seul à avoir leur numéro et surtout il était en retard.

Un soupir las leur répondit et cela les inquiéta immédiatement.

\- J'ai tout essayé, j'ai essayé de vous épargner, mais vous êtes deux têtes de mule… et maintenant, vous ne pouviez pas mourir sagement en prison ? lança-t-il contrarié.

\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague, pas vous ? Comprit avec effroi Clarke.

\- Depuis quand avez-vous vendu votre âme à A.L.I.E ? grogna Lexa qui était tout autant sous le choc que son équipière.

\- Depuis trop longtemps, répondit-il d'une sincère amertume.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Clarke.

\- Peu importe… balaya-t-il… il est temps d'en finir… vous êtes devenues un réel problème, profitez de la baignade, conclut-il avant de subitement raccrocher.

\- La baignade ? répéta Clarke avec crainte.

\- Dans la voiture, vite ! Pressa Lexa.

La seconde d'après, une explosion fit trembler leur étage, un mur vola en éclat, un nuage de poussière s'éleva puis dans un grondement terrifiant l'eau s'infiltra dans l'étage. Lexa démarra et mit le pied au plancher. Lorsque la voiture atteignit le chemin en colimaçon qui les ramènerait à la surface, une seconde explosion puis une troisième résonnaient déjà dans les étages supérieurs.

\- Je t'en pris dépêches-toi de nous sortir d'ici ! Paniqua Clarke.

\- Je suis à fond !

La voiture montait à vive allure mais l'eau les rattrapait inexorablement. Lexa fixait droit devant elle, concentrée sur la route telle une véritable pilote de course tandis que Clarke se tordait le cou à regarder l'eau frôler de plus en plus l'arrière de la voiture, hurlant des encouragements pour qu'elle roule plus vite.

\- On va y arriver ! Voulut la rassurer Lexa.

Mais au même moment une vague provenant des étages supérieurs leur tomba dessus, les repoussant contre celle qui les poursuivait. Le choc des deux puissantes vagues souleva et retourna leur voiture tel un fétu de paille. Elles firent plusieurs tonneaux dans un bruit assourdissant de tôle froissée, l'eau les poussant rudement à travers le parking. Ensuite elles s'écrasèrent brutalement contre un pilier, le toit écrasé entre la puissance des eaux et le béton. L'eau glaciale s'infiltra violemment et rapidement dans l'habitacle. Tandis que Lexa était côté sol, Clarke pendait dans le vide mais elle réussi à se détacher et à se hisser hors de la voiture au moment où l'eau s'engouffrait déjà par sa fenêtre. A genoux sur la carrosserie, elle se tourna vers Lexa pour l'aider mais réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi. C'est avec effroi qu'elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougée, toujours attachée et maintenant entièrement sous l'eau. Sans perdre une seconde, Clarke plongea à l'intérieur de la voiture pour récupérer la brune. En la détachant, elle remarqua une profonde entaille sur son front et qui saignait abondamment. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de l'habitacle en soutenant une Lexa inconsciente, l'eau avait déjà pratiquement atteint le plafond du parking.

\- T'as bien choisi ton moment pour jouer les belles aux bois dormants, Woods, se plaignit-elle pour éviter de paniquer et cherchant une solution.

Elle commença à nager en direction du colimaçon, usant de toutes ses forces pour lutter contre le courant dans l'espoir de remonter vers la sortie. Le poids mort qu'était Lexa ne l'aidant pas, elle finit par être violemment repousser par cette force de la nature. Le courant la propulsa contre une porte vitrée, elle eut juste le temps de se tourner pour protéger Lexa, que son dos rencontra brusquement le verre. Elle absorba le choc puis elle lutta pour garder la tête hors de l'eau ainsi que celle de Lexa alors que le parking était presque submergé. Plaquée contre la paroi par le courant, elle ne pouvait rien faire et l'eau les engloutis. Rapidement, elle manqua d'air et ses poumons la brulèrent puis soudainement la paroi vitrée explosa sous la pression. Elles entrèrent avec l'eau dans le petit hall des ascenseurs et des escaliers. L'eau s'engouffra dans ces derniers pour rejoindre l'étage du dessous mais alors que le niveau d'eau baissa, ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant qu'il ne remonte pour les noyer. En effet, Clarke pouvait voir la surface de l'eau dans les escaliers gravir les marches de seconde en seconde pour les rejoindre tandis que l'étage du dessus se déversait également sur elles. Elles n'avaient donc aucune chance d'emprunter les escaliers pour s'échapper. L'eau dépassait déjà sa taille lorsque son regard paniqué tomba sur les ascenseurs, une idée folle la frappant. Elle réajusta sa prise sur Lexa et l'entraina avec elle vers la rangé de cage d'ascenseur. En approchant, elle put constater à travers les portes vitrées que l'eau s'était déjà infiltrée, montant et se déversant plus ou moins rapidement selon les habitacles. Quatre choix s'offraient à elle, si elle se trompait, elles se noieraient alors Clarke ferma les yeux dans une prière silencieuse puis lâchant Lexa, elle s'attaqua à l'ouverture de la porte. Elle tira de toutes ses forces et réussie à l'ouvrir. L'eau s'engouffra immédiatement, manquant de l'emporter avec elle mais elle se retint au mur et rattrapa Lexa qui se faisait emmener par le courant. Elle serra la brune contre elle, sentant son cœur battre sous sa main, puis Clarke regarda dans le vide pour jauger la distance les séparant de l'eau. La jugeant suffisamment proche, elle resserra son emprise sur la brune et se laissa entrainer dans la cage d'escalier. Elle refit surface et sourit à sa chance lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'ascenseur n'était pas au sommet, leur laissant ainsi le champ libre pour sortir au premier étage. Laissant l'eau montante les porter jusqu'au sommet, elle réajusta la brune, reposant sa tête sur son épaule pour la maintenir complètement hors de l'eau.

\- Woods, réveille-toi, tenta-t-elle au creux de son oreille mais sans résultat.

Après des minutes qui semblèrent interminables, elles arrivèrent au niveau extérieur, Clarke fut soulagée de voir le port à travers la vitre de la porte. N'attendant pas plus que nécessaire, Clarke lâcha à nouveau Lexa et s'attaqua à la porte, tirant de toutes ses forces pour l'ouvrir mais ses mains ne firent que glisser. Aucune prise n'était possible alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'ancrer sur ses jambes et que tout autour d'elle était rendu glissant par les eaux. Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait lâcher trop longtemps la brune, cette dernière sombrant rapidement.

\- Non, non, non ! Paniqua-t-elle de désespoir après un dernier essaie.

Elle plongea et en refit surface avec Lexa, soulevant sa tête hors de l'eau alors que le plafond se rapprochait dangereusement. La calant sur son épaule, elle sentit avec soulagement son pouls sous ses doigts. Cependant, il était trop tard, l'eau atteignait le sommet. Elle resta aussi longtemps que possible hors de l'eau puis elle se laissa submerger. Elle lâcha Lexa et dans un élan de désespoir nagea jusqu'à la porte, tapant avec ses poings et ses pieds dans l'espoir de faire céder la vitre.

 _« Si seulement j'avais mon arme »_ songea-t-elle furieusement.

Admettant finalement sa défaite alors que ses poumons la brûlaient, sa dernière bouffée d'air s'essoufflant, elle se tourna vers son équipière qui flottait non-loin d'elle, inconsciente de leur mort imminente et lui tournant le dos. C'est là qu'elle vit leur salut. L'arme de Raven toujours miraculeusement coincée dans son dos. Clarke nagea jusqu'à elle, sa vue se troublant, commençant à étouffer et lutter contre l'envie urgente d'ouvrir la bouche à la recherche d'air. Attrapant Lexa, elle la tira jusqu'à elle et s'empara de son arme avant de viser la vitre en espérant qu'elle fonctionne encore. La balle fusa et la vitre éclata. L'eau s'engouffra par l'ouverture et les emporta avec elle en se déversant sur le vaste espace extérieur. Elles étaient enfin dehors, l'air frais les frappa de plein fouet alors qu'elles glissaient sur l'eau qui filait rejoindre la mer en se répandant sur les quais. L'eau finit par diminuer en s'étendant et Clarke toucha enfin le béton. Elle cracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalé, toussant fortement, puis elle se redressa vacillante à la recherche de Lexa. Elle aperçut la brune allongée quelques mètres plus loin, toujours immobile. Clarke fut prise de panique et accourut auprès de son équipière, le cœur battant la chamade de peur tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux près d'elle. Elle chercha son pouls et lorsqu'elle ne sentit rien, son cerveau se bloqua brièvement avant de se reprendre et plonger sur ses lèvres pour entamer un bouche-à-bouche.

\- Allez reviens ! L'encouragea-t-elle en appuyant sur son thorax. Reste avec moi ! Continua-t-elle en effectuant un nouveau bouche-à-bouche.

Elle répéta l'action à plusieurs reprises mais rien ne se passait et cette fois l'idée de l'avoir perdu, brisa son self-control.

\- Reviens ! cria-t-elle. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu m'entends Woods ? Je te l'interdis !

Un dernier bouche-à-bouche puis elle appuya avec désespoir sur son thorax, des larmes trahissant sa peur.

\- Lexa ! supplia-t-elle.

Comme par miracle, son corps inerte se souleva dans un soubresaut puis la brune cracha l'eau qui noyait ses poumons. Clarke soulagée, l'aida à se mettre sur le côté pour expulser le liquide puis elle la ramena dans ses bras, la soutenant tandis qu'elle toussait bruyamment.

\- C'est… c'est la dernière fois… que tu m'embrasses, marmonna Lexa dans un faible sourire.

Clarke exulta un rire, soulagée de retrouver son équipière en vie et capable de plaisanter puis la brune perdit de nouveau connaissance à cause de sa blessure à la tête.

\- Compte là-dessus, plaisanta Clarke mais dont le cœur battait encore la chamade, contrecoup de la panique mais également du soulagement et d'un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier après une telle frayeur…

* * *

Du coton, c'est la première sensation qu'elle eut en se réveillant lentement, Lexa avait l'impression d'être emmitouflée dans du coton puis elle sentit son corps ankylosé et ses paupières lourdes. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réussir à rassembler un semblant de conscience et ouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans la pénombre, ne discernant pas grand-chose du lieu inconnu mais constatant qu'elle était allongée sur un lit. Elle voulut se redresser pour obtenir une meilleure vue de son environnement mais une douleur lui vrilla le crâne et elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas en grognant.

\- Lexa ? Souffla une voix douce et pleine de soulagement.

La seconde d'après, Clarke était penchée au dessus d'elle, un magnifique sourire plaqué sur le visage et posant délicatement une main sur son épaule.

\- Reste allongée, lui intima-t-elle, tu as pris un sacré coup à la tête.

Lexa acquiesça doucement puis porta machinalement sa main à son front, sentant alors le bandage qui l'entourait.

\- Tu as plusieurs points de sutures, l'informa-t-elle avant d'ajouter, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle fronça des sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire puis son visage s'illumina de compréhension.

\- Gustus… Gustus est avec A.L.I.E, se rappela-t-elle douloureusement et sa voix s'enrouant.

Clarke l'aida à se redresser puis elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle récupéra sur la table de nuit et Lexa en but une gorgée avec reconnaissance.

\- Il a tenté de nous tuer, lui rappela Clarke.

\- Je me souviens des explosions, la vague nous heurtant mais après c'est le noir complet, se tourna-t-elle vers elle pour plus d'explication.

-Normal, tu as décidé de jouer les belles aux bois dormants et j'ai dû jouer les chevaliers blancs en te sortant de là.

Lexa esquissa un faible sourire, sentant déjà la fatigue la rappeler mais avant de se laisser aller, elle lutta pour analyser la pièce, se demandant où elle était. C'est là qu'elle remarqua la chaise proche de son lit et la couverture reposant dessus.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? demanda-t-elle en fixant la chaise.

\- Tu as été inconsciente une journée, détourna-t-elle la réponse et évita le regard de la brune qui fut touchée qu'elle l'ait veillé tout ce temps… encore une fois.

Mais face à cette nouvelle information, Lexa repoussa les couvertures et entreprit de se lever, bien que la pièce se mette à tourner.

\- Tu dois te reposer, l'arrêta Clarke.

\- On a perdu trop temps…

\- C'est un ordre, Lexa.

La nommée se figea, cessant toute lutte à l'entente de son prénom, choquée ou charmée de l'entendre dans la bouche de Clarke, elle ne saurait le dire bien que son cœur battant la chamade avait sans doute la réponse. Elle se laissa doucement repousser sur le matelas et cette fois la fatigue l'emporta, ses yeux papillonnant, luttant vainement mais entendant comme un écho lointain une dernière fois la voix de Clarke :

\- T'es en sécurité, je veille sur toi…

Et Lexa s'endormit le cœur léger et un fin sourire aux lèvres…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ? On a un peu de rapprochement :p et une bonne frayeur pour Clarke.**

 **Raven refait une petite apparition et s'avère vraiment innocente, contrairement à Gustus hé hé hé !**

 **Pour la petite histoire, je laisse tous les jours ma voiture dans un parking souterrain construit dans l'eau, déjà pas forcément rassurée en étant sous terre, je me suis sérieusement posée la question du problème de l'eau... d'où mon délire dans ce chapitre :p**

 **Et pour les (la) maniaques du détail, oui on peut tirer sous l'eau. ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos review, les favs et follows qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! :D**

 **Prochain chapitre : Une réconciliation, une guerre, une révélation...**

 **(Maintenant je peux enfin aller lire le prix de ce maudit deal, en route pour l'Héritage ! :p)**


	9. La Famille

**CH9- La Famille**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Un peu plus calme, on prend le temps de papoter avant de repartir à l'attaque :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Lexa se réveilla à nouveau, elle se sentait bien mieux. Ses muscles ne semblaient plus engourdies et son esprit bien plus éveillé. Elle se redressa dans son lit et remarqua qu'elle était cette fois seule dans la chambre. Chambre qu'avec les idées plus clairs, elle reconnu. Une chambre qui l'avait vu grandir, une chambre où elle était passée d'enfant innocente à délinquante. Que faisaient-elles chez Indra ? Elle repoussa les couvertures et tout en s'asseyant sur le bord, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de pantalon. Sans doute, lui avait-on enlevé pour plus de confort. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se leva et commença à chercher son vêtement manquant, qu'elle finit par trouver reposant au bout du lit. Elle l'enfila puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle discerna plusieurs voix indistinctes. Ces dernières semblaient s'agiter de plus en plus au fil de la conversation ou bien de la dispute. Ignorant tout de la situation, Lexa s'inquiéta immédiatement pour Clarke et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

\- Ca suffit ! Tonna la voix de Clarke à son entrée dans la pièce.

Lexa se figea, tombant sur une scène des plus inattendues. Clarke venait de brusquement se lever de table en jetant des regards meurtriers à Anya assise d'un côté et Indra à l'autre bout. Deux femmes qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver dans la même pièce. Elles étaient en perpétuel conflit, Indra car elle jugeait Anya responsable du départ de Lexa, et Anya car Indra représentait tout ce qu'elle combattait au quotidien en tant qu'avocate. Clarke avait donc interrompu leur dispute, les deux femmes se lançant maintenant silencieusement des éclairs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Attira-t-elle enfin leur attention, les trois femmes se tournant en parfaite synchronisation sur elle.

\- Elles se disputent… à cause de toi, précisa Clarke presque avec reproche.

Lexa soupira lourdement puis elle s'avança vers la table avant de se tourner avec confusion sur Anya.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle tout en relevant mentalement qu'elle portait un vieux survêtement à la place de son habituelle tenue chic d'avocate.

\- Moi, aussi je suis contente de te voir, mordit Anya sans quitter des yeux Indra.

\- An'…

\- Je suis ici parce que tu es visiblement devenue stupide, attaqua-t-elle en défiant toujours la chef des Trikru.

\- Ok, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Tu m'as envoyé une Junkie, voilà ce que tu as fait. Et cinq minutes après les flics étaient à ma porte ! Quitta-t-elle enfin Indra pour la foudroyer du regard.

\- Ils ont eu Raven ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Non… et j'ai toujours mon job si ça t'intéresse, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça m'intéresse, retourna piteusement Lexa.

\- Raven est au sous-sol, elle travaille sur l'enregistrement, intervint Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas elle qu'ils cherchaient mais vous, ajouta plus calmement Anya, je l'ai caché puis nous sommes parties. Je me doutais que tu serais ici, lui reprocha-t-elle tout en revenant planter son regard sur Indra.

Lexa tourna enfin le regard vers la Trikru. La chef de gang paressait sereine derrière son masque de dureté mais il n'en était rien, elle était en colère.

\- Lexa sait qui peut vraiment l'aider, énonça calmement Indra, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu as été très efficace durant le procès, finit-elle tranchante.

Anya serra les dents et hoqueta un rire avant d'asséner :

\- Parce qu'en faire une fugitive c'est l'aider ?

\- Au moins, elle ne risque pas de se faire tuer à chaque couloir, retourna Indra, incisive.

\- Non, elle a juste tous les flics de cette ville prêts à lui tirer dessus.

\- Hey ! Je suis juste là, intervint Lexa mais ça n'arrêta pas les deux femmes qui continuaient de se lancer des piques dans des regards assassins.

\- C'est comme ça dès qu'elles sont dans la même pièce, l'informa Clarke sur l'inutilité d'intervenir.

\- Ce qui t'énerve, c'est que j'ai su prendre soin d'elle mais pas toi, asséna Indra.

\- Oh oui, parce que ta grande évasion a été si parfaite. C'est une chance que Lexa n'y soit pas également restée, conclut férocement Anya.

Cette fois Indra perdit son calme et se leva brusquement, prête à contourner la table pour se jeter sur elle. Anya ne montra aucun signe de crainte mais Lexa s'interposa. Indra s'arrêta clairement furieuse, son regard passant de l'avocate à la brune. Une déception visible dans le regard alors que son ancienne protégé choisissait encore l'autre camp. Dans un reniflement de dédain, Indra se détourna et quitta la pièce.

\- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre ? Soupira Lexa bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

\- Peut-être parce que je représente la loi et qu'elle passe son temps à la bafouer, répondit Anya.

Lexa souffla de défaitisme face à l'entêtement de son amie.

\- Je vais lui parler, annonça-t-elle ensuite tout en partant à la recherche d'Indra.

\- En attendant, elle est notre seule alliée, reprit Clarke, une fois seule avec Anya.

\- Et quelle alliée, renifla-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Indra n'est peut-être pas des plus recommandables mais elle tient autant que vous à Lexa et cela devrait suffire à lui faire confiance.

Anya croisa les bras en se renfrognant, quelque peu agacée qu'elle lui fasse la morale mais son expression s'adoucie car la blonde venait de marquer un point. Quoi qu'elle en pense, elle ne pouvait nier qu'Indra tenait à Lexa comme si c'était sa propre fille, un point commun qu'elles partageaient, si ce n'est qu'elle considérait plus Lexa comme une petite sœur. Elles souhaitaient toutes les deux son bien-être et pour la sortir de ce cauchemar, elles allaient devoir faire des compromis pour s'entendre.

* * *

Lexa traversa la petite cuisine puis sortit par la porte donnant sur le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Sur la terrasse, le vieux plancher craqua sous ses pieds et la porte grinça sur ses gonds alors qu'elle la refermait derrière elle. Dehors, il faisait nuit mais elle n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver Indra appuyée sur la rambarde branlante, observant le ciel étoilé en quête de sérénité. Avant de la rejoindre, elle se tourna quelques secondes pour regarder la façade de la vielle maison. Le bois se craquelait, la peinture blanche délavée s'effritait, l'habitation souffrait du temps passant mais tout en restant modeste, elle était toujours l'une des plus grandes et des plus belles des bas quartiers. Avoir un jardin, même petit, n'était pas donné à tout le monde, un point qui marquait un peu plus le rang élevé d'Indra parmi les pauvres. Pour tous les voisins, cette maison était celle de la respecté Chef de gang, celle qui avait réussi à s'en sortir et qui les protégeait mais pour Lexa, elle restait son foyer. Elle ne pensait pas avoir ce sentiment en revenant mais elle se sentait encore chez elle. Malgré son passé de délinquante, malgré le fait que lorsqu'elle regardait la table du salon, elle voyait les soirées de réunions entre dealer, que l'évier de la cuisine, lui rappelait les bandages imbibés de sang trempant dedans après une rixe ayant mal tournée, que la latte grinçante de sa chambre lui avait servi de cache pour le butin de ses rackets et vols en tout genre… malgré tout ça, malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier, elle ne pouvait oublier l'amour qu'elle avait reçu ici. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la femme qu'elle considérait encore comme sa seconde mère et avança d'un pas prudent.

\- Je suis désolée pour Niylah, souffla-t-elle sincèrement.

Indra ne se retourna pas mais elle vit ses épaules légèrement s'affaisser, souffrant silencieusement de sa perte. Niylah faisait partie des orphelins des Trikru et si Indra n'avait recueilli que Lexa chez elle, elle portait tous ces enfants en son cœur. Elle les réunissait au gymnase, prenait soin d'eux à travers le sport, leur inculquait certaines valeurs, elle aimait chacun d'entre eux.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, c'est allé si vite… dit-elle avec culpabilité.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, se tourna enfin Indra, Quint est le seul responsable.

\- Quint ? dit-elle en venant la rejoindre contre la rambarde.

\- Il nous a trahis, il a averti A.L.I.E de notre plan, révéla-t-elle d'une rage contenue.

Lexa ne put cacher sa confusion face à la nouvelle. Quint était pourtant son bras droit depuis des années.

\- Il n'a jamais aimé ma façon de faire, l'éclaira-t-elle, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi.

\- Il ne m'a jamais aimé, confirma-t-elle.

\- Quint n'a jamais supporté que tu puisses un jour me succéder, continua-t-elle amèrement, et quand tu es partie, il n'a pas apprécié que je te laisse faire et encore moins que j'accepte tes visites en tant que flic.

\- Il voulait que tu m'élimines…

\- Pour lui je suis devenue faible alors te protéger et te faire évader…

\- C'était la faiblesse de trop, termina Lexa.

Indra hocha doucement la tête et reporta son regard sur le ciel.

\- D'autre doivent penser comme lui, me cacher ici te met en danger, réalisa-t-elle prête à partir.

\- Qu'ils viennent, je les attends, asséna-t-elle en se redressant déterminée, tu es toujours une Trikru et tu es ma fille, personne ne m'empêchera de veiller sur toi, déclara-t-elle d'un regard plein d'amour poser sur elle.

\- Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle le cœur chaud.

\- D'être partie avec cette pimbêche ? Bien sûre que oui, mais cette erreur te réussie plutôt bien, enfin jusqu'à présent… plaisanta-t-elle afin de quitter cette conversation à cœur ouvert.

\- Si tu lui laissais sa chance, je suis sûre que tu l'apprécierais, sourit Lexa. J'aimerais vraiment que vous vous entendiez, vous êtes ma famille, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

Soudainement, Lexa se retrouva dans l'étreinte rigide mais néanmoins aimante d'Indra. Cette dernière n'était pas une adepte des gestes d'affections, ainsi être dans ses bras la surpris complètement mais après avoir bondi, son cœur fondit d'un amour sincère.

\- Et tu es ma famille, je ne veux plus te voir passer cette porte blessée, je refuse de te perdre… confia-t-elle à son oreille.

\- C'est promis, lui assura-t-elle tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, profitant de ces retrouvailles puis elles se séparèrent maladroitement.

\- Et si tu me parlais de ce qu'il y a entre toi et cette blonde ? lança Indra d'un œil rieur.

\- Quoi ? Clarke ? Il n'y a rien, répondit-elle naturellement.

\- Toujours aussi longue à la détente, soupira-t-elle en allant s'assoir sur le banc disposé contre le mur. Qui y-a-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-elle au voile de tristesse qui passa sur le visage de la brune.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Niylah, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Elle était fine observatrice, elle ne se trompait jamais, étira-t-elle un sourire nostalgique tout en l'épinglant d'un regard connaisseur.

Lexa détourna le regard, incapable de la contredire mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir le faire, cependant Indra la coupa :

\- Ne me fait pas l'affront de ton « c'est mon équipière », claqua-t-elle sévèrement.

La brune sembla se recroqueviller comme une enfant venant de se faire disputer puis elle se détourna pour de nouveau s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Tournant le dos à Indra, elle perdit son regard dans la noirceur de la nuit et au fond d'elle, elle commença à se poser les bonnes questions…

* * *

Les marches menant au sous-sol grincèrent sous les pieds de Clarke, annonçant sans détour son approche. En bas, elle ne discernait qu'une faible lumière bleue luttant contre les ténèbres. La veille, Anya et Raven n'étaient arrivées que peu de temps avant elles mais dans son inquiétude pour Lexa, Clarke ne s'était que peu souciée de son amie. Elles avaient échangé quelques paroles dans la panique de leur arrivée, soucieuse de l'aider à soigner la brune inconsciente, puis elle avait disparu au sous-sol tandis qu'elle veillait sans répit sur son équipière. Raven avait prévenu Anya qu'elle s'éclipsait pour travailler sur l'enregistrement mais son absence prolongée commençait à l'inquiéter, son amie n'étant jamais si discrète. Arrivée en bas des marches, elle discerna un sous-sol on ne peut plus classique avec sa machine à laver, ses étagères pleines de boites et d'outils, ainsi qu'une petite table de bois où reposait un ordinateur portable dont l'écran illuminait quelque peu la pièce. Clarke fronça des sourcils en ne voyant pas Raven puis elle balaya les lieux du regard, cherchant à percer la pénombre.

\- Raven ? L'appela-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, si ce n'est un léger mouvement à l'opposé de la pièce. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit Raven assise entre un meuble et le mur. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement lorsque Clarke s'agenouilla devant elle et qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Le regard concernée, la blonde écarta la vielle couverture qui la recouvrait et prit prudemment ses mains légèrement tremblantes dans les siennes.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es dans cet état ? S'enquit-elle inquiète.

\- Peu de temps après votre arrivée, murmura-t-elle l'esprit encore embrumé.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- Je suis une grande fille… et tu avais mieux à faire.

Clarke lui jeta un regard affirmant le contraire car bien qu'inquiète pour Lexa si elle avait su que Raven affrontait une crise de manque, elle aurait également été à ses côtés.

\- Ne dit pas de conneries, retourna-t-elle tout en l'aidant à se lever.

\- Oh je sais que tu aurais accouru pour mon beau sourire, si tu avais pu décrocher ton regard de ta belle endormie, la taquina-t-elle tout en acceptant l'appuie qu'elle lui offrit pour rejoindre la chaise la plus proche.

\- Ce n'est pas _ma_ belle endormie, c'est mon équipière, roula-t-elle des yeux en l'aidant à s'assoir.

\- Une équipière qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne pouvais pas voir en peinture et maintenant tu passes des heures à la contempler, pointa-t-elle amusée.

\- Je surveillais l'évolution de son état, bougonna-t-elle comme prise en faute alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur l'autre chaise disposée autour de la petite table de bois.

\- Et si on parlait du moment où tu t'es endormie sur elle en lui tenant la main ? Retourna-t-elle goguenarde.

Clarke tourna la tête si vite, qu'elle eut peur qu'elle ne se décroche, Raven retint difficilement son rire et se contenta de lui lancer un _« t'es grillée »_ du regard.

\- Parlons plutôt de ton état, changea-t-elle de sujet, comment tu te sens ?

Raven fixa quelques secondes ses mains encore tremblantes bien que presque imperceptible.

\- Mieux… le plus dure est passé hier soir… t'as échappé au vomi, dit-elle gênée.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû affronter ça seule, reprocha-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Je n'étais pas seule, avoua-t-elle avant d'ajouter à la nouvelle interrogation de Clarke… Anya m'a aidé.

\- Anya ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- T'as pas remarqué son magnifique survêtement ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Clarke la fixa avec confusion.

\- Je lui ai vomi dessus.

\- Eurg… et elle ne t'a pas tué ? Rit-elle dans une grimace.

\- Non mais j'ai rarement été autant insultée, rit-elle à son tour.

\- Ok, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, reprit Clarke avant de quitter le sous-sol sans attendre de réaction de sa part.

En attendant, Raven tira l'ordinateur vers elle et commença à pianoter. Elle se retrouva rapidement à regarder l'actualité. Une actualité monopolisée par Clarke et Lexa. Leur évasion avait finalement été découverte et les médias s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ces derniers pointant l'absence de piste de la police, la dangerosité des deux femmes en cavale et d'autre spéculaient sur leur devenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke revint déposer un verre d'eau et un sandwich devant elle.

\- Vous êtes de véritable stars, ironisa-t-elle en tournant l'écran dans sa direction avant de mordre dans son sandwich avec délectation.

Clarke se mit à lire les gros titres et son regard s'assombrit de ligne en ligne. Maintenant leurs visages devaient être sur toutes les chaines télévisées, chacune de leur sortie risquait de les renvoyer en prison ou pire. Comment allaient-elles trouver les coupables avec toute la police de la ville aux trousses ?

\- Ca va s'arranger, la réconforta Raven en venant légèrement serrer son bras.

\- Ouais, si on ne se fait pas tuer avant, répondit-elle soudainement fatiguée en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Hey ! Depuis quand tu te laisses abattre ?!

\- Depuis que la mort nous fait de grand signe à chaque tournant, répondit-elle en regardant avec inquiétude un coin dans la pénombre, comme si quelqu'un si tenait.

Raven et Clarke ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais la Latina en avait suffisamment vu de l'inspecteur casse-cou et irresponsable dépeint dans les média pour savoir qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle ne comptait plus les jours où elle était rentrée avec une blessure suite à une arrestation. La blonde était prête à risquer sa vie pour atteindre son but, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arrêter des criminels. Ainsi l'inquiétude qu'elle percevait dans son regard n'était clairement pas pour elle.

\- Woods est solide, dit-elle simplement pour la rassurer.

Clarke quitta l'obscurité pour revenir sur elle et elle vit l'incertitude dans son regard alors que Lexa avait déjà frôlée la mort à plusieurs reprises. Des deux, elle était la plus irresponsable mais la brune semblait attirer la faucheuse.

\- Et t'es bien trop bornée pour la laisser claquer, ajouta-t-elle plus légèrement.

Ce qui valut un léger sourire de la part de Clarke.

\- Bon et dit moi, s'excita soudainement Raven tout en rapprochant sa chaise de la sienne, quand vous étiez en prison, seules, cernées par le danger, il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ?

\- T'es sérieuse ? S'offusqua-t-elle. On avait autre chose à penser, comme par exemple éviter les lames de couteau !

\- Ah ! Tu ne rejettes pas l'idée mais le moment ! Pointa-t-elle victorieuse.

Clarke se rendit compte de sa bourde et tenta d'échapper à son regard inquisiteur.

\- Oh allez, lui donna-t-elle un léger coup de coude. Y a bien des moments où vous deviez être tranquille et faut dire ce qui y est, Woods est canon, oscilla-t-elle les sourcils.

Clarke ne répondit rien, se contentant de retenir la pointe de colère qui l'envahit au fait que Raven trouve Lexa à son gout.

\- Dans votre cellule ? Un placard ? Commença-t-elle à énumérer. Les douches ? Elles sont communes, je suis sûre que t'en a profité !

Et Clarke ne put empêcher le souvenir du corps nu de la brune ruisselant d'eau de s'imposer à elle, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre.

\- Ah Ah ! s'exclama Raven. J'en étais sûre !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé ! L'arrêta tout de suite Clarke. Oui, les douches sont communes et oui, je l'ai vu nu, et oui, son corps est à damné mais il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Mais t'aimerais bien, poussa un peu plus Raven dans un large sourire connaisseur.

Pour toute réponse, Clarke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, refusant de lui donner d'avantage de raison pour l'enfoncer mais rien n'arrêtait Raven Reyes, surtout lorsqu'elle était persuadée d'avoir vu juste.

\- Tu tiens à elle, ça crève les yeux, cessa-t-elle de rire en la regardant très sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à dire ça, c'est mon équipière, c'est normal, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

\- Bon sang ce que t'es bornée… souffla Raven.

S'en suivit un silence confortable durant lequel la Latina reprit sa place face à son ordinateur. Quant à Clarke, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur séjour en prison et à ces moments, où elle ne pouvait nier avoir eu une attirance physique pour son équipière. Mais était-ce réellement du passé ? Le souvenir de ses lèvres contre les siennes se rappela à elle. Pas plus tard que la veille, elle l'embrassait sous prétexte d'obtenir une info du propriétaire d'un motel miteux mais jouait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne pouvait nier avoir apprécié et ne l'avait pas vraiment caché à la brune. Alors oui, elle admettait une attirance physique mais ce que tous les autres impliquaient, des sentiments ?

\- Tu as quelque chose sur l'enregistrement ? Sortit-elle subitement des ses pensées, incapable d'affronter la réponse.

Raven se renfrogna soudainement et ramena l'ordinateur à elle, comme pour se protéger avant de lui expliquer…

* * *

\- Donc en faite, tu n'as rien, constata platement Lexa après les longues explications de Raven.

Cette dernière installée à la table, leva des yeux outrés en direction de la brune qui s'était mise en rentrait contre le mur afin d'avoir une vue sur la table occupée par Anya, Indra, Clarke et Raven.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, contra-t-elle.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'on a compris à travers tout ton discours scientifique, rejoignit Clarke.

Raven enfouit son visage dans ses mains, perdant rapidement patience car elle détestait parler informatique avec des néophytes. C'était toujours un vrai dilemme pour se faire comprendre.

\- Ok… reprit-elle dans un soupire pour se calmer… ce que je vous ai expliqué, c'est que j'ai trouvé des traces de manipulation audio, ce qui confirme que l'enregistrement est faux…

\- Parce que tu en doutais ? S'offusqua à son tour Clarke.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer ? Rappela à l'ordre Anya avec le renfort d'Indra qui montra son impatience.

\- Donc je disais… reprit Raven tout en contenant sa propre impatience… que j'ai trouvé les traces d'une manipulation mais je ne peux pas retrouver la vrai conversation car ce n'est pas l'enregistrement original.

\- Alors on est foutu ? Intervint Lexa en se décollant du mur et s'approchant d'elle.

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de l'enregistrement fait par les flics, pas de la copie donnée à Anya, réexpliqua-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'avocate… ainsi qu'un meilleur matos, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Clarke.

\- Vous ne trouverez pas ça au supermarché, l'informa Raven. Et toutes mes connexions travaillent de près ou de loin avec A.L.I.E.

\- C'est pas un problème, intervint Anya, je connais un hacker qui pourra nous aider.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? lança Indra dans un sourire interrogateur, surprise que l'avocate ait des amis dans l'illégalité.

\- Un hacker que j'ai défendu et je lui ai évité la prison, l'empêcha-t-elle de se réjouir trop vite. Monty nous aidera sans poser de question, ajouta-t-elle pour les autres.

\- Parfait ! Se réjouit Raven. Je vais te faire la liste de ce qu'il doit m'apporter, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Voilà un problème de réglé, reprit Clarke.

\- En revanche l'enregistrement risque de poser problème, lança Anya.

\- Il est au commissariat, répondit Lexa au regard interrogateur de Raven, sous protection dans la salle des affaires classées.

\- Là, où on ne pourra l'atteindre. Entouré de flic on a aucune chance de l'approcher, ajouta Clarke.

\- Il vous faut une diversion, annonça Indra.

Les trois femmes portèrent toute leur attention sur elle.

\- Les Trikru vont attaquer Azgeda…

\- Hors de question, la coupa Lexa.

\- Une guerre des gangs attirera tous les flics de cette ville dans les bas quartiers et vous aurez le champ libre pour l'enregistrement, reprit fermement la Trikru.

\- Je refuse de cautionner un bain de sang ! S'emporta la brune.

\- C'est la seule solution et tu le sais ! Claqua Indra tout en se levant.

Lexa et la Trikru se faisaient face, se lançant des éclairs alors que la colère bouillonnait sous leur chair.

\- L'enregistrement est votre seule chance, intervint Anya en venant chercher le regard de la brune, Indra a raison, c'est le seul moyen de l'atteindre.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Chercha-t-elle du soutien auprès de Clarke.

\- Non mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution, répondit-elle désolée de ne pas pouvoir la soutenir.

\- Trikru et Azgeda sont au bord de la guerre depuis des années, autant qu'elle éclate pour servir une juste cause, ajouta Indra.

Il y eut un lourd silence, où à travers son regard les quatre femmes furent spectatrices de son conflit.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle, mais promet-moi qu'il n'y aura pas de victimes innocentes, ajouta-t-elle d'un regard brulant.

Indra acquiesça puis Lexa quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, sortant prendre l'air alors qu'elle venait de replonger dans tout ce qu'elle détestait de son ancienne vie.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Lexa était assise sur les marches de la terrasse, le regard perdu dans la pénombre. Elle entendit le léger claquement de la porte puis quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés et une bière fraiche termina sous son nez. Elle regarda Clarke avec surprise puis s'empara de la bouteille, la portant à ses lèvres après quelques secondes d'un silence partagé.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Finit par lui demander son équipière.

\- Epuisée.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête en comprenant qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement de sa santé mais surtout de leur situation précaire. Un sentiment qu'elle partageait. Le silence s'immisça à nouveau, chacune profitant de ce moment de paix.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié… déclara soudainement Lexa.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Tu m'as _encore_ sauvé la vie, contra-t-elle.

\- Je suis ton équipière, balaya-t-elle sa gratitude d'un haussement d'épaule.

Loin d'être impressionnée par son apparente désinvolture, Lexa sourit doucement en notant que la blonde évitait de croiser son regard.

\- Comment tu as su où trouver Indra ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

\- Tu ne t'en rappels pas ?

Lexa secoua négativement la tête.

\- Après le parking, j'ai volé une voiture et pendant que je cherchais où aller, tu t'es soudainement mise à bredouiller son adresse.

\- J'n'en ai aucun souvenir.

\- J'ignore si tu m'as entendu enrager dans ton inconscience mais tu m'as bien conduite ici.

Lexa détourna les yeux dans la pénombre, légèrement confuse.

\- Il faut croire que tu considères encore cet endroit comme un lieu sûr, ajouta-t-elle dans un fin sourire.

\- C'était chez moi, dit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Ta chambre d'ado est toujours intacte, retourna-t-elle d'un sourire en coin.

Lexa grogna de gêne à l'idée que Clarke ait pu voir son ancienne chambre et ce qu'avait entreposé la jeune ado qu'elle était. Bien que la remarque se voulut moqueuse et promesse d'embarras futur, elle sous-entendait qu'elle était toujours chez elle. Un sentiment d'appartenance et de sécurité qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier depuis son retour en ces murs.

\- C'est pas les murs… souffla-t-elle.

\- Indra ?

Lexa acquiesça d'un léger sourire.

\- C'est vrai que si on oublis les gangs, son regard terrifiant et le fait qu'elle ne sourit jamais, elle a l'air plutôt cool, s'amusa Clarke.

La brune ne put que libérer un léger rire qui provoqua un sourire satisfait chez la blonde.

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Indra a un cœur énorme…

\- Comme toi, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Lexa la regarda avec étonnement puis une douce chaleur enroba son cœur. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son sourire alors que Clarke rougissait, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire et qui tentait d'échapper à son regard.

\- Ce que... ce que je veux dire… bafouilla-t-elle… c'est que t'es pas aussi chiante que tu le parais, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, choisit-elle de la suivre.

Cette fois Clarke enfouit son regard dans la pénombre et le silence retomba entre elles mais il n'était ni lourd, ni angoissant. Une paix sereine et apaisante les enlaçait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Gustus ? lança à nouveau Clarke.

\- J'en sais rien, souffla Lexa, je veux comprendre, j'avais confiance en lui…

\- Je sais… partageait-elle amèrement.

\- … mais on est des fugitives, on ne peut pas l'arrêter et personne ne nous croira, continua la brune.

\- C'n'est pas lui qu'on veut, on veut la tête d'A.L.I.E. On a pas besoin de l'arrêter pour le faire parler, clarifia Clarke.

\- Je croyais qu'on voulait s'innocenter ? Pointa-t-elle d'un sourcil levé.

\- Evidemment… mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne veux pas plus ? Retourna-t-elle également d'un sourcil espiègle.

\- Clarke… soupira Lexa… l'enregistrement est notre priorité, on doit s'innocenter, pas devenir des criminelles en partant dans une vendetta.

\- Et revoilà, Miss. Coincé, soupira la blonde.

\- Je suis sérieuse, claqua-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi ! Sérieusement, t'as pas envie de leur faire payer ?!

Lexa détourna le regard, refusant d'admettre qu'elle en avait évidemment envie mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Il était plus sûr de s'innocenter, de regagner leur crédibilité pour ensuite les pourchasser et les arrêter. Se lancer dans une vendetta ne ferait qu'aggraver leur situation.

\- Si… admit-elle finalement… mais tu feras quoi quand il refusera de nous parler ? Le torturer au milieu du commissariat ?

\- Pourquoi pas, haussa-t-elle les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas un jeu ! S'emporta-t-elle. On n'est pas en position de force pour se lancer dans une guerre et on ne sait même pas qui sont nos véritables ennemis.

La blonde retint clairement sa façon de penser, ravalant ses paroles en admettant lentement qu'elle avait raison.

\- Alors on récupère l'enregistrement, Raven le décrypte et Anya apporte la preuve de notre innocence au procureur, c'est ça le plan ? Énuméra-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- Oui.

\- C'est d'un ennui, souffla la blonde.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, on va surement encore essayer de nous tuer, attesta platement Lexa.

Clarke ne put retenir un léger rire qui craqua l'expression sérieuse de la brune pour laisser passer un fin sourire. Puis elles retombèrent dans leur silence, terminant tranquillement leur boisson jusqu'à ce que des voix s'élèvent à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Ca n'en finira jamais, soupira Lexa en écoutant Indra et Anya se disputer.

\- Aux joies de la famille, trinqua Clarke amusée.

\- Et la tienne ? demanda Lexa après un silence. Enfin… pas ton père… se rattrapa-t-elle soudainement en se rendant compte de sa maladresse.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de tout ça, l'arrêta Clarke en portant son regard vers le ciel. Est-ce qu'il m'aurait cru ou est-ce que je l'aurais terriblement déçu ? Questionna-t-elle tristement incertaine.

\- Il aurait été a tes côtés, comme je suis certaine qu'il veille sur toi en ce moment, la réconforta Lexa.

\- Tu en as l'aire certaine, chercha-t-elle la faille.

\- Tout comme je suis certaine que mes parents veillent sur moi, répondit-elle en levant à son tour les yeux vers le ciel.

Touchée, Clarke ne trouva rien à répondre et se laissa à aller à la contempler, une beauté sereine alors qu'elle observait le ciel. Le silence s'étirait et plus elle la regardait plus ses sentiments devenaient évidents. Elle quitta sa contemplation dans un recule presque brutal, brûlée par la réalisation mais désireuse de ne rien montrer, bornée à ne pas l'accepter, elle retrouva ses esprits et reprit la conversation :

\- J'allais presque oublier, lança-t-elle tout en portant une main à l'arrière de son pantalon pour en ressortir un objet qu'elle déposa délicatement sur la tête de la brune.

Lexa retira la casquette de sa tête et l'observa avec nostalgie.

\- J'ai découvert que tu en avais une sacrée collection…

\- T'as pas pu t'empêcher de fouiller, constata-t-elle amusée.

\- J'avais pas grand-chose à faire pendant que tu dormais, haussa-t-elle les épaules comme si fouiller dans les affaires des autres était tout a fait normal.

Lexa secoua la tête, désespérément amusée par son attitude, puis reporta son attention sur la casquette. La nostalgie l'emportant, elle se rappela que l'ado délinquante qu'elle était adorait en porter. Lorsqu'elle les portait, c'était comme mettre un masque, l'innocente s'effaçant au profit d'Heda. Elle termina la dernière gorgée de sa bouteille puis elle se leva. Faisant face à la maison, elle l'observa attentivement puis elle enfila sa casquette, acceptant pleinement son passé et cette part d'elle toujours bien présente.

* * *

Quelques heures avant le levé du soleil, tout était en place et tout le monde prêt à partir. Le petit groupe se faisait face dans l'entrée de la maison.

\- Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? Voulu s'assurer une dernière fois Lexa.

\- Les Trikru sont prêt, l'attaque sera lancée au levé du soleil, confirma Indra.

\- Anya et moi, on rejoint Monty qui nous prête sa planque et son matos, assura Raven.

\- Et on attendra de vos nouvelles là-bas, ajouta l'avocate, voici les clés de l'appartement où vous pourrez vous cacher.

Lexa les prit, la remerciant silencieusement de prendre le risque de les cacher dans une planque utilisée par les témoins de ses procès. Après l'attaque des Trikru, le quartier ne serait plus sûr, elles devaient donc toutes trouver un autre lieu pour se cacher. Indra saurait se débrouiller, elle connaissait son territoire par cœur. Quant à Raven et Anya, elle était rassurée de savoir qu'elles seraient en sécurité chez ce hacker de Monty qui leur proposait leur aide. Quant à elles, si elles ressortaient du commissariat, elles devraient rapidement se trouver une planque et elles ne pouvaient se permettre de mettre en danger le reste de l'équipe, d'où leur séparation.

\- Vous êtes sûres de votre coup ? Voulu s'assurer Indra.

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard incertain.

\- Pas vraiment mais on a pas beaucoup d'option, retourna la brune.

Indra acquiesça bien que n'aimant guère cette réponse.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, ordonna Clarke en rejoignant la porte.

Lexa lui emboita le pas ainsi que les autres mais alors qu'elle descendait le perron pour rejoindre Clarke déjà en voiture, Anya la stoppa.

\- Fait attention à toi, répondit-elle à son regard surpris.

\- Comme toujours, la rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Promet-moi de ne pas jouer les héros, ignora-t-elle sa réponse tout en regardant en direction de Clarke.

Lexa suivit son regard puis revint sur elle, désolée.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Et la brune se retrouva brusquement dans une nouvelle étreinte, une étreinte à la fois désespérée et forte.

\- Alors promet-moi de ne pas mourir, tête de mule.

\- Je te le promets, lui assura-t-elle en rompant l'étreinte.

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard confiant puis Lexa se détourna. Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et se laissa tomber derrière le volant.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ta famille me lance des menaces de mort ? demanda Clarke qui soutenait les regards d'Anya et Indra.

Lexa se tourna dans leur direction et sourit, touchée et amusée.

\- Je peux en dire autant de Raven, retourna-t-elle.

Elles partagèrent un léger rire face à l'attitude de leur famille. Toutes deux parfaitement consciente que ces regards ne voulaient rien dire d'autre que « protèges-la ». Lexa acquiesça discrètement en direction de Raven tandis que Clarke envoya un salut militaire en direction des deux autres femmes.

* * *

Au levé du soleil alors que la ville se réveillait lentement, le commissariat d'Arkadia entra en effervescence après le message radio d'une de leur voiture de patrouille. Un message annonçant de multiples coups de feu à l'Est de la ville, Trikru et Azgeda entraient en guerre. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, tous les agents disponibles coururent à leur véhicule puis disparurent dans des crissements de pneus au rythme de leur gyrophare.

\- Ca va bien se passer, voulu rassurer Clarke alors qu'elles attendaient patiemment à l'ombre d'une ruelle.

\- Les guerres de gang ne se passent jamais bien, retourna Lexa qui quitta leur cachette alors que toutes les voitures étaient enfin parties.

Elles traversèrent la rue puis elles prirent chacune une direction différente. Clarke se dirigea vers l'entrée du commissariat tandis que Lexa partait à l'opposé.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? se demandèrent-elles en même temps.

\- Je passe par derrière, répondit Lexa.

Clarke hoqueta, outrée.

\- On est flic, on va pas passer par la porte des criminels.

La blonde reprit sa marche en direction de l'entrée mais cette fois Lexa la suivait, bien que ce soit pour l'en dissuader.

\- Oublis un peu ta fierté, c'est trop risqué par devant.

\- De quoi tu t'inquiètes, tu as mis ta super casquette, la taquina-t-elle d'un clin d'œil.

Puis Clarke s'entêta et pénétra sans un regard pour la brune dans le commissariat. Cette dernière leva les bras d'exaspération et la suivit à contrecœur dans son idée suicidaire. Cependant, lorsqu'elles entrèrent, c'est bien un calme inhabituel, presque dérangeant qui les accueilli. Face à elles, le hall d'habitude animé était vide à l'exception du jeune agent se tenant à l'accueil.

\- Et merde, grogna Clarke en réalisant qu'elles allaient devoir se débarrasser de lui.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que le gamin serait sur le terrain ? Lança avec sarcasme Lexa à ses côtés.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir puis continua sa marche sans se démonter. Approchant avec assurance vers le guichet où se tenait le jeune Jasper, un gamin récemment sortit de l'académie de police. Concentré sur un bouquin en attendant de voir arriver quelqu'un, il releva brusquement le regard sur elles.

\- Bonjour, puis-je-vous… Inspecteur Griffin ?! S'égosilla-t-il de surprise. Inspecteur Woods ?!

 _« Efficace la casquette »,_ lança Clarke d'un regard moqueur vers la brune qui se contenta de croiser les bras en secouant la tête.

\- Salut Jasper ! Retourna ensuite joyeusement la blonde en venant se pencher sur le guichet tandis que Lexa resta en retrait, veillant à ce que personne ne les surprennent.

Quant à Jasper, il regardait tout autour de lui, complètement paniqué face aux deux fugitives jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se fixe sur le téléphone disposant d'un bouton d'appel direct au Capitaine.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, l'avertit Clarke.

\- Vous… vous êtes deux… dangereuses fugitives… bafouilla-t-il.

\- Oh allez Jasper, tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Quoi qu'on puisse débattre de son cas, pointa-t-elle Lexa par-dessus son épaule.

La brune se contenta d'un rapide regard assassin mais resta concentrée sur sa surveillance tandis que Jasper profita de l'instant de légèreté illusoire pour tenter sa chance. Il tendit le bras pour s'emparer du téléphone mais Clarke fut plus rapide, le cognant avec dans un fulgurant reflexe. Jasper s'écroula sur sa chaise, inconscient, tandis qu'elle reposa le téléphone à sa place.

\- Tu l'as pas raté, constata Lexa, désolée pour le jeune homme.

\- Je l'avais prévenu, soupira Clarke.

\- On aurait pu lui éviter cette grosse bosse en passant par derrière, rajouta la brune en pointant le gonflement sur son crane.

\- Fallait que tu le dises, s'exaspéra Clarke en s'éloignant du guichet.

Lexa esquissa un petit sourire fier et la blonde la dépassa en secouant la tête pour aller fouiller Jasper à qui elle subtilisa sa matraque, ses menottes et ses clés. Elle lança les bracelets à la brune tandis qu'elle garda l'arme. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'intérieur du commissariat. Un peu plus loin, elles arrivèrent à une porte battante où l'on pouvait apercevoir un long couloir à travers ses hublots. Couloir qui conduisait à l'escalier menant au sous-sol, l'antre des affaires classées. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, s'assurant de ne pas être vue. Les lieux si vide et si calme, n'inspiraient guère confiance, bien qu'en vidant les lieux c'est ce qu'elles avaient recherché. Elles s'attendaient à tomber sur quelqu'un à chaque instant, leur nervosité grandissant à chaque pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent et d'un accord commun, elles continuèrent. Lexa poussa les battants de la porte et après leur léger claquement le silence l'engloutit. Un silence qui n'aurait pas dû exister si Clarke la suivait, elle se retourna et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas entrée à sa suite.

\- Clarke ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, lança gravement la blonde d'une voix étouffée par la petite vitre.

Puis elle entendit contre la porte le raclement de la matraque que Clarke passait dans les poignés afin de l'enfermer. Lexa se précipita pour essayer d'ouvrir mais en vain.

\- Va chercher l'enregistrement, je m'occupe de Gustus, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

\- Clarke, ne fais pas ça ! la supplia-t-elle en tirant une nouvelle fois sur la porte.

Mais la blonde lui jeta un sourire désolé puis disparu d'un pas rapide en direction des bureaux. Lexa se détourna alors furieuse de la porte, furieuse contre Clarke mais surtout contre elle-même car elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle pensait l'avoir convaincu mais elle s'était bien moquée d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. La colère se dissipa et son inquiétude pour Clarke prit le dessus. Elle devait la rejoindre au plus vite et si cette porte était bloquée, elle pouvait passer par un autre chemin. Bien sûr, il était plus long et Clarke le savait pertinemment, l'empêchant ainsi de l'intercepter avant qu'elle n'arrive à Gustus. Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'enregistrement, elle devait d'abord s'en emparer. Elle refoula un élan de colère à l'idée qu'elle avait tout prévu pour avoir le champ libre. Se focalisant sur sa mission, Lexa s'engouffra d'un pas rapide dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers descendant au sous-sol, oubliant presque toute prudence alors qu'elle voulait vite en finir. Ceci dit, même s'il restait des agents dans le commissariat, les affaires classées restaient peu fréquenté. Cependant, avant de les atteindre, elle devait d'abord traverser les couloirs abritant les différents bureaux et labos du légiste et il était certain que ce dernier et son assistant seraient dans les parages. Une fois en bas des escaliers, elle marcha prudemment le long des salles aux grandes vitres donnant sur le couloir, priant pour que les employés soient suffisamment occupés pour ne pas la voir. Arrivée au bout et prête à prendre la direction des affaires classées, elle afficha un regard soulagé avant de brusquement virer à la panique lorsque le médecin sortit d'une salle juste devant elle. Dans un réflexe, Lexa s'engouffra par une porte ouverte, se dissimulant du mieux que possible tandis que le légiste entamait une discussion avec son assistant en plein couloir. Les minutes s'étiraient et Lexa s'impatientait, songeant à ce que pouvait faire Clarke, au danger qu'elle encourait. Lorsque les deux hommes marchèrent enfin dans sa direction, elle retint sa respiration avec anxiété puis la relâcha lorsqu'ils la dépassèrent pour disparaitre dans l'escalier. Elle reprit sa marche, traversant rapidement le couloir puis après un dernier tournant, elle atteignit enfin les affaires classées. Lexa referma la porte derrière elle puis elle commença à fouiller les innombrables étagères métalliques sur lesquels reposaient de nombreux cartons.

\- Rien à Griffin, grogna-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers une autre étagère pour la fouiller, mais à Woods bingo ! lança-t-elle avec sarcasme tout en sortant le carton. Pourquoi c'est moi la criminelle ? Se plaignit-elle.

Elle le déposa sur la table prévu à cet effet puis elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir différent dossier et pièces à convictions.

\- Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui n'en fais qu'à ma tête, qui désobéit aux ordres, qui se met stupidement en danger, énumérait-elle tout en fouillant pour finalement en ressortir le petit magnétophone de l'agent tué qui contenait encore l'enregistrement original.

 _« Enfin »_ songea-t-elle avec soulagement en le mettant dans sa poche avant de contourner la table pour rejoindre la sortie d'un pas rapide.

\- Bouge plus ! Fut-elle subitement stoppée.

Elle se retrouva brutalement nez à nez avec Emerson qui braquait son arme sur elle. Elle obéit et leva immédiatement les mains.

\- Pose ton arme sur la table et éloigne-toi, lui ordonna-t-il calmement.

Lexa sortit son arme et la déposa silencieusement puis s'écarta.

\- Bien, maintenant contre le mur, lui indiqua-t-il de la pointe de son arme.

Encore une fois, elle obéit en se rapprochant du mur. Elle ne l'avait pas encore atteint qu'une main la poussa dans le dos pour l'y plaquer brutalement, un bras s'appuyant ensuite complètement sur elle afin de la bloquer.

\- Et dire que le Capitaine a vu juste, rit-il en sortant ses menottes.

A cet instant, Lexa comprit que son apparition n'était pas le fruit du hasard et si Gustus s'attendait à leur venue, Clarke allait tout droit dans un piège. Elle entendit le tintement des menottes et réagit immédiatement en balançant son coude en plein visage de l'agent. Il recula sous la douleur et dans un mouvement habile, elle sortit de sa poche les menottes de Jasper pour attacher le poignet d'Emerson à l'une des étagères. Ensuite, elle lui attrapa la tête et la lui fracassa contre le meuble en métal, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et partit en courant à travers les couloirs. En cet instant, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire d'être reconnue, plusieurs employés des labos se retournèrent sur elle mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention. Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée, celle de rejoindre Clarke. Sa course sembla durer une éternité, plus elle approchait des bureaux plus le monde semblait ralentir alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, luttant avec l'effort et sa peur grandissante. Une peur irrationnelle, la peur de la perdre dépassant le simple fait d'être équipière. Elle s'en rendait douloureusement compte alors qu'elle risquait de la perdre d'un instant à l'autre. A quelques mètres de la porte des bureaux, elle entendit des éclats de voix, celle de Clarke déformée par la colère et la douleur. Elle accéléra et lorsqu'elle entra, c'est au son d'un terrifiant rugissement que le monde reprit brutalement sa vitesse normale :

BANG !

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Ne m'en voulez pas ! Quand j'ai pensé à cette fin, je ne l'avais pas du tout comme ça en tête mais en l'écrivant c'est sortie tel quel et après je n'arrivais pas à la changer... mais pour la plupart vous connaissez mes cliffhanger tordus, vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance ou presque ;)**

 **Sinon Clarke et Lexa continuent de se rapprocher et commencent enfin à y voir claire, c'est pas encore la vitesse supérieure mais presque :p J'espère ne pas être passée trop rapidement sur leurs différentes relations avec Indra, Anya et Raven et que le tout vous a plu.**

 **Prochain chapitre (si je suis encore en vie) : Un dangereux pétage de plomb, une révélation douloureuse et une collision révélatrice.**

 **Cogitez-bien là-dessus ! A bientôt ! :p**


	10. Bang !

**CH10-Bang !**

 **En retard mais me voilà :D**

 **Alors que s'est-il passé ? Qui est blessé ou pire ?**

 **Sans attendre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Bang !

Lexa se figea alors qu'une scène surréaliste se déroulait sous ses yeux. A quelques pas d'elle, Gustus touché par balle à l'épaule rampait désespérément pour fuir Clarke qui marchait droit sur lui. Il suffit d'un regard pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle allait l'abattre comme un chien. Le regard brûlant de fureur, son visage déformé par la rage et la douleur ne laissaient aucun doute. Lexa réagit instinctivement et bondit pour s'interposer entre la blonde et sa proie.

\- Ecarte-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle mais la brune maintint sa position malgré l'arme maintenant pointée sur elle.

\- Woods, arrêtez-la, elle a perdu la tête ! la supplia Gustus.

La blonde tenta de la contourner pour atteindre sa proie mais Lexa se déplaça tout aussi rapidement, continuant de lui bloquer le passage.

\- Clarke, ne fais pas ça, lui intima-t-elle calmement tout ignorant le Capitaine à terre.

\- Pousses-toi ! répéta la blonde qui dans sa rage perdit toute raison et vint appuyer l'arme contre sa poitrine.

Lexa tressaillit au contact du canon de l'arme mais elle n'en montra rien, se focalisant sur Clarke qui avait clairement perdu la tête mais dont les larmes de rage et de douleur sillonnant son visage marquaient sa détresse.

\- Si tu veux vraiment le tuer, il faudra d'abord me tuer, claqua-t-elle avec détermination tout en cherchant un éclat de lucidité dans ses yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, pousses-toi, lui dit-elle plus calmement, sa main tremblant d'une soudaine hésitation et son visage se crispant d'une lutte intérieure entre émotion et raison.

Elle n'avait effectivement aucune idée de ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état, si ce n'est que Gustus n'y était surement pas étranger mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser de question. Le coup de feu de Clarke avait sans doute alerté tout le personnel restant dans le commissariat et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elles n'aient plus aucune chance de s'échapper.

\- Alors explique-moi… tenta-t-elle de la détourner de sa rage meurtrière.

\- Ecarte-toi, raffermit-elle sa prise sur son arme dans une supplique déterminée.

A court de temps, Lexa n'avait donc plus qu'une seule option. D'une efficacité fulgurante, elle frappa de la main le coude de la blonde, éloignant d'elle son bras armé mais n'empêchant pas une nouvelle balle de se planter dans le sol avant de lui tordre le poignet pour la désarmer. Délestée de son arme, Clarke voulut riposter de son autre bras, se retournant pour lui envoyer son coude en plein visage mais Lexa l'anticipa et intercepta son bras avant de le lui tordre dans le dos. Elle l'entraina ensuite avec elle, la poussant contre un bureau pour totalement l'immobiliser. Clarke se débattait sous elle, lui ordonnant de la lâcher mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Je suis désolée, vint-elle glisser à son oreille avant de brutalement s'écarter, la libérant de son poids.

Clarke se redressa alors furieuse mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, Lexa l'accueillit d'une puissante droite qui l'assomma. La blonde tomba mais elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol. Elle passa ensuite un bras sous ses jambes et la porta pour marcher vers la sortie.

\- A.L.I.E ne vous lâchera pas, lança Gustus lorsqu'elle le dépassa.

Sa voix sembla ramener Clarke à la surface qui marmonna faiblement contre Lexa. Cette dernière qui s'était arrêtée pour faire face au Capitaine, la réajusta contre elle tout en lui répondant avec assurance.

\- Nous non plus, promit-elle avant de reprendre sa marche, quittant les lieux aussi vite que possible.

Heureusement pour elles, une sortie de secours se situait à l'autre bout du couloir. Lexa les y emmena tant bien que mal, entendant déjà une effervescence de voix provenir des bureaux. Elle ouvrit la porte, déclenchant l'alarme et se retrouva dans la petite ruelle sur le côté du commissariat. Lexa déposa Clarke au sol puis se précipita vers un container à poubelle pour le pousser devant la sortie afin de la bloquer et leur faire gagner un peu de temps. Elle reprit ensuite Clarke et traversa la ruelle pour revenir dans la rue principale. Elle ignora les regards curieux des passants et franchit la route. Elle s'engouffra ensuite dans la ruelle d'où elles observaient le commissariat un peu plus tôt puis la parcourut pour rejoindre l'autre côté. Débouchant sur une rue plus calme, elle marcha quelques secondes sur le trottoir pour atteindre leur voiture. Lexa ouvrit la portière arrière et y allongea Clarke avant de courir à la place conducteur puis elle démarra, roulant calmement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, elle les éloigna du danger. Tout en surveillant qu'elle n'était pas suivie, Lexa jetait des regards inquiets sur Clarke, son questionnement sur la situation commençant mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait les réponses à ses questions qu'au réveil de la blonde. En attendant, elle devait la conduire en sécurité…

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Clarke sentit qu'elle était allongée sur un matelas mou épousant son corps. Réveillée, elle se redressa, sa main venant immédiatement à sa joue où elle pouvait encore sentir s'écraser le poing de Lexa. La sérénité que lui avait apportée son sommeil forcé, la quitta instantanément alors que la colère refit surface. Elle serra les poings, furieuse contre la brune, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Ses pieds touchant le sol, furent comme une prise de rappel ancré à la réalité, le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Gustus venant la frapper de plein fouet. Elle se revoyait entrer dans les bureaux, l'interrompant dans une conversation téléphonique, il n'était pas surpris de la voir, ce dont il se vanta d'ailleurs mais elle l'arrêta allant droit au but, lui demandant _« pourquoi ? »._

 _-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il alors que son visage s'adoucit de tristesse. Ma femme était gravement malade, je ne pouvais plus payer ses soins… répondit-il honnêtement. C'est là qu'elle m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser._

Clarke se leva, traversant la chambre inconnue. Gustus trouvait cette raison valable, qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Elle avait argumenté le contraire et c'est là que tout avait basculé, la vérité assassine l'atteignant droit au cœur :

 _\- Ah, les Griffin et leur foutu sens du devoir, releva-t-il presque moqueur. Cet uniforme ne vaut rien quand vos proches ont besoin de vous, vous passez votre vie à aider les autres mais quand vous regardez votre femme mourir à petit feux, personne n'est là pour vous aider à la sauver ! S'emporta-t-il._

Clarke ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre alors qu'elle revoyait son sourire suffisant mais sa colère se dirigeait toujours sur la brune, qu'elle chercha d'un regard rageur dans le grand salon qui apparut devant elle.

 _\- Vous êtes comme votre père, lança-t-il avec agacement et se rapprochant de quelques pas._

 _\- Lui non plus n'a pas voulu lâcher l'affaire, secoua-t-il la tête. Quand il a découvert que je protégeais A.L.I.E, il n'a rien voulu savoir. C'était mon équipier et il m'a tourné le dos ! Accusa-t-il furieusement._

Les paroles du Capitaine fusaient tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce, jetant un œil dans la cuisine ouverte avant de continuer tout droit vers l'autre chambre.

 _\- Tout comme vous, il ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix que de l'éliminer !_

Elle poussa brutalement la porte alors que la vérité sur la mort de son père résonnait douloureusement en elle. A l'époque, le Capitaine n'était encore qu'un simple inspecteur et nul autre que l'équipier de son père. Il l'avait trahi. Tout comme elle se sentait trahie par la brune qui l'avait empêché d'abattre cette pourriture. Elle scanna la chambre à sa recherche mais fut forcée de constater qu'elle n'était pas là. Clarke était seule dans l'appartement et incapable de libérer sa colère, elle ravala ses larmes de rage et retourna dans le salon.

* * *

Lexa réajusta sa casquette tandis que l'ascenseur grimpait les étages jusqu'à l'appartement qu'Anya leur avait prêté pour se cacher. Elle y avait laissé Clarke il y a une heure, le temps pour elle d'apporter l'enregistrement à l'endroit dont elles avaient convenu avec Raven, cette dernière le récupérant plus tard. L'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un tintement puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne puis elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, marchant assurément vers l'appartement. Elle inspira profondément en arrivant devant la porte, redoutant soudainement ce qu'elle allait trouver puis elle entra. Un calme surprenant l'accueillit alors qu'elle s'attendait à une tornade blonde. Dormait-elle encore ? Le son de la télé la détrompa rapidement alors qu'elle avançait dans le petit appartement, enlevant sa casquette pour la jeter sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle aperçut alors Clarke assise sur le canapé du salon, fixant l'écran où le journal télévisé s'affichait. Lexa s'y attarda quelques secondes, regardant défiler des images du commissariat, de l'évacuation d'un brancard portant Gustus avant que leurs visages n'apparaissent tels des criminels puis elle voulut s'approcher de Clarke mais sa voix la stoppa.

\- N'approches pas, la prévint-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Clarke, je ne pouvais pas te laisser le tuer, se défendit-elle tout en ignorant la peine que déclencha en elle une telle froideur.

\- Il a tué mon père ! Se leva-t-elle brusquement pour lui faire face pleine de colère.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Et toi tu m'as empêché de le tuer ! S'emporta-t-elle d'avantage, s'approchant furieusement et ignorant sa confusion, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'entraina fermement contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire ! riposta vivement Lexa en se libérant de sa prise et la repoussant à bonne distance.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait ! J'avais besoin de ton soutien et tu m'as abandonné ! lui reprocha-t-elle blessée.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te soutenir lorsque tu perds clairement la tête en voulant commettre un meurtre ! Argua-t-elle piquée au vif. Mais assurer tes arrières en t'empêchant de faire une terrible connerie !

\- Nous y revoilà ! S'exclama-t-elle excédée. T'es incapable de me voir en égale ! Toujours à vouloir me chaperonner !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! S'insurgea Lexa tout en se déplaçant dans la pièce.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je peux me débrouiller seule ?! L'ignora-t-elle. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, j'avais besoin que tu restes sur le côté et me laisse venger mon père ! Combla-t-elle la distance les séparant pour venir cracher ses paroles à son visage.

\- La vengeance n'est pas la solution, et si tu penses rendre justice à ton père tu te trompes, tu ne feras que déshonorer sa mémoire !

Ses paroles venaient de dépasser sa pensée et au lieu d'atteindre Clarke pour l'apaiser, elle venait de faire tout le contraire, comme le lui indiqua le poing qui s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire.

\- Comment oses-tu me juger alors que tu étais prête à tuer Nia ?! S'insurgea furieusement Clarke en avançant sur elle.

Touchée dans sa fierté, Lexa lui retourna un magistral coup de poing qui la fit tituber en arrière.

\- Tu m'as empêché de le faire j'te rappel. Alors tu devrais comprendre pourquoi tuer Gustus n'est pas la solution ! Retourna la brune en colère.

\- Ca n'avait rien à voir ! Riposta Clarke en attrapant un vase et le lançant dans sa direction.

\- Mais t'es malade ?! S'insurgea la brune après avoir évité le projectile mais pas la blonde qui se jeta sur elle, la ceinturant dans l'idée dans l'entrainer sur le sol.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que Lexa garderait son équilibre. Ainsi elles rencontrèrent violement le dos du canapé. Si Clarke resta debout après l'impact, ce ne fut pas le cas de la brune qui bascula en arrière, exécutant une roulade involontaire avant de s'étaler sans grâce entre le canapé et la table basse. Elle se releva encore plus en colère contre la blonde.

\- T'as une logique complètement tordue ! Lui balança-t-elle un coussin avant de sauter par-dessus le canapé et l'attraper pour violemment la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. En quoi c'est différent ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se débattait contre elle.

\- Nia était en prison, tu as eu ta justice. Gustus est intouchable, c'est sa parole contre la mienne, sans preuve la justice ne peut rien !

\- Tu déraisonnes complètement. C'est difficile mais tu dois penser avec ta tête. Nos situations sont peut-être différentes mais ni Costia ni ton père n'auraient souhaité que l'on tue pour eux.

Mais tout ce qu'elle eut c'est le souffle coupé lorsque son poing vint la cueillir à l'estomac. Elle relâcha sa prise et Clarke se libéra en lui assénant un nouveau coup qui éclata sa lèvre.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père. Tu ne sais rien de lui ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Lexa su qu'elle avait réussi à l'atteindre mais trop fier, elle se muait dans sa colère plutôt que de refaire surface vers la raison. Un autre coup l'atteignit et cette fois, elle vit plusieurs points noirs danser sous ses yeux. Elle esquiva de peu le suivant puis elle envoya son poing dans sa direction, la touchant en pleine mâchoire, le coup sembla calmer sa rage. Lexa en profita pour cracher le sang qui emplissait sa bouche puis elle braqua son regard sur elle :

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens et tu peux me détester mais je m'interposerais toujours entre cette balle et cet enfoiré, si ça veux dire te sauver, asséna-t-elle d'une sincère détermination.

La seconde d'après, elle était à nouveau empoignée par le col de sa veste pour être douloureusement plaquée contre un mur. Lexa se noya sans crainte dans son océan de fureur, soutenant son regard avec la force de sa sincérité et bien plus… La colère de Clarke vacilla soudainement, l'incertitude brisa son regard alors qu'elle luttait avec le tumulte de ses sentiments. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien sauf d'une chose alors elle s'y accrocha désespérément et l'embrassa furieusement. Lexa resta figée quelques secondes puis la surprise passée, elle répondit enfin à l'assaut de la blonde, l'embrassant tout aussi fiévreusement. Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, brutales et avides d'enfin libérer cette frustration qu'elles couvaient depuis leur rencontre. Leurs langues s'entrechoquaient pour prendre le contrôle, leurs mains s'accrochaient aux vêtements, cherchant désespérément la chair pour assouvir leur désir. Clarke délesta Lexa de sa veste puis passa ses mains sous son haut. Mains chaudes et impatientes qui vinrent capturer sa poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement d'agréable surprise alors qu'elle était occupée à combattre sa langue pour la dominance. Une main quitta brusquement son sein pour s'introduire avec empressement dans son pantalon, les doigts experts de la blonde se jetant sur son intimité. Lexa quitta ses lèvres sous la surprise, des frissons de plaisir la parcourant déjà sous le sourire goguenard de la blonde. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt que la brune déboutonna furieusement son pantalon pour y glisser à son tour sa main puis elle soutint son regard d'un sourcil levé lui indiquant clairement qu'elles pouvaient jouer à ce jeu à deux. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se défiaient de craquer la première, leurs doigts experts les menant chaque seconde un peu plus au bord du précipice, retenant avec entêtement leurs gémissements alors que leurs corps obtenaient enfin ce qu'ils désiraient. Ce fut finalement rapide et c'est ensemble qu'elles abandonnèrent leur entêtement dans une explosion de plaisir. Lexa se laissa retomber contre le mur, le souffle erratique, tandis que Clarke se laissa tomber contre elle, son visage enfouit dans sa nuque. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration agitée venir chatouiller sa peau mais très vite elle sentit quelque chose d'humide y perler. Elle s'écarta légèrement tout en relevant le visage de Clarke pour constater les larmes y coulant silencieusement. Son cœur se fendit à la tristesse de son regard et elle n'eut plus qu'une seule envie. Ses bras se refermèrent tendrement autour d'elle pour lui apporter réconfort puis elle l'embrassa délicatement. Elle se recula, cherchant son regard mais Clarke lui retourna tout aussi doucement son baiser. Tout à coup, ce qui n'était que colère et frustration devint tout autre chose et aucune d'elles ne souhaitait y mettre fin. Leurs mains auparavant empressées, prenaient maintenant leur temps, caressant, découvrant chaque courbe de leurs corps. Lexa se décolla du mur et poussa doucement Clarke en direction de la chambre. Elle menait la dance mais une fois au pied du lit, la blonde inversa leur position et la poussa sur le matelas. La brune se retrouva assise sur le rebord, le regard levé vers la blonde qui l'observait. Son cœur sourit en constatant l'absence de larme sur son visage maintenant serein et habité d'un sourire désireux. Clarke avança alors doucement, venant s'assoir sur elle avant de l'embrasser, leur langue commençant une tendre dance. Lexa se laissa faire lorsqu'elle passa à nouveau ses mains sous son haut, ses mains chaudes caressant sa peau avant d'attraper le tissu pour le lui enlever et le laisser tomber sur le sol. Son regard à la fois doux et désireux la contempla un instant avant qu'elle ne retire son propre haut mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le jeter à terre, Lexa la bascula sur le lit. La recouvrant de son corps, elle l'embrassa fougueusement et une nuit de passion commença…

Alors que Clarke s'était endormie de bien-être, Lexa était bien éveillée. Appuyée sur un coude, elle observait l'ange blond qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Son regard caressant tendrement son visage où se dessinait un paisible sourire. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée, complète et cela depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant la brune ne pouvait afficher le même sourire que la belle endormie. Une ombre planait sur elle en songeant à la nuit passée. Elle ne regrettait rien, être dans les bras de Clarke, la serrer contre elle, avait été merveilleux mais c'était aussi une erreur. Elles venaient de franchir une limite, une limite qu'elle avait déjà franchie par le passé. Son histoire avec Costia avait été aussi magnifique que compliqué, même si avec le temps elles avaient trouvé le juste milieu entre équipière et couple, les disputes avaient été nombreuses, tout autant que les dérapages au travail. Le personnel entrant souvent en conflit avec le professionnel, une frontière difficile à maintenir, et peut-être qu'elle aurait été plus attentive au danger si Costia n'avait pas été son équipière. Tout comme Clarke, elle lui reprochait souvent de la surprotéger, sentiment oblige, et à force de dispute, elle avait fini par accepter que Costia puisse se protéger seule. Si cela avait grandement amoindri leur dispute, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son relâchement avait joué sur sa mort. Si elle avait continué de la surprotéger, si elle fait son travail en considérant Costia en possible danger, elle n'aurait peut-être pas fini entre les griffes de Nia… D'une certaine manière, elle était responsable de sa mort et Lexa s'était promis de ne plus jamais franchir cette limite. C'est le cœur serré qu'elle se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke avant de sortir du lit. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et les enfila silencieusement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta et se tourna d'un regard coupable vers la blonde. Lexa était décidée à mettre fin à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elles, pourtant elle n'avait pas la force de l'abandonner dans cette chambre. Ce n'était pas l'histoire d'un soir, elle le savait. Ce qui avait débuté par une dispute, colère se mêlant au désir contenu, était devenu plus que physique dès l'instant où leur frustration fut assouvie. Ce qu'elles avaient partagé n'était pas rien et Lexa n'avait pas le droit de la laisser se réveiller seule dans cette chambre. Elle fit donc demi-tour mais ne retourna pas se coucher, allant plutôt s'assoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, reprenant sa contemplation silencieuse…

* * *

Clarke se réveilla lentement, enveloppée dans un nuage de bien-être, les muscles agréablement meurtrie par une nuit agitée. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les souvenirs de la nuit passée, un fin sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Elle ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, même si elle ne l'avait pas prévu, son cœur était absent de tout regret. Il était même plus léger qu'à son habitude et Clarke était forcée d'accepter que ce qui n'avait été d'abord que physique était en réalité bien plus. Elle s'étira, sentant les draps glisser sur son corps, afin de s'extirper de force de cette bulle de bien-être. Réveillée, elle se tourna pour chercher la brune mais ne trouva que du vide à ses côtés. Surprise, elle se redressa, balayant la pièce des yeux et la trouva assise et rhabillée dans le fauteuil trônant près de la fenêtre. Les stores de la chambre laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour, ainsi elle put discerner l'air grave qu'elle arborait.

\- Quelque chose est arrivée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

Lexa la rassura d'un petit hochement négatif mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de la regarder. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était-elle dans ce fauteuil à l'observer ? se demanda-t-elle soudainement, trouvant son attitude de plus en plus étrange. Elle ramena les draps qui s'étaient écartés dans sa surprise sur elle, se protégeant instinctivement.

\- C'était une erreur, souffla finalement Lexa.

\- Quoi ? Espéra-t-elle avoir mal compris.

\- Cette nuit, précisa la brune en se penchant en avant et croisant nerveusement ses mains, c'était une erreur.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, contra-t-elle sans hésitation.

\- Clarke…

\- Non, la coupa-t-elle en plongeant férocement son regard dans ses émeraudes, la défiant de lui mentir alors que la vérité s'étendait entre elles.

\- Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Lexa tout en se levant pour fuir son regard mais elle pouvait sentir ses yeux brûler son dos. Oui, ce n'était pas l'histoire d'un soir, admit-elle en faisant volte-face, mais on ne peut pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Pourquoi ? Se leva à son tour Clarke tout en s'enroulant dans les draps. Donne-moi une seule raison.

\- Parce que ça ne peut que mal finir et après Costia je me suis promis de ne plus faire cette erreur.

Elles s'observèrent silencieusement, leurs sentiments enfin admis alors que cette nuit passée ensemble ne pouvait mentir mais tandis que Clarke ne voyait aucun obstacle, Lexa restait marquée par son histoire avec Costia. La blonde voulait protester, la convaincre qu'elles pouvaient essayer, de laisser une chance à leurs sentiments naissant mais la brune était déterminée et pour l'heure, elles avaient un autre combat à mener.

\- Très bien, concéda à contrecœur Clarke, pour l'instant j'accepte d'oublier cette nuit mais crois bien qu'on en reparlera dès qu'on aura stoppé A.L.I.E, lui promit-elle.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, assura Lexa.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra… murmura-t-elle tout en laissant tomber les draps au sol.

Elle sourit malicieusement en sentant les émeraudes dévorer chaque parcelle de son corps nu tandis qu'elle entreprit de récupérer ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Elle entendit ensuite la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer alors que Lexa venait de prendre la fuite. Clarke sourit de plus belle, bien déterminée à gagner cette bataille lorsque le moment serait venu.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, Gustus se reposait en regardant la télévision. Il grimaça en se penchant pour attraper la télécommande, le mouvement tirant un peu sur son épaule opérée pour retirer la balle. Immobilisée en écharpe, elle ne le faisait que légèrement souffrir grâce aux antidouleurs qu'on lui avait donnés mais il devait reconnaitre que Griffin ne l'avait pas raté. Le visage de cette dernière apparu sur l'écran alors qu'il zappait, accrochant ainsi son attention.

 _« L'ancien inspecteur Clarke Griffin serait à l'origine de l'attaque, démontrant à nouveau sa dangerosité et ternissant un peu plus le nom de son père Jake Griffin, brillant inspecteur… »_

La voix du présentateur s'effaça alors que son attention s'éloigna de l'écran à l'évocation de son ancien équipier. Il n'avait aucun regret sur sa décision, s'il devait refaire un pacte avec le diable pour sauver sa femme, il le referait sans hésiter mais il aurait voulu pouvoir faire les choses autrement. S'il avait un regret, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à raisonner Jack. Bien qu'il lui en veuille toujours de ne pas l'avoir soutenu, le tuer n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Pas plus qu'il n'avait souhaité piéger sa fille mais une fois de plus il avait échoué face à l'entêtement des Griffin. Quoi qu'il en soit ce qui était fait était fait. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent et se préparer à leur prochaine action parce qu'elles n'allaient pas en rester là. Griffin n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité et Woods était déterminée à faire tomber A.L.I.E. Ils allaient au devant de gros problèmes, elles étaient bien plus dangereuses qu'auparavant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent sans s'annoncer.

\- Monsieur le Maire ? S'étonna Gustus avant de le quitter des yeux pour la femme qui l'accompagnait, Madame, la salua-t-il sans surprise.

Thélonius Jaha accompagné de sa femme Becca, avança au pied du lit pour venir le toiser dans son costume hors de prix.

\- Capitaine, le salua-t-il solennellement alors que sa femme resta silencieuse, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard tranchant.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda Gustus qui lançait des regards hésitants en direction de la brune aux lèvres aussi rouge que sa robe.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Capitaine, lança d'un sourire maitrisé le Maire. Je viens vous féliciter pour votre excellente gérance de cette guerre de gang. Vous et vos hommes avez fait de l'excellent travail.

\- Merci.

\- En revanche, j'espère que vous en ferez autant avec ces deux criminelles qui vous ont lâchement attaqué.

\- Elles ne seront bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir, assura-t-il tout en l'appuyant d'un regard pour la femme.

\- Parfait, ainsi nous serons tous bien plus serein à l'approche des élections, se réjouit-il tout seul. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais les journalistes m'attendent devant l'hôpital.

\- Bien entendu, merci de votre visite, répondit Gustus.

\- Thélonius, l'arrêta sa femme, j'aimerais discuter quelques minutes avec le Capitaine.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, rejoins-moi après la conférence de presse, accepta-t-il tout en pointant du regard la télévision où les journalistes s'agglutinaient devant les portes de l'hôpital.

\- Entendu, confirma sa femme.

Le Maire quitta la chambre et brusquement l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout, devenant dangereusement plus lourde. Gustus se recroquevilla presque dans son lit lorsque la brune le transperça d'un regard furieux.

\- Je peux vous expliquer…

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, claqua-t-elle. Vous les avez une fois de plus laissé s'échapper.

\- Laisser n'est pas vraiment le mot, se défendit-il fermement.

\- Peu importe ! s'avança-t-elle dangereusement. Elles sont maintenant plus dangereuses que jamais, elles en savent beaucoup trop !

\- Personne ne les croira si elles me dénoncent.

Elle hoqueta de dédain.

\- Vous les sous-estimez complètement. Elles sont acculées, sans aucun alliés, elles n'ont que faire de vous dénoncer, ce qu'elles veulent c'est vous faire parler !

\- Je ne dirais rien, jamais je ne vous trahirai.

\- Pardonnez-moi si j'ai du mal à vous croire mais votre passif ne parle pas en votre faveur, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Bien au contraire, grogna-t-il. J'ai sacrifié beaucoup trop de chose pour tout perdre maintenant.

La brune le scanna d'un regard impassible, ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer alors qu'elle cherchait la faille dans ses yeux, sondant presque son âme.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus prendre de risque, l'avertit-elle.

\- J'en suis conscient.

\- Bien, trancha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

L'atmosphère s'apaisa dès qu'elle quitta la chambre, laissant le Capitaine retrouver son calme. Becca fit quelques pas dans le couloir, ses talons claquant sur le sol aseptisés, portant un regard froid qu'elle fixait droit devant elle, répondant brièvement aux « bonjour » du personnel et des visiteurs. Jusqu'à arriver à l'accueil de l'étage, où elle se tourna brièvement vers la petite brune assise en salle d'attente. Becca hocha discrètement la tête et elle se leva pour emprunter avec assurance le chemin conduisant à la chambre du Capitaine.

\- Et vous êtes un risque bien trop grand, murmura Becca tandis qu'Ontari marchait d'un pas assassin vers la chambre de sa proie.

* * *

Clarke sortit de la salle de bain, fraichement douchées, les cheveux encore mouillés, et se laissa guider par une agréable odeur de nourriture à travers le salon. Elle passa près du canapé où un dessin animé passait à la télé puis son attention fut attirée par des bruits d'ustensiles vers la cuisine. Elle y découvrit Lexa en pleine préparation du petit-déjeuner. Clarke se perdit à la contempler, moment anodin d'un quotidien possible qui lui pinça le cœur mais comme promit, elle chassa cette idée pour se concentrer sur leur problème actuel.

\- On ne devrait pas s'attarder ici, conseilla-t-elle en terminant de s'approcher.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Lexa tout en retournant des pancakes et nullement surprise par sa présence.

\- On a dû alerter les voisins.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas que les flics seraient déjà là ?

\- Peut-être mais…

\- Ils ont entendu une dispute… la coupa-t-elle tout en posant des pancakes dans deux assiettes… puis une _réconciliation_ , appuya-t-elle en glissant les plats sur le comptoir.

Clarke sourit doucement en se hissant sur l'un des tabourets tandis que Lexa lui tourna le dos pour remplir deux tasses de café. Un agréable silence se posa sur la pièce, seul le tintement des ustensiles de cuisine et la télévision venaient le troubler. La brune termina de dresser le petit-déjeuner puis elle s'installa en face de la blonde, buvant et mangeant silencieusement.

\- Pardon d'avoir pété un câble… souffla finalement Clarke.

\- Je comprends, t'en fait pas, sourit-elle compatissante.

\- J'étais prête à le tuer, pointa-t-elle avec effroi, n'en revenant pas elle-même.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir.

\- Grâce à toi… la remercia-t-elle.

Elles se sourirent, complices, et le silence retomba, les enveloppant chaleureusement alors que perdues dans leurs pensés, elles profitaient de ce moment de normalité qui leur était accordé.

\- Tu as pu récupérer l'enregistrement ? Se souvint-elle soudainement.

\- Oui et je l'ai apporté à Raven.

\- Bien… bien… hocha-t-elle la tête… alors on a plus qu'à attendre.

\- Pas vraiment, la contredit Lexa.

Clarke lui retourna un sourcil interrogateur et la brune posa ses couverts pour se concentrer sur elle.

\- Tout ça est devenu bien trop personnel pour qu'on laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es prête à entrer en guerre ? demanda-t-elle un sourire d'espoir aux lèvres.

\- On…

 _« Nous interrompons votre programme pour une information de dernière minute sur l'affaire Griffin-Woods, nous venons d'apprendre le décès du Capitaine… »_

\- C'est pas vrai… je l'ai tué… se leva Clarke sous le choc et s'approchant de l'écran.

 _« … nous ignorons pour le moment la cause du décès mais la nouvelle semble surprendre tout le monde alors que quelques heures plus tôt, ses médecins annonçaient qu'il était sorti d'affaire… »_

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué, c'est A.L.I.E, lui dit Lexa en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ? Paniqua Clarke. Il a très bien pu se vider de son sang.

\- Parce que sa blessure n'était pas mortelle, tu sais viser, tu voulais le faire souffrir avant de le tuer, expliqua-t-elle platement.

La blonde se tourna vers elle, dépitée par son manque de tact.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement, mais t'as saisie l'idée.

\- Ouais...

\- A.L.I.E s'est surement débarrassé de lui de peur qu'il nous parle. Ils devaient…

\- Elle ! s'exclama Clarke en faisant sursauter la brune de surprise. Gustus, il a dit « Elle », c'est une femme qui lui a proposé de travailler pour A.L.I.E.

\- Ca pourrait très bien être Ontari, tenta-t-elle de calmer ses ardeurs.

\- Non, je suis sûre que non, écouta-t-elle son instinct.

\- Ok, concéda Lexa, de toute façon on finira par avoir la réponse.

\- Gustus était notre seule piste, rappela-t-elle avec défaite.

\- Pas tout à fait… encore une fois on a fait que réagir aux évènements, on s'est focalisé sur Gustus alors qu'on a toujours eu une autre option.

\- Là je ne te suis plus, dit-elle avec confusion.

\- Il est grand temps qu'on rende les coups, annonça-t-elle avec détermination, et on va commencer par la racine de ce merdier.

\- Murphy… réalisa enfin Clarke.

\- Prête à lui exploser les couilles ? confirma-t-elle sourire en coin.

\- Plus que jamais, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

* * *

A l'hôpital, Bellamy fixait le lit maintenant vide de leur Capitaine. Quelque peu choqué par les derniers évènements, il essayait désespérément de trouver une explication. Si avec Echo, ils avaient très vite compris que la visite de Clarke et Lexa au commissariat avait pour but de récupérer l'enregistrement, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elles avaient tiré sur Gustus. Etait-ce volontaire ? Etait-ce un accident ? Pourtant la salle des archives était éloignée des bureaux, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles avaient cherché à rencontrer le Capitaine. Bellamy soupira de fatigue tout en se frottant les yeux pour lutter et rassembler ses esprits.

\- Merci pour vos réponses, Docteur, entendit-il Echo avant qu'elle ne vienne le rejoindre.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-il immédiatement.

\- Alors, il allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque.

\- Une crise cardiaque ? S'étonna-t-il. Est-ce que ça peut venir de sa blessure ?

\- Pas directement mais du stresse émotionnel, de l'opération… une crise cardiaque peut venir de nulle part, ils ne sont sûr de rien mais c'est lié aux évènements et…

\- … ça rend Clarke et Lexa responsables de sa mort, termina-t-il avec défaite et la forte envie de frapper quelque chose.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais elles ne sont finalement peut-être pas innocentes.

\- Non, non, on rate quelque chose j'en suis sûr, refusa-t-il avec entêtement. Si seulement on savait ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas…

\- Le Capitaine n'a pas eu le temps de faire de déposition mais peut-être qu'il aura parlé au Maire.

\- Au Maire ?

\- Lui et sa femme lui ont rendu visite juste avant sa mort, peut-être leur a-t-il parlé de quelque chose, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

\- Ca vaut le coup de vérifier, s'enthousiasma Bellamy.

Il dépassa son équipière pour quitter la chambre, prêt à foncer à la Mairie, mais elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea-t-il face à son regard inquiet.

\- Promet-moi de garder en tête qu'elles ne sont peut-être pas innocentes, lui demanda-t-elle fermement.

\- Je connais Clarke, répondit-il durement tout en arrachant son bras de sa prise.

\- Tout le monde peut changer et certain cache mieux leur jeu que d'autre.

\- Clarke a arrêté de nombreux membre d'A.L.I.E, elle…

\- Et combien d'autre se sont enfuis lorsqu'elle jouait les têtes brûlées ? Le coupa-t-elle. Peut-être que jouer les irresponsables n'était qu'une couverture ?

\- Et Woods se serait quoi son excuse ? Pointa-t-il l'absurdité.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est vrai mais qu'il ne faut pas oublier cette éventualité, se défendit Echo, il faut rester prudent car c'est peut-être ce qui nous sauvera si on se plante depuis le début.

Bellamy était en colère à la seule idée d'envisager qu'elles puissent être coupables mais il devait admettre que son équipière avait raison. Il n'avait que son amitié pour Clarke et sa parole pour s'accrocher à son innocence. Il serait un mauvais flic ou bien imprudent en ignorant la possibilité qu'elles soient coupables. Il devait tout envisager, garder l'esprit ouvert et être prêt à toute éventualité.

\- Ok, je tâcherais de ne pas l'oublier, la rassura-t-il.

\- Bien, alors allons rendre une petite visite à notre Maire, encouragea Echo en lui faisant signe d'ouvrir la marche.

Reconnaissant de lui faire ainsi confiance et de couvrir ses arrières, Bellamy acquiesça dans un sourire que lui rendit son équipière.

* * *

\- Inspecteur Blake ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? L'accueillit le Maire à leur entrée dans son bureau.

Jaha sourire aux lèvres jeta un regard intrigué vers son équipière qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

\- J'ai bien peur que de tristes évènement en soient à l'origine, retourna-t-il poliment avant d'ajouter, voici ma nouvelle équipière Echo.

\- Oh oui, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé avec votre ancienne équipière. Tant d'années avec Griffin, vous avez dû tomber de haut, lança-t-il compatissant.

\- En effet… répondit-il évasivement.

Il ne prenait pas ombrage de la remarque car le Maire les connaissait depuis son élection. Clarke et lui avaient à de nombreuses reprises croisés la route de Jaha lors d'affaire difficile à gérer publiquement. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas étranger à la rapide conclusion du procès, il devait également avoir été touché par cette histoire car il les tenait en haute estime.

\- Et puis toutes mes condoléances pour votre Capitaine, ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

\- Merci… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes là, annonça-t-il après un coup d'œil à Echo qui parcourait silencieusement la pièce.

\- Oh ?

\- Il apparaît que vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie et…

\- Pas tout à fait, l'interrompit la femme du Maire que personne n'avait entendu entrer, je suis la dernière à l'avoir vu.

Et avec cela, c'est dans une démarche assurée que Becca vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, une aura de froide assurance l'entourant alors qu'elle plongea son regard acéré dans le sien.

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il vous aurait dit quelque chose sur les évènements du Commissariat ?

\- Non, affirma-t-elle catégorique.

\- Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'a rien évoqué ? Insista Bellamy alors qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas sa réponse.

En vérité, il ne l'aimait pas tout court. Dès leur rencontre, quelque chose avait coincé et le fait qu'il en avait été de même pour Clarke, le confortait dans son idée. Alors que son Mari était toujours souriant, bienveillant et ouvert aux autres, il en était tout autre pour sa femme. La brune avait toujours le regard fermé, une froide expression qui si il y réfléchissait lui rappelait celle d'un serpent attendant sereinement le moment fatidique pour attaquer sa proie.

\- Certaine, confirma-t-elle calmement et sans jamais détourner le regard, pas même vers Echo qui examinait la bibliothèque.

\- Très bien mais si quelque chose vous revenait, appelez-moi.

\- Je le ferais, appuya-t-elle d'un sourire froid.

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps, annonça-t-il.

\- Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, Bellamy, le rassura Jaha.

Il acquiesça poliment et quitta le bureau suivit de près par Echo. Ils attendirent de quitter la Mairie avant d'échanger le moindre mot.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien mise à part le fait que le Maire a une collection démesurée de livre sur « comment trouver le bonheur », on ne peut pas dire que cette visite nous ait appris quelque chose.

\- Et sa femme ?

\- Quoi sa femme ?

\- Tu ne l'as trouve pas louche ? Commença-t-il à perdre patience.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas des plus agréable mais pas au point de déclencher une crise cardiaque, lança-t-elle sarcastique.

\- Et si elle n'était pas naturelle ?! S'arrêta brusquement Bellamy.

\- Quoi Becca ?

\- Non ! La crise cardiaque !

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? La surprise des médecins étaient évidentes alors peut-être que cette crise cardiaque sortait bien de nulle part. Et si elle avait été provoquée pour faire taire Gustus ? Peut-être savait-il quelque chose sur le complot entourant Clarke et Lexa ? Peut-être était-ce la raison de leur visite au Capitaine ?

\- Tu es géniale ! lança-t-il à son équipière qui sans le vouloir venait de tout débloquer.

Il sauta ensuite dans leur voiture, démarrant le moteur en laissant tout juste le temps à Echo de monter avant de démarrer en trombe pour une visite à la morgue.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ? Je peux arrêter de me cacher ? :p**

 **Bon Becca entre dans la partie héhéhé, nous perdons Gustus, Clarke et Lexa rentrent en guerre \o/, et Bellamy a une piste ! Pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre :p**

 **Et d'ailleurs que pensez-vous des réactions de Clarke et Lexa à leur réveil ?**

 **Petite info pour la suite, je n'ai plus rien d'écris à partir de ce chapitre donc une pause forcée est arrivée. Je ferais mon maximum pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais arrivant sur les derniers chapitres, il faut que je bichonne tout ça. ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages et à très vite !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Retrouvailles avec Murphy... et c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant XD**


	11. Contre-Attaque

**CH11-Contre-attaque**

 **Je reviens honteusement avec beaucoup de retard. :(**

 **J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration qui s'est miraculeusement réglée après une otite et une petite déprime XD**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Becca se servit un verre d'un vin au prix exorbitant puis d'une démarche gracieuse et assurée, elle s'approcha de l'immense baie vitrée du bureau de sa luxueuse maison. Ses lèvres parfaitement rouge épousèrent délicatement le verre et elle se délecta d'une fine gorgée, le regard perdu sur l'horizon où un couché de soleil sanglant ondulait sur le lac. Froidement sereine, son esprit aiguisé réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire pour se débarrasser des parasites qu'étaient Griffin et Woods. Les deux femmes lui coutaient déjà beaucoup avant qu'elle ne les piège mais à présent, c'était encore pire. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris venait de lui coûter le Capitaine, une perte non négligeable pour ses affaires. Gustus leur épargnait bien des désagréments avec les forces de l'ordre et ce depuis des années. Maintenant, ses affaires allaient être beaucoup plus compliquées à gérer, même si elle pouvait se réjouir d'avoir complètement discrédité Griffin et Woods. Agacée, elle but une nouvelle gorgée, cherchant à se détendre avant de songer à un moyen de définitivement se débarrasser d'elles. Elles menaçaient son empire, Becca ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être négligente, le problème devait être réglé rapidement.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? S'éleva une voix.

Un sourire fantôme s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Ontari arriver. La jeune femme était excellente dans ce qu'elle faisait. Du moins, si elle oubliait l'échec de la prison.

\- Je veux que vous éliminiez Griffin et Woods, répondit-elle sans quitter des yeux l'horizon.

\- Je les cherche… répondit la tueuse.

\- Cherchez plus vite, claqua-t-elle en se retournant pour la transpercer du regard. Leur défiance n'a que trop duré.

\- Le problème c'est que nous n'avons aucune trace d'elles depuis l'attaque du Commissariat. Elles sont intelligentes, elles ne retourneront pas chez les Trikru et Black n'est pas en contact avec elles. Quant à Reyes, elle est surement morte d'une overdose dans un hôtel miteux, conclut-elle froidement.

\- A croire qu'il faut que je m'occupe de tout, s'agaça-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau pour ouvrir un dossier qui reposait dessus et ensuite étaler plusieurs photos.

\- C'est ici que vous devez creuser, ordonna-t-elle.

\- L'avocate ? S'étonna Ontari face aux photos d'Anya.

\- Il semblerait que Woods ait plus d'un lien insoupçonné… sourit-elle sournoisement.

Ontari répondit à son sourire puis elle ramassa le dossier.

\- Je ne tolérerais aucun échec, menaça Becca.

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas, assura Ontari.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la tueuse s'éclipse pour se mettre rapidement à l'œuvre mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien, restant plantée au milieu de son bureau.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? demanda-t-elle en constatant sa visible hésitation.

\- Etes-vous sûre de vouloir vous rendre à la transaction de demain ?

\- Hors de question que je me laisse intimider…

\- Madame…

\- … de plus ma présence est essentielle, l'empêcha-t-elle de la couper. Les Russes refusent de traiter avec les sous-fifres.

\- Très bien, se résigna Ontari.

\- Maintenant mettez-vous au travail, lança-t-elle sans appel.

La jeune tueuse ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce avec assurance. Une fois seule, Becca retourna à sa contemplation, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son vin tout en souriant de satisfaction car bientôt on lui servirait les têtes de Griffin et Woods sur un plateau.

* * *

Lexa ramassa les cartes sur la table pour les rassembler en un tas qu'elle mélangea soigneusement dans ses mains. Après quelques minutes, elle en disposa certaine en sept petits tas face à elle et le reste en une pioche, débutant ainsi une nouvelle partie de solitaire. Elle plaça carte après carte, piochant et piochant dans un silence religieux et espérant réussir à ignorer Clarke qui faisait les cents pas juste devant elle. Ce qu'elle avait réussi durant les parties précédentes mais ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve craquèrent soudainement.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ?!S'exclama-t-elle dans un geste qui désordonna complètement ses cartes.

Clarke s'arrêta subitement et surprise, elle resta interdite face à son soudain élan de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu tournes en rond depuis des heures, c'est insupportable, claqua la brune à bout de nerf.

\- Ce qui est insupportable, c'est d'être coincée ici à te regarder jouer aux cartes, retourna-t-elle offusquée.

\- Tu as refusé de jouer, lui rappela la brune.

\- Parce qu'on a mieux à faire, trancha-t-elle en levant les bras d'exaspération.

Lexa soupira lourdement face à l'impatience de son équipière. Elle lui avait déjà expliqué à plusieurs reprises pourquoi elles avaient tout intérêt à se faire oublier quelques jours avant de passer à l'action mais elle s'obstinait à jouer les enfants impatients.

\- Il faut qu'on se fasse oublier…

\- Je sais, je sais… la coupa-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise lui faisant face.

Lexa prit cela pour une capitulation et commença à ramasser ses cartes pour à nouveau les disposer correctement sur la table. Sauf qu'après quelques minutes de silence, Clarke se mit à taper des doigts sur le bois.

\- Clarke, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'y peux rien, je m'ennuie à mourir, se défendit la blonde.

\- Et bien trouve quelque chose à faire pour t'occuper, la supplia-t-elle presque.

\- J'ai bien une idée en tête qui implique un lit, toi et moi, s'appuya-t-elle sur la table dans un regard sans équivoque.

\- Clarke, grogna-t-elle d'agacement tout en se laissant tomber dans le fond de sa chaise épuisée par son foutu caractère.

\- Oh ça va, je plaisantais, dit-elle en s'appuyant à son tour au fond de sa chaise et croisant les bras face à son agaçant sérieux.

\- Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ? demanda gravement Lexa.

Clarke tiqua face à la remarque, touchée dans sa fierté, elle s'avança sur la table et braqua un regard des plus sérieux sur la brune.

\- On est bientôt à court de provision, on ne peut pas rester ici éternellement.

Lexa soupira et se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant qu'elle avait raison et que malgré son agaçante impatience, elle était consciente de leur situation.

\- Tu vois, je peux prendre les choses au sérieux… haussa-t-elle fièrement les épaules. Et je prends également très sérieusement ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, ajouta-t-elle sans provocation.

\- On en a déjà parlé, se braqua la brune.

\- T'appelles ça parler ? Se moqua-t-elle. Et puisque tu as décidé qu'on a plein de temps à tuer, c'est l'occasion d'en discuter sérieusement, non ?

Pour toute réponse, Lexa soupira de contrariété et se leva pour disparaitre sans un regard pour elle dans sa chambre.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire non, soupira Clarke avant de faire le tour de la table pour s'installer face aux cartes et commencer une partie.

\- C'était ma partie, vint l'interrompre quelques secondes plus tard la voix de Lexa.

Clarke se tourna dans sa direction et la découvrit en train d'enfiler une veste qui vint dissimuler l'arme qu'elle avait coincée dans son pantalon.

\- Prend tes affaires, lui ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Ca fait deux jours qu'on se fait oublier, notre plan est prêt alors il est temps d'y aller.

Clarke se leva en arborant un sourire victorieux pour récupérer son arme sur la table basse du salon car elle savait que Lexa tentait de garder la face mais en vérité, elle l'avait fait craquer.

\- Je suis insupportable mais tu m'aimes quand même, souffla-t-elle narquoisement en passant devant elle pour attraper sa veste dans l'entrée.

\- A tel point qu'une seconde de plus enfermée avec toi et je te tue, lui retourna-t-elle d'un regard assassin.

Clarke mima un baiser dans sa direction avant de rire tout en quittant l'appartement. Une fois hors de vue, le regard de Lexa s'adoucit, souriant presque face à ses provocations. Toujours insupportable mais son cœur était bien incapable de réellement lui en vouloir. Elle emboita le pas à la blonde, légèrement agacée de devoir admettre que sous couvert d'une boutade, elle avait vu juste sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment…

* * *

\- Encore à regarder cette vidéo ? accusa Echo en rejoignant son équipier à son bureau.

Il quitta des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur pour les relever sur elle. Deux jours plus tôt, le médecin légiste leur avait assuré que la mort du Capitaine était naturelle, confirmant la thèse de la crise cardiaque provoquée par le stresse des évènements. Cependant, Bellamy n'y croyait pas et s'était procuré la vidéo de surveillance de l'hôpital. Une vidéo où il avait découvert avec surprise que Becca n'était pas la dernière personne à avoir rendu visite à Gustus mais Ontari l'était. Mais alors qu'ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre et qu'A.L.I.E y était mêlée, ils étaient en revanche totalement en désaccord sur son autre théorie.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'elle est impliquée, lui assura-t-il à nouveau.

\- Bellamy…

\- Regarde par toi-même, la coupa-t-il en tournant l'écran vers elle et remettant la vidéo en marche.

Sur l'écran on pouvait voir Becca quitter la chambre puis marcher dans le couloir et puis en disparaitre pour voir Ontari se diriger vers la chambre.

\- Ce que je vois, c'est Becca s'en aller et Ontari arriver, constata-t-elle platement.

\- Becca n'a un regard pour personne et là, pointa-t-il l'écran, elle fait signe à quelqu'un et quelque seconde plus tard Ontari apparaît, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- Elle pourrait regarder n'importe qui, tenta-t-elle à nouveau de rationnaliser.

\- La coïncidence est trop grande, persista-t-il.

\- C'est la femme du Maire, elle œuvre à ses côtés, elle est le porte parole d'association, la ville entière la respecte, et même sans ça, elle reste une puissante femme d'affaire à la tête d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays et toi, tu n'as contre elle qu'un simple regard.

\- Je trouverai ce qui la relie à Ontari et ensuite à A.L.I.E. La véritable question est : es-tu avec moi ou non ?

Echo soutint son regard alors qu'il la fixait intensément. Allait-elle le soutenir ? Elle avait du mal à croire à sa théorie et même si c'était vrai, ils n'avaient aucune preuve concrète. Ce regard ne pouvait être qu'une pure coïncidence. Pourtant Bellamy ne s'était pas trompée jusqu'à présent et toute cette affaire n'était qu'un vaste complot alors l'idée que de grand ponte soit impliqué et pourquoi pas la femme du Maire, n'était pas si fou que ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bellamy était son équipier et qu'il soit dans le vrai ou non n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle d'un sourire complice et lui assurant sa confiance.

Bellamy acquiesça avec le même sourire puis il lui tendit le dossier contenant tout ce qu'ils avaient récolté sur Ontari durant ces années à pourchasser A.L.I.E.

\- Si on l'attrape, on aura nos réponses, encouragea-t-il avec détermination.

* * *

Depuis l'arrestation de Griffin et Woods, Murphy vivait en toute tranquillité. Généreusement récompensé par A.L.I.E et ses affaires devenues plus fructueuses depuis que la police l'ignorait, il dépensait son argent sans compter. Comme chaque soir, il faisait la fête au Dropship, l'alcool coulant à flot, profitant de tous les plaisirs possible, surtout les petites danseuses qu'il aimait regarder se déhancher sur les podiums. Et ce soir là, il avait la chance de ramener une belle petite brune dans une chambre d'hôtel non loin du club. Son égo largement flatté alors qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de la séduire, la danseuse lui ayant littéralement sauté dessus après sa danse. Il l'entraina à l'intérieur de la chambre tandis qu'elle l'embrassait farouchement puis tout en parcourant ses courbes, il la guida jusqu'au lit. Murphy lui retira son manteau pour la retrouver dans sa petite tenue de danseuse puis la rapprocha vigoureusement contre lui pour attaquer sa nuque. La danseuse glissa ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon pour détacher sa ceinture et Murphy revint l'embrasser d'excitation. D'une main, elle défit son bouton puis descendit la fermeture au même rythme que son autre main remontait jusqu'à sa nuque. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une vive douleur. Il recula, portant sa main à son cou alors que son regard accrochait avec horreur la seringue que tenait dans sa main la danseuse. Il voulu l'attraper mais il vacilla, se sentant brusquement fatiguée, sa vue se troublant. Il sentit une légère poussée contre son torse et il tomba en arrière, allant s'écraser lourdement sur le lit. La danseuse le toisa d'un sourire satisfait puis il sombra complètement dans l'inconscience. Après quelques secondes à l'observer, s'assurant qu'il dormait bien, la danseuse alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

\- Le paquet est prêt, indiqua-t-elle Murphy aux deux femmes.

La brune s'approcha du lit, examinant rapidement l'état du dealer tandis que la blonde resta près de la danseuse.

\- Bien jouée, Fox. Je te revaudrais ça.

\- Mais j'y compte bien, Clarke, retourna-t-elle d'un sourire charmeur et d'un regard peu catholique sur son corps.

\- Je vous dérange pas ? Claqua la brune alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre.

La blonde s'écarta de la danseuse et se tourna vers Lexa qui jetait un regard assassin dans leur direction.

\- Un peu d'aide ce serait pas mal, râla-t-elle à l'attention de Clarke alors qu'elle hissait tant bien que mal Murphy hors du lit.

La blonde roula des yeux mais la rejoignit tout de même. Elle l'aida à le relever puis elles passèrent chacune un bras par-dessus leurs épaules pour le porter et le trainer hors de l'appartement.

\- Et si tu réglais ta dette maintenant ? Après tout la chambre est déjà payée. Les arrêta Fox, ses mains s'accrochant sensuellement à la veste de la blonde.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle se retrouva soudainement bousculée contre la danseuse, l'effet domino poussant cette dernière contre le mur.

\- Oh pardon, j'ai perdu l'équilibre, s'excusa avec exagération Lexa qui n'essaya même pas de cacher son irritation visible.

Alors que Fox en prit outrage, Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire, clairement amusée par l'attitude de la brune dont la jalousie évidente était plus qu'attendrissante.

\- Peut-être une prochaine fois, rejeta-t-elle la danseuse avant de reprendre sa marche avec Lexa.

Elles marchèrent prudemment et silencieusement dans le couloir de l'hôtel qui à cette heure tardive de la nuit était désert puis elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier de secours.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda finalement Clarke avec amusement.

\- Quoi « quoi ça » ? Retourna-t-elle en tentant de masquer son agacement.

\- Ta petite scène.

\- Je n'ai pas fais de scène.

\- « Oh pardon, j'ai perdu l'équilibre » l'imita-t-elle grossièrement en montant dans les aigus.

\- Je ne parle pas comme ça ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Quand tu es jalouse si, appuya-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, s'offusqua-t-elle de plus belle.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse, insista-t-elle.

\- Oh alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je retourne la voir, annonça Clarke tout en lâchant Murphy et grimpant les marches en sens inverse.

\- Clarke ?! Paniqua Lexa tout en vacillant sous le poids de Murphy. Clarke reviens ici ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Où est le problème ? S'arrêta-t-elle quelques marches plus haut, la défiant avec amusement.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on doit s'occuper de lui, répondit-elle en réajustant sa prise.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, reprit-elle sa marche.

\- Clarke, serra-t-elle les dents alors que de l'imaginer avec cette danseuse la mettait au supplice.

La concernée se tourna lentement vers elle.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit-elle en la suppliant du regard de ne pas la forcer à le dire.

Clarke considéra ses options et choisit de ne pas la torturer d'avantage car elle se doutait effectivement de la réponse. Elle se contenta donc d'un petit sourire et descendit les marches pour reprendre Murphy. Elles échangèrent un regard complice, où Lexa la remerciait puis elles reprirent leur marche.

* * *

La première chose que Murphy sentit en se réveillant, c'est un horrible mal de crâne. L'esprit embrumé, il voulu porter sa main à son visage mais s'en trouva incapable en réalisant qu'il était attaché. La panique l'envahit et il se réveilla pleinement.

\- Oh putain ! Sursauta-t-il de plus belle en découvrant Clarke et Lexa devant lui.

\- T'as pris ton temps, lui reprocha la blonde en s'approchant tandis que la brune resta en retrait appuyée contre un baril.

Murphy l'ignora et continua de tirer activement sur ses liens mais les cordes entravaient solidement ses mains et ses chevilles à la chaise sur laquelle elles l'avaient installé.

\- Tu te fatigues pour rien, énonça Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il paniqué tout en observant pour la première fois les lieux.

Ils étaient semblent il dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné. A travers les fenêtres brisées, il pouvait voir qu'il faisait encore nuit et dans l'air il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la moisissure et des poubelles oubliées.

\- Tu poses sérieusement la question ?

\- Je sais rien du tout, j'ai fais ce qu'on ma dit, c'est tout.

\- Je voulais vraiment éviter d'en arriver là, soupira-t-elle de déception tout en sortant son arme et vidant son chargeur pour ne laisser qu'une balle à l'intérieur.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu bluffes ? La défia-t-il.

\- Avant je bluffais, maintenant j'en ai plus rien à foutre, retourna-t-elle en pointant l'arme sur son entre-jambe. Et crois-moi j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de te les exploser.

\- Cause toujours.

Clic.

Malgré sa soudaine bravoure, Murphy ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sursauter, ce qui fit sourire Clarke.

\- Et si tu lui posais une question avant de jouer ? lança Lexa qui s'impatientait.

Clarke roula des yeux, non sans laisser glisser un « éternelle rabat joie » avant de reprendre.

\- Où est Ontari ?

\- Que ? Quoi ? S'étonna Murphy qui s'attendait à devoir expliquer sa place dans le complot qui les avait emprisonnées.

\- Bordel, réponds juste à la question, s'agaça la brune.

\- Tu peux me laisser gérer ? La rabroua Clarke avant de reporter son attention sur leur prisonnier. On en à plus rien à faire de votre « complot », ce qui est fait est fait, en revanche on veut la peau de tes patrons, à commencer par Ontari, alors ?

\- Tu peux toujours courir, cracha-t-il.

Clic.

Cette fois Murphy ne sursauta pas, se contentant de rire.

\- Super convaincant, Clarke, râla de plus belle Lexa.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Se retourna la blonde.

\- Mon problème, c'est que cette crevure a contribué à détruire nos vies ! Pointa-t-elle Murphy avec une soudaine colère qui fit basculer dans un fracas le baril lorsqu'elle s'en écarta pour avancer sur eux.

\- Hey calme-toi ! La repoussa-t-elle doucement pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

\- Que je me calme alors qu'il est là à ricaner ?!

\- Pas pour longtemps, je vais le faire parler.

\- Parce que ton numéro de roulette russe est tellement efficace, railla-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Le tabasser à mort ? Railla-t-elle à son tour.

\- C'est une option, claqua-t-elle.

Elles furent soudainement interrompues par le rire de Murphy.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que le coup du bon et méchant flic va marcher deux fois ? Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on joue ? Retourna froidement Lexa.

Il ricana de plus belle et cette fois la brune perdit totalement patience. Elle alla lui mettre une belle droite.

\- J'ai perdu ma plaque, j'ai été emprisonnée, obligée d'affronter mon pire cauchemar, une amie s'est faite tuer sous mes yeux, mon équipière s'est faite tabasser devant moi ! Je ne joue plus sale cafard !

Murphy se redressa et ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui cracher au visage. Sous son petit sourire fier, elle essuya sa salive mêlée de sang avant de sortir de sa veste un rouleau de scotch dont elle coupa un gros morceau avant de prendre un autre objet dans sa poche.

\- Une grenade ?! Mais d'où tu sors ça ?! S'alarma Clarke.

\- Souvenir de mon adolescence, répondit-elle simplement.

Une grenade qu'elle fourra dans la bouche de Murphy avant de l'attacher avec le scotch.

\- Mais t'es malade ?! L'attrapa Clarke par le bras pour l'éloigner de Murphy et l'empêcher de la dégoupiller.

Ce dernier était en total panique, ses yeux louchant sur la grenade que la brune lui avait littéralement collée au visage.

\- Je te garantie qu'il va parler, retourna-t-elle d'un calme horrifiant.

\- T'es flic bordel !

\- J'étais flic, claqua-t-elle, et grâce à ce cafard et ses copains, j'ai plus rien à perdre !

Elle contourna Clarke en la poussant à l'épaule et fit de nouveau face à Murphy.

\- Où est Ontari ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il baragouina quelque chose mais bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas, cela voulait clairement dire qu'elle aille se faire voir.

\- Où est Ontari ? répéta-t-elle en portant son doigt à la goupille.

\- Lexa, réfléchit à ce que t'es en train de faire ?! Intervint Clarke.

\- J'en ai plus rien à faire, trancha-t-elle, t'es avec moi ou pas ?!

\- Je suis la première à déconner mais là tu vas trop loin ! Ne compte pas sur moi ! dit-elle en s'éloignant pour la laisser à son délire.

Murphy s'agita dans sa direction, la suppliant de faire quelque chose mais elle ne lui montra aucune importance.

\- Je te conseille de répondre, reprit Lexa.

Il s'y refusa à nouveau et elle commença à lentement tirer sur la goupille. Il s'agita de plus belle et cette fois, il parla. Lexa arracha subitement le scotch et reprit la grenade en main.

\- Demain soir ! S'époumona-t-il. Demain soir ! Il y a une grosse transaction sur le port, aux entrepôts Williams, Ontari y sera avec le boss.

\- Et ben voilà, chantonna Lexa en lui tapotant la joue.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Revint Clarke.

\- Ontari m'en a parlé parce que je dois recevoir une grosse partie de la marchandise, expliqua-t-il à bout de souffle en se remettant lentement de sa panique. Vous me laissez partir maintenant ?

Ce fut à leur tour de rire.

\- Tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir pour courir tout leur raconter ? lança Clarke.

\- Tu vas gentiment attendre ici, ajouta Lexa.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Bien sur que si et j'ajoute un bonus, dit-elle en dégoupillant la grenade pour lui enfiler dans le pantalon.

\- Putain ! Fait pas ça ! Pitié non ! cria-t-il de terreur tandis qu'elles partaient d'un pas rapide.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent l'entrepôt, elles l'entendaient encore crier à l'aide.

\- Tu crois qu'il va mettre combien de temps à réaliser qu'elle est fausse ? Ria Lexa.

\- Et dire que tu m'as reproché de lui avoir jeté un bottin à la tronche, ironisa Clarke.

\- Cette fois il l'a mérité, se défendit-elle fière de leur stratagème.

Elles marchèrent ensuite sans un mot jusqu'à leur voiture mais Lexa pouvait sentir le regard de Clarke peser sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée à leur véhicule.

\- J'aime bien ton côté rebelle, ça te rend encore plus sexy, lui répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Lexa se figea quelques secondes, songeant qu'à ce rythme, elle ne pourrait pas rester bien longtemps sur sa position. Son cœur balançant totalement pour la blonde et renversant un peu plus sa raison.

* * *

Elles rentrèrent sans encombres à l'appartement et tandis que Lexa refermait la porte en s'assurant que personne ne les avait suivit, Clarke se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, indiqua-t-elle à la brune…, ou pas ! Asséna-t-elle brutalement.

Lexa se tourna vers elle et la vit ressortir de la chambre en reculant avec une arme pointée sur la tête.

\- Je vous ai manqué ? lança sournoisement Ontari.

Elle fit reculer Clarke jusqu'au milieu du salon tandis que Lexa resta figée dans l'entrée, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de prendre son arme.

\- Hein, hein, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Lexa hésita et Ontari appuya directement le canon de son arme sur le front de Clarke, cette dernière ferma les yeux tout en déglutissant difficilement sous une peur soudaine.

\- Même si tu tires, tu sais que j'arriverais à tirer, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, lui ordonna Clarke.

Lexa hésita à nouveau mais Ontari lui jeta un regard sans équivoque. La tueuse n'était pas une débutante, ce n'était pas Nia, c'était une professionnelle aguerrie dont les réflexes lui permettraient sans doute de tirer avant que sa balle ne l'atteigne. Le risque était trop grand et même minime, Lexa n'était pas prête à le prendre alors elle déposa son arme au sol.

\- Lexa non ! protesta Clarke.

\- Envoie-la-moi, ordonna Ontari mais Lexa l'envoya d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la pièce. Très bien, accepta-t-elle froidement le geste tout en s'emparant de l'arme de Clarke pour la pointer sur la brune.

Cette dernière plongea derrière le comptoir de la cuisine une fraction de seconde avant que le tir ne résonne, la balle la manquant de peu en allant se planter dans le mur. Furieuse, Ontari tira immédiatement plusieurs balles dans le comptoir, espérant sans doute que l'une d'elles traverse. Ce faisant, elle en oublia un instant Clarke qui en profita pour dévier son arme de sa tête et plonger par-dessus la table du salon, la renversant avec elle pour se cacher derrière. Les tirs avaient cessé mais elles savaient qu'Ontari attendait patiemment qu'elles fassent un faux mouvement.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous compliquiez les choses ? demanda Ontari alors qu'elle pointait calmement chacune de ses cibles d'une arme.

\- Où serait le fun sinon ? répondit Clarke.

De son côté, Lexa resta silencieuse, au sol, dos appuyé contre le comptoir, elle balayait du regard la cuisine à la recherche d'une idée.

\- C'est vrai que si vous vous étiez laissé sagement tuer par vos codétenues, je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de tuer cette saleté de Trikru, provoqua-t-elle sournoisement.

Une provocation qui eu l'effet escompté, la colère prit le contrôle de Lexa qui sans la reprise de parole de Clarke serait stupidement sortit de sa cachette pour lui sauter à la gorge :

\- Et nous n'aurions pas eu le plaisir de torturer ton petit copain, lança-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Murphy ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

Aucune d'elles ne lui répondit, jouant un peu plus avec ses nerfs. Lexa en profita pour silencieusement ouvrir un des tiroirs de la cuisine pour s'emparer d'un large couteau.

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, il est juste en train de pleurer sur ses bijoux de famille, répondit finalement Clarke comme si elle savait que Lexa était prête à tenter quelque chose, quoi que ça va être un réel problème pour toi, provoqua-t-elle.

\- Je vais vous tuer ! S'emporta Ontari en faisant un pas menaçant en direction de la blonde.

Ce qui fut une erreur car à la seconde où elle négligea son attention sur Lexa, cette dernière sortit de sa cachette pour lancer son couteau dans sa direction. La lame fendit l'air et alla se planter dans son épaule. Sous la surprise et la douleur, Ontari en lâcha son arme et son autre main vint machinalement retirer le couteau de son épaule. Une action qui libéra ses cibles de la menace de ses armes, leur permettant de bondir sur elle. Par reflexe, la tueuse renvoya le couteau en direction de Lexa qui dû s'écarter mais Clarke réussit à l'atteindre et Ontari dû éviter son attaque. La brune revint à la charge et réussi à faire sauter son arme des mains, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. La tueuse ne se laissa pas déstabiliser d'avantage et passa à l'attaque. Les deux équipières avaient bien du mal à tenir la cadence face aux techniques de combats expertes d'Ontari mais d'un autre côté, leur technique désordonnée était imprévisible et leur permettait de lui tenir tête, même si bientôt l'appartement ressembla à un immense chantier. La table basse du salon s'était brisée lorsque Clarke s'était écrasée dessus, plusieurs chaises avaient volé à travers la pièce, des bris de verres recouvraient le sol entre vases brisés et la fenêtre que le dos d'Ontari avait rencontré… Leur combat semblait durer depuis une éternité, elles étaient épuisées à décupler autant d'énergie et en étaient à se battre à même le sol. Clarke se redressait péniblement d'une énième chute tandis que Lexa et Ontari avaient l'air de se chamailler comme deux adolescentes tentant de s'arracher les cheveux, roulant et roulant sur le sol entre deux coups de poings. Jusqu'à ce que la tueuse réussisse à la bloquer et l'étrangler. Lexa luttant rapidement pour son air, Clarke se releva immédiatement et décocha un puissant coup de pied au visage d'Ontari qui roula sur le côté.

\- Ca va ? S'enquit Clarke en aidant Lexa à se relever.

\- Ouais, la rassura-t-elle en se massant la gorge.

Cependant, la pause fut de courte durée car Ontari se relevait déjà. Les trois femmes se remirent en posture d'attaque prêtent à se lancer à nouveau dans la bagarre lorsque soudainement la porte d'entrée vola en éclat.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! Ordonna une voix familière aux deux équipières.

\- Bellamy ! s'exclama Clarke alors qu'elles avaient toutes levé les mains en l'air.

\- Ne bougez pas ! Insista Echo alors que la blonde allait baisser les bras.

Toute la pièce se figea alors que chacun réalisait la situation.

\- Bell, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, reprit calmement Clarke.

\- Je ne crois rien du tout, répondit-il sans pour autant baisser son arme car il voulait des réponses, mais plusieurs coups de feu on été entendu et c'est vous que je trouve en compagnie d'une tueuse.

Tueuse en question qui restait silencieuse à observer la scène, étrangement sereine, alors qu'elle cherchait sans doute une échappatoire.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous interveniez ? Ce sont les patrouilles qui interviennent en premier, intervint Lexa.

\- On a eu un appel anonyme, répondit Echo.

C'est alors qu'Ontari quitta son silence dans un rire. Un appel anonyme ? Elle n'avait nul doute sur la provenance. Elle avait prévenu Becca de la découverte de leur planque et cette dernière avait sans doute voulu s'assurer que Griffin et Woods ne s'en sortiraient pas dans le cas où elle échouerait. Sa patronne n'avait donc aucune confiance et était prête à la livrer aux flics sans aucun remords.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Questionna Bellamy.

\- Elle réussit encore à vous manipuler, expliqua-t-elle moqueusement.

\- De qui tu parles ? De Becca Jaha ?

\- Que vient faire la femme du Maire là-dedans ? S'empressa de demander Clarke.

\- Peu importe, répondit Ontari, vous ne pouvez pas gagner.

A l'extérieur les sirènes de police résonnèrent. Les patrouilles ayant reçu les appels au secours des voisins arrivaient sur place. Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard paniqué.

\- Laissez-nous partir, ordonna Lexa aux deux policiers.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Retourna Echo. Même si vous êtes innocentes, vous ne faites qu'empirer les choses.

\- On cherche à arrêter les coupables, défendit Clarke.

\- En faisant vous-même la loi ? lança Bellamy. Je suis de votre côté mais ce n'est pas la bonne méthode.

\- Faite confiance aux systèmes, ajouta Echo.

\- Le même système corrompu qui nous a trahis et condamné sur des preuves bidon ? Asséna Lexa.

\- Gustus ? demanda Bellamy.

\- Il travaillait pour A.L.I.E, confirma Clarke.

-Pourquoi lui avoir tiré dessus ? Continua-t-il cherchant à dissiper les doutes que cette question sans réponse persistait à lui apporter.

\- Il a avoué avoir tué mon père, répondit-elle d'une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

A cette révélation, il détourna immédiatement son arme ne menaçant plus qu'Ontari alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de douter d'elles, enfin s'il en avait réellement eu jusqu'à présent car la personne à convaincre était en réalité son équipière.

\- Echo ? L'interpella-t-il.

\- Vous avez des pistes au moins ? demanda-t-elle aux deux femmes.

\- Oui, si vous nous laissez une chance, on peut les arrêter, répondit Clarke.

\- On peut le faire légalement, laisse nous prévenir le poste.

\- Bell, s'il y a une autre taupe, ils seront prévenus, refusa-t-elle.

\- Vous pouvez nous aider en trouvant une personne de confiance dans la hiérarchie à qui nous pourrons confier le véritable enregistrement qui nous innocentera, intervint Lexa.

\- Comment vous comptez rétablir l'enregistrement ? demanda-t-il.

\- Raven est sur le coup, répondit simplement Clarke, et je suis sûre que c'est elle qu'on entendra dessus, ajouta-t-elle en direction d'Ontari.

\- On a plus de temps à perdre, vous nous faites confiance ou non ? demanda avec urgence Lexa.

La question était surtout pour Echo qui continuait de les viser. Cette dernière les jaugea chacune leur tour puis après une légère hésitation, elle acquiesça.

\- Ok, partez, accepta Echo en tournant son arme sur Ontari.

Clarke et Lexa acquiescèrent de reconnaissance puis elles s'empressèrent de rejoindre la sortie.

\- Soyez prudente ! lança Bellamy.

\- Tu nous connais, assura Clarke.

\- Justement, grommela-t-il alors qu'elles sortirent et qu'il se concentra à nouveau sur la tueuse qu'Echo approchait prudemment pour la menotter.

* * *

A l'extérieur les sirènes de police rythmaient leur descente effrénée par les escaliers de secours de l'immeuble. Arrivée en bas, elles coururent sur plusieurs rues avant de s'arrêter à bout de souffle dans une ruelle et certaines d'être suffisamment loin de la zone de recherche.

\- Bellamy… il… il a raison, souffla Lexa entre deux profondes respirations.

\- Sur quoi ? Fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse confiance au système.

\- T'as l'oxygène qui ne te monte plus au cerveau ou quoi ? S'inquiéta Clarke.

\- Je suis sérieuse, la rabroua Lexa tout en commençant à marcher, si on veut les arrêter, il nous faut des preuves, on ne peut pas se contenter de les attraper et les livrer avec un jolie nœud.

\- Encore faut-il qu'on ait un suspect, s'aligna-t-elle à sa marche.

\- Bellamy en a un.

\- La femme du Maire ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle est mêlée à ça ?

\- Quelqu'un de haut placé est forcément derrière A.L.I.E. Etre la femme du Maire lui offre une image irréprochable aux yeux du monde et son entreprise technologique lui donne les moyens de financer une activité parallèle.

\- Cette femme n'a pas besoin de trafiquer de la drogue, elle est déjà au top, contra Clarke.

\- Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que les criminels n'ont pas besoin d'avoir de raison, retourna-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement, accorda la blonde.

\- Bellamy et Echo n'obtiendront jamais un mandat, l'accuser c'est accuser le Maire, mais nous…

\- … on peut fouiner sans autorisation, termina Clarke dans un sourire espiègle.

\- On a une journée devant nous avant la transaction alors il va falloir qu'on se sépare.

\- Ca c'est pas une bonne idée, l'arrêta-t-elle par le bras.

\- Clarke, si on reste ensemble, on n'aura pas le temps de fouiller à son entreprise et chez elle, fit-elle appel à la logique.

\- Ok… se résigna-t-elle. Je m'occupe de son bureau, toi de la maison.

Lexa acquiesça puis se détourna pour partir mais elle fut vivement retournée et les lèvres de Clarke s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Elle répondit naturellement au baiser fiévreux qui lui embruma l'esprit et qui la laissa pantoise lorsque la blonde s'écarta.

\- Pour la chance… souffla Clarke dans un large sourire tout en reculant fière de son effet alors que la brune resta figée encore quelques secondes avant de subitement se reprendre pour constater qu'elle était déjà partie.

\- Soit prudente, murmura-t-elle à la ruelle vide avant de disparaitre à son tour.

* * *

Le verre s'écrasa contre l'écran de télévision où l'agent Black et son équipière défilaient fièrement avec une Ontari menottée mais aucune trace de Griffin et Woods. Elle aurait dû savoir que l'inspecteur se rangerait de leur côté. Furieuse, elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait réellement faire confiance à personne. Depuis le début de cette opération, elle avait confié la sale besogne à ses sous-fifres mais ils avaient échoué les uns après les autres. Becca ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une arme qu'elle chargea d'une froide détermination.

\- On est toujours mieux servi que par soi-même, souffla-t-elle dangereusement alors qu'elle était décidée à se charger elle-même de Griffin et Woods.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! :D**

 **Clarke et Lexa continuent de se chercher... Au revoir Ontari... Becca s'énerve houhou !** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Je vais faire mon maximum pour vous livrer le prochain chapitre dans un délai raisonnable. Encore merci d'être là et de vos retours !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Lexa affronte un ennemi redoutable chez Becca, Clarke toujours aussi bourrin et Becca leur concocte une surprise...**


	12. Enquête

**CH12-Enquête**

 **Coucou tout le monde :D**

 **Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas malgré l'heure tardive, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Chapitre de transition, plus léger qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Lexa observait attentivement la propriété des Jaha. L'entrée était gardée par deux agents de sécurité qui campaient devant un grand portail en fer forgé tandis qu'un mur de brique empêchait toute intrusion. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas opté pour une entrée en force par le portail, cela aurait été stupide, d'autant plus en pleine journée. C'est pour cela qu'elle faisait face à l'imposant mur de brique. Un mur suffisamment haut pour éviter toute escalade mais Lexa n'en était pas à son coup d'essai et par chance, ils avaient négligemment laissé un arbre pousser le long du mur. Bien qu'ils aient pensé à couper les branches, il suffisait d'un peu d'entrainement pour ne pas en avoir besoin afin de grimper. Et heureusement pour elle, elle s'était suffisamment introduite par effraction dans des maisons durant sa jeunesse pour maitriser la situation. Elle recula de quelques mètres puis elle prit son élan, courant droit sur l'arbre sur lequel elle sauta pour prendre appui d'un pied avant de se propulser vers le haut du mur. Seulement au lieu de se réceptionner au sommet avec les bras, elle s'agrippa de justesse avec les mains, se retrouvant bêtement suspendu dans le vide. Lexa se hissa avec plus de mal que de bien, manquant plusieurs fois de lâcher prise mais elle finit par se stabiliser au sommet.

\- C'était pas si dure avant, grommela-t-elle de frustration face à sa jeunesse envolée.

Perchée sur son mur, elle observa quelques secondes les alentours. Elle remarqua les quelques caméras couvrant le jardin mais ne releva aucun agent de sécurité à l'intérieur. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas, vu qu'elle ne s'introduisait pas chez le Président mais chez le Maire. Sûre d'elle, elle sauta de son perchoir et avança prudemment dans le jardin composé de plusieurs parterre de fleur, d'arbres et buissons décoratifs entourant une fontaine de très mauvais goût non loin de la terrasse de la maison. Elle avança prudemment de cachette en cachette, prenant garde à rester à couvert des caméras, puis elle s'arrêta en vue de la terrasse, observant ses opportunités d'entrer. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se sentit observer et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle découvrit un petit chien qui la fixait.

\- Sérieusement ? Se moqua-t-elle du petit chihuahua au collier de diamant.

Et comme si l'animal avait compris, il se mit à grogner toutes dents dehors et les yeux exorbités de rage.

\- Tout doux… se ravisa-t-elle… gentil chien… Ah ! Laissa-t-elle échapper lorsque la bête sauta pour planter ses crocs dans sa cheville.

Petites canines hargneuses qui déclenchèrent une douleur fulgurante. Néanmoins, elle ne laissa pas échapper un cri de plus et entreprit de se délester de l'animal. Elle secoua sa jambe avec frénésie avant de rapidement abandonner face à sa résistance. Lexa lui envoya alors une puissante pichenette sur le museau qui le surprit suffisamment pour qu'il relâche un peu sa prise, lui facilitant ainsi la tache pour le décrocher. L'attrapant par le collier, elle le jeta au loin puis elle claudiqua aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à la maison. Essayant imprudemment plusieurs portes-fenêtres alors que le chien revenait à la charge. Une porte s'ouvrit miraculeusement et elle se jeta à l'intérieur, refermant derrière elle en laissant l'animal s'écraser sur la vitre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? entendit-elle une voix agacée se diriger droit sur le grand salon dans lequel elle venait d'entrer.

Sous les aboiements du chihuahua et les pas se rapprochant, elle paniqua littéralement à la recherche d'une cachette. De grands canapés, une table de billard, des bibliothèques, un home cinéma… un bar ! Lexa traversa la pièce en courant et se laissa glisser in extrémis derrière le bar alors qu'un homme pénétrait dans la pièce.

\- Vas-tu te taire ?! Gronda-t-il à l'attention du chien. Non, tu ne rentreras pas, le repoussa-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte pour l'éloigner.

Le chien se tut et repartit dans le jardin mais l'homme bien que soulagé d'avoir fait taire cette sale bête, comme le lui indiqua son soupire de soulagement, resta tout de même dans la pièce. Lexa ne le voyait pas mais elle était certaine qu'il scannait les lieux. Elle retint sa respiration, son cœur battant la chamade en priant qu'il ne chercherait pas d'avantage.

\- Sale cabot, grogna l'homme après une minute interminable.

Elle l'entendit ensuite quitter la pièce d'un pas calme. Elle relâcha sa respiration et sortit prudemment de sa cachette. Non sans ressentir un léger étirement au bas du dos lorsqu'elle se redressa.

\- C'est vraiment plus de mon âge ce genre de connerie, se plaignit-elle.

Elle prit prudemment la suite de l'homme, se retrouvant rapidement dans le grand hall de la maison. Près des escaliers, elle se colla au mur pour éviter le chemin d'une femme de ménage qui répondit à l'appel de l'homme qui devait être le majordome de la maison. Le Maire ne se privant pas d'utiliser sa richesse pour son confort. Une fois le chemin libre, elle gravit les escaliers en supposant que le bureau se trouverait à l'étage, laissant le rez-de-chaussée au salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Une fois en haut, elle trouva rapidement le bureau et s'y engouffra, prenant soin de laisser la porte entrebâillée afin d'entendre les déplacements du personnel de maison. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais disposait d'une splendide vue sur le lac faisant face à la propriété. Tout en avançant silencieusement, Lexa laissa trainer son regard sur les livres de la bibliothèque, en lisant rapidement les titres « La clé du bonheur », « Bonheur, voyage philosophique », « La formule du bonheur ». Des titres qui la firent grimacer, surtout lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il y en avait une collection complète. Elle s'en détourna rapidement pour approcher du bureau et ouvrir ses tiroirs. Elle les fouilla un par un sans rien trouver d'intéressant et ce jusqu'au dernier qu'elle trouva fermé. Sourire victorieux, elle sortit de sa poche de quoi crocheter la serrure et en un tour de main, elle put l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, plusieurs dossiers bien ordonnés y étaient rangés. Elle les sortit un à un et les parcourut rapidement. Les deux premiers étaient un ensemble d'information sur Clarke et elle, le suivant l'inquiéta beaucoup plus puisqu'il concernait Anya mais elle ne vit rien de menaçant, les photos dataient du procès et les informations relevaient de banalité. Néanmoins, Becca avait fait le lien avec Anya et elle, elle était donc soulagée que son amie soit à l'abri avec Raven. Et cela expliquait également comment Ontari avait trouvé l'appartement. Elle referma le dossier et prit le dernier qui concernait Raven. Elle les reposa avec contrariété alors que rien ne permettait d'incriminer la femme du Maire. Certes de tels dossiers pouvaient être bizarres mais ce n'était pas un crime. D'autant qu'elle aurait très bien pu se renseigner sur elles pour le procès puisque l'affaire avait été suivie de près par le Maire. D'ailleurs, ces dossiers pouvaient être à Jaha et non à Becca après tout ce bureau avait l'air d'être commun. Elle se rappelait avoir vu une collection de livre sur le bonheur au bureau de la Mairie lors de ses passages pour différentes affaires et la boite de cigare était également la même. Une idée lui vint alors. Si les dossiers étaient ici et que Becca et Jaha partageaient les lieux se pouvaient-ils qu'il soit au courant ? Mais alors était-ce vraiment de simple dossier sur l'affaire ou bien le Maire était également mêlé à A.L.I.E ?

\- Non ! Viens ici ! entendit-elle vociférer le majordome.

Wouah Wouah Wouah ! Lui répondirent les aboiements du chihuahua furieux et dont les cris se rapprochaient dangereusement du bureau.

\- C'est pas vrai, paniqua à nouveau Lexa alors qu'elle pouvait entendre l'animal arriver au sommet des escaliers.

Elle jeta les dossiers dans le tiroir puis le referma avant de s'engouffrer sur le balcon au moment même où le chien entrait dans la pièce. L'animal fonça droit sur elle et bien qu'elle le coince dans la porte en la refermant, il réussit à passer. Il lui aboyait dessus, toutes dents dehors alors qu'elle se retrouvait bloquée entre la rambarde du balcon et lui.

\- Alie ! Ca suffit ! cria l'homme qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

\- Alie ? C'est une blague ! releva Lexa.

Une remarque qui une fois de plus sembla enrager l'animal qui décida d'attaquer. Par réflexe, Lexa se recula et se retrouva à basculer par-dessus la rambarde pour aller s'écraser dans les buissons. Plus de peur que de mal, la brune ravala d'innombrable jurons à l'égard de l'animal qui pour son plus grand plaisir passait un mauvais quart d'heure sous les réprimandes du majordome.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?! S'emportait-il.

\- Un bon civet… grogna-t-elle tout en bataillant pour s'extirper des branches.

Une fois son calvaire terminée, elle s'épousseta rapidement et entreprit de quitter le plus discrètement possible la propriété.

* * *

Clarke observait sereinement l'immeuble arborant fièrement le nom de l'entreprise Pramheda, pionnière à succès dans l'intelligence artificielle. Elle étudiait discrètement ses différentes options pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment comportant une dizaine d'étage, se demandant comment elle allait atteindre le sommet et le bureau de Becca sans se faire repérer. Elle sourit en songeant que Lexa choisirait la discrétion, se faufilant tel un ninja à l'intérieur, contrairement à elle qui ne faisait jamais dans la finesse. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer. C'est donc avec une idée que son équipière détesterait qu'elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle n'essaya pas de passer inaperçu, les bus de touriste venant visiter le hall de Pramheda détournant suffisamment l'attention. Le hall de l'entreprise avait été aménagé en petit musé à la gloire des succès de l'entreprise en termes d'intelligence artificielle. Une visite devenue incontournable à Arkadia qui allait bien l'aider. Clarke se faufila dans un groupe et passa inaperçu aux yeux de l'agent de sécurité qui surveillait l'entrée. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle se détacha du groupe avant que l'un d'eux ne se rende compte de son intrusion puis elle se faufila dans un autre groupe et ainsi de suite, tout en repérant les caméras et les agents de sécurité. Qui pour sa grande surprise n'était pas nombreux. Seulement deux gardes couvraient les portiques de sécurité menant aux escaliers et ascenseurs de part et d'autre de l'accueil. Une fois bien repéré les lieux, Clarke s'écarta des groupes et alla discrètement activer une alarme incendie. En une fraction de seconde, la panique envahit les lieux. Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait calmement les visiteurs et les premiers employés s'affoler et courir tout droit vers la sortie. Dans la cohue, les agents de sécurité gardant les portiques s'en éloignèrent pour tenter de calmer les gens ou bien aider certain à se relever après une bousculade. Clarke en profita pour se faufiler par-dessus le comptoir de l'accueil, échappant ainsi aux portiques qui auraient sonné à cause de son arme. Ignorant les regards inquisiteurs des employés sortant, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et l'appela sans succès, étant bloqué par la procédure incendie.

\- Génial, geignit-elle en réalisant qu'elle allait devoir se farcir les escaliers.

C'est d'un pas presque plaintif qu'elle s'engagea dans l'escalier, remontant le courant des employés fuyant un feu imaginaire.

\- J'aurais dû prendre la Villa, se plaignit-elle au bout de quelques étages, je suis certaine que Lexa c'est offert une promenade de santé.

Sur le chemin, les employés la regardaient avec incompréhension alors qu'ils fuyaient le danger mais elle continuait à monter tranquillement les marches sous le rythme de l'alarme incendie. Une monté qui lui sembla interminable et un immense soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le dixième étage. Grâce à son brillant plan, les lieux étaient complètement vides. L'étage s'ouvrait sur un grand espace d'attente délimité par le bureau d'une secrétaire puis quelques pas plus loin se dressait le bureau de la PDG. Clarke s'avança sans crainte dans l'espace vide et poussa la porte ouverte du bureau. Une pièce immense se révéla à elle. Tout de vitres, elle fut éblouie par la lumière extérieure et la vue imprenable sur la ville. Les différents meubles en bois luxueux contrastaient avec la technologie moderne omniprésente, que ce soit dans l'écran high-tech au mur, le système de vidéo conférence, les différents appareils à reconnaissance vocale et sans oublier les ordinateurs et tablettes oubliés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Prenant son temps pour observer l'opulence des lieux, Clarke rejoignit sereinement le bureau pour entreprendre de le fouiller. Elle commença par les dossiers et papiers soigneusement disposés dessus puis elle ouvrit les tiroirs, feuilletant sans plus de succès la paperasse.

\- Cette alarme va me rendre sourde, se plaignit-elle du bruit devenant insupportable alors qu'elle refermait le dernier tiroir.

\- La puissance est réglée pour vous alarmer, non pour vous faire perdre votre ouïe, s'éleva soudainement une voix synthétique.

Clarke sursauta et chercha autour d'elle la provenance de la voix mais elle ne vit personne dans la pièce avec elle.

\- Voilà que j'ai des hallucinations, se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même avant de se diriger vers une des bibliothèques contenant encore plus de dossiers.

\- Que cherchez-vous ? Je peux vous aider ? entendit-elle à nouveau cette voix synthétique.

Clarke fit un violent volte-face, cette fois certaine qu'elle n'hallucinait pas mais il n'y avait toujours personne dans la pièce.

\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ? ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un hologramme ressemblant plus à une silhouette bleu de forme humaine apparut.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?!

\- Je suis Light, l'Intelligence Artificielle qui assiste Mme. Jaha.

Clarke l'observait quelque peu angoissée par ce saut futuriste qu'elle venait de faire, la rendant totalement dépassée.

\- Et en quoi tu _l'assistes ?_

\- Je compile ses dossiers informatiques, fait des recherches pour elles, gère ses communications…

\- Ok, t'es la secrétaire donc pas de risque que tu joues les Terminator, la coupa-t-elle soudainement soulagée.

L'I.A ne répondit rien, restant subitement en stand-by tandis que Clarke s'en approcha curieusement. Elle passa sa main à travers la silhouette qui grésilla puis elle eut soudainement une idée.

\- A.L.I.E ça te dit quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle franchement.

C'est alors que l'écran d'ordinateur du bureau s'alluma. Clarke s'en approcha immédiatement et vit les dossiers s'enchainer alors que « Light » naviguait dans le système, jusqu'à ce qu'un dossier nommée Alie n'apparaisse. Le visage de Clarke s'illumina pour se décomposer instantanément à l'ouverture du dossier.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle ! S'époumona-t-elle contre l'I.A alors que les photos d'un chihuahua défilaient sur l'écran.

\- Vous m'avez demandé le dossier Alie, c'est le seul dossier existant, expliqua la voix synthétique.

\- Ok… se calma-t-elle. Comment je pourrais trouver ça ? Si j'étais Becca comment j'appellerais mes affaires louches ?

\- Il y a un incendie, vous devez évacuer, énonça mécaniquement l'I.A.

\- Où est-ce que je cacherais mes dossiers les plus sensibles ? Continua-t-elle en l'ignorant.

Le regard de Clarke retomba sur les étagères pleines de dossier et soudainement elle trouva qu'il y en avait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans la technologie. Et si elle n'avait pas confiance en l'informatique ? Et si Becca cachait ses plus sombres secrets comme tout le monde ? Bien à l'abri du piratage et des regards.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un coffre-fort ici ? demanda-t-elle à l'I.A.

\- Je ne peux répondre à cette question, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

\- T'es limité oui, grogna-t-elle en commençant à réfléchir.

Ce qu'elle ne fit bien longtemps. La réponse lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'elle releva la froideur de la pièce. Aucune décoration à l'exception d'un tableau arborant le symbole de l'infinie. Elle s'en approcha d'un pas rapide et le décrocha pour découvrir un coffre encastré dans le mur.

\- Si peu d'originalité, souffla-t-elle presque ennuyée. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le code ?

-Cet accès ne vous est pas autorisé, déclara l'I.A.

Clarke l'ignora et se concentra sur le clavier digital du coffre qui n'offrait qu'une combinaison à quatre chiffres. Son visage se crispa sous la réflexion alors qu'elle cherchait un code parmi des milliers de possibilités. Becca était un esprit brillant, la combinaison pouvait être n'importe quoi mais après tout elle cachait ses secrets derrière un tableau, la plus veille et la plus simple des cachettes alors pourquoi pas chercher la simplicité ? Le commun des mortels choisissait toujours quelque chose de simple à se rappeler et qui lui tenait à cœur. Becca avait appelé son chien Alie comme sa supposé organisation, une coïncidence trop grande qui virait à l'obsession alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas aussi le code ? Seulement, elle ne pouvait taper de lettre. Elle souffla de frustration mais elle eut soudainement une étincelle de génie. Et si les lettres étaient converties en chiffre ? Celui correspondant à leur place dans l'alphabet. Souriant, elle tapa le numéro 1 pour la lettre A puis le L correspondant au numéro 12 mais qu'elle ne pouvait taper alors elle décida de l'additionner donc le 3, puis le 9 et le 5, ce qui donna 1395.

Bip Bip

\- Ah Ah ! Pas mal pour une blonde ! Sauta-t-elle presque de victoire au son de l'ouverture et à la petite lumière rouge qui passa au vert.

\- Intrusion. J'appel la sécurité, statua l'I.A qui malgré le bon code gardait dans son protocole que seule Becca pouvait avoir l'accès.

Clarke s'empressa d'attraper le dossier et le carnet reposant à l'intérieur puis elle quitta la pièce en courant pour rejoindre les escaliers. Seulement, elle s'aperçut rapidement que l'I.A pouvait se projeter n'importe où dans le bâtiment, la suivant ainsi à la trace. Et bien qu'elle soit maintenant seule à descendre les escaliers, se sentir suivie par cette chose était assez effrayant. L'I.A apparaissait à chaque tournant, la désignant comme une voleuse aux yeux d'une sécurité inexistante, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle approchait du cinquième étage lorsque soudainement elle ne fut plu seule, tombant nez à nez avec des pompiers.

\- Madame vous allez bien ?! L'arrêta l'un d'eux.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Je dois juste échapper à un Terminator en devenir…

-Que… quoi ? ne comprit-il pas.

\- C'est une voleuse, arrêtez-la, statua l'I.A qui apparut derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'interrogèrent les secouristes.

\- Excusez-moi messieurs, les repoussa Clarke, profitant de leur surprise pour reprendre sa course.

Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas de sa fuite car leur priorité était de chercher ce feu qu'aucune fumé n'indiquait et non de poursuivre une jeune femme sur les dire d'une I.A sortit tout droit d'un film de science-fiction. Clarke reprit sa course sans encombre, ignorant toujours sa poursuivante, passant à travers elle sans crainte jusqu'à arriver au rez-de-chaussée, où des pompiers la prirent pour une employé et l'accompagnèrent rapidement en sécurité à l'extérieur. Ainsi elle ne fut nullement inquiétée par la sécurité que l'I.A avait contactée, ces derniers interdits d'entrer dans le bâtiment et qui ratèrent sa sortie encerclée par les bras protecteurs des secouristes. Une fois à l'écart et assuré de sa bonne santé, ils la laissèrent seule et elle put s'éloigner. Mains dans les poches, elle sentit son téléphone prépayé vibrer et elle s'empressa de lire le message de Lexa qui lui demandait de la rejoindre au bar de Lincoln.

* * *

Dans un appartement modeste d'Arkadia, Raven baillait aux corneilles devant un écran d'ordinateur. Un poste qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'enregistrement original incriminant ses amies. Alors que la manipulation aurait dû être un jeu d'enfant, elle s'était vite rendu compte que la personne ayant trafiqué les données était un pro car un codage complexe l'empêchait de rétablir la vérité. Elle se démenait jour et nuit avec Monty afin de trouver la faille qui leur permettrait de récupérer l'original mais plus le temps passait plus la bataille lui semblait perdue. Une tasse de café vint se glisser à ses côtés et sans même quitter l'écran des yeux, elle s'en empara pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, déclara Anya concernée par son état.

Raven évitait peut-être tout miroir pour se voiler la face mais ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et les poches qui menaçaient des les engloutir indiquaient clairement qu'elle était au bout de ses forces.

\- Monty a dû aller bosser, il n'y a que moi pour continuer.

Encore un bon argument souffla intérieurement Anya. Monty les hébergeait et les aidait sur son temps libre mais le jeune homme devait se rendre à son travail car ses factures n'allaient pas se payer avec son altruisme envers elles. D'autant plus que depuis son arrestation, il tentait de reprendre sa vie en main alors perdre son boulot n'allait pas l'y aider. De fait, Raven était effectivement seule à tenter de craquer le code et Anya ne lui était d'aucune aide, si ce n'est veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'écroule pas de fatigue. Mais elle aussi n'était pas toujours là car afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle continuait également à se rendre à son travail. Elle avait largement réduit le nombre d'affaire sur lesquelles elle travaillait, en donnant certaine à ses confrères, et travaillait le plus possible depuis l'appartement de Monty. Ce qui pour l'instant fonctionnait plutôt bien même si elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette situation, surtout de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Lexa et Clarke. La situation s'était encore compliquée depuis la mort du Capitaine et à chaque instant, elle avait peur que leur vendetta ne finisse par leur mort.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle prudemment à Raven.

\- Non, répondit-elle sobrement mais pleine de frustration.

\- Te changer les idées un moment t'aiderais peut-être à voir les choses sous un autre angle, lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- Anya, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, claqua Raven qui cru à un subterfuge.

\- Oui, tu as été assez clair sur ce point, dit-elle acerbe.

\- Oh… comprit-elle son erreur… excuse-moi, reprit-elle en reculant sa chaise à roulette du bureau, c'est que je suis… s'arrêta-t-elle brusquement en réalisant ce qu'elle allait avouer.

\- Fatiguée ? Termina-t-elle pour elle dans un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Ouais… capitula Raven… Alors que suggères-tu ? demanda-t-elle en se levant et se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres de l'avocate.

\- Une douche serait pas mal, grimaça-t-elle moqueusement.

\- Une… mais Raven s'arrêta, prenant son t-shirt pour le renifler avant de grimacer à son tour… Ok, j'y fonce.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle disparut dans la salle de bain. De son côté, Anya rejoignit la cuisine et commença à s'affairer pour leur préparer un bon repas. Une demi-heure plus tard, Raven émergeait de la salle de bain, cheveux encore mouillés, vêtue de vêtement propre et humant l'air en se laissant porter par la bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine. Elle avança vers la table qui avait été dressée pour deux personnes et Anya arriva avec un plat visuellement appétissant et à l'odeur exquise.

\- Tu as cuisiné ça ? S'étonna Raven qui aurait pu vexer l'avocate.

\- J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'un vrai repas après ne t'être nourrie que de ces saloperies, expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'amas de paquet de chips, biscuits, bonbons trônant autour de l'ordinateur.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle dans un sourire reconnaissant et touchée par tant d'attention.

Une attention que Raven n'était pas habituée à recevoir. Sans père et une mère alcoolique, elle avait grandi seule, se débrouillant par elle-même et ne comptant sur personne. Une carapace contre laquelle Clarke s'était durement heurtée avant de pouvoir la convaincre d'accepter son aide, bien que le fait d'avoir le choix entre son aide et la prison ait grandement aidé. Mais avec Anya, elle n'avait bizarrement aucune envie de la repousser. Depuis leur rencontre l'avocate n'avait cessé de veiller sur elle et pas une seule fois Raven ne l'en avait empêché.

\- Vas-y, ça va être froid, l'invita Anya à s'assoir et se servir.

Raven sortit de sa torpeur et s'exécuta. Elle fut rapidement accompagnée par Anya qui s'installa à ses côtés. Elles mangèrent silencieusement, seul le bruit des couverts venant le briser. Elles se jetaient des coups d'œil curieux, se croisant sans jamais se voir.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Craqua soudainement Raven, libérant son questionnement silencieux.

\- Faire quoi ? Retourna platement Anya.

\- M'aider.

\- Je t'aide pour que l'on puisse innocenter Clarke et Lexa, répondit-elle assurée, bien que confuse.

\- Pas ça… ça ! Appuya-t-elle en désignant le repas. Je veux dire t'es pas obligée de prendre soin de moi, c'est comme pendant mon sevrage, t'avais aucune raison de veiller sur moi et pourtant…

Elle fut subitement réduite au silence lorsqu'Anya l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt pour l'attirer à elle et crasher ses lèvres contre les siennes. Littéralement scotchée sur place, Raven resta paralysée, les bras figés en l'air, incapable de savoir quoi en faire et son cerveau ayant bugée, elle fut incapable de répondre à ce baiser.

\- Ca répond à ta question ? Souffla Anya, sourire aux lèvres et ravie de l'avoir fait taire.

Raven hocha niaisement la tête et son cerveau de nouveau en route, elle plongea à son tour sur ses lèvres, déjà accro à leur goût enivrant. Cette fois le baiser se fit rapidement plus appuyé, leurs langues se cherchant, se caressant fiévreusement.

\- J'ai trouvé ! S'écarta vivement Raven. Bordel ! J'ai trouvé ! répéta-t-elle dans une explosion de joie.

\- Que… quoi ? ne comprenait pas Anya qui était encore dans l'effervescence de leur baiser brutalement rompue.

\- Je sais comment décrypter l'enregistrement ! lui expliqua-t-elle tout en se levant pour foncer s'installer devant son ordinateur.

\- Si j'avais su je t'aurais embrassé plus tôt ! lança fièrement Anya.

\- Qui embrasse qui ? Arriva brusquement Monty qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient entendu entrer.

Anya le regarda avec panique, peu encline à parler au monde de ce qu'il y avait potentiellement entre elle et la Latina.

\- J'ai trouvé la solution ! L'alpagua Raven, la sortant sans le savoir d'une réponse bien gênante.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama le jeune hacker. Explique-moi !

Et ils entrèrent dans une discussion animée et incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Anya les observa un moment, bien que son regard soit plus pour Raven que pour le jeune homme. Heureuse d'avoir fait le premier pas, elle se leva sourire aux lèvres et commença à débarrasser. Pendant ce temps, Raven s'activa à son clavier sous les encouragements de Monty et quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Je l'ai eu ! S'exclama-t-elle de joie.

\- Tu as l'original ? S'enquit Anya.

\- Yep !

\- Tu es un génie Raven ! S'enthousiasma à son tour l'Avocate.

Toc Toc Toc

Ils se figèrent tous.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? murmura Anya.

\- Non, répondit Monty.

\- Qui est-ce ?! hurla soudainement Raven sous la surprise évidente de ses deux camarades.

\- Le livreur de pizza ! répondit une voix d'homme.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour puis brusquement ils se mirent en mouvement avec panique. Raven récupéra la clé USB contenant le salue de ses amies, tandis qu'Anya attrapa les clés de sa voiture et que Monty ouvrait la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur l'escalier de secours. Raven et Anya rejoignaient le jeune hacker lorsque la porte d'entrée vola en éclat…

* * *

Lincoln sortit dans la petite rue à l'arrière de son bar pour jeter ses poubelles dans la benne à ordures. Une fois fait, il en referma l'imposant couvercle dans un claquement qui résonna contre les murs. Un bruit qui couvrit le juron qu'il lâcha lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lexa qui souriait fière de sa petite entrée.

\- J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, lui reprocha-t-il alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la benne.

\- Oh un grand gaillard comme toi, se moqua-t-elle.

\- C'est pas drôle, la rabroua-t-il avant de l'attirer dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale, où elle put ressentir toute son inquiétude et son soulagement. Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Bien, étant donné la situation.

\- Clarke n'est pas avec toi ? releva-t-il son absence.

\- On a dû se séparer mais elle devrait…

Elle fut coupée par le bruit de pas de course puis soudainement Clarke apparut à leur côté, quelque peu essoufflée.

\- Lincoln, le salua-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, heureuse voir leur ami.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Lexa à la blonde qui se sépara du barman et ce dernier remarqua l'inquiétude marquée sur le visage de la brune.

\- Nickel, la rassura-t-elle, et j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, leva-t-elle les preuves qu'elle tenait.

Lexa lui répondit par un sourire victorieux avant de se tourner vers leur ami.

\- Linc', pardon de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu pourrais nous cacher quelques heures ?

\- Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, il y a quelques clients au bar mais vous pouvez vous cacher dans mon appartement au-dessus.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il les fit entrer puis il retourna au bar pour faire diversion auprès des clients, afin qu'elles puissent rejoindre sans être vues l'escalier menant à son appartement. En montant les marches, Clarke s'aperçut rapidement du léger boitillement de la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

\- C'est rien, écarta-t-elle en arrivant à la porte de l'appartement.

Clarke roula des yeux et elles attendirent que Lincoln les rejoigne pour leur ouvrir la porte qu'il fermait toujours par précaution. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et le barman referma derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la cheville ? demanda-t-il à son amie, ayant également remarqué son boitillement mais aussi son pantalon déchiré et quelques traces de sang.

\- Rien du tout, s'obstina Lexa qui avança dans la pièce principale.

\- Tu as une trousse de secours ? lui demanda Clarke.

\- Dans la salle de bain, au fond à droite, lui indiqua-t-il.

\- Va sur le canapé, ordonna la blonde à la brune.

\- Je vais bien ! protesta cette dernière alors que Clarke l'ignora complètement pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Lexa roula des yeux d'exaspération mais obéit tout de même, en boitillant vers le sofa. Lincoln la regarda faire en retenant difficilement un sourire connaisseur.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son regard peser sur elle.

\- Vous avez l'air de faire une bonne équipe finalement, constata-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, s'asseyant et cachant le soulagement que cela procura à sa cheville.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, sourit-il de plus belle alors que son mutisme l'aiguillait.

\- Tu n'as pas des clients à servir ? Retourna-t-elle agacée et terminant ainsi de le convaincre.

\- Oh oui, tu l'aimes bien, rit-il.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Clarke réapparut la coupant dans son élan. Elle se renfrogna sous le regard moqueur de Lincoln tandis que Clarke ne remarqua rien.

\- Donne-moi ta jambe, lui ordonna la blonde en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Donne-moi ta jambe, répéta-t-elle avec agacement.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire… Aïe ! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la cheville pour la poser de force sur ses cuisses.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant, la rabroua-t-elle.

\- Moi l'enfant ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, grogna-t-elle en grimaçant alors que Clarke relevait son pantalon pour révéler sa blessure.

\- Une morsure ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Un gros chien gardait la propriété.

\- Un gros chien ? Retint-elle un rire. Ce n'était pas plutôt un chihuahua du nom d'Alie ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?!

\- J'ai mes sources, retourna-t-elle dans un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la trousse de secours et fouiller dedans.

\- Ce chihuahua est un véritable monstre, bougonna Lexa.

\- Si tu le dis…, continua-t-elle de se moquer avant de vivement appliquer le désinfectant sur la morsure.

\- Hmmmph…étouffa-t-elle des jurons sous la surprise de la brulure du produit et se crispant sur le canapé.

Lincoln retint à peine son rire face au spectacle, ce qui lui valu un regard assassin de la part de Lexa.

\- Tu n'as pas de bandage ? demanda brusquement Clarke.

\- Oh, j'ai dû oublier de les ranger, je vais aller te les chercher.

\- Non, j'y vais, se leva-t-elle promptement avant d'ajouter avec complicité, ça permettra à cette douillette de se remettre.

Elle évita de justesse le coussin que lui jeta Lexa puis elle s'éloigna en courant pour éviter un éventuel second projectile mais la brune se contenta de la regarder disparaitre avec amusement et tendresse. Ce qu'une fois de plus, Lincoln ne manqua pas. Il ramassa le coussin et s'approcha du canapé.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, conseilla-t-il certain de ce que ressentait son amie pour Clarke.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, évita-t-elle soigneusement son regard malgré son assurance.

\- En effet, c'est inscrit sur ton visage, s'obstina-t-il.

\- Linc', l'implora-t-elle alors que mieux que quiconque, il savait ce qu'elle avait traversé après Costia.

\- C'est peut-être l'occasion d'avancer, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle serra la mâchoire, retenant ses émotions.

\- Je l'ai ! Réapparut Clarke.

Lincoln se pencha tout en reposant le coussin sur le canapé et en profita pour glisser un dernier mot à son amie qui braqua son regard incertain dans le sien.

\- Je vais vous laisser, annonça Lincoln, on va se poser des questions si je m'absente plus longtemps.

\- Merci pour ton aide, répondit Clarke.

\- Ouais… Merci, retourna également Lexa qui était quelque peu songeuse.

Un dernier signe de tête, un dernier regard et Lincoln quitta l'appartement, les laissant seules. Clarke reprit la cheville de Lexa mais avec plus de délicatesse. Elle fit glisser ses doigts autour de la morsure, s'assurant de s'en être bien occupée puis elle enroula délicatement la bande autour. De son côté, Lexa l'observait, le regard songeur et hypnotisée par le mouvement de ses mains. Mouvement prudent et délicat qui montrait toute sa concentration à ne pas lui faire mal, à prendre soin d'elle. Lexa se sentait coupable, indigne de cette attention alors qu'elle l'avait repoussé, la blessant en voulant se protéger. Ce qu'elle regrettait profondément car elle tenait à elle autant que Clarke semblait tenir à elle. Perdue dans ses réflexions, son regard dériva dangereusement sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour y gouter à nouveau, pour lui faire sentir combien elle aussi voulait y croire. Son cœur s'emballa d'une douce appréhension, ce qui l'extirpa de ses pensées, se rendant alors compte qu'elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée.

\- Herm… s'éclaircit-elle la gorge tout en reprenant ses distances… alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Un livre de compte, répondit Clarke souriant de victoire.

\- Sérieusement ? Copia-t-elle son sourire.

\- Becca semble être de la vieille école.

\- Il faut qu'on le transmette à Bellamy.

\- On peut peut-être demander à Lincoln ? suggéra Clarke.

\- Bellamy le laissera parler avant de lui casser la gueule ? Retourna Lexa.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, défendit-elle son ex-équipier, maintenant il a largement accepté qu'il sorte avec sa sœur.

\- Je vois même pas où est le problème, s'insurgea quelque peu la brune.

\- Bellamy est juste très protecteur envers Octavia… expliqua-t-elle sans donner plus détails avant de s'écrier : et voilà, c'est fini.

Elle noua soigneusement le bandage puis rabattit délicatement son pantalon avant d'apposer ses mains dans un geste protecteur.

\- Merci.

\- Y a pas de quoi, sourit timidement Clarke avant de se perdre dans ses émeraudes.

Elles restèrent accrochées quelques minutes, une douce tension les enveloppant, l'envie de franchir la distance les tiraillant mais une calme acceptation les retenant.

\- Je vais nous faire quelque chose à manger, se leva soudainement Clarke, quelque peu gênée de s'être perdue dans son regard.

\- Attends, je vais le faire ! Voulut-elle se lever.

\- Non, non, non, la repoussa immédiatement Clarke dans le canapé, toi, tu te reposes pour ce soir.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester d'avantage, elle disparut dans la cuisine, la laissant à nouveau seule avec ses regrets et ses doutes…

* * *

Becca raccrocha son téléphone, petit sourire aux lèvres car tout se passait selon son plan. Elle approcha de sa voiture et son chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière arrière. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur sans aucune considération pour lui et lorsque la voiture démarra, elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur les rues de la ville. Se perdant dans ses pensées, un large sourire naquit sur son visage, heureux et victorieux car dans quelques heures, Griffin et Woods ne seraient plus que de l'histoire ancienne…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Mouahahahahah ! Qu'à donc fait la vilaine Becca ?! :p**

 **Ce chapitre était un plus un chapitre de transition où je me suis amusée une dernière fois et fait revenir des personnages pour le plaisir. Lexa et le chihuahua à la base ça devait être un vrai chien de garde mais au moment de choisir la race, je me suis souvenue de cet épisode véridique où ma chienne, une golden retriever, s'est sauvée en courant face à un chihuahua enragé XD du coup j'ai voulu m'amuser avec Lexa :p**

 **Pour Clarke, je ne voulais pas mettre la vrai Alie de la série, ça faisait trop je pense, donc je me suis contentée d'une I.A en devenir, prémisse de la futur Alie. Bref je voulais m'amuser mais j'avoue m'être plus éclatée avec le chihuahua :p**

 **Petit retour de Raven et Anya, même si c'est rapide (dans tous les aspects), j'espère que ça vous à plu.**

 **Petit ou grand rapprochement de Clarke et Lexa, du moins pour Lexa ça a l'air de lui avoir fait du bien de discuter avec Lincoln... à voir.**

 **Sinon le prochain chapitre sera le dernier chapitre de cette fic et oui :( Il y aura par contre un peu d'attente car je n'ai encore pas commencé l'écriture.**

 **Encore merci pour vos retours ! :D**

 **Prochain chapitre : Bataille finale...**


	13. Bataille Finale

**CH13-Bataille Finale**

 **Et voici le dernier chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Sur le port, à proximité des vieux entrepôts Williams, Clarke et Lexa s'étaient garées à l'abri des regards. Dissimulées de la vue des différentes allées et venues, elles attendaient patiemment que la nuit tombe pour laisser apparaitre les protagonistes de la transaction. Dans le silence de l'habitacle, elles étaient pleinement conscientes que cette attente faisait écho à celle qui avait tourné leur vie en enfer. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures du dénouement mais leurs esprits retournaient au début de l'histoire, ce rejouant chaque évènement avec émotion, bien qu'elles n'en montrent rien.

\- Ça fait bizarre d'être là, énonça finalement Clarke.

Un silence passa et Lexa se tourna légèrement vers elle.

\- Ouais, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tout partait en vrille, déclara la brune.

Pourtant cela faisait bien plusieurs semaines que tout avait commencé. Un commencement difficile lorsqu'elles se sont retrouvées à devoir collaborer ensemble. Se battant d'abord l'une contre l'autre, l'adversité les a rapidement rapprochées et alors qu'elles ne voulaient absolument pas faire équipe, maintenant elles ne se voyaient affronter tout ceci avec personne d'autre.

\- Si jamais on ne s'en sort pas, commença Clarke.

\- Ne dis pas ça, la coupa Lexa.

\- Non écoute, l'arrêta-t-elle. Si jamais… je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le cœur de Lexa se mit à battre plus fort car Clarke aurait pu lui reprocher bien des choses. Elle aurait évité bien des souffrances, si elle n'avait pas été mêlée à son histoire avec Nia mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Tout comme elle acceptait l'ensemble de ce cauchemar qui au final leur avait permis de se connaitre et bien plus…

\- Moi non plus, retourna-t-elle dans un souffle mais le regard triste car elle ne pouvait lui donner d'avantage.

Clarke le comprit mais eut tout de même un léger sourire car ses sentiments étaient partagées même si Lexa se les interdisait. Elles retombèrent dans un agréable silence, digérant leurs émotions pour reprendre le contrôle, se concentrant sur leur mission.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois tout ça terminé ? demanda Lexa après un long moment de silence.

\- Je ne sais pas… des vacances peut-être, répondit-elle avec fatigue.

\- Où tu irais ?

\- Quelque part au soleil, répondit-elle évasivement avant de demander plus assurément, tu m'accompagnerais ?

\- Je ne pense pas…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas crevée ? Ou alors que tu ne prends jamais de vacances ? La taquina-t-elle

\- Je n'aime pas le soleil, répondit-elle platement.

\- Je le crois pas, grogna Clarke, est-ce qu'on sera un jour d'accord sur quelque chose ?

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, répondit-elle spontanément.

A cet instant, Lexa réalisa qu'elle ne voyait plus son avenir sans la blonde et cette dernière en fut à la fois surprise et touchée. Petites-amies, amies ou seulement équipières, quoi qu'il arrive elles resteraient dans la vie de l'autre.

\- Mais avant de penser vacances, il faut récupérer nos vies, rappela-t-elle au sérieux.

\- Rabat-joie, grogna Clarke en reprenant néanmoins son observation.

\- Casse-pieds, retourna Lexa tout en regardant le port.

\- Coincée... Pardon _Miss._ Coincée.

La brune offusquée abattit son poing sur son épaule. Ce qui lui arracha un rire plus qu'une douleur bien qu'elle se massa l'épaule sous le sourire amusée et le regard tendre de Lexa.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au commissariat d'Arkadia, Bellamy et Echo observaient Ontari à travers la vitre sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va parler ? demanda Echo.

\- Il le faut, répondit Bellamy avec assurance malgré la tueuse imperturbable qui leur faisait face.

Ontari n'avait pas cillé depuis son entrée dans la petite pièce. Assise et menottée à la table, elle ne semblait nullement inquiétée par la situation ni même ne serait-ce que dérangée par le tiraillement des menottes qu'ils avaient volontairement fortement serré.

\- On a rien pour la faire craquer, énonça son équipière.

Bellamy souffla, se pinçant l'arrête du nez alors qu'elle avait raison. Tout ce qu'ils avaient c'est sa présence à l'appartement, une bagarre et des coups de feu mais bien qu'ils puissent l'arrêter pour ça, cela ne l'a ferait pas parler.

\- J'y vais, annonça-t-il.

\- Bonne chance, lança-t-elle alors qu'il passait la porte.

Une fois derrière la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, Bellamy inspira profondément puis entra. D'un pas assuré et déterminé, ne laissant rien passer sur son visage froid, il s'installa en face de la tueuse qui le détaillait avec calme.

\- Qui t'as demandé d'assassiner le Capitaine de la police d'Arkadia ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- N'est-il pas mort d'une crise cardiaque ? Retourna-t-elle défiante.

Son aplomb déstabilisa légèrement Bellamy mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Qui n'avait rien de naturelle et tu es la dernière personne à lui avoir rendu visite, continua-t-il en sortant la photo de la vidéo surveillance la montrant entrant dans la chambre.

\- Après toutes ces années à jouer au chat et à la souris, ça crée des liens, c'était une simple visite de courtoisie.

Bellamy hoqueta un rire face à ce mensonge.

\- J'en ferais de même pour vous, ajouta-t-elle d'un fin sourire moqueur.

Il la regarda avec une légère surprise, osait-elle le menacer ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Griffin et Woods seront surement les prochaines, le rassura-t-elle faussement.

\- Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas au tour de ta patronne ? Retourna-t-il du tac-o-tac.

Ontari sourit finement, sachant pertinemment qu'il essayait de lui faire dire l'identité de sa patronne, identité pour laquelle il n'avait aucune preuve pour l'instant. Elle se pencha sur la table et sur le ton de la confession, elle lui dit :

\- Parce qu'A.L.I.E a toujours un coup d'avance. A l'heure qu'il est, elles foncent droit dans un piège.

Bellamy eut la furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant mais il garda son calme, ne laissant une fois de plus rien paraitre. Du moins le pensait-il car une légère étincelle dans son regard l'avait trahi et Ontari se recula satisfaite d'avoir la main dans cette partie.

\- T'es consciente de n'être qu'un pion à sacrifier dans cette histoire ? Si t'es là, c'est parce que ta patronne nous a téléphoné.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui fut surprise qu'il ait compris et malgré son entrainement, elle ne put le cacher à l'inspecteur.

\- Pourquoi la protéger ? Appuya-t-il.

Elle hoqueta un léger rire à l'absurdité de cette question.

\- Je veux vivre, répondit-elle simplement car il était inutile d'en dire plus pour comprendre qu'à l'instant où elle parlait, elle signait son arrêt de mort.

\- Oh tu vas vivre mais en prison et pendant très très longtemps, sourit-il satisfait.

\- Vous n'avez rien, je serais rapidement sortie, contra-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Bellamy allait répondre mais fut interrompu par une entrée impromptue.

\- On a du nouveau, l'informa avec urgence Echo.

Il se leva pour la suivre sous le regard curieux de la tueuse qui se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une quelconque ruse pour tenter de la déstabiliser. Si c'était le cas, c'était un échec.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda avec empressement Bellamy lorsqu'il fut une fois seul avec son équipière, la suivant dans le couloir.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne parlerait qu'à toi, lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une autre salle d'interrogatoire.

Lorsqu'il entra, il découvrit un jeune asiatique qui le détailla avec attention.

\- Voici l'inspecteur Blake, annonça Echo.

Le jeune homme se leva alors brusquement et se jeta presque sur Bellamy.

\- Il faut que vous m'écoutiez, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

\- Woh, on se calme ! Le repoussa Bellamy en le conduisant doucement à la chaise la plus proche pour l'assoir. Commencez par me dire qui vous êtes…

\- Monty… Monty Green… je…

\- C'est un hacker, précisa Echo.

\- Plus maintenant, se rebella-t-il soudainement plus conscient.

\- Défendu par Lowell, l'informa son équipière.

\- L'avocate de Clarke et Lexa ? Appuya Bellamy.

\- Vous devez les aider ! se releva brusquement Monty à l'entente de leurs noms.

\- Du calme ! ordonna Echo.

\- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Elles sont en danger ! S'emporta-t-il de plus belle mais la panique avait laissé place à la détermination.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ?! demanda Bellamy.

\- Je les aidais à craquer un enregistrement, Raven a réussi mais…

\- Vous avez l'enregistrement original ?! Le coupa Bellamy.

\- Oui, répondit-il en sortant une clé USB de sa poche.

Bellamy s'en empara immédiatement et prit la direction de la sortie pour trouver l'ordinateur le plus proche.

\- Attendez ici ! lui ordonna-t-il tandis qu'Echo lui emboitait le pas.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Tenta de les retenir Monty mais il se retrouva enfermé dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

De son côté, Ontari attendait patiemment, bien qu'il lui semblait que l'inspecteur Blake était parti depuis des heures. Tentait-il de jouer avec ses nerfs ? Laissant le temps craquer sa détermination ? Une stratégie des plus futiles, se moqua-t-elle en cherchant à les défier en fouillant du regard la vitre sans tain. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, la prenant légèrement par surprise. L'inspecteur posa un ordinateur portable sur la table puis il appuya sur un bouton et un enregistrement audio se lança. Un enregistrement qui la fit blêmir à vue d'œil alors qu'elle pouvait s'entendre marchander de la drogue puis abattre froidement un agent infiltré de la DEA. Griffin et Woods étaient officiellement innocentées et elle venait d'être désignée coupable. Elle était foutue, elle ne sortirait jamais de prison…

\- Tu as deux options : plonger seule ou parler, claqua-t-il durement.

Ontari releva les yeux sur lui et put voir qu'il jubilait intérieurement alors qu'il sentait sa victoire proche. Elle pouvait se taire et lui faire connaitre l'échec ou elle pouvait parler. Si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, c'est uniquement parce que Becca ne lui avait pas fait confiance, choisissant de conduire la police à l'appartement. Elle l'avait sacrifié sans aucun scrupule et maintenant que cet enregistrement était là, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Si elle n'avait pas été arrêtée à cause de Becca, elle aurait pu fuir le pays au moment même où la vérité avait été révélée mais non, au-lieu de ça, elle était là, aux portes de la prison. Elle était foutue mais quitte à tomber…

\- Je veux un accord, affirma-t-elle avec une froide détermination qui fit naître un sourire victorieux sur le visage de l'inspecteur qui s'assit en face d'elle, prêt à l'écouter.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, une pluie fine commença à tomber pour finir par devenir torrentielle peu avant que plusieurs véhicules ne s'engagent sur les quais pour venir s'arrêter devant l'entrepôt qu'elles surveillaient depuis des heures. Plusieurs personnes quittèrent les voitures pour entrer dans le bâtiment et quelques minutes plus tard le même spectacle se déroula avec un autre groupe.

\- On y va ? demanda Clarke alors que tous les protagonistes étaient en place.

Lexa acquiesça et elles quittèrent la voiture pour discrètement approcher le bâtiment. Ce dernier était gardé par deux hommes qui tournaient près des véhicules. Elles se faufilèrent donc rapidement et furtivement jusqu'à eux, profitant des cachettes que pouvaient leur procurer containers et camions restés sur le parking de l'entrepôt. Prenant ainsi par surprise les deux hommes et se débarrassant d'eux avec efficacité.

\- C'était facile, constata Clarke déjà trempée par la pluie battante.

\- Le plus dur reste à faire, lui rappela Lexa qui était dans le même état.

Comme pour confirmer, elle sortit son arme et fut immédiatement imitée par son équipière puis elles avancèrent vers les portes.

\- Clarke ? L'arrêta Lexa.

La blonde se retourna et vit un évident conflit dans ses yeux alors elle l'encouragea d'un regard légèrement appuyé.

\- Non, rien, se reprit subitement Lexa et voyant son expression fermée, Clarke reprit sa marche, non sans se demander ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

Elles entrèrent dans l'entrepôt qui était très peu éclairé ainsi la pénombre dissimula leur arrivée, bien qu'il n'y ait personne en vue. Devant elles, s'alignaient plusieurs allées de rack atteignant le plafond et dans lesquels des marchandises étaient stockées. Elles ne voyaient personnes mais des voix leur parvenaient du fond du bâtiment.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne se sépare pas, ordonna Lexa.

\- Compris, accepta Clarke.

Elles avancèrent prudemment dans la pénombre, le peu de lumière conférée par les quelques néons allumés rendait l'atmosphère incertaine, quelque peu anxiogène alors qu'elles avançaient vers le danger. Les voix devenaient de plus en plus distinctes au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Très vite, elles distinguèrent la voix d'une femme et purent rapidement la reconnaitre, c'était celle de la femme du Maire. L'allée de rack s'arrêta soudainement pour s'ouvrir sur un grand espace donnant sur les quais de chargement. Un espace qui cette nuit servait de lieu de rendez-vous entre A.L.I.E avec Becca à sa tête et un trafiquant Russe. En pleine conversation, le groupe était loin de s'attendre à leur intervention alors c'est après un rapide échange de regards qu'elles sortirent de leur cachette, armes pointées directement sur les leaders du groupe.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! ordonnèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Becca se tourna sur elles, nullement surprise ou inquiète par leur arrivée, au contraire du chef Russe dont la panique était visible sur son visage. La tension explosa lorsque leurs hommes réagirent en braquant leurs armes sur les deux femmes mais ne tirant pas, craignant pour la vie de leurs chefs.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, c'est une affaire urgente que je dois régler mais nous reprendrons rapidement, annonça Becca à son comparse Russe.

Son détachement et son assurance face à la situation les déstabilisa quelque peu, ne s'attendant surement pas à ça.

\- Baissez vos armes, où je lui fais un joli trou dans la poitrine, ordonna Clarke.

\- Non, _vous_ allez baisser vos armes, répliqua Becca après un léger rire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Retourna Lexa avec assurance.

\- Messieurs ! Appela-t-elle.

C'est alors que l'entrepôt s'illumina complètement et qu'il y eut du mouvement sur les hauteurs. Elles levèrent les yeux sur les passerelles surplombant la pièce et virent avec effroi Anya et Raven bâillonnées, attachées, une corde autour du cou et prêtent à être poussées dans le vide par les sbires de Becca.

\- Espèce de… s'avança d'un pas Clarke mais stoppée par la main de Lexa qui fulminait tout autant à la vue de leurs amies qui avaient clairement été malmenées au vu des marques qu'elles pouvaient discerner sur leurs visages.

\- Un pas de plus, un mouvement brusque et c'est le grand plongeons pour vos amies, menaça Becca, alors je le répète une dernière fois, posez vos armes.

\- Ca ne nous a pas réussi jusqu'à présent, souffla Clarke à Lexa.

\- On a pas le choix, serra-t-elle les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous garantie que vous ne leur ferez rien ? demanda Clarke.

\- Rien, répondit-elle d'un sourire froid.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Elles savaient que Becca ne les laisserait pas partir car elles en savaient trop. Leurs amies étaient donc condamnées, peu importe leur décision, mais refuser d'obéir ne ferait que précipiter les choses, se rendre leur ferait peut-être gagner du temps. Une chance sur deux, une chance infime qu'elles ne pouvaient refuser alors elles baissèrent leurs armes, les déposant lentement sur le sol tandis qu'Anya et Raven protestaient à travers leurs baillons. A l'instant où elles se redressèrent des sbires vinrent taper dans leurs armes, les envoyant au loin avant de se saisir fermement d'elles, les obligeant à s'agenouiller face à Becca.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, sourit-elle victorieuse avant d'ordonner, faite-les descendre.

Anya et Raven furent rapidement amenées, poussées à terre et forcées de s'agenouiller à côté de Becca, faisant ainsi face à Clarke et Lexa.

\- Je ne peux nier que vous avez été de redoutables adversaires, énonça Becca, c'est pour cela qu'avant de vous tuer, je vais vous faire une faveur.

Elle se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes qui lui donna un arme qu'elle vint immédiatement pointer sur la tête de Raven qui ferma instinctivement les yeux.

\- Une seule mourra mais laquelle ? Je vous laisse choisir, annonça-t-elle d'un sourire machiavélique.

Anya et Raven se figèrent de peur tandis que Clarke et Lexa s'horrifièrent de ce jeu macabre.

\- Vous mentez, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser partir, grogna la brune de colère.

Becca rit.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle, alors je vais être honnête, laquelle aura une mort rapide et laquelle sera torturée sous vos yeux avant que je ne m'amuse avec vous.

\- Vous êtes complètement cinglée ! L'insulta Clarke tout en essayant de se lever pour être farouchement repoussée à genoux.

\- L'avocate ou la junkie ? Pointa-t-elle tour à tour ses cibles.

Ces dernières imploraient Clarke et Lexa de les choisir, Anya souhaitant sauver Raven et Raven souhaitant sauver Anya mais ce choix était impossible pour les deux équipières.

\- Quel est votre choix ? demanda Becca.

\- Jamais on ne jouera à ton jeu, pauvre cinglée ! Réitéra Clarke tandis que Lexa la clouait d'un regard assassin.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle avant de tirer deux balles, une dans la jambe de Raven et l'autre dans l'épaule d'Anya…, alors elles souffriront toutes les deux, précisa-t-elle sous leurs cris étouffés de douleurs.

\- Je vais te tuer ! S'élança Lexa pour être violemment poussée à terre et frapper d'un coup de pied à l'estomac.

Clarke voulut en faire de même mais un bras s'enroula autour de son cou et une arme se plaqua sur sa tempe, la forçant ainsi à regarder impuissante ses amies se tordre de douleur et Lexa reprendre sa respiration dans de puissants toussotements.

\- Pourriez-vous en finir ? S'approcha le chef Russe avec impatience.

\- Oh non, la fin est loin d'être proche, je vais prendre plaisir à les dépecer, répondit-elle en approchant de Lexa qui avait été relevée et qui se débattait vainement.

De son côté, Clarke ne savait où placer son inquiétude, son regard oscillant avec frénésie entre leurs amies se vidant de leur sang et Lexa aux mains de cette folle.

\- Il serait dommage d'abîmer une aussi belle pièce, énonça le Chef Russe en attrapant Lexa par la mâchoire pour la scruter.

\- La touche pas ! cria Clarke qui fut ignorée par tout le monde.

\- Auriez-vous une idée en tête ? Se réjouissait déjà Becca.

\- Je pourrais en tirer un bon prix auprès de mes clients, étira-t-il un sourire carnassier tout en resserrant douloureusement sa prise sur sa mâchoire pour empêcher Lexa de se débattre.

\- Doublez la somme et vous l'avez, s'empressa-t-elle de proposer.

\- Marché conclu, n'hésita-t-il pas une seconde, tout en lâchant Lexa pour serrer la main de Becca.

Cette dernière exulta presque de joie tout en ordonnant à ses hommes de solidement attacher Lexa. La brune se retrouva poings liées dans le dos et rapidement entrainées par les hommes du Russe. Clarke se débattit comme un démon dans le vain espoir de les empêcher de l'emmener mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son équipière qui était incroyablement calme, du moins en apparence. Cependant, Lexa ne voulait rien laisser paraitre, tant pour leurs ennemis que pour Clarke qui avait besoin de garder son calme si elle voulait s'en sortir.

\- T'occupes pas de moi, ça va aller, lui dit-elle avec assurance juste avant de se prendre un coup au visage par l'un des Russe qui l'informa qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de parler sans autorisation.

Elle entendit Clarke crier son nom alors qu'elle était entrainée en dehors de l'entrepôt, la pluie l'accueillant froidement alors que son esprit cherchait un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. De son côté, Clarke fixait désespérément la porte par laquelle Lexa venait de disparaitre, la peur de ne plus jamais la revoir enserrant son cœur.

\- Bon, où en étions-nous, reprit Becca, ah oui, je m'occupais de vos amies, retourna-t-elle près d'Anya et Raven toujours arme en main.

Les deux femmes furent relevées, la douleur déformant leurs visages devenus pâles à cause de la perte de sang. Une perte de sang qui les avait affaiblis, dodelinant alors que l'inconscience les menaçait.

\- Toujours pas envie d'abréger leur souffrance ? Provoqua-t-elle Clarke.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde cracha à ses pieds, mille promesses de mort dans le regard. Ce qui fit rire Becca, cette dernière savourant sa victoire.

\- Pourriez-vous faire ça plus tard ? S'impatienta le chef Russe qui voulait en terminer au plus vite avec leur transaction.

\- Si vous voulez votre drogue, patientez, claqua-t-elle froidement et dangereusement.

Une menace qui fit reculer le Russe, décidé à attendre. Satisfaite, Becca s'avança vers Raven en pointant son arme sur elle. Clarke se débattit de plus belle, tentant de toute ses forces de se libérer pour sauver son amie. Elle la vit avec effroi armer son pistolet, prête à tirer, son doigt appuyant lentement sur la détente.

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

La pièce se figea totalement, le temps semblant ralentir autour de Clarke alors qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre. Raven toujours debout tandis que des hommes d'A.L.I.E et du Russe tombaient comme des mouches sous le regard horrifié de Becca. Lorsqu'elle comprit, le temps reprit son court et des officiers de Police affluèrent dans l'entrepôt. Les coups de feu reprirent, fusant en tout sens. L'homme retenant Clarke la lâcha subitement pour riposter, ne se souciant plus de sa captive. Libre, elle se rua sur Raven et Anya qui étaient à terre. Elle leur enleva leurs baillons et examina immédiatement leurs blessures.

\- Reste à terre ! ordonna Clarke à Anya qui tenta maladroitement de se redresser.

\- Raven, protesta-t-elle.

\- Je m'en occupe, la rassura-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie qui était tombée dans l'inconscience, appuyant immédiatement sur sa blessure pour faire pression.

C'est du coin de l'œil qu'elle vit Becca se percer un chemin vers la sortie, se servant de ses hommes comme bouclier. Elle ragea intérieurement et manqua de fracasser son poing sur la personne qui vint l'attraper à l'épaule avant de le reconnaitre.

\- Bell ?!

\- Je m'occupe d'elles, fonce ! lui dit-il en prenant le relais et désignant Becca.

Seulement Clarke hésita, son regard passant de la sortie qu'empruntait Becca et celle qu'avait emprunté plus tôt Lexa. Devait-elle laisser filer Becca pour sauver Lexa ou abandonner Lexa pour arrêter Becca ? Lexa lui avait dit de ne pas s'occuper d'elle que tout irait bien mais avait-elle pour habitude de l'écouter ? Que ferait Lexa dans cette situation ? Devait-elle faire son devoir ou suivre son cœur ?

\- Clarke ?! L'interpella Bellamy.

Ce qui chassa ses doutes et elle partit en courant…

* * *

\- Allez avance ! La poussa l'homme qui la menaçait d'une arme.

Attachée, Lexa ne put que lui jeter un regard assassin alors qu'ils marchaient sur un ponton devenu glissant à cause de la pluie torrentielle. Elle tentait de rester patiente, attendant l'opportunité qui lui permettrait de s'échapper mais elle devait avouer que l'inquiétude qu'elle portait pour Clarke et leurs amies ne l'aidaient guère à garder son calme.

\- Monte ! lui ordonna l'homme en la poussant vers un grand chalutier où une partie de la marchandise achetée à Becca était chargée par palettes à l'aide d'une grue.

C'est alors que des coups de feu s'élevèrent dans la nuit. Ils se tournèrent tous en direction de l'entrepôt où ils purent discerner l'agitation de la bataille. Lexa fut alors brutalement poussée sur le pont du bateau. Glissant sous la pluie, elle s'étala de toute son long sur le sol trempé du chalutier.

\- Dépêchez-vous de charger ! hurla un homme.

\- Debout toi ! S'énerva son geôlier.

Il la releva sans douceur mais cette fois Lexa n'était plus prête à se laisser faire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les laisser l'emmener au large mais surtout, elle ne pensait qu'à ses amies qui étaient au cœur de la fusillade. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne coute que coute. C'est donc poussée par l'énergie de la peur qu'elle lui décocha un violent coup d'épaule dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux et elle en profita pour ensuite le frapper d'un coup de genoux au visage. Il s'écroula de douleur et elle l'enjamba pour quitter le bateau. Seulement son action n'était pas passée inaperçu et déjà plusieurs hommes tentaient de la rattraper. Ne pouvant courir franchement à cause du sol glissant, ils la rattrapèrent facilement. Elle se retourna brusquement et cueillit le premier avec un coup de pied qui le repoussa en arrière, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Lexa se baissa pour esquiver le poing d'un second homme puis elle fonça tête baissée sur lui, comme pour le ceinturer, bien qu'elle ait les mains liées dans le dos. Malgré tout, elle réussit à le renverser et elle reprit sa course vers l'entrepôt. Cependant, son geôlier sortit furieux du bateau et sortant son arme, il commença à tirer. Elle slaloma pour éviter les balles qui ricochaient sur le bois du ponton, la manquant de peu, mais cette manœuvre rendait son équilibre difficile et elle finit par glisser, tombant violemment. Ils la rattrapèrent et la ramenèrent à son geôlier. Ce dernier l'attrapa rudement et la jeta sur le pont du chalutier où elle s'étala sans grâce. Elle se retourna sur le dos, retour à la case départ, mais l'homme n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il la saisit par la gorge et la releva pour brutalement la plaquer contre le mur de la cabine.

\- Sale petite garce, grogna-t-il, t'as de la chance que le patron te veuilles en un seul morceau, ajouta-t-il avant de la cogner une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

Lexa ferma les yeux, chassant les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux et se gardant bien de lui montrer qu'elle avait mal. De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent mais cette fois bien plus proche. Plusieurs des hommes chargeant la marchandise s'écroulèrent après quelques tirs puis ce fut la panique. Son geôlier la relâcha subitement, sortant son arme pour tirer en direction du ponton. Reprenant son souffle et ses esprits, Lexa comprit rapidement que les renforts étaient arrivés. Bien décidée à aider, elle se releva et se jeta sur un homme, le poussant par-dessus bord alors qu'il tirait en direction de ses sauveurs. Elle répéta la manœuvre une seconde fois puis elle fut repérée par son geôlier. Il se tourna vers elle prêt à tirer mais elle fonça sur lui, le percutant à l'abdomen et prit par surprise, il lâcha son arme en rencontrant le bastingage. Il la frappa du revers de la main puis l'attrapa par les épaules et toujours attachée, elle ne put rien faire lorsqu'il la jeta par-dessus bord. Lexa eut tout juste le temps de le voir se prendre une balle avant de tomber et rencontrer l'eau froide de la nuit. Un étau glacial l'enserra alors qu'elle ne trouva que l'obscurité des eaux autour d'elle. Lexa voulu nager vers la surface mais sans ses bras, le froid et l'alourdissement de ses vêtements par l'eau, l'effort lui sembla plus difficile, ayant plus l'impression de faire du sur-place que d'avancer. Et l'obscurité n'aidant pas, elle sentit rapidement l'angoisse la saisir et lorsque l'eau s'infiltra dans sa bouche, ce fut la panique. Elle redoubla d'effort sur ses jambes mais la sensation de paralysie s'accentua. Son cœur battait la chamade et l'angoisse allait totalement la submerger lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras la saisir, un corps se coller au sien et rapidement la remonter à la surface. Elle accueillit avec soulagement et plaisir l'air frais de la nuit, remplissant ses poumons d'air tout en crachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalé.

\- J'te tiens, la rassura une voix qu'elle reconnut être celle d'Echo.

\- Clarke ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

\- A la poursuite de Becca, répondit-elle en les ramenant au ponton où leurs collègues les attendaient pour les hisser hors de l'eau.

Une réponse qui étira un fin sourire sur le visage de Lexa, rassurée qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle l'ait pour une fois écoutée.

* * *

Clarke courait après Becca et ses hommes sur les quais. Elle esquivait les tirs, courant, plongeant derrière les protections que lui procuraient les caisses, les véhicules de chargement ou autre bennes à ordures. Plus d'une fois les balles sifflèrent au-dessus d'elle mais elle tenait bon, ripostant jusqu'à les descendre un à un, remontant la piste jusqu'à Becca qui fuyait en tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse filer, pas après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait endurer et surtout pas après avoir tiré sur leurs amies. Et Clarke n'avait pas abandonné Lexa pour revenir bredouille. Même si elle savait que ses collègues s'en occupaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son équipière mais elle lui avait demandé de ne pas s'occuper d'elle alors elle allait finir le boulot et la rendre fière en l'écoutant pour une fois. Mais juste cette fois… Clarke sortit de sa cachette et tira sur le dernier sbire la séparant de Becca, l'abattant de trois balles dans le thorax. N'attendant pas qu'il touche terre, elle reprit sa course effrénée, suivant dans la nuit le bruit des talons de sa proie claquant sur le béton trempé. Sauf que soudainement, elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle ralentit la cadence, avançant prudemment dans l'allée bordée d'un côté par des bâtiments et de l'autre par l'océan agité par la pluie. Pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage, ses cheveux lui collant à la peau tout comme ses vêtements alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, cherchant le moindre signe de Becca. Elle entendit un tintement de chaîne au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête à la seconde même où des caisses lui tombaient littéralement dessus. Elle plongea sur le sol, la cargaison s'écrasant avec fracas à quelques centimètres d'elle, des projectiles de bois venant la percuter. Clarke se releva en réalisant qu'elle avait lâché son arme dans sa chute.

\- Vous auriez dû abandonner quand il en était encore temps, surgit Becca prête à lui tirer dessus.

Clarke plongea par-dessus des caisses, les balles fusant au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'écrasa lourdement derrière, se plaquant contre, tout en cherchant un moyen de se sortir de là.

\- Vous êtes fichue ! lança-t-elle. La police vous a vu sur les lieux et ils ont des preuves !

\- Alors j'aurais la satisfaction de vous avoir tué avant d'aller en prison !

Clarke se recroquevilla sous la nouvelle rafale de balle puis son regard balaya frénétiquement les alentours. C'est là qu'elle remarqua sur le sol plusieurs boites de conserve qui étaient sans doute sorties des caisses qui avaient manqué de l'écraser. Elle en prit une dans chaque main et lorsque Becca cessa de tirer, elle sortit de sa cachette en lui jetant les conserves. L'une d'elles l'atteignit au visage, la surprenant douloureusement, ce qui permit à Clarke de se jeter sur elle. La plaquant violemment au sol. Elle chercha à lui bloquer les bras mais Becca lui décocha un coup de tête qui la propulsa en arrière. Sonnée et surprise par une telle combativité de sa part, elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre. Elle entendit les talons de Becca claquer sur le sol, se rapprochant dangereusement, puis elle l'entendit armer son pistolet. Clarke déglutit, se préparant au pire, puis du coin de l'œil elle aperçut une forme étrange sur le sol, son arme. Elle savait que Becca la braquait, elle pouvait sentir le canon brûler son dos, ce qui lui donnait une infime fenêtre de tir, voir quasi impossible. Cependant, elle devait essayer, elle refusait de se faire abattre comme un chien.

\- C'est terminé, énonça froidement Becca alors que Clarke avait discrètement glissé sa main vers son arme.

Tout se joua en une fraction de seconde. Clarke se retourna, arme en main, mais avant qu'elle n'appuie sur la gâchette, elle entendit plusieurs tirs précéder les siens. Becca fut violemment secouée alors que les balles la transperçaient. Le silence de la pluie battante retomba tandis que Becca regardait son corps transpercé avec stupeur, elle recula de quelques pas puis tourna la tête et rit avant de s'effondrer, morte. Clarke suivit son regard et découvrit Lexa, trempée jusqu'aux os et arme encore pointée sur Becca. Elle relâcha subitement le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, se rendant comptes que Lexa venait probablement de lui sauver la vie. Cette dernière la rejoignit en courant, allant d'abord s'assurer que Becca n'était plus un danger avant de venir à elle avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'agenouilla-t-elle à ses côtés.

\- On a gagné, souffla Clarke qui réalisait peu à peu.

\- On a gagné, c'est terminé, confirma Lexa.

Clarke l'empoigna vivement par le col de sa veste et l'attira à elle pour un baiser plein d'émotion. Un baiser remplit d'inquiétude, de soulagement, de remerciement mais surtout d'un amour sincère.

\- Alors il est temps qu'on est _cette_ conversation, lui rappela-t-elle malicieusement en quittant ses lèvres.

Lexa secoua la tête en souriant face à son entêtement. De son côté, Clarke était bien décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. L'affaire A.L.I.E étant terminée, il était temps qu'elle se batte pour la brune…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Clarke et Lexa avaient été innocentées. La vie reprenait lentement son court normal. Enfin presque normal car elles n'avaient pas tout à fait retrouvé leur vie de simple flic, elles étaient officiellement devenues les héroïnes d'Arkadia pour avoir mit fin au règne d'A.L.I.E. Bien évidemment, il restait encore du travail avant que la drogue ne disparaisse complètement des rues mais sans aucun leader, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, les héroïnes de la ville allaient être officiellement récompensées lors d'une grande cérémonie au pied de la Mairie, recevant une belle médaille de la main du Maire. Ce dernier, bien qu'encore sous le choc de la nouvelle concernant sa femme, comme le reste de la ville, avait tenu à orchestrer cette cérémonie et à leur remettre en personne leurs médailles. Jaha s'était littéralement effondré à l'annonce de la mort de sa femme puis il avait refusé de croire à son implication à la tête d'A.L.I.E mais après exposition des preuves, il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'accepter, tombant de haut. Une enquête avait été ouverte à son égard mais rien dans les affaires de sa femme et les affaires d'A.L.I.E ne l'incriminaient de près ou de loin. Innocent, tout comme elles. Devant la Mairie, une foule de citoyens et journalistes s'agglutinaient devant les barrières de sécurités les séparant des marches du bâtiment, rendant de plus en plus nerveuses Clarke et Lexa qui attendaient dans leurs uniformes de police à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

\- Cesse de tirer sur ton col, sermonna Lexa.

\- Cette chemise est trop serrée, se plaignit Clarke qui détestait porter son uniforme.

La brune allait argumenter mais le maire et plusieurs personnalités de la ville approchèrent, dont leur nouveau Capitaine, Marcus Kane.

\- Woods, lui serra-t-il la main en imitant les autres.

\- Griffin, fit-il de même avant de lui confier, je connaissais votre père, sachez qu'il serait fier de vous.

\- Merci, Capitaine, répondit-elle non sans émotion dans la voix.

Il hocha timidement la tête puis il s'éloigna avec les autres, suivant le Maire qui rejoignait le pupitre qu'on avait installé pour son discours.

\- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Lexa alors qu'elle voyait Clarke lutter pour contrôler le flot d'émotion qu'apportait l'évocation de son père.

\- C'est rien… c'est juste…

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-elle doucement, son regard rassurant venant accrocher le sien et Clarke se laissa emporter sans résistance, se laissant envelopper par une aura de tendresse.

\- Je vous demande d'accueillir, Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods ! entendirent-elles soudainement le Maire les appeler.

Perdues dans leur monde, elles n'avaient pas entendu le discours commencer et presque manqué leur appel, c'est donc dans un sursaut qu'elles quittèrent leur bulle, rejoignant la « scène » d'un pas légèrement pressé. Elles se placèrent bien droites à quelques pas du Maire, faisant pleinement face aux journalistes dont les flashes des appareils photos ne manquèrent pas de les agresser. Elles détournèrent le regard, tentant de les fuir mais sans pour autant bouger. Elles trouvèrent alors des visages familiers en la personne de Bellamy et Echo qui sur le côté de la « scène » veillait à la sécurité de l'évènement, craignant de potentiel vendetta de la part des petits criminels d'A.L.I.E.

\- Une carrière exemplaire, reprit le Maire une fois le tumulte de leur entrée calmé, deux femmes courageuse œuvrant pour la justice, la paix et le bonheur de cette ville, continua le Maire.

En apercevant leurs collègues, elles eurent une pensée pour leurs deux amies absentes. Bien qu'Anya ait quitté l'hôpital, sans pour autant reprendre le travail, elle restait au chevet de Raven dont la blessure avait été plus lourde de conséquence. La balle avait fait des dégâts nécessitant des mois de rééducation mais il était certain qu'elle en garderait des séquelles, boitant surement à vie. La nouvelle fut difficile à entendre et Raven refusait de l'accepter, elle refusait de voir quiconque mais Anya s'était imposée. Ainsi elle ne quittait pas son chevet, affrontant sa sombre humeur, l'aidant à accepter les choses, lui remontant le moral et les tenants informées de son état dans l'attente de pouvoir à nouveau lui rendre visite. La bataille contre A.L.I.E était finie mais maintenant, il fallait faire face aux conséquences et vivre avec.

\- Une guerre n'est pas sans conséquences, la recherche du bonheur n'est pas sans sacrifice, des héros se lèvent, d'autre tombent et nous honorerons leur sacrifice en perpétuant leur volonté…

La plus grande conséquence les concernant, était leur relation. Clarke et Lexa n'avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis la fin du cauchemar, le flot des évènements continuant de les occuper, comme la santé de leurs amies, leurs entretiens au commissariat et avec le procureur pour éclaircir toute l'affaire. Il faut dire aussi que Lexa n'avait fait aucun effort pour favoriser une discussion, fuyant dès qu'elle le pouvait mais Clarke restait patiente et persistante, bien qu'elle commençait à souffrir de cette situation. Tout comme Lexa qui bien qu'honnête sur ses sentiments, luttait encore entre sa raison et son cœur.

\- La volonté de ma femme était ma volonté. Nous avons dédié notre vie à votre bonheur, à vous éloigner de la souffrance, A.L.I.E était une merveille que vous n'avez pas su comprendre ! Et la dernière volonté de ma bien-aimée Becca était de vous voir morte ! Vous m'avez tout prit ! Vous avez tout gâché ! Hurla le Maire prit d'une soudaine rage folle.

Lorsqu'ils virent le pistolet, il était trop tard…

Bang !

Bang !

Bang !

La première balle déchira les entrailles de Clarke et la seconde se logea dans sa poitrine, quant à la troisième elle transperça de part en part l'épaule de Lexa. Elles s'effondrèrent toutes les deux sous le choc des impacts tandis que Jaha était violemment plaqué au sol, stoppé dans sa folie meurtrière. Allongée sur le sol froid, Clarke sentait la chaleur de son propre sang imbiber ses vêtements, elle sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en laborieuse, la douleur secouant tout son corps à chaque respiration. Une peine fulgurante la traversa lorsqu'on vint appuyer sur ses blessures, tentative désespérée pour stopper l'hémorragie. Elle se sentait faiblir et sa vue se brouillait mais elle reconnut Bellamy au-dessus d'elle et qui lui ordonnait de s'accrocher.

\- Clarke ! entendit-elle un cri terrifié.

Lexa tenta de la rejoindre mais elle fut rallongée au sol, fermement maintenue par Echo.

\- On s'occupe d'elle, ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Lexa n'avait que faire de sa blessure, elle avait mal et perdait beaucoup de sang mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rejoindre Clarke qui baignait dans son propre sang, sa poitrine se soulevant laborieusement à chaque respiration.

\- Clarke ! cria-t-elle à nouveau en repoussant Echo qui la plaqua à terre, faisant son possible pour faire pression sur sa blessure.

Clarke reconnut la voix de Lexa, elle savait qu'elle était près d'elle mais elle n'avait même plus la force de tourner la tête pour trouver son si beau regard, ses magnifiques émeraudes qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais alors que la vie la quittait. Elle ignorait l'état de la brune mais elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'elle soit saine et sauve, bien que si c'était le cas, elle serait auprès d'elle lui tenant probablement la main. Oui, elle aurait voulu ne pas mourir seule… et alors que son corps dirigeait ses dernières forces sur sa respiration, luttant contre l'inévitable, ses doigts bougèrent légèrement, cherchant désespérément une main qui ne viendrait pas…

\- Laisse-moi ! Echo ! Elle est en train de mourir ! hurla Lexa qui luttait contre la poigne ferme de sa collègue.

Mais l'effort était inutile car affaiblit par le sang qui la quittait elle n'avait aucune chance face à Echo. Lexa ne pouvait que regarder impuissante, Clarke agoniser. Tout autour d'elle n'était que chaos, citoyens hurlants, policiers tentant d'instaurer le calme mais elle voyait uniquement son équipière en train de mourir. Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux puis les rouvrant, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues car ce n'était pas son équipière qui mourrait mais la femme qu'elle aimait. La balle avait peut-être raté son cœur mais ce dernier venait d'éclater à la réalisation de ce qu'elle perdait sous ses yeux. Se haïssant d'avoir été si stupide, de ne pas avoir profité de ce qu'il leur avait été offert, de ne pas l'avoir aimé comme elle le méritait. Elle avait tout gâché par peur de la perdre et maintenant qu'elle la perdait, elle se rendait compte de son erreur. A travers ses sanglots, elle vit la main de Clarke bouger, se refermant et s'ouvrant presque imperceptiblement, tentant dans ses dernières forces de serrer quelque chose d'invisible. Instinctivement, Lexa comprit et malgré la terrible douleur qui la transperça, elle étira son bras blessée. Echo voulut la retenir mais lorsqu'elle comprit son geste désespéré, elle la laissa suffisamment bouger pour saisir la main de Clarke avant de l'immobiliser à nouveau en appuyant fortement sur sa blessure. Le mouvement et la douleur ternirent d'avantage les forces de Lexa mais bien qu'épuisée, elle se concentra sur la main qu'elle tenait, la serrant fermement tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts, tout en soufflant : « Je suis là ».

Une phrase que Clarke ne put entendre mais elle sentait la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau dans sa main, tout comme la force avec laquelle Lexa s'accrochait à elle. Elle sourit imperceptiblement, son cœur s'emballant et s'accrochant avec espoir à cette ancre de vie. Clarke si accrocha de tout de son cœur, de toute son âme mais son corps finit par l'abandonner, elle sentit ses forces la quitter puis l'obscurité l'accueillir…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Mouahahahahahah ! Alors ce chapitre ? :p J'espère que la fin de Becca vous a plu et j'espère que vous n'avez pas vu arriver Jaha, il n'a pas fait grand chose mais Becca n'était finalement pas la seule tête pensante.**

 **Anya et Raven vont bien mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde à la fin de ce chapitre... Et Ontari enfin coincée ! Ne l'oublions pas !**

 **Bon comme vous l'avez deviné ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment le dernier mais le prochain sera l'épilogue et il sera plus court que d'habitude. Je vous dis donc à très vite pour une conclusion dans la joie ou les larmes :p**

 **Encore mille merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris, il n'y a rien de plus encourageant ! :D**

 **Prochain chapitre : Des regrets, des larmes et une décision...**


	14. Sans elle

**CH14-Sans elle**

 **Pardon pour cette attente !**

 **J'avais réellement prévu de vous le poster dans la foulée mais finalement le chapitre ne me convenait pas, j'en ai écris trois versions avant d'arriver à celle-ci et à côté de ça, une mauvaise nouvelle à quelque peu perturber ma concentration.**

 **Bref le voilà enfin et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Un cocon de bien-être, un cocon dont elle ne voulait pas sortir. Souriant avec légèreté dans les brumes du sommeil, Lexa se lova un peu plus dans la douce chaleur de ses draps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait apaisée. L'esprit embrumé par le bonheur et le corps épuisé d'une nuit de plaisirs charnels. Elle frissonna légèrement à la caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau, ces derniers remontant le long de son dos jusqu'à son épaule où ils s'arrêtèrent sur sa fraiche cicatrice. Un furtif flash s'imposa. Une arme, des tirs, la douleur… Un flash qui disparu aussitôt que de douces lèvres embrassèrent sa chair blessée. Lexa se retourna doucement et tomba nez à nez avec deux magnifiques saphirs, illuminées d'un sourire d'ange. Souriant de bonheur, elle passa délicatement sa main derrière la nuque de la blonde pour l'attirer à elle dans un tendre baiser. Baiser qui s'accompagna rapidement d'agréables caresses, une nuit de passion n'ayant pas suffit à les rassasier. Cœur contre cœur, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, étaient une promesse. Avide dans leurs gestes, ils n'étaient pour autant pas dénués de douceur. Là, où les mots fuyaient, chaque touché était une vérité révélatrice. En parfaite communion, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans une explosion de bonheur. Une vague de bonheur qui les fit chavirer, le souffle court, sourire béat aux lèvres et lovées l'une contre l'autre, elles reprenaient dans un agréable silence leurs esprits. Tout était parfait, pourtant, Lexa, le regard perdu vers le plafond, Clarke blottit dans ses bras, sentit peu à peu son bonheur se ternir d'une ombre s'étendant en son cœur. Inconsciemment, elle resserra son étreinte autour de la blonde qui sourit contre sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien, mentit-elle en embrassant son front.

Seulement, Clarke qui était devenue experte en Woods n'y crut pas un instant. Elle se détacha de la brune et se redressa pour la surplomber d'un regard inquiet, lui intimant silencieusement de se confier. Lexa se tut mais son regard la trahi lorsqu'il dériva sur sa poitrine, plus précisément sur la cicatrice marquant sa chair. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke et leur cocon éclata, le froid les saisissant.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla Lexa tout en glissant délicatement ses doigts sur la cicatrice.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

Un flash l'empêcha de répondre… Des boucles blondes, du sang, beaucoup de sang… Elle sentit une vive douleur en son cœur mais les lèvres de Clarke la firent disparaitre.

\- Il faut que tu te lèves, lui dit-elle en quittant ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? Fut-elle à son tour confuse et n'ayant aucune envie de quitter la blonde.

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement, le monde à besoin de toi… répondit-elle tristement.

Clarke s'éloigna brutalement, le froid les séparant tel un gouffre prêt à l'engloutir alors qu'elle quitta le lit, les draps glissant pour révéler son corps nu puis elle commença à ramasser et enfiler ses vêtements. Scène anodine qui éveilla l'ombre de son cœur, ombre devenant angoisse à l'idée de la quitter.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle avec véhémence tout en quittant à son tour le confort de leur lit.

\- Quoi moi ? Retourna-t-elle d'un fin sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? précisa-t-elle en se plantant devant elle, le corps tremblant d'un soudain désespoir.

Clarke cessa ce qu'elle faisait et s'approcha d'elle pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, puis elle chercha son regard, accrochant ses émeraudes.

\- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi… avoua-t-elle de toute son âme avant de l'embrasser de tout son amour.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Clarke caressa son visage, le gravant dans sa mémoire comme si elle le voyait pour la dernière fois.

\- Dépêche-toi de filer, finit-elle par lui intimer alors qu'une unique larme perla sur sa joue.

Ne comprenant pas comment elles étaient passées de pur bonheur à autant de tristesse, Lexa obéit tout de même, une force la guidant malgré sa douleur. Elle se rhabilla sous le regard aimant de Clarke, le silence se faisant de plus en plus lourd. Elles échangèrent un dernier regard, un dernier sourire et Lexa s'approcha de la porte mais s'arrêta main sur la poignée, une peur terrifiante s'emparant d'elle.

\- On se voit plus tard ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir mais le regard figé sur la porte.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, retenant ses larmes à cette terrible question pourtant si simple.

\- Promets-moi qu'on se reverra ! Paniqua soudainement Lexa alors que son cœur commençait à comprendre.

\- Je ne peux pas… parce que tu sais que c'est faux, avoua Clarke dans un sanglot qui craqua ses défenses.

Lexa se tourna alors vers elle et la découvrit en proie à des larmes silencieuses mais ce qui la terrorisa, ce sont les marques rouges perçant ses vêtements à l'endroit exacte de ses cicatrices. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire et Lexa rattrapa Clarke à l'instant où elle s'écroula.

\- Reste avec moi, tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-elle vainement en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Encore une fois… tu sais que c'est faux… se moqua tristement Clarke.

\- Accroches-toi… la supplia-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Le devoir t'appel, Woods… sourit-elle fièrement tout en venant caresser sa joue.

Lexa ferma les yeux sous la caresse de ses doigts puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Clarke n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus qu'obscurité autour d'elle. Une obscurité qui l'engloutit pour ne laisser qu'un vide douloureux en son cœur. Lexa ne se réveilla pas immédiatement, d'abord perdue dans l'obscurité, elle perça lentement vers la lumière. L'esprit engourdit, elle ne ressentait rien, si ce n'est la sensation d'une main dans la sienne. Une main à laquelle, elle s'accrochait avec force et qui devint son guide vers la surface. Vint ensuite, une douleur lancinante qu'elle ne pouvait localiser mais devenant de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure de son réveil. Elle finit par péniblement ouvrir les yeux, papillonnant pour s'adapter à la pièce baignée par la lumière du soleil. L'esprit brumeux, elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, tentant de se situer puis instinctivement elle serra cette main qu'elle sentait encore dans la sienne. Cependant, sa main se referma sur du vide. Il n'y avait aucune main dans les siennes. Cette absence, ce vide, la frappa si violemment que tout lui revint.

\- Clarke ! Appela-t-elle de sa bouche pâteuse, tout en se redressant brusquement dans son lit d'hôpital.

Une vive douleur à l'épaule l'arrêta, lui coupant presque le souffle de surprise, puis l'instant d'après on la forçait à s'allonger.

\- Tu vas faire sauter tes poings ! lui reprocha Anya dont elle réalisa seulement la présence.

\- Je dois la voir ! Tenta-t-elle de la repousser et n'épargnant pas son amie qui avait un bras en écharpe pour soulager sa blessure à l'épaule.

\- Lexa ! Calme-toi ou ils vont encore devoir te sédater ! la supplia Anya.

\- Que…. Quoi ? Se figea-t-elle à cette information.

Anya profita de sa stupeur pour la rallonger et rapidement vérifier qu'elle n'avait fait aucun dégât aux sutures de son épaule.

\- Depuis combien de temps je dors ? Paniqua soudainement Lexa.

\- Un peu plus d'une journée…

La brune resta sans voix, sous le choc de ce que cela impliquait.

\- … tu refusais de rester tranquille, tu as rouvert ta blessure et tu t'en es prise au personnel alors…

\- Anya stop… l'arrêta-t-elle avec autorité malgré la soudaine fragilité dans sa voix.

Un lourd silence se fit, un silence durant lequel Lexa n'eut pas besoin de poser la question qui la déchirait. Tout comme Anya n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre car la crainte, la peine et la désolation de son regard hurlèrent la vérité. Une vérité qui frappa de plein fouet Lexa qui s'effondra complètement, son cœur éclatant dans la douleur et les larmes…

* * *

Malgré l'interdiction de son médecin, Lexa sortit prudemment de son lit, plaquant fermement son bras contre elle. On ne lui avait encore pas donné d'attèle pour soulager son épaule mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait la stopper. Anya, qu'elle soupçonnait également de ne pas suivre les consignes des médecins, était retournée au chevet de Raven. Cette dernière, blessée à la jambe s'en sortait avec beaucoup plus de complication de prévu. La balle avait fait des dégâts et d'autres opérations devaient être faites afin de la lui sauver. Anya était donc auprès d'elle, la soutenant le plus possible dans cette épreuve. Lexa ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre puis après un bref coup d'œil au couloir, elle en sortit. Elle réajusta sa chemise d'hôpital et s'engagea dans le couloir qui par chance était vide. En chemin, elle s'étonnait encore qu'Anya lui ait donné les indications sur sa destination car elle devait se douter qu'elle ne resterait pas tranquillement allongée dans ce maudit lit. Des visiteurs surgirent au bout du couloir. Par réflexe, Lexa se colla au mur, son bras le percutant légèrement mais cela suffit à envoyer une décharge de douleur dans son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux, grimaçant en tentant de contenir sa peine sous le regard curieux de la petite famille qui la croisa. Une fois à nouveau seule, elle reprit sa marche, ignorant l'élancement de sa blessure. Sa marche ne fut pas longue, réalisa-t-elle en arrivant devant la porte qu'elle cherchait. Seulement un couloir la séparait de sa chambre. Elle entendit des voix approcher alors elle entra avant de se faire prendre. La chambre n'était pas plus grande que la sienne, pourtant elle se sentit complètement étouffée. Les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Plusieurs machines encadraient un lit qui semblait minuscule à leur côté, un bip régulier brisait le silence funèbre tandis qu'une étincelle de lumière brillait à espace régulier sur l'un des écrans, ligne de vie d'un infime espoir. Déglutissant difficilement, Lexa avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, son cœur semblant ralentir à chaque pas supplémentaire jusqu'à s'arrêter en la découvrant. Là, dans ce lit, pâle, frêle, gisait Clarke dont la vie ne tenait littéralement plus qu'à quelques fils. Une multitude d'émotion la traversa. Lexa se sentit d'abord dévastée par le chagrin puis la colère prit le dessus, serrant les poings à s'en faire mal avant que la culpabilité, le poids de l'échec, ne l'écrase totalement. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau librement tandis qu'elle franchissait les derniers pas les séparant pour venir prendre sa main. Elle sursauta en sentant la froideur de sa peau. Instinctivement et ignorant la douleur de sa blessure, elle recouvrit complètement sa main des siennes pour la lui réchauffer, bien que cela soit inutile.

\- Clarke… je t'en prie… reviens… la supplia-t-elle en s'effondrant d'avantage.

Et alors qu'elle pleurait, les paroles d'Anya se rejouaient dans sa tête. Clarke avait survécu à ses blessures, l'opération avait été lourde mais elle avait tenu bon. Cependant, elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, son cœur avait lâché et bien qu'il soit reparti, cela l'avait énormément affaibli. Clarke était tombée dans un profond coma et les médecins ne lui donnaient que peu de chance de réveil. Après quelques minutes de larmes silencieuses, Lexa ravala sa peine et la colère prit à nouveau le dessus tandis qu'elle fixait la blonde endormie. Elle semblait si paisible, elle aurait presque pu y voir le même sourire qu'après leur nuit passée ensemble. Lexa serra la mâchoire à ce souvenir car si elle avait su que le temps leur était compté, elle n'aurait pas quitté le lit, elle serait restée auprès d'elle. En vérité, il y a tellement de chose qu'elle aurait faite différemment si elle avait su. Elle aurait profité de chaque instant au lieu de fuir parce qu'elle avait peur de causer sa perte. Belle ironie ! Bouillonna-t-elle car cela n'avait servie à rien. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'est la blesser et gâcher ce qu'elles auraient pu être. Ce qu'elles ne seraient probablement jamais. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! hurlait-elle intérieurement alors que le cauchemar était enfin terminé, alors que l'avenir s'ouvrait devant elles, pourquoi avait-il fallu que la vie leur joue un si mauvais tour ? Lexa était en colère, elle était en colère contre les circonstances, contre elle-même et contre cette incertitude. Clarke pouvait se réveiller ou bien les quitter d'un moment à l'autre et elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est espérer que les statistiques de ces foutus médecins se trompent.

\- Je sais que tu peux leur donner tord alors bat-toi, lui dit-elle portée par sa colère mais également sa foi en elle.

Car s'il restait bien une chose en laquelle Lexa pouvait croire, c'était en Clarke, bien plus que l'infime espoir des statistiques, d'une incertitude, elle avait foi en elle et elle savait qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Même si Clarke ne montrait aucun signe de combativité, restant figée dans son lit, son cœur battant était une preuve suffisante pour Lexa. Clarke n'abandonnerait pas, elle se réveillerait, elle en était convaincue alors elle tira une chaise et s'y installa. Elle ne lâcha pas sa main, bien décidée à lui servir d'ancrage dans ce monde et c'est ainsi qu'elle la veilla, bien décidée à ne pas abandonner. Elle ignora combien de temps, elle resta seule avec elle mais on finit par la trouver et on l'obligea à retourner dans sa chambre. Cependant, Lexa revint. Dès qu'elle le pouvait elle s'échappait et revenait auprès d'elle. Les jours passèrent et elle fut libérée de sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle refusa de rentrer chez elle et décida de passer jour et nuit au chevet de Clarke. Seulement plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de réveil s'amenuisaient…

* * *

Au cœur de la nuit, Lexa commençait à lentement s'agiter entre ses draps tandis que le terrible scénario prenait place, cauchemar se répétant inlassablement :

 _Debout dans la foule, Lexa avait une vue parfaite sur la scène, spectatrice de sa propre vie. Jaha faisait son discours alors que Clarke et elle étaient inconscientes du danger se profilant à l'horizon. Lorsqu'il sortit son arme, tout se figea. Elle hurla pour les prévenir mais personne ne l'entendit…_

Dans sa chambre, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus agitée, son cœur battant plus fort alors que la peur s'emparait de tout son être, le nom de Clarke au bord des lèvres.

 _Lexa poussait la foule sur son passage, cherchant désespérément à les atteindre puis soudainement l'écho terrifiant du tir la stoppa. Regard terrifié figé sur la scène alors que le temps reprenait son cours normal. Elle regarda impuissante les balles les transpercer puis Clarke et elle s'effondrer…_

Ses poings se refermèrent sur ses draps alors que son visage se crispait de douleur au souvenir vivace de la balle pénétrant son épaule mais pas aussi douloureuse que son cœur en morceau.

 _Terrifiée, elle courut jusqu'à Clarke. Avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, elle croisa son propre regard, l'impuissance et la peur l'habitant complètement alors qu'elle était maintenue au sol par Echo._

 _\- Je suis là, Clarke, la rassura-t-elle en appuyant fermement sur ses blessures. Accroches-toi, tout va bien se passer… lui promit-elle._

 _Mais c'était un mensonge et elles le savaient toutes les deux. Lexa savait au fond d'elle que tout ceci n'était pas réel, qu'il ne s'agissait que de ce qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir changer. Dans un soubresaut, Clarke attrapa sa main, la serrant désespérément, s'accrochant à elle._

 _\- Je t'… mais elle fut incapable de le dire… ne m'abandonne pas, la supplia-t-elle._

 _\- Pourquoi… tu… luttait-elle entre deux toussotements de sang… nous a… pas laissé…une chance ?_

 _Dans ses yeux, elle vit toute sa déception, sa peine et ses reproches, juste avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent pour toujours._

Lexa se réveilla dans un sursaut, le cœur battant de peur, la respiration saccadée, le corps frissonnant et en sueur. Elle laissa son visage tomber entre ses mains, reprenant lentement conscience de la réalité. Le mouvement brusque de son réveil avait tiré sur son épaule, sa blessure la tiraillant légèrement malgré sa guérison avancée mais cette douleur n'était rien en comparaison de celle de son cœur. Un cœur écrasé par la culpabilité et les regrets. C'était toutes les nuits la même chose. Toutes les nuits qu'elle rejouait la scène, tentant encore et encore de sauver Clarke. Sachant qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil, Lexa écarta les couvertures et quitta son lit puis sa chambre. Elle traversa le salon et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se servit un verre d'eau bien fraiche. Le buvant tout en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, faisant ainsi face au salon et à ses grandes baies vitrées. Son regard se perdit sur la nuit noire, buvant son verre à la recherche de la sérénité alors que son esprit était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le visage agonisant de Clarke. Après quelques minutes, elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit avant de terminer son verre et de le déposer dans l'évier. Plus calme, elle alla s'installer dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Elle zappa pendant un moment, distrayant son esprit qui commença à chasser son cauchemar, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le visage de Jaha, arrêtant net l'écran sur un énième reportage le concernant. Elle serra la télécommande d'une calme colère. Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis son arrestation mais les journaux continuaient de parler de lui, rappelant inlassablement son histoire alors que le procès approchait. Son acte de folie avait choqué toute la ville et sa déchéance était au cœur de toutes les discussions. Tout le monde essayait de comprendre comment il avait pu échapper à la police. Après la fusillade, Jaha n'avait rien caché, il avait tout raconté, ainsi ils avaient découvert avec stupeur qu'il était également à la tête d'A.L.I.E. S'il avait prit garde de ne laisser aucune trace de lui dans les affaires de l'organisation, laissant Becca gérer, ils se concertaient pleinement. Il s'avéra que Jaha avait pour objectif de rendre heureux ses citoyens, il voulait littéralement chasser la souffrance. Ainsi, il s'y employait pleinement en tant que Maire de la ville tandis que sa femme distribuait de la drogue aux plus miséreux pour leur faire oublier leurs douleurs. Dans son délire, il avait pour projet de procurer la drogue à tout le monde, parlant de plans horrifiants pour empoissonner l'eau ou d'autre chose de la vie courante. Son esprit fou oubliant les centaines de morts que la drogue avait déjà faite à travers la ville. Lexa était certaine qu'il plaiderait la folie et qu'il échapperait à la prison pure et dure. Une farce où elle devait témoigner. Elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas l'épargner, elle souhaitait qu'il prenne le maximum pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait donner le bonheur à tous mais à elle, il ne lui avait donné que souffrance, il était responsable de sa douleur. C'est alors que des images de la fusillade apparurent, ils ne diffusèrent que quelques secondes mais elle vit parfaitement les balles atteindre Clarke puis leurs photos furent mises à l'écran. Lexa regretta presque l'époque où elles apparaissaient en tant que criminelles, elle préférait presque cela au statut de victime. Son regard s'accrocha douloureusement au visage souriant de Clarke qui était bien différent de celui agonisant qui hantait ses nuits. Elle éteignit brutalement la télé avant de jeter la télécommande sur le canapé tout en se levant. Elle avait besoin de bouger, d'évacuer toute cette colère, tous ces sentiments qui la tiraillaient continuellement. Elle partit dans sa chambre pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard vêtue de sa tenue de sport. Elle attrapa son gilet sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée, l'enfila puis fit de même avec ses baskets et quitta l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'immeuble, elle fut accueillie par le froid de la nuit. Elle ignora le frisson qui la parcourut puis elle vissa ses écouteurs à ses oreilles, lançant son mp3 avant de s'élancer au pas de course. Malgré l'heure incongrue et le froid, courir lui ferait le plus grand bien, lui permettant de vider son esprit, ne se focalisant que sur l'effort, la douleur de ses muscles lui faisant oublier celle de son cœur pendant un bref moment salvateur. Et comme toutes les nuits, sa course finit par la mener à l'hôpital. Cependant, elle n'entra pas, se contentant de fixer le bâtiment en songeant à Clarke dormant profondément dans sa chambre. Une chambre dont elle avait été en quelque sorte chassée. Après plus d'une semaine à rester quasiment sans bouger auprès d'elle, ses proches étaient intervenus pour qu'elle reprenne un semblant de vie. Ainsi elle avait entendu raison, rentrant chez elle pour terminer sa convalescence, quittant cette chambre devenue nocive pour elle. Il est vrai que rentrer chez elle avait quelque peu soulagé son esprit mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Elle était toujours autant dévastée, si ce n'est plus alors qu'elle affrontait chaque jour sans elle, son absence se faisant de plus en plus lourde. Ce qui n'allait pas s'améliorer alors que le lendemain, elle reprenait enfin le travail…

* * *

Lexa faisait face au commissariat qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi imposant. Plantée au milieu du trottoir, le monde qui l'entourait n'avait aucune incidence sur elle, elle n'avait conscience de rien à l'exception de la boule d'appréhension logée dans son estomac. Sa convalescence terminée, elle devait reprendre le travail mais elle était terrifiée car comment entrer dans ce lieu sans se rappeler ? Comment faire comme si tout était normal alors que plus rien ne l'était ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée… Pourtant elle était déjà passée par-là, elle avait survécu à la disparition de Costia. Elle devrait avoir les réponses mais au fond, était-ce vraiment la même chose ? Non car elle n'était pas hantée par les mêmes regrets. Avec Costia, elle avait tout vécu alors qu'avec Clarke, elle avait tout raté. Si elles partageaient sa culpabilité de ne pas les avoir sauvé, Clarke était la seule qu'elle avait fait souffrir, la seule que sa stupidité avait empêché d'aimer. De lourds regrets qu'elle devait affronter chaque jour passant. Lexa fut légèrement bousculée par un passant qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'engueuler pour son manque d'éducation et avança vers les portes du commissariat, marchant presque en pilote automatique. Lorsqu'elle passa les portes, il y eut une bref pause dans l'effervescence du hall alors que ses collègues furent surpris par son entrée. La surprise laissa place à la curiosité puis à la pitié, ce qui titilla sa colère, seule émotion qu'elle semblait s'autoriser ces derniers temps. Ils reprirent rapidement leurs occupations et elle avança en ne leur prêtant aucune attention.

\- Bonjour, Inspecteur Woods, s'éleva la voix frêle du jeune officier de l'accueil.

\- Salut Jasper, le salua-t-elle en ralentissant son pas.

Son visage n'était plus marqué par le coup que lui avait donné Clarke mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'y penser, son cœur se serrant à ce souvenir. Jasper lui sourit alors qu'elle reprenait son pas rapide. Un sourire qui ne pouvait cacher ce qu'elle prenait pour de la pitié mais si elle ne l'évitait pas, elle y verrait également du respect pour la force dont elle faisait preuve dans cette dure épreuve. Cependant, cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Se sentirait-elle mieux ? Surement pas car la cruelle réalité serait toujours là, ne manquant aucune occasion pour lui rappeler ce qui manquait à sa vie. Comme lorsqu'elle arriva dans les bureaux et qu'elle aperçut celui de Clarke, vide, tout comme son cœur. Dans ces brefs moments, la douleur était vivace, intense et les larmes la menaçaient alors qu'elle se rappelait combien sa vie était vide sans elle. Comment continuer ? Comment ne pas ressasser le passé ? Comment avancer alors que son cœur battait au rythme des regrets, des souvenirs et des « plus jamais » ?

\- Lexa, ça va ?

Elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle était restée bien trop longtemps à regarder son bureau. Figée sur place alors que ses collègues continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations sans savoir comment agir. Fallait-il lui laisser ce moment ? L'ignorer dans sa douleur ? La secouer ? Personne ne savait comment l'approcher.

\- Oui… répondit-elle simplement à Bellamy avant de s'enfuir à son propre bureau.

Elle retira sa veste qu'elle déposa sur sa chaise puis elle s'assit avant d'allumer son ordinateur pour se perdre dans sa boite mail. Pendant ce temps, Bellamy resta à son tour figé sur place à la regarder. Il ne l'avait pas suivi, se contentant de l'observer de loin, s'assurant silencieusement qu'elle allait aussi bien que possible. Ils n'étaient toujours pas amis mais ils partageaient la même peine. Clarke était encore récemment son équipière alors il comprenait tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle avait échoué, elle lui faisait confiance et elle n'avait pas assuré ses arrières. Un sens du devoir qui venait s'ajouter à la douleur de l'être cher. Bellamy finit par retourner à son travail, tout comme elle se perdit dans le sien, focalisant son esprit sur tout autre chose que sur elle-même, évitant de penser, de ressentir le moindre sentiment, agissant comme si rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, elle finissait toujours par relever les yeux sur ce bureau vide. Apercevant presque Clarke en train de travailler ou faire semblant de travailler derrière son foutoir de paperasse, sourit-elle vaguement, douloureusement nostalgique de ce détail qui pourtant l'agaçait au plus au point mais pour lequel elle donnerait tout aujourd'hui. Mais elle baissait les yeux et Clarke n'était de nouveau plus là. Cruelle réminiscence, lui rappelant que tout avait changé… Clarke n'était qu'un fantôme qui la suivait dans cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression de vivre, se sentant déconnectée du reste du monde, vide. Un monde inchangé mais pourtant si différent sans elle. Avant même qu'elles ne deviennent équipière, Clarke avait toujours fait partie de son monde. Combien de fois s'étaient-elles disputées au détour d'un couloir ? Combien de fois s'était-elle exaspérée de son comportement au quotidien ? Elles ne se parlaient pas, ne s'aimaient pas mais elles s'apercevaient tous les jours, Clarke, même de loin avait toujours fait partie de son quotidien. Encore à cet instant, elle s'attendait à l'entendre arriver en n'ayant aucune considération pour ceux travaillant, parlant fort sans se soucier de les déranger mais en tournant son regard sur l'entrée, elle était obligée de constater qu'elle n'était pas là.

\- Woods ?

Lexa tourna son attention vers le bureau de son supérieur qui l'appelait depuis l'entrée afin qu'ils commencent son entretien de retour. Elle se leva et le rejoignit sans attendre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle tandis que Marcus Kane, nouveau Capitaine d'Arkadia, s'installait derrière son bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous, lui autorisa-t-il en lui désignant la chaise lui faisant face.

Elle obtempéra puis un léger silence passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il sans détour.

-Prête à reprendre le boulot, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

\- Ce que vous traversez est difficile…

\- et j'y fais face, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Ecoutez Woods, reprit-il avec plus d'autorité, vous êtes un excellent élément et je ne doute pas de vos capacités mais personne ne sort indemne de tels traumatismes…

\- Je…

\- On vous a tiré dessus, ainsi que sur votre équipière qui est toujours dans le coma, la coupa-t-il brutalement, et je ne parle même pas de cette histoire de complot… alors je répète ma question, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- D'après vous ? Retourna-t-elle en serrant les dents, refusant de répondre à cette question que tout le monde lui posait.

Elle vit alors le même éclat de pitié que les autres dans son regard. Pour tous, elle n'était plus que le flic incapable de protéger ses équipières, une perte terrible pour tout flic qu'elle rendait encore plus atroce en tombant amoureuse.

\- Je pense que vous surmonterez ça, Woods, répondit-il d'un sourire presque paternel, mais en attendant vous ne retournerez pas sur le terrain.

\- Quoi ?! S'insurgea-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas me cantonner à mon bureau !

\- Je peux et je le fais.

\- J'ai besoin d'être sur le terrain ! Je veux me rendre utile en aidant à l'arrestation des derniers membres d'A.L.I.E !

\- Vos collègues s'en occupent, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas !

\- Je comprends parfaitement, la détrompa-t-il. Maintenant obéissez et disposez, claqua-t-il ensuite.

Lexa se leva avec colère et ouvrit la porte en manquant de la fracasser contre le mur.

\- C'est pour votre bien, Woods ! Appuya Kane alors qu'elle sortait d'un pas furieux.

Elle rejoignit son bureau, si asseyant violemment. Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse à fixer son écran puis brusquement, elle envoya tout valser à terre dans un geste plein de rage. Elle déchargea sa colère pendant déterminable seconde puis elle s'arrêta soudainement. Le souffle court, le sang tapant à ses tempes, elle prit lentement conscience des regards de ses collègues sur elle. Elle ne croisa pourtant que celui de son Capitaine qui avait quitté son bureau. Marcus la regardait soucieux mais avec également une étincelle de « j'avais raison » dans le regard. Toujours en colère et incapable de faire face, elle attrapa sa veste et quitta les lieux…

* * *

\- Il m'a assigné à mon bureau ! lança-t-elle furieusement alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Clarke. Il croit franchement que je vais rester sans rien faire ?!

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de la blonde, pourtant c'est comme si elle pouvait l'entendre lui dire : _« Evidemment que tu vas obéir, Miss coincée du protocole »._

Lexa soupira, se calmant presque immédiatement en se passant les mains sur le visage dans un geste las. Elle alla se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche du lit et comme chaque jour, elle se mit à observer Clarke, espérant qu'elle se réveille. Et aussi étrange soit-il alors qu'elle faisait face à l'origine de ses tourments, ses visites étaient le seul moment où elle trouvait un peu d'apaisement. La colère et tant d'autres émotions négatives étaient toujours là mais pendant un bref moment la tempête se calmait. C'est dans cet apaisement qu'elle se fit surprendre par la personne entrant, sursautant légèrement.

\- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là, s'excusa une petite brune.

\- C'est rien…

La nouvelle arrivante qui n'était autre qu'Octavia la meilleure amie de Clarke, fit le tour du lit pour s'installer dans l'autre chaise de la pièce. Aucune conversation ne fut engagée alors qu'elles apportaient un soutien sans faille à la blonde endormie. Lexa avait fait sa connaissance le lendemain de sa première visite à Clarke, tombant nez-à-nez avec elle alors qu'elle avait encore quitté sa chambre sans autorisation. Elles n'avaient échangés que peu de parole mais Octavia avait très vite compris qu'un lien plus fort que celui de simple équipière les unissait. Toute fois, Lexa ne doutait pas une seconde que Lincoln lui en ait parlée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Clarke était entourée d'amis qui l'aimaient profondément, chacun se relayant à son chevet mais bien qu'elle ne manque pas de soutien, elle persistait à dormir.

\- Abby est repartie à New-York, lança sans prévenir Octavia.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle du départ de la mère de Clarke.

Une autre surprise à laquelle elle avait eu droit après avoir rencontré sa meilleure amie. Clarke n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère et qu'elle fut sa surprise de découvrir non seulement qu'elle en avait encore une mais qu'elle était également un grand chirurgien officiant à New-York. Elle apprit également qu'elles étaient en froid depuis la mort de son père, ne se parlant presque jamais, à tel point qu'Abby ne restait même pas au chevet de sa fille.

\- Des complications avec l'un de ses patients… répondit Octavia.

\- Et personne ne pouvait la remplacer ? demanda-t-elle outrée.

\- Sa relation avec Clarke est compliquée…

\- et elle ne la reverra peut-être jamais, la coupa-t-elle avec colère.

\- Hey ! Protesta Octavia qui se faisait injustement attaquer.

\- Désolée… se renfrogna-t-elle dans sa chaise, la colère tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Lexa se concentra à nouveau sur Clarke. Elle se rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour de tout ce qu'elle ignorait sur elle, tout ce qu'elle ne saurait jamais sur elle et sa douleur ne faisait que grandir, la dévorant lentement tandis qu'elle ne se réveillait toujours pas…

* * *

Après ce premier jour, Lexa était entrée dans une routine quotidienne parfaitement huilée. Elle se levait, courait, allait travailler, rendait visite à Clarke puis rentrait. Une routine presque mécanique qui l'aidait à passer les jours sans se noyer dans le tourment de ses émotions. Ainsi, elle retrouva un semblant de vie, une vie sans saveur mais une vie qui satisfaisait ses amis, ces derniers cessant rapidement de la harceler pour qu'elle se confie. Une routine sur laquelle elle se concentrait et où elle excellait dans son travail, retrouvant rapidement la confiance de son Capitaine et donc le terrain. De retour sur le terrain, Lexa retrouvait enfin un but à cette vie morne en pourchassant les derniers membres d'A.L.I.E qui couraient les rues. Aux yeux de tous, Lexa semblait reprendre le dessus mais ce n'était qu'un masque car elle souffrait chaque seconde passant. Cette routine, ce quotidien débordant de normalité, était tout sauf normal et tout le lui rappelait. Comme par exemple ce simple gobelet de café qu'elle venait d'acheter et qui lui rappelait leurs chamailleries, entendant presque la voix de Clarke se moquer d'elle et de ses stupides règles. Règles dont elle se fichait complètement maintenant, montant dans sa voiture avec sa boisson et la buvant en attendant que sa proie ne sorte. Un café salvateur alors que les cauchemars tourmentaient encore ses nuits. Elle se frotta les yeux, tentant de chasser la fatigue. Une fatigue qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher et tôt ou tard, cela éveillerait les soupçons sur son véritable état. En attendant, la nuit elle se battait avec ses démons, pendant que le jour elle ressentait l'absence de Clarke à ses côtés. Une absence se faisant cruellement sentir lors de ses longues planques. Lexa pouvait jurer qu'elle la verrait si elle tournait la tête sur le siège passager, une illusion de plus provoquer par son cœur. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, cherchant une échappatoire à son esprit tourmenté puis soudainement elle apparut en la personne qu'elle pourchassait depuis des jours. De l'autre côté de la rue, Quint sortait d'un bar miteux. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle tentait de localiser cette ordure qui les avait trahis et qui essayait maintenant de rassembler les dealers d'A.L.I.E sous sa coupe. Sortant de sa voiture, elle le prit en chasse, le suivant discrètement de trottoir en trottoir en attendant le moment propice pour l'arrêter. Ce qui finit par arriver sur un parking à l'arrière d'une vielle bâtisse. Quint avait fini par la repérer et il l'avait conduit à l'écart des regards, ce qu'elle avait bien évidemment compris.

\- Lexa ! S'enjoua-t-il en se retournant et ouvrant les bras dans sa direction.

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation, annonça-t-elle platement.

\- Tu espères vraiment que je vais gentiment me laisser faire ? lança-t-il d'un dangereux regard.

\- J'espère bien que non, le défia-t-elle froidement tout en sortant son arme et la jetant sur le sol.

\- Toujours aussi arrogante, lança-t-il d'un sourire carnassier avant de se jeter sur elle.

Il lança poing après poing dans sa direction mais elle esquivait toutes ses attaques avec aisance, jouant avec lui, tel le chat avec sa souris. Il se fatiguait mais elle aussi et il finit par avoir un coup de chance, l'atteignant en plein visage. L'impact lui éclata la lèvre et elle perdit l'équilibre. Il en profita pour violemment la pousser. Lexa vola et s'écrasa sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Quint marcha sur elle mais loin de baisser sa garde sous la douleur, elle lui balaya les jambes dans une technique parfaite. Il tomba à ses côtés puis elle roula pour se retrouver sur lui. Elle l'attrapa par le col, le redressant puis elle lui décocha une belle droite.

\- Ca c'est pour nous avoir trahis… et ça, c'est pour Niylah, ajouta-t-elle après un autre coup qui lui éclata l'arcade puis le suivant fut purement gratuit, ainsi que le suivant…

Cependant, elle se stoppa lorsqu'il se mit à rire à travers ses coups, ignorant sa douleur visible.

\- Tu parles comme si tu étais une Trikru, cracha-t-il du sang sur le béton, mais tu n'es qu'une pourriture de flic. Indra refuse de le voir mais c'est toi la traitresse.

\- Je vais te…

\- Tu vas quoi ? Me tuer ? Tu veux venger Niylah ? Rit-il de plus belle. Mais c'est pour toi qu'elle est morte ! Elle est morte parce qu'Indra était trop faible pour te laisser mourir. Tu es la seule responsable alors vas-y bute moi, tu retourneras en taule et elle sera morte pour rien ! La provoqua-t-il tout sourire.

Lexa eut réellement envie de le fracasser sur le bitume, une part d'elle en mourait d'envie, elle avait l'envie viscéral de libérer sa rage sur lui et elle l'aurait fait si une petite voix, écho lointain, ne lui intimait pas de se contrôler, de ne pas le laisser gagner. Lexa ferma les yeux et le visage de Clarke s'imposa à elle, l'aidant à retrouver la raison. Elle repoussa violemment Quint avant de le retourner sur le ventre afin de lui menotter les mains dans le dos. Elle serra plus que de raison les menottes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur satisfaisant puis elle l'embarqua au poste, satisfaite du devoir accomplie… et en partie soulagée de sa colère. Chaque membre d'A.L.I.E qu'elle coffrait lui conférait une courte satisfaction de vengeance. Pendant le temps de la traque, elle pouvait concentrer sa colère, oubliant tout, oubliant un moment le vide en son cœur, ne pensant qu'à sa proie. Cependant, ce n'était toujours que de courte durée car le vide reprenait sa place et il semblait toujours plus grand…

* * *

Kane l'avait convoqué à son retour au commissariat. A peine débarrassée de Quint, qu'elle s'était retrouvée assise devant lui, la lèvre encore saignante. Lexa avait l'impression d'être une enfant sur le point de se faire gronder par son père alors que Marcus la fixait d'un regard sévère mais concerné.

\- Ca ne peut plus durer, asséna-t-il fatidique. C'est le quatrième membre d'A.L.I.E que vous violentez…

\- Je les arrête, contra-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes à la limite des les tabasser, maintint-il.

\- Je fais mon boulot, ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ne coopèrent pas, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Non. Vous passez votre colère sur eux et à votre tête on pourrait croire que vous sortez d'un ring, haussa-t-il le ton.

\- C'est…

\- Ce qui est arrivée à votre équipière vous affecte plus que ce que vous voulez l'admettre, la coupa-t-il.

Elle se renfrogna sur sa chaise, comme si ce bref signe de vulnérabilité allait le dissuader de se lancer sur ce terrain.

\- Vous faite un excellent travail, Woods… mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer seule, dit-il en poussant plusieurs dossiers devant elle. Je vous laisse le choix.

Lexa regarda les dossiers et son regard s'assombrit dangereusement.

\- Hors de question, claqua-t-elle en colère, je ne veux pas d'un autre équipier.

\- C'est ça ou le psy, Woods ! Asséna-t-il avec autorité.

Elle se leva brusquement hors d'elle, repoussant la chaise qui se renversa sur le sol.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de parler ou qu'on m'écoute ! Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de Cl…

Elle s'arrêta subitement, sa voix s'éteignant, incapable de prononcer son nom, restant coincée au fond de son être avec toute sa douleur.

\- Prenez le reste de votre journée et celle de demain, Woods, ordonna gentiment Marcus qui sourit doucement, à la fois victorieux et compatissant.

Trop choquée, au bord des larmes, une boule de souffrance dans la gorge, Lexa ne demanda pas son reste et se détourna d'un pas rapide, quittant presque en courant le commissariat…

* * *

Lexa se sentait épuisée. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, elle se sentait réellement abattue. Les couloirs qu'elle traversait d'un pas familier, les connaissant maintenant par cœur pour les parcourir depuis des jours, oppressaient son cœur avec crainte. Epuisée, elle faillit ne pas s'arrêter à temps pour laisser passer un groupe du personnel hospitalier courant vers une urgence. Elle reprit pourtant sa route comme si de rien était dans les couloirs de l'hôpital car ce n'était qu'une autre scène auquel elle s'était habituée lors de ses visites. Après quelques étages et couloirs de plus, elle approcha de sa destination, ses yeux n'ayant plus besoin de chercher les numéros sur les portes de chambre. Lexa s'arrêta lorsque l'une d'elle s'ouvrit et qu'une personne en sortit lui coupant inconsciemment la route.

\- Hey… salua doucement Lexa en reconnaissant Anya.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? S'inquiéta son amie à la vue de sa lèvre méchamment fendue.

\- C'est rien, une arrestation musclée, minimisa-t-elle sa réponse.

\- Ca arrive un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps non ? Accusa-t-elle.

Lexa soupira en détournant un regard coupable.

\- Comment va Raven ? demanda-t-elle en refusant une conversation sur son comportement et tournant un regard concernée sur la porte de la chambre qu'Anya venait de quitter.

\- Toujours pareil, répondit-elle tristement.

Chirurgie et rééducation ne sauveraient pas sa jambe qui garderait un boitillement à vie. Raven avait mal pris la nouvelle, refusant de l'accepter et avait envoyé balader tout le monde, se muant dans une dépression. Seule, Anya avait résisté et avait réussi à s'imposer, veillant sur elle, encaissant sa colère et sa mauvaise humeur pour la soutenir.

\- Ca va s'arranger, il lui faut juste un peu de temps, la rassura-t-elle mais cette phrase sonna étrangement entre elles alors que Lexa l'avait souvent entendu sans jamais complètement y croire.

Anya sourit à cet étrange inversement des rôles mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, une simple lueur d'espoir pour son amie dans le regard.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Il le faut… répondit-elle d'une triste résignation.

Anya l'attira alors contre elle et la serra de tout son soutien, murmurant silencieusement que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il fallait qu'elle s'accroche.

\- Je dois y aller, s'écarta Lexa en lui lançant un mince sourire en remerciement.

Anya acquiesça et la regarda s'éloigner avec une légère inquiétude avant de se recomposer pour retourner auprès de Raven. Lexa parcourut quelques mètres supplémentaires puis elle s'arrêta devant la chambre. Elle frappa, bien que cela soit inutile puisque personne ne répondrait, puis elle entra. Son regard fit le tour de cette chambre impersonnelle qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur puis elle traversa la pénombre, avançant vers la fenêtre pour en ouvrir les rideaux. Le soleil qui avait finalement percé les nuages, la frappa de sa chaleur en même temps qu'une vue sur la ville se révélait à elle. Elle s'en détourna et avança dans la chambre maintenant baignée de lumière. Elle s'approcha du lit et son cœur se serra à la vue de l'ange y dormant paisiblement.

\- Salut… souffla-t-elle doucement en venant délicatement dégager une mèche blonde de son visage.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, aucune réaction, mais c'est le cœur serré qu'elle s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, avant de prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne, la couvant d'un regard triste et continuant une routine de plusieurs semaines. Clarke dormait mais ne se réveillait toujours pas. Le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur mais elle n'abandonnait pas tout espoir. Clarke était une battante et tant que son cœur battait, il restait une chance. En attendant, Lexa lui rendait visite aussi souvent que possible, espérant qu'elle sentait sa présence, qu'elle l'entendait lui parler, même si la plupart du temps elle restait silencieuse à ressasser ses peurs et ses regrets. Elle avait largement fait le tour de tout ce qu'elle avait raté avec Clarke, de tout ce qu'elle s'était cachée à elle-même.

\- Tu me manques… commença-t-elle sur le ton de la confession… je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça, confia-t-elle dans un soupire peiné… plus rien n'a de sens… je ne suis plus sûre de rien… si ce n'est que je… enfin tu vois, n'avoua-t-elle toujours pas.

Elle rit d'elle-même, un rire nerveux, en réalisant qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le lui dire. En réalité, elle le voulait mais il restait un problème. Malgré tout ses regrets, elle ne pouvait se voiler la face car elles étaient toujours équipières, leur situation était toujours problématique à ses yeux. Rien n'avait changé depuis ce moment, où juste avant d'entrer dans l'entrepôt pour affronter Becca, elle avait eu l'envie de tout lui avouer mais n'en avait rien fait. Elle serra le poing en songeant à cette occasion manqué alors que maintenant Clarke gisait dans ce lit, profondément endormie, surement inconsciente de sa présence et incapable de l'entendre. Alors justement, que risquait-elle à le lui dire maintenant ? Si elle ne se réveillait pas, cela était peut-être sa seule chance… Lexa la caressa de ses yeux, sa gorge se serrant tout comme elle resserra sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je t'aime, Clarke… lâcha-t-elle brutalement dans un souffle libérateur qui libéra ses larmes.

Craquant, laissant sa douleur se déverser, elle s'approcha du lit, puis prit la main de Clarke entre les siennes.

\- Je t'en pris, reviens-moi… je te promets de faire mieux… la supplia-t-elle entre deux sanglots et apposant son front contre leurs mains, priant pour son retour… Je te le promets, Clarke… je ferais ce qu'il faut mais reviens… j'ai besoin de toi…

Les secondes s'étendirent, le silence et les sanglots régnant en maitre sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que :

\- Je… t'aime… entendit-elle murmurer une voix pâteuse et rugueuse.

Lexa se redressa dans un sursaut, son cœur manquant un battement lorsqu'elle rencontra deux saphirs papillonnant difficilement pour se réveiller.

\- Clarke ?! Expulsa-t-elle de soulagement et de joie incontrôlés. T'es… t'es réveillée, avait-elle du mal à y croire mais appuyant pourtant sur le bouton d'appel des médecins.

\- L… Lexa ? demanda la blonde qui naviguait entre conscience et inconscience.

\- C'est moi, je suis là, la rassura-t-elle en tenant toujours sa main mais venant caresser son visage de l'autre.

Clarke acquiesça presque imperceptiblement puis un médecin arriva, constatant immédiatement le réveil de sa patiente. Lexa fut gentiment écartée par une infirmière lui demandant de quitter la chambre pour les laisser faire leur travail. Quelque peu sous le choc, elle obéit, puis une fois dans le couloir la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Les premiers mots de Clarke résonnèrent dans sa tête et son cœur, l'avait-elle entendu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait maintenant une nouvelle promesse à tenir. Elle ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. Elle regarda une dernière fois la chambre de Clarke puis elle quitta l'hôpital…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Et oui, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre :p Vous en avez gagné un de plus en compensation de l'attente ;)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'il était suffisamment clair sur le cheminement de Lexa et ses sentiments car j'avoue avoir eu du mal à m'y retrouver dans ce que je voulais raconter. XD**

 **Et je n'ai tué personne, bien que la tentation fut grande, la vie de Clarke n'est vraiment pas passé loin. :p**

 **On notera l'apparition furtive d'Octavia qui n'avait été que mentionnée dans le premier chapitre et le passage fantôme d'Abby que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire venir dans cette fic mais c'était quand même bizarre de ne pas la mentionner donc voilà, c'est fait XD**

 **Bon et bien cette fois, le prochain chapitre sera véritablement l'épilogue. Encore merci pour tout vos retours et encore désolée pour le retard ! :)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Des adieux et des retrouvailles...**


	15. Partenaire

**CH15-Partenaire**

 **Et oui déjà, vous ne rêvez pas :p**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui à la base ne devait être qu'un court OS.**

 **Je vous laisse tranquillement découvrir la fin.**

 **On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Le soleil dansait derrière les nuages tandis que le vent balayait la terre de sa douce puissance, les feuilles carillonnaient dans les arbres et dansaient sur le sol. Douce musique berçant les habitants endormis de ce triste lieu, douce mélancolie accompagnant leurs visiteurs. Visiteurs affrontant tristement le froid, le cœur lourd d'une triste perte, marchand dans les allées de gravillons à la recherche de l'être cher couché parmi un océan de noms. En cette froide après-midi, Lexa faisait partie de ces visiteurs. Une main enfouie chaudement au fond de la poche de sa veste, l'autre tenant une rose, elle marchait d'un pas triste au milieu des tombes, son regard cherchant une pierre bien précise. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'aperçut enfin, sa gorge se serrant un peu plus à chaque pas la rapprochant. La tombe recouverte d'herbe fraiche était bien entretenue, coupée au millimètre près, tandis que des fleurs apportées par les proches reposaient gracieusement au pied de la pierre. Lexa s'arrêta devant, la contemplant d'un regard triste.

\- Salut… finit-elle par souffler avec peine.

En convalescence à cause de sa blessure, elle n'avait pu assister à l'enterrement mais on lui avait rapporté la cérémonie, simple et en petit comité.

\- J'aurai voulu venir plus tôt… commença-t-elle la voix triste… enfin bref me voilà, se reprit-elle.

Elle laissa passer un silence, son regard vaquant sur l'horizon où d'autres visiteurs circulaient avant de nouveau glisser sur la pierre.

\- Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, dit-elle d'un petit sourire.

Elle ravala un sanglot à cette douloureuse vérité, prenant quelques secondes pour canaliser ses émotions encore à fleur de peau. Elle n'avait encore parlé à personne de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant la vie de Clarke s'éteindre sous ses yeux, tout comme elle avait refusé de se confier pendant l'angoissante attente de son réveil. Ses amis avaient essayé mais à chaque tentative, elle avait brillamment esquivé, refusant de faire face à ses sentiments. Cependant, au réveil de Clarke tout avait changé, ces quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé, avouant finalement ses sentiments lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Devant cette pierre, devant sa rivale de toujours, elle ressentait le besoin de se livrer…

\- J'ai bien failli tout gâcher Niylah, craqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. A cause de ma stupide obstination, je l'ai faite souffrir et j'ai failli la perdre alors que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, bien trop en colère contre elle-même pour avoir niée aussi longtemps l'évidence de ses sentiments pour son équipière. A travers le silence du cimetière, elle crut soudainement entendre la voix de son amie, son rire moqueur si reconnaissable et si irritant mais pourtant si réconfortant en cet instant.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis longue à la détente… sourit-elle à sa remarque imaginaire.

Un autre silence, la tristesse de sa disparition laissant doucement place à la nostalgie.

\- Merci d'avoir été là, nos bagarres vont me manquer, confia-t-elle.

Elle soupira, relâchant la tension de ses émotions, son regard se perdant vers l'horizon, sur une direction bien précise avant de retomber sur la pierre.

\- Je dois y aller, une autre visite à faire… à bientôt, la salua-t-elle avant de se reculer et s'éloigner.

Elle marcha quelques minutes à travers le cimetière, croisant plusieurs autres visiteurs sur son chemin puis c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle s'arrêta devant une tombe. Tout comme celle de Niylah l'herbe était finement coupée, en revanche, les fleurs commençaient à se faner. Elle les retira puis elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre tout en déposant une rose.

\- Bonjour Costia… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Depuis sa disparition, venir sur sa tombe était devenue naturelle, s'y rendant aussi souvent que possible, passant des heures à lui parler ou bien silencieuse. Mais aujourd'hui, la raison de sa venue était particulière, aujourd'hui elle venait lui faire ses adieux. Costia serait toujours une part d'elle et hors de question de ne plus venir mais elle devait avancer, il était temps de tourner la page…

\- J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le réveil de Clarke. Appuyée contre sa camaro fraichement réparée, Lexa observait le bar de Lincoln où la fête bâtait son plein depuis quelques heures. Tous ses amis ainsi que ses collègues étaient réunis pour célébrer le retour de Clarke. Contrairement à elle, qui était rapidement sortie de l'hôpital, la blonde y avait passé un temps interminable car les médecins l'avaient gardé sous bonne garde avant de la libérer. S'en était suivie une convalescence forcée qui prendrait fin le lendemain avec son retour définitif au poste. Lexa aurait dû être à l'intérieur, elle aurait dû être présente pour l'arrivée de Clarke, elle aurait même dû arriver en fin de journée pour aider Bellamy et les autres à tout préparer. C'est ce qui se serait passé dans un monde où elle n'aurait pas tout bonnement fuit, évitant tout le monde depuis le réveil de Clarke, y compris cette dernière. Enfin surtout Clarke car elle n'avait pas voulu compliquer son rétablissement en y ajoutant les problèmes de leur relation. Clarke avait demandé après elle mais elle ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie. Ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs disputes avec Bellamy qui la croisait tous les jours au poste et plusieurs sermons de la part d'Anya qui ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction. Malgré tout, ses amis l'avaient invité à la petite fête, lui demandant même de venir les aider pour la préparation et sous leur insistance, elle avait fini par accepter car au fond, elle savait qu'il était temps d'affronter Clarke. Mais maintenant qu'elle faisait face au bar, elle n'était plus si sûre d'elle. Dans sa poche, son portable vibra pour la énième fois de la soirée, ses amis tentant de la joindre. Elle le sortit pour jeter un œil à l'appelant et vit le nom d'Anya s'afficher. Elle grimaça alors qu'elle l'avait appelé plus que les autres, surement furieuse de ne pas avoir de réponse en plus de s'inquiéter. Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche tout en songeant au sermon qu'elle allait recevoir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'intérieur ? Lui demanda une voix inattendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-elle de la présence d'Indra qui s'appuya à ses côtés contre la voiture.

\- Clarke m'a invité, répondit-elle platement.

Lexa ne put retenir un rire, un rire léger s'élevant dans la nuit.

\- Croit-elle réellement que je vais faire la fête entourée de flic ? Grimaça la chef de gang.

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, releva Indra.

\- Oh ça non, confirma-t-elle avec tendresse.

Une tendresse qu'Indra releva, souriant légèrement tandis qu'un silence passa.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si tu n'as pas l'intention d'entrer ? lui demanda Lexa.

\- Clarke m'a également demandé de tes nouvelles puisqu'elle ne t'a pas vu depuis son réveil…

\- Oh…

\- Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-elle concernée.

\- Je vais bien, voulut-elle esquiver la conversation.

\- Parce que rester bêtement planté devant ce bar au lieu de la rejoindre est synonyme de bien ? Contra-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Je ne suis pas bêtement plantée devant le bar, protesta-t-elle.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour aller la voir ? N'as-tu pas retenue la leçon ? croisa-t-elle les bras sur sa poitrine tout en levant un sourcil défiant.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple,…

\- Bien sûr que si, tu entres dans ce bar, tu t'achètes du courage et tu lui parles, répondit platement Indra.

Sous son regard sévère mais chaleureux, elle sentit ses derniers doutes fondre. Elle inspira ensuite profondément et se décida enfin à se diriger vers le bar. Le regard protecteur d'Indra l'accompagnant, elle fit un dernier arrêt devant la porte puis entra. L'ambiance festive l'enveloppa immédiatement, tout comme la chaleur des lieux. Certains étaient installés aux tables, discutant joyeusement en buvant, d'autre dansaient sur la petite piste improvisée là où des tables avaient été retirées, tandis qu'au bar on s'activait pour servir tout le monde. A travers la foule de collègue, Lexa cherchait ses amis qui avaient probablement une table bien à eux mais avant de pouvoir les trouver, elle fut brutalement attrapée par le bras et attirée dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu étais où ?! L'agressa presque Anya.

\- J'avais une affaire à régler, mentit-elle sans s'étaler en détail.

\- C'était si important que tu ne pouvais pas donner signe de vie ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, s'excusa-t-elle avant de détourner le regard vers la salle, cherchant à nouveau la foule.

\- Elle est au fond, lui révéla Anya, tu t'es enfin décidée à lui parler ?

\- Et toi à Raven ? Retourna-t-elle en pensant la piéger.

\- Faut te mettre à jour, hoqueta-t-elle un rire, on a parlé et consommé depuis longtemps mais tu le saurais si tu n'avais pas décidé de disparaitre.

\- Je n'ai pas disparu, protesta Lexa.

\- Pardon, tu te planquais, rectifia-t-elle moqueuse.

Lexa aurait pu la contredire mais elle refusait de rentrer sur ce terrain qui conduirait à une énième dispute.

\- Comment va Raven ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle n'avait eu et prit que peu de nouvelle.

\- Voit par toi-même, désigna-t-elle une table où elle trouva une Raven en pleine forme et en plein concours de boisson, s'exclamant de joie en reposant son verre sous les acclamations de la tablé.

Lexa sourit, heureuse de la voir ainsi plutôt qu'en pleine dépression comme lors de sa dernière visite.

\- Alors, tu t'es décidée ? Reposa-t-elle sa question mais Lexa s'éloigna. Où tu vas ? S'offusqua-t-elle presque.

\- M'acheter du courage, se retourna-t-elle dans un sourire malin.

Anya roula des yeux puis rejoignit Raven afin de la ralentir un peu côté alcool car elle devait se ménager, risquer une chute pour cause d'ébriété n'était pas une bonne idée dans son état encore fragile. De son côté, Lexa rejoignit le bar, se hissant sur un tabouret avant de commander un whisky. Elle releva l'absence de Lincoln qui devait être à table avec leurs amis lorsque le verre glissa sur le comptoir jusqu'à elle. Elle allait l'attraper mais une main s'interposa pour le subtiliser et elle ne put rien faire avant qu'une petite brune ne le boive d'une traite. Elle reposa brutalement le verre sur le bar puis tourna un regard tranchant sur Lexa.

\- C'était mon verre, soutint-elle le regard de la petite amie de Lincoln _et_ meilleure amie de Clarke, tout en s'inquiétant intérieurement de ce dernier point.

\- A quoi tu joues avec Clarke ? lui demanda-t-elle avec reproche.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

\- Je suis sa meilleure amie, tu penses bien qu'elle m'a tout raconté, la coupa-t-elle brutalement.

 _« Evidemment »_ , songea Lexa tout en détournant le regard sur les bouteilles s'alignant derrière le bar.

\- Si Clarke n'est pas suffisamment en colère pour te dégommer ce soir… reprit-elle en attirant à nouveau l'attention de Lexa,… c'est moi qui le ferait si tu lui fais encore du mal.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal, contra Lexa.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais en l'évitant comme tu le fais depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, argua-t-elle avec colère.

Ce n'était pas la première à le lui reprocher mais ce fut la première fois que la culpabilité perça sa carapace pour se révéler sur son visage car contrairement aux autres, Octavia avait sans aucun doute eut les confessions de Clarke sur ce sujet. La petite brune fit signe à l'un des barmen de la soirée qui fit glisser un nouveau verre de whisky vers elle. Octavia l'attrapa puis après une fraction de seconde de défi le poussa sèchement vers Lexa.

\- Merde pas Woods, la prévint-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Elle la regarda s'éloigner et fendre la foule pour rejoindre une table, où elle se laissa tomber au côté de Lincoln, entrant joyeusement dans la conversation que son petit-ami avait avec Bellamy, Echo et… Clarke. Lexa fut comme hypnotisée par le sourire heureux qu'arborait son équipière, elle n'en décrocha que lorsque la foule se referma sur elle. Elle attrapa alors son verre de Whisky et le descendit d'une traite, s'armant de courage avant de fendre à son tour la foule en direction de Clarke. Arrivée à leur table, Lexa se planta bêtement devant, incapable de trouver ses mots alors que ses émeraudes s'entrechoquèrent avec des saphirs à la fois surpris et tranchant. Cette situation inconfortable sembla durer une éternité lorsque soudainement, on l'attrapa joyeusement par les épaules.

\- Woods te voilà ! S'enjoua Raven avant de l'entrainer avec elle pour s'assoir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva assise entre Octavia et Raven tandis qu'Anya s'installa à côté de sa petite-amie et Clarke. Clarke à qui Lexa faisait pleinement face mais alors que gênée, elle évitait son regard, la blonde ne cessait de la transpercer d'un mélange étrange de colère et de douceur. Les conversations, les rires et les verres s'enchainèrent naturellement, tout le monde ignorant la tension évidente régnant entre les deux équipières.

\- Doucement Griffin, oublis pas que tu bosses demain, lui rappela Bellamy alors qu'elle enchainait un nouveau verre.

\- T'es plus mon équipier, Bell, t'as plus à veiller sur moi, le contra-t-elle tout en jetant un regard plein de reproche à Lexa.

Une remarque qui jeta un léger froid sur la tablé, la plupart plongeant dans leur verre alors que la concernée se dandina maladroitement sur sa chaise, fuyant le regard accusateur de Clarke qui lui hurlait : _« T'étais où quand j'avais besoin de toi ?! »_.

\- Excusez-moi, se leva soudainement Clarke, touchée par l'absence de réaction de la brune.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner vers les toilettes mais son attention fut brutalement ramenée sur la table lorsque Raven la frappa à l'épaule.

\- T'attends quoi pour lui parler ?! S'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Que… quoi… ce n'est pas une conversation qu'on va avoir dans des toilettes sordides ! Se défendit Lexa tout en se massant l'épaule pour chasser la légère douleur.

\- Hey ! Mes toilettes sont tout à fait respectable, protesta calmement Lincoln.

Lexa roula des yeux car il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

\- Il va pourtant falloir régler votre problème avant de reprendre le boulot, pointa Bellamy.

\- Il a raison, vous ne pouvez pas faire équipe comme ça, le soutint Echo.

 _« C'est justement le boulot le problème »_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Un changement dans son attitude que remarqua Anya, comprenant qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout. Elle n'avait pas peur de ses sentiments ou de cette discussion, non, il y avait autre chose.

\- Laissez tomber, elle est bien trop bornée, lança-t-elle à la table et gagnant un regard reconnaissant de la part de Lexa.

Les conversations anodines reprirent leur cours mais Lexa ne pouvait complètement détourner ses pensées de Clarke, d'autant plus qu'elle mettait un temps fou pour revenir.

\- Hey ben, elle ne perd pas de temps la Griffin, releva une Raven quelque peu éméchée.

Ils suivirent sont regard et ils découvrirent Clarke en train de danser au milieu de la piste de dance avec une belle brune. Après quelques remarques amusées, ils reprirent leur conversation, l'alcool leur faisant oublier certaines tensions. A l'exception d'Octavia qui se demandait à quoi jouait Clarke et d'Anya qui surveillait la réaction de Lexa. Cette dernière ne quittait pas des yeux les deux danseuses, son regard devenant de plus en plus perçant alors que la belle brune se collait d'avantage à Clarke. Mais ce qui lui faisait mal, c'est que la blonde n'avait aucun mouvement de recule, elle semblait même prendre plaisir à cette danse en occultant totalement la présence de Lexa à quelques mètres de là. Dans un sens ce n'était qu'un juste retour, elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé à force de la repousser.

\- Heureusement que tes verres sont solides, releva bizarrement Octavia.

\- Je ne fais que dans la qualité, répondit Lincoln tout en comprenant comme les autres la remarque de sa petite-amie qui regardait le verre que Lexa serrait presque douloureusement dans sa main.

De son côté, Lexa n'était plus consciente de son environnement. Elle ne voyait plus que Clarke et cette brune qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus et lorsqu'elle vit cette femme dangereusement rapprocher ses lèvres de la blonde, elle perdit tout contrôle. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant trembler la table, puis avança droit sur les deux danseuses et bouscula la brune.

\- Hey mais ça va pas ! S'emporta la brune sur qui Lexa venait de renverser son verre. Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? S'énerva-t-elle en avançant avec agressivité sur elle.

\- Du calme, c'est qu'un accident, l'arrêta Clarke alors que Lexa affichait un sourire satisfait en observant les dégâts sur le haut de la femme… mais tu devrais rapidement nettoyer ça.

\- Ouais, t'as raison… puis sans attendre, elle bouscula Lexa et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Lexa n'attendit même pas qu'elle disparaisse. Elle fourra son verre dans la main de la personne la plus proche puis elle attira Clarke contre elle alors qu'au même moment un slow s'éleva. La blonde n'eut aucun mouvement de recule, accueillant cette proximité avec soulagement et chacune acceptant le sentiment d'être enfin à la bonne place, tout manque disparaissant.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais aucune raison d'être jalouse ? Se moqua Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, contra-t-elle.

Clarke releva un sourcil encore plus moqueur face à cet énorme mensonge car n'importe qui ayant assisté à la scène pouvait la contredire.

\- Tu as prit ton temps en tout cas, lança-t-elle avec amusement.

Alors Lexa comprit que Clarke avait intentionnellement dansé avec cette femme, la provoquant ouvertement pour la faire réagir mais étrangement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été une vengeance. A ceci, Lexa ne put que sourire, reconnaissant s'être fait avoir puis c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'elles se laissèrent bercer par la musique, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elles. Elles s'enivraient du parfum de l'autre, la chaleur de leurs corps réconfortant leurs cœurs et leurs souffles caressant leur peau les faisaient frissonner alors que les yeux clos, elles souhaitaient que plus rien ne les séparent. Clarke se colla un peu plus, rapprochant ses lèvres de sa nuque. Lexa sentit son souffle délicieux sur sa peau puis elle remonta à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Je sais que tu as veillé sur moi.

Lexa s'écarta un peu violemment à cette confession, regardant leurs amis par-dessus l'épaule de Clarke alors qu'elle leur avait demandé de ne rien lui dire afin de ne pas la perturber d'avantage avec son absence à son réveil.

\- Ils n'ont rien dit, les innocenta-t-elle en plongeant un regard des plus sérieux dans le sien, mais je sais que tu étais là.

Elle lui lança un regard confus.

\- J'ai senti ta présence, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais je sais que tu étais là. Tout était sombre et silencieux…

 _« Donc elle ne m'a pas entendu »_ songea Lexa, presque avec soulagement.

\- … mais je n'étais pas seule, je te ressentais et puis un jour, j'ignore comment, je t'ai entendu…

La panique s'empara brutalement de Lexa.

\- Tu… tu m'as entendu ?

Clarke acquiesça et l'amour qu'elle vit dans ses yeux ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait entendu, tout comme la lueur de douleur qui donna lieu à sa question :

\- Pourquoi t'es partie ?

Lexa détourna le regard, coupable.

\- Tu ne le pensais pas ? demanda-t-elle la crainte faisant trembler sa voix.

Cela fit bondir son cœur. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Et la détresse qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la révolta, son cœur prenant les commandes et décidant de lui prouver à quel point elle était sincère. Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes avec ferveur, l'embrassant de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et Clarke lui répondit de la même manière jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent à bout de souffle.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Woods, sourit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de tendrement l'embrasser.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille, Griffin, lui dit-elle lorsque ses lèvres la quittèrent.

\- Plus jamais, toi et moi, on se quitte plus, souffla-t-elle cette promesse contre ses lèvres.

Elles terminèrent le slow dans leur bulle et sous le regard heureux de leurs amis qui n'avaient rien manqué de leur retrouvaille. Après la dernière note, il leur fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte du changement de musique. Elles se séparèrent à contrecœur mais pas complètement alors que Clarke prit la main de Lexa dans la sienne pour retourner à leurs amis.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? interrogea Clarke lorsque la main de la brune la retint, cette dernière ne la suivant pas.

\- Il est tard, je vais rentrer, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Il n'est même pas minuit, protesta Clarke après avoir regardé sa montre.

\- Il faut bien que l'une de nous deux soit responsable, retourna-t-elle dans un sourire narquois.

\- Ne confond pas responsable et coincée, riposta-t-elle.

\- Touchée… lui concéda-t-elle cette joute verbale qui leur avait tant manqué.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ?

Lexa savait qu'il y avait plus sous cette question. Elle savait que si elle restait, elle ne partirait plus, du moins pas seule et même si elle en mourrait d'envie, elle déclina car elle lui avait promis de faire mieux et elle n'était pas encore prête.

\- Souhaite leur une bonne soirée pour moi, dit-elle en désignant leurs amis.

Puis elles échangèrent un dernier regard et elle disparut à travers la foule.

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Lexa était arrivée avant tout le monde au Commissariat, en profitant pour ranger ses dossiers et taper ses rapports tranquillement assise à son bureau. Elle vit ses collègues arriver les uns après les autres et elle jetait de temps à autre des regards sur le bureau vide de Clarke. Cependant, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en faisant chaque jour face à son absence avait laissé place à l'anxiété de son retour. Un retour qui fut acclamée d'applaudissement par ses collègues lorsqu'elle entra dans les bureaux quelques heures plus tard. Beaucoup s'était levé mais Lexa resta assise, la couvant d'un regard fier et protecteur alors qu'elle rejoignait son bureau. Les applaudissements cessèrent et tous se remirent au travail. Tous sauf Lexa qui la vit se figer en trouvant le gobelet de café qu'elle avait déposé plus tôt. Clarke le prit et lu ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus _« Ne le renverse pas »_ , comprenant, elle se tourna vers Lexa qui s'était volontairement replongée dans ses dossiers.

\- Griffin ! Woods ! Les appela leur nouveau Capitaine avant de disparaitre dans son bureau.

Elles le rejoignirent sereinement, sachant qu'il ne s'agissait que de faire le point sur leur retour respectif, et elles se retrouvèrent assises en face de Marcus Kane qui les observait avec calme.

\- Tout d'abord, bon retour parmi nous, Griffin.

\- Merci Capitaine.

Il y eut un silence puis il reprit :

\- Avec la fin d'A.L.I.E, votre association touche également à sa fin. Malgré tout et surtout les circonstances de cette association, personne ne peut nier que vous avez fait un excellent travail. De ce fait, je vous laisse le choix, de continuer ou non à travailler ensemble ?

\- Je refuse, claqua sans hésitation la voix de Lexa alors que Clarke allait répondre.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle sans voix, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cette réponse, tout comme Marcus.

\- Puis-je en connaitre la raison ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'un froid venait de tomber sur la pièce.

\- Je préfère travailler seule, répondit-elle tout en évitant de regarder en direction de Clarke.

\- Très bien, accepta leur Capitaine. Griffin, il est évident que vous ne pouvez retourner avec Blake, vous travaillerez donc seule en attendant de vous trouver…

\- Tu déconne j'espère ?! Explosa soudainement Clarke à l'encontre de Lexa.

\- Clarke…

\- Non ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu nous balances comme ça ?! S'emporta-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour la surplomber de toute sa colère.

\- Calme-toi, tu ne comprends pas… tenta Lexa avant d'être brutalement coupée.

\- Au contraire, ça n'a jamais été aussi clair ! En vérité t'en a rien foutre de nous !

Et avec ça, elle quitta brutalement le bureau, Lexa se lançant immédiatement à sa poursuite.

\- Clarke attend ! Clarke ! S'époumona-t-elle sous le regard de tous. Griffin bordel ! S'énerva-t-elle à son tour.

\- Ne me Griffin pas ! fit-elle violemment volte-face au milieu des bureaux. Tu viens de perdre ce droit, chère ex-équipière, cingla-t-elle furieuse.

\- Tu ne vois pas que c'est exactement pour ça qu'on ne peut pas être équipière ?! Tu es tellement impulsive que tu n'arrives pas à ignorer tes émotions ! Tenta-t-elle de la raisonner avec colère.

\- Au moins je ne les fuis pas lâchement ! Attaqua-t-elle bassement.

Lexa se figea instantanément comme giflée tandis que Clarke en fit de même en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elles furent soudainement conscientes des regards braqués sur elles alors que l'atmosphère était devenue écrasante. La brune serra la mâchoire, ravalant sa colère pendant qu'elles se fixaient intensément.

\- Putain, Griffin, grogna-t-elle de colère et de frustration avant de l'attraper par le col de sa veste pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné.

A travers ce baiser, Clarke comprit instantanément que Lexa en avait fini de fuir. Ses lèvres lui conférant tout son amour, une promesse qui alla se graver sur son cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton équipière, s'éloigna brutalement Lexa, je veux être ta petite-amie, asséna-t-elle déterminée.

Un magnifique sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Clarke alors qu'elle comprenait enfin ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Lexa venait de mettre fin à la dernière chose la retenant de l'aimer pleinement. Tenant à la fois cette promesse faite envers elle-même, refusant de se trahir, et respectant celle qu'elle lui avait faite. _« Lexa Woods et son foutu sens du devoir »,_ songea-t-elle avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser de tout son amour, scellant une promesse mutuelle.

\- Tu es une vrai chieuse, Griffin… sourit pleinement Lexa en appuyant son front contre le sien.

\- … mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Woods… refléta-t-elle son sourire.

C'est alors que leurs collègues les sortirent de leur bulle dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflement. Elles éclatèrent de rire en réalisant le spectacle qu'elles venaient de donner, mais que serait Griffin et Woods sans une dispute ? Et il était fort à parier que c'était une dispute parmi tant d'autre à venir. Griffin et Woods officiellement partenaire, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Enfin ensemble ! J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu et que la fin est à la hauteur de vos attentes. :)**

 **Un grand grand merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, mille merci pour tout vos retours, follow et fav, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.**

 **Une histoire se termine mais pour ceux qui ont posé la question sachez que j'ai déjà un autre projet sur le feu et évidemment Clexa ! Je ne suis pas prête à abandonner mes chouchous. Cependant ne l'attendez pas avant le début d'année. ;)**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
